El otro escudo de los Avengers
by L.P.An
Summary: Para fans de Bucky Barnes /Rogers. Un Slowburn (romance lento, triangulo amoroso) Steve Rogers dejará el amor escaparsele lentamente entre las líneas de esta historia tan sólo para ir a dar a las manos de alguien que ya no esperaba más. Al final, sólo uno podrá volverla a la vida. PARTE 1, Parte 2 ... Alguién tomará lo que es suyo.
1. Encuentro en el tren 78

1.-La tarde del tren 78

Todos sabemos que un viaje en el metro implica siempre zambullirse en una marea de seres anónimos yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones; los vemos una vez y dos o tres segundos después desaparecen para siempre entre la maraña de túneles y trenes con su carga de vida a cuestas. Ahí comienza esta historia, justo en el subterráneo de la gran ciudad, con toda esa gente y sus paquetes de emociones, sus sueños, sus esperanzas y frustraciones que flotan sobre ellas sin que nadie las perciba. Es la historia de un superhéroe que tuvo la mala suerte de no ser tan fuerte como la bruja escarlata, tan hábil como Tony Stark, ni siempre estar del lado del bien, como el Capitán América, su don, era poder vernos a todos y compartir nuestras alegrías y hartarse con nuestras aberraciones; de las primeras había aprendido a robarse el gozo y de las últimas huía y se protegía como podía antes de que el peso del mal la arrastrara en esa dirección. Fue ese día cuando se encontró con Steve Rogers, que desde que la conoció, decidió confiarle una tarea que terminaría por unirlos como a nadie más y separarlos igualmente para siempre.

Hoy es viernes y Steve se ha montado en el tercer vagón de un convoy del subterráneo que pronto llegará hasta la última estación; lleva unos jeans y camisa casual acompañados por una gorra y lentes pasados de moda, su aspecto relajado mientras permanece de pie cerca de una de las puertas, podría engañar a cualquiera, pero seamos sinceros, Rogers nunca descansa, siempre esta listo y atento y ni siquiera en un día de descanso, como hoy, en el que deja el complejo de los Avengers y finge ser un hombre cualquiera, podría ser tomado fácilmente por sorpresa.

A unos pasos de él, una dama de mejillas rojas e inflamadas protege su bolso con ambos brazos mientras ocupa su asiento y se encuentra distraída planificando su tarde cuando de pronto un extraño malestar parecer aquejarla; cerca de ella, en el asiento del otro lado del pasillo, una joven mantiene la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana y la vista fija en la obscuridad del túnel. Su rostro de facciones suaves no puede evitar mostrar la tensión del momento, sus manos juegan con la pashmina verde que rodea su cuello y baja por su pecho, pero nadie parece adivinar la tensión que oprime con su mandíbula mientras se concentra en respirar y aspirar lentamente; sus ojos no están alcance de la vista de los demás pasajeros pero cuando el tren hace una parada, un niño que espera en la estación del brazo de su madre da un paso atrás cuando al escudriñar por las ventanas, su mirada se topa con las cavidades donde los ojos de la chica deberían estar. En su lugar, un vacío obscuro y sin vida le regresa la mirada; el chico se hecha hacia atrás espantado, pero justo cuando quiere dar aviso, la chica parpadea y dos iris aparecen de nueva cuenta en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, los pasajeros continúan subiendo y bajando del tren y permanecen inconscientes del drama que esta por desarrollarse. La mujer del bolso lucha por mantenerse en su lugar mientras la otra recibe una tras otra, oleadas de emociones provenientes de todos los ahí cercanos; miedos, alegrías, tristezas y odios infundados que afloran por la piel de hombres y mujeres y atraviesan la mente de la chica sin permiso y la abruman hasta sentir que pierde el aire de sus pulmones y la arrastran casi a la locura.

El tren corre por los túneles a su paso normal cuando de pronto, la primera de las mujeres parece perder su batalla. Los pasajeros a su lado la miran extrañados fingiendo no percatarse de nada, pero pronto es ovio que algo grave está sucediendo. Ella se convulsiona mientras su bolsillo, que lleva todos los ahorros de su vida, cae al suelo; Steve apenas se ha percatado pero las personas a su alrededor ya se han puesto de pie y ganan distancia mientras la pobre mujer se desliza en dirección al suelo; justo antes de que su pesado cuerpo golpee la superficie, la chica de la pashmina parece darse cuenta de que nadie planea ayudarla y dejando a un lado sus propios problemas, llega igualmente hasta el suelo donde una mano suya alcanza la cabeza de la mujer antes de que se estrelle. En ese instante Steve reacciona a lo ocurrido y observando la nula reacción de los pasajeros levanta la voz:

\- Algún médico en el vagón? ¿Alguien que pueda ayudar a esta señora?

Pero nadie parece responder. La enferma ha sido dejada a su suerte y Steve observa con extrañez como desde el otro extremo del vagón, una mujer de cabello gris y cadavéricas facciones se adelanta hasta la dama caída haciéndose paso entre al resto de la gente, mientras de su boca entreabierta sobresale saliva que salpica mientras escupe palabras incomprensibles para él; la chica de la pashmina da un respingo y con urgencia protege con un brazo la cabeza de la mujer mientras deja caer el piso del vagón la palma de su mano opuesta; su rostro revela conmoción pero espera a que la mujer de melena gris llegue hasta ellas y en cuanto esta hace un ademán para tocarlas, golpea el piso con la mano y como si estuviera cargada de una fuerza vibrante que hace al vagón perder velocidad, la dirige hacia la mujer haciéndola no solo detenerse sino también caer hacia atrás. Al golpear el piso, su piel cambia de color y se vuelve obscura como el carbón, sus ojos desaparecen e igualmente, la joven de rostro dulce modifica su fisionomía y sus ojos se vacían en una obscuridad de la cual la luz no escapa.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres parecieran aceptar un reto en el que, por primera vez, Steve no se siente invitado. Varios segundos parecen transcurrir mientras el resto de los ocupantes del vagón parecen sumergidos en una ignorancia que les impide ver la misma escena que se presenta frente a él. Luego, el tren parece llegar a la estación y por primera vez Steve escucha algo con sentido. La chica que parece proteger a la mujer en el piso lo mira y aunque siguen estando rodeados de una docena de personas, pareciera que sólo lo ha elegido a él para confiarle a la víctima.

-Llévatela! ¡Bájala del tren! - La chica comanda con autoridad y mientras él la toma del piso, comienza a percatarse que su voz le recuerda el tono con el que Nat le hace ver que tiene todo bajo control. Steve debe reaccionar antes de que el tren avance de nuevo, pero no pasa por alto algo: la forma en que ella intenta cubrir sus ojos mientras pestañea rápidamente. Algo le dice que está precisando una de esas cosas locas que sólo suceden en su mundo, pero esta vez él no parece tomar parte de ella.

Steve logra mover a la mujer sin esfuerzo y las puertas del vagón se cierran tras él justo cuando se da la vuelta para echar un vistazo. El tren 78 avanza y en ese mismo instante las luces de toda la estación parpadean un par de veces antes de fallar por completo. Todo queda a obscuras...

-Qué demonios fue eso? - Piensa Steve cuando después de cinco segundos la luz regresa y logra depositar a la pesada dama en una banca de la estación. Después se asegura de que la ayuda para ella llegue y una idea pasa sobre su mente: "estamos en la última estación". Entonces mira hacia el túnel donde los trenes han de regresar en algún momento después de hace un giro y comienza a correr rumbo a las escaleras. - ¡Ahora tienen que regresar! - Steve necesita saber que pasó en el tren y se mueve entre la gente hasta llegar al otro lado de las vías donde más y más usuarios se reúnen a la espera de un tren en el sentido contrario.

Un tren vacío llega, pero él está seguro que no es el mismo en que antes había abordado, cinco minutos después, el siguiente convoy aparece y las luces de la estación vuelven a fallar por unos segundos. -"Esto no es una falla eléctrica". – La gente a su alrededor comienza a moverse en cuanto la luz regresa y comienzan a inundar los vagones que están detenidos frente a ellos. Lejos de su posición, descubre una melena gris que desaparece ágil entre el tumulto que gira en un pasillo, Steve corre, pero en el camino descubre algo: La chica de la pashmina se mueve también entre la gente, pero a diferencia de la otra, su andar pesado y sin mucho balance la hace quedar no muy lejos de su alcance.

-Hey! Tú! .- la llama mientras ha empezado a mover a la gente que le corta el paso. –"Tú", "quédate ahí".- Ella parece escucharlo pero en lugar de detenerse, pareciera meditar su siguiente reacción; Steve hace un alto y espera mientras que ella, con un movimiento apenas perceptible, gira con fastidio una mano en su dirección. Al instante él se queda de pie sabiendo que debe moverse y continuar, pero una parte de su voluntad no reacciona más. La gente se mueve entre ellos, la chica continua su camino y él sabe que desaparecerá irremediablemente por las escaleras sin que él pueda moverse para evitarlo.

De pronto el Capitán recuerda que esto ya lo había vivido antes y no cualquiera puede adueñarse de su voluntad porque Wanda ya le ha instruido bien en ello; sus puños se cierran y tras una exhalación profunda y enorme trabajo de concentración, Steve siente sus miembros responder de nuevo y hecha a correr de nuevo por los túneles de la estación. Tres pasillos y dos largas escaleras después encuentra la salida a la calle y ahí la mira de nuevo justo bajo el marco de la puerta hacia la avenida. La luz del sol la ilumina y ella pareciera alzar el rostro para recibir por un momento los rayos de luz en sus ojos antes de continuar.

Sus facciones son finas, de ojos alargados como los de una gata, nariz pequeña y labios deliciosamente dibujados sobre su mandíbula; el cabello negro con risos lo lleva suelto, aunque casi oculto bajo la pashmina. No es muy alta pero su figura parece ágil y atlética bajo la parka abierta y los jeans obscuros; todo en su imagen pareciera estar trazado para atraer emociones empáticas, pero Steve sólo consigue ponerse nervioso porque la imagen terrorífica de sus ojos vacíos en el tren aún ocupa su cabeza. Por el momento, su andar se ha vuelto ágil de nueva cuenta, pero no lo suficiente para escapar de Steve; su expresión de fastidio y preocupación se torna en una de sorpresa cuando el hombre alto del vagón aparece a su lado y la toma por el codo.

-Hola! ¿Te importa si tomo algo de tu tiempo? - Steve, siempre educado, no tiene tiempo hoy para diplomacia. Su experiencia le dice que aquí hay algo mas que una mujer desfallecida en un vagón.

-Perdona? -La chica lo mira con enormes ojos color moscada intentando disimular que no sabe de qué se trata, pero esta vez su propia habilidad la traiciona. – "Me carga…" – se dice a si misma y este pensamiento se refleja en su cara. - "que mal día", de todos los que podían ir en el tren tenía que ser el mismísimo Capitan… .- Ella exhala el aire que había contenido en los pulmones intentando tranquilizarse pero sabe que es tarde. Lo ha reconocido en cuanto la ha tocado y su reacción la sigue traicionando, porque la primera ola de sensaciones viniendo de su mano que aún está presionando su codo, la ha hecho perder el control sobre sus labios que ahora embozan una sonrisa nerviosa. No todos los días se topa con alguien tan extraordinario y este hombre es alguien fuera de lo común; su figura estaba en todos lados, era idolatrado por las masas y aunque nadie conocía su rostro, ella lo había identificado casi de inmediato porque esa energía, era definitivamente algo fuera de serie.

-Suéltame el codo. - pudo balbucear frente a él mientras admiraba los claros ojos azules que la estudiaban detenidamente.

-Disculpa, no quiero ser grosero, pero creo que necesito saber algo. -Steve comienza por aflojar la fuerza con que la detiene. -No te espantes, son sólo preguntas. ¿Qué sucedió en el tren?

-Con la señora? No lo sé, se habrá sentido mal creo.- su voz es nerviosa

-No quiero esa versión. -Steve pone su rostro mas serio y cruza los brazos frente a su torso señalando que no va a creerse cualquier cosa. En su interior, se ha dado cuenta lo bonita que le parece esa chica, una belleza serena que no llamaría la atención escandalosamente, sobre todo, porque buena parte de su rostro y su cuerpo se esconden bajo la enorme pashmina y la larga chaqueta.

-No sé que tenía señor Rogers, posiblemente se sintió débil o estaba enferma

Steve hace un gesto de enfado que indica que ahora pierde la paciencia. – si sabes con quien hablas, también sabes que necesito otra respuesta.

Ella no ha dejado en ningún momento de percibir el cambio de ánimo de Steve y algo le indica que si sigue mintiendo no funcionará porqué lo hará enfadar mas de lo que suponía. -"terco y de poca paciencia" - piensa para sí mientras pone atención a los labios presionados con fuerza de Steve mientras este intenta señalar quien esta al mando ahora.

-Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta Steve mirándola detenidamente, "que bonita cara" piensa para sí mismo intentando descifrar si habla con una delincuente o con una persona honorable.

Ella tiene dos segundos para pensar y se decide por el camino franco. Su apreciación de Steve, que ha durado tan solo unos segundos, le hace creer que será la ruta más favorable. El esta más curioso que enfadado y su severidad sólo es temporal.

-Joelle, soy Joelle -exclama como si deseara que nadie más escuchara su nombre.

Entonces Steve extiende su mano y de forma amigable contesta con una franca sonrisa -Steve Rogers.

Joelle mira la mano y sabe que si la toma, dejará las emociones de Steve penetrar sin filtro por su cabeza. ¿Debería hacerlo? En otra situación esto sería una invitación fascinante pero ahora sabe que se sentirá culpable de abusar de la ignorancia del mismísimo capitán América. Steve la mira esperando su reacción y ella teme decepcionarlo negando un saludo apropiado. Su mirada azul se ha vuelto transparente y afable y su sonrisa, lo único que la mayoría conoce además de la máscara, la ha derretido por alguna razón. La mano que ahora se extiende frente a ella emite destellos de energía que ella pueda sentir y decide devolver el saludo.

-Hola Steve – Joelle sonríe y una deliciosa sensación de calidez le recorre por todos los nervios en cuanto lo toca. En una milésima de segundo le ha robado información sobre su estado de ánimo hoy. En varios segundos más, sabrá si está cansado, si tiene miedo, si existe entusiasmo o si se siente inseguro. Si lograra detenerse unas horas con él, le bastará para conocer lo que le hace enfadar, lo que lo hace feliz, lo que le apremia y lo que menos desea; conocerá muchos de sus impulsos y en cierta forma, sus siguientes reacciones; para ella, establecer contacto con una persona implica comenzar a trazar el mapa de sus más profundas emociones. Steve no lo sabe, pero está a punto de ponerle esta oportunidad en las manos.

-Tienes tiempo para hablar?

-Un poco, quizá, voy camino al lago del parque -! ¡La ha enganchado! La energía que de ese hombre proviene alcanza a nublarle la sensatez como pocas veces le ha pasado antes; sus vibraciones son nítidas como las de un niño y potentes y profundas como las de un hombre mayor.

-Puedo acompañarte? - Steve tampoco lo sabe, pero su reciente cambio de ánimo por uno más relajado y la repentina comodidad que siente junto a esta extraña no son normal sino producto de la empatía que Joelle irradia conscientemente cuando le da la gana entrometerse en la cabeza de alguien y sus emociones se cruzan con las de quien conecta.

-ok. – Joelle sonríe cortésmente y se jira para comenzar a caminar rumbo al lago, junto a ella, Steve intenta ordenar sus siguientes preguntas.

-las conocías?

-no!

-sabes que le pasó a la mujer del vestido rosa?

-creo que sí, no estoy segura. - Joelle también está intentado calcular sus respuestas.

Joelle sabía que podía hacerlo, podría mentir y hacerlo creer todo y librarse de las explicaciones, pero llevaba un minuto a su lado y procesando sensaciones provenientes de él que la hacían sentir tan segura como hacía años no lo hacía. Ella sabía que las probabilidades de que alguien creyera en su historia eran pocas pero este hombre no era persona cualquiera y tampoco era un sujeto normal. "Pero él no es una desviación pura de la naturaleza como yo, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo"

Steve preguntó todo lo que se le ocurrió sobre lo sucedido en el tren, tal y como ella pudo confirmar, pocas cosas lo asombraban porque en eso de historias increíbles él tenía mucha experiencia.

\- ¿Debo asumir que eres del equipo bueno? – le preguntó seriamente lo cual a ella le causó risa porque no se consideraba un peligro a la escala de los que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Quieres una confesión?

-No, en realidad vi que intentaste ayudar, pero aún no me has dicho como bloqueaste a la mujer que se acercó a ustedes.

Joelle lo medita por última vez, él ya se ha dado una idea de lo ocurrido y posiblemente también haya podido ver más detalles de los que quisiera. Lo último que desea es volverse sospechosa del Capitán. Debe terminar pronto con esto y creyendo que no puede asombrarlo más, decide mostrarle algo que satisfaga su curiosidad y comienza levantando la palma de su mano lentamente hasta la altura del pecho de él mientras tiene el cuidado de cerrar primero sus ojos para que él no los vea y salga envuelto en pánico, luego se ríe irónica y le pide. – Acércate! -La idea de dar una zurra al capitán América parece darle bastante gracia.

Steve obedece y avanza dos pasos para luego sentir de nuevo la misma sensación del túnel cuando no pudo moverse de lugar. Una pesadez y adormilamiento lo comienza a embargar, luego piensa de nuevo en Wanda y sus enseñanzas y siente el impulso de poner resistencia; el siguiente paso logra darlo firme y con fuerza. ¡Entonces Joelle alza la otra mano y auch! Una pared de aire que pareciera vibrar lo frena de golpe y lo aturde haciéndolo perder el balance.

Steve se reincorpora y la mira sorprendido, Joelle ha abierto los ojos y lo mira esperando el juicio. -!Un escudo! -exclamá él sorprendido

-no eres el único con uno -Joelle suspira – pero yo no se lo arrojo a nadie

-que hay de las luces? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con los apagones de la estación?

-no! Esa no fui yo, la otra lo hizo. Se tomó la energía de la estación para usarla y pasar el escudo pero …

-pero?

-no hay forma Steve. -Joelle mueve la cabeza lentamente.

-Por qué?

Ambos llegan hasta el lago y Steve la invita a sentarse en una banca con vista al agua. Joelle permanece unos minutos callada y luego decide abrir la puerta para las primeras explicaciones desde que se dio cuenta de la carga que llevaba desde hace más de quince años. Esa tarde, no sólo ella terminaría por contarle una historia increíble que tenía que ver el manejo de emociones y energía a su alrededor, sino que sería recordada cómo el momento en que ambos entraron el uno en la vida del otro sin tener una remota idea de lo que pasarían juntos. Su historia empezaría con el uso de su escudo, la vista de sus ojos y la llave de su mente e igualmente así terminaría.

Más tarde y ya entrada la noche, Steve llego a la vivienda de la calle 24 donde alguien lo estaba esperando. Las luces del destartalado apartamento estaban apagadas, pero el Capitan sabía que él estaba ahí. No salía mucho cuando estaba sólo y menos lo haría si sabía que él tenía libre porque seguro pasaría para intentar sacarlo y hacer algo juntos. Se había vuelto un juego algo difícil eso de mantener a Bucky paciente y calmado cuando aún seguía siendo temido por todo el mundo. Barnes pasaba los dias sólo en la vivienda que Steve había buscado con ayuda de Wilson, pero el encierro no le hacía nada bien a un hombre de cien años con la energía de uno de treinta. Por las tardes salía a hacer dejar su guarida, acudía al ring de thai-box a unas cuantas cuadras de su dirección y se sentaba a mirar con su único brazo a los aprendices pelear, cuando por fin era lo suficientemente tarde para la mayoría de la gente, se acercaba al parque donde corría y corría y corría hasta que se calmaba lo suficiente para tener el buen humor de pensar en su estúpida situación con algo de optimismo. Los viernes eran de rutina, esperaba a Steve y juntos se iban a algún bar anónimo cercano donde todos estuvieran tan borrachos que no los reconocieran. Algunos días libres podían darse el lujo de montarse a un auto y manejar lejos, a las montañas o en alguna ocasión, hasta el desierto o el mar; pero Steve sabía que la situación, que llevaba casi un año así no podía alargarse por mucho tiempo más. Bucky no había vuelto a perder su cabeza por culpa de la programación de otros, pero la estaba perdiendo por deterioro y falta de una vida propia. Lo veía apagado, melancólico y pensativo, pero cuando le preguntaba al respecto siempre obtenía una broma irónica o alguna respuesta corta. Hasta ese día no tenía forma de saber lo que realmente estaba pasando en su interior por mucho que lo intuyera.

-llegas tarde! estaba a punto de irme por una caja de nudos con los chinos o al carrito de José por otra cosa.

La voz venía de una silla colocada frente a una ventana abierta con las persianas a medio cerrar. Entre las rejillas se veían algunas estrellas que el smog de la ciudad y los edificios de ambos lados no podían ocultar y por la radio se escuchaba un ritmo fluido que sonaba.

-Lo siento Bucky! Hoy me pasó algo raro. – Steve se jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-raro? ¿En serio? Pensé que tu vida era la más metódica y aburrida de todas. – Bucky sonreía, como si jamás hubiera perdido el buen humor en cien años.

-me detuvo una chica

-ooooh! Una chica- Bucky se acomodó y movió la silla para quedar frente a él – entonces si es raro, porque tú sigues negándote a salir con alguien desde hace un siglo.

-No es eso! Fue algo diferente.- se encogió de hombros

-por qué? ¿Te ignoró? Vamos Steve, eso jamás va a pasar ni en tus peores pesadillas. Todo mundo sabe quién eres, tu cara esta en las noticias, en las escuelas y en museos. Quién se atrevería a …

-no me ignoró Bucky, caminamos juntos y hablamos un largo rato.

-tienes su teléfono?

Steve lo tenía, pero había prometido a Joelle tener cuidado de contar sobre ella y al hablar de su caso con los Avengers, luego miró a Bucky y pensó que él era la excepción: no era un Avenger ni tendría con quien compartir su historia. En ese instante, la idea le cayó como rayo sobre la cabeza y se dió cuenta que Joelle podría ser lo que necesitaba. Joelle podría saber lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Bucky. Hasta ahora, Wanda no había podido hacerlo porque cuando lo intentaron descubrieron que la cabeza de su amigo tenía mas candados que la CIA en toda su historia, pero la habilidad de Joelle no trabajaba con pensamientos o ideas como la de Wanda. ¡Era diferente, se basaba en las emociones puras! Steve se paró de un santiamén y casi volteo la silla mirando a su amigo.

Bucky también salto de un espanto porque pensó que algo malo ocurría. Tenía pesadillas en las que Stark llegaba con un ejercito de soldados de hierro y lo destazaban en pedazos. No importaba cuantas veces Steve le había dicho que Tony y él habían hecho un arreglo. Tony jamás vería a Bucky de nuevo y él jamás hablaría de su existencia. Lo borrarían del mapa e incluso su nombre dejaría de existir en el vocabulario de los servicios secretos… pero eso llevaba tiempo y él se estaba perdiendo en esa inexistencia mientras Steve intentaba a toda costa salvarlo.

-No es nada! – se apresuró Steve a decirle para calmarlo. -Tengo que verla de nuevo

-Tanto así? ¡Debe ser guapísima!

-es bonita, sí, pero no es eso, no es lo que tu crees.

-entonces?

-me ha contado una historia rara, no la entenderías ahora.

-soy un anciano pero mi cabeza no es lenta, no me quieres contar?

-no! no!, mejor así. Quizá luego pero, algo si te adelanto: tiene un escudo!

-woooow – Bucky estaba asombrado y mas intrigado que nunca. – De metal? Como el tuyo?

-no, invisible! -Steve hablaba con renovada emoción en la cara, no podía contarle todo lo que Joelle podía hacer, pero algunas cosas sí, las básicas al menos. – Lo hace ella misma, con la energía y las emociones de quienes se acercan a ella, "Todo vibra cuando sucede".

-Steve… Dónde conoces a tanta gente extraña? – ahora Bucky empezaba a divertirse de la vida tan poco normal de su amigo.

-en el metro. Joelle, la chica que conocí pudo detener un ataque del que yo no me había dado cuenta… - Steve le contó lo que había visto y hablado con Joelle durante la más de una hora que había durado su encuentro. Ella le había contado cosas delicadas que tenían que ver con la forma en que ella manipulaba los impulsos ajenos. A Bucky le contó cómo él perdió el equilibrio al intentar acercarse y como le había faltado la voluntad para moverse en la estación de metro. Joelle lo había frenado utilizando su propia energía, su propio impulso de acercarse a ella. Esa era la razón por la cual la mujer de cabello gris no habría nunca tenido oportunidad alguna de seguir acercándose. Joelle usaba los impulsos del atacante contra el mismo y la fuerza emitida parecía ser proporcional al ataque recibido o al menos, así había resultado hasta ahora. Ella misma no conocía si existía algún límite y de hecho, no había tenido que confesarle que tenía pánico de encontrarlo porque él se percató del ovio miedo que le daba tentar a su suerte. Ella no tenía total control sobre su habilidad, solía usarla de forma espontánea y desordenada y había aún algo más, antes de despedirse, Joelle le había dicho cosas sobre su propio estado de ánimo y emociones, las cuál había podido leer todo el tiempo aun cuando por regla general lo consideraba algo irrespetuoso.

-Espero que no haya sido tan malo lo que viste! – le había dicho antes de irse.

Joelle había sostenido una gran sonrisa y contestó moviendo moviendo la cabeza – no, no lo fue, fue más relajante de lo que pensé... Steve? – su cara se tornó seria y sus ojos volvieron a tener esa expresión de desolación que veía más y mas a menudo en su amigo Bucky –"cuídate… no puedes cambiar al mundo tu solo".

Steve había creído que ella se refería a su papel de héroe, pero ahora sus palabras tenían sentido. Ella sabía que estaba preocupado por Bucky, lo había estado todo el día y estaba ansioso por saber como estaba cuando se había despedido. El solo no podía cambiar la opinión que él mundo tenía de su amigo, pero en realidad, sólo había una opinión que Bucky necesitaba cambiar para poder volver a tener una vida propia y esa: ¡si se podía cambiar! Steve busco con las manos su teléfono en su bolsillo. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Tony ahora mismo.

Esa noche, Bucky se iría a la cama sin saber que el mecanismo que cambiaría su vida para siempre ya estaba en acción y había sido Steve el que lo había encontrado pero dos años trascurrirían antes de que la llave de su vida le abriera la puerta a una nueva existencia.


	2. Visiones de futuro

15.- Visiones de futuro.

"Las cosas que aquí están escritas están por ocurrir exactamente dos años después del día en que Steve y Joelle se conocieron y si bien, en la historia habré de contar como llegaron hasta este punto, lo que ocurrirá posteriormente lo dejaré para el final, como corresponde al desenlace de la historia."

La contienda era llevada a cabo en la región de Groom Lake, algunas veces conocida como Homey airport, o para los más fanáticos de las conspiraciones, como el área 51. Se encontraban a unos cientos kilómetros de las Vegas y el equipo de los Avengers confiaba poder contener la lucha fuera de cualquier zona civil. De pronto, la pesadilla comienza para Tony cuando su enemigo provoca un fallo en el reactor de su pecho y Friday informa del tiempo preciso del que dispone para reactivarlo completamente. Una y otra vez Iron Man es atormentado en un juego sádico en el que su oponente provoca cortos en el sistema que lo dejan varios segundos indefensos y fuera de la pelea. Steve hace un intento para acudir en su ayuda y reiniciarlo manualmente, pero le es imposible y no logra avanzar. En su lugar, alguien más lo hace y lo logra, pero ha perdido la posición de defensa importante en que se encontraba. Sharon toma su lugar, pero es demasiado tarde y no puede evitar que una ráfaga de metrallas sea lanzada en su dirección provocando que tanto ella como Joe se dejen caer por un precipicio. Los demás están demasiado ocupados para ayudar, pero escuchan por los intercomunicadores la voz de Sharon que esta mal herida y pide auxilio. El ánimo cambia cuando todos la oyen mascuyar que ha encontrado justo lo que el equipo buscaba y junto al cual ha caido.

-Cap… la bomba esta aquí. – Su voz suena completamente descompuesta por el dolor.

\- ¿Puedes desactivarla?

-negativo … veinte segundos, no veo el sistema… Cap creo que "ella" está herida.

-Sal de ahí "Ahora"- Tony intenta acercarse, pero aún está lejos y Steve ya ha logrado llegar hasta ella tan sólo para encontrar a Sharon con varias heridas en el torso y brazos y comprende que tiene que sacarla. Joelle está a su lado y también esta en problemas. Hace tiempo que había dejado de tocarla y sus sonrisas mutuas habían desapatecido. Joe era sinónimo de Tabú y justo ahora no puede perder la cabeza. El contador llega a los diez segundos y la mira por última vez antes de tomar su decisión.

Cuatro, tres, dos … el capitán ha logrado subir el barranco y cubrir a la herida con su escudo. La bomba explota y todo es envuelto por una nube gris que sofoca a todos.


	3. Tony

4.- Tony (un año antes del encuentro en el tren)

-Papá! Gritaba Morgan entusiasmada desde la silla alta en que la había sentado mientras Tony Stark intentaba darle de comer a su hija de casi dos años. Era de noche y ambos se encontraban solos porque mamá había decido pasar la velada con sus amigas en un bar bastante chic en el centro de la ciudad. Tony intentaba llevar lo mejor posible su rol como padre y hacía "de todo", excepto lo que casualmente olvidaba y lo que el clon de acero hacia cuando no tenía ni idea del siguiente paso a seguir. Era un hombre afortunado en tener todo lo que siempre había deseado. Pepper y él habían formado una familia y tener a Morgan era la experiencia más maravillosa que podía experimentar. Pero de vez en cuando lo atacaban la inseguridad y la presión que se hacía a sí mismo por mantenerlas sanas, salvas y alejadas de sus misiones. Aún no podía terminar de digerir lo que había pasado el año anterior cuando Pepper había dejado a Morgan por unas horas con su nana en el club deportivo mientras acudía a una sesión de Spa en el mismo complejo. En ese entonces el se encontraba en Vietnam con el resto del grupo en una misión programada que duraría solo un par de horas cuando las alarmas de todo el complejo Avengers habían saltado. Maria Hill lo había contactado para indicarle de la presencia de irregularidades en el club deportivo. Había intentado por todos los medios comunicarse con Potts pero cuando lo logró, Morgan ya había sido sustraída de su cochecito.

De inmediato se había formado un equipo de reacción, pero Tony sabía que debía regresar de inmediato y a como diera lugar. Fue hasta cuando quiso informar su decisión a los demás que descubrió el plan detrás de todo. Alguien había sustraído a su hija para hacerlo regresar a América y dejar al grupo sin su apoyo. Steve y Natasha estaban infiltrados en una base subterránea que explotaría en cualquier momento y Banner tenía problemas para encontrar a Wanda en el caos que se había formado. Entonces Maria Hill lo llamó para comunicarle el punto exacto donde creían que Morgan se encontraba. Por los micrófonos, Steve le dió la orden de partir y dejarlos solos, pero Tony encontró a Wilson en dificultades y decidió quedarse más tiempo. Consciente de lo que significaba para todos, Steve encendió un comunicador del cual Tony no tenía conocimiento y contacto a una persona inesperada.

-Rogers? – Tony estaba histerico del otro lado de la bocina – Que acabas de hacer carajo? A quien llamaste?

-Al único que puede sacar a Morgan de donde esta Tony, tú lo sabes!

-Es mi hija! No puedes dejar que se le acerque.

-Tony… él ya esta en camino – Steve caminaba desesperado con Nat a su lado buscando el interruptor de la bomba que los haría volar en minutos. Mientras tanto, Tony cubría desde el aire a Wilson e intentaba entrar en contacto con Banner.

La voz de Wilson sonó en sus oidos: - Tony! No sé que más decirte, pero… Cap tiene razón, ese hijo de*, es el único que puede sacarla de donde esta.

Ese día volaron a máxima velocidad directo a casa. Tony tenía la boca tan seca que sus labios se habían partido y sangraban por la presión que ejercía con los dientes.

Entonces, una hora antes de llegar a casa escuchó la voz de Pepper por el intercomunicador.

-"esta viva" – dijo para después romper a llorar.

Hill había seguido el atentado desde los satélites y las cámaras de los comandos. Las imágenes llegaron a ellos y Tony pudo ver a su hija por el monitor cuando fue entregada a los brazos de su madre.

Llegaron al caer la noche, los equipos de SWATT y SCHIELD aún desempeñaban tareas y Tony fue directo al punto donde se encontraba su familia. Steve no lo siguió, ni Wilson, en su lugar, tomaron el auto de Sam y se fueron directo al viejo departamento de Steve pero lo encontraron vacío. Unos momentos después, Tony dejaba la escena, ahora asegurada por Nat y los demás y se esfumaba en la obscuridad con su armadura puesta.

Lo encontró muy cerca de ahí, estaba en lo alto de una colina junto a la autopista viendo la escena desde segura distancia. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando vio el brazo de acero que aún empuñaba un arma. Tony Stark, siempre profuso en frases rápidas e inteligentes se quedó sin habla y se sintió un payaso. Los dos se miraron, pero Tony juraría que por los siguientes minutos "él" intento lo mas posible evitarlo de nuevo. Pasado un primer momento por fín articuló:

-vine por el chupón de Morgan!

Bucky lo miró asombrado.

-se te olvidó volvérselo a poner cuando la sacaste de donde la tenían. Aún lo llevas contigo.

Un atónito Bucky buscó en su vestimenta por el artilugio que sin querer se había llevado enroscado cuando salió con la niña en brazos del sitio donde la había encontrado. Con el huir, los ataques y la defensa no se había percatado de nada.

-Como crees que Maria Hill la encontró entonces? Esta cosa tiene un localizador de lo más efectivo. Siete niveles bajo tierra y esta cosa seguía aún haciendo "bip" con toda claridad. "lindo" no? -Tony estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, el soldado había matado a sus padres con exquisita crueldad y sin importar lo que todas las pruebas sobre su inocencia dijeran, nada reducía sus ganas de volarlo en pedazos.

-Mi hija esta con su madre, es todo lo que vine a decirte

Bucky asintió con la mirada, él mismo había entregado a la niña a Happy y se había esfumado del sitio tan rápido como pudo.

-Si toda la vida vamos a encontrarnos así, con el corazón cargado de tristeza y remordimiento, posiblemente sea mejor que no nos veamos jamás. No sea que terminemos llorando juntos y entonces si me habré vuelto loco. No le he dicho gracias a Steve, de hecho, voy a ir a golpearlo ahora mismo con su propio escudo … era mi hija la que estaba ahí presa.- Tony intentaba encontrar el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones para hablar -El soldado mató a mis padres y no sé cuanto me tarde en entender que pasó hoy.

-Ya sabemos lo que hizo el soldado de Invierno. - Contestó Bucky y luego hizo una pausa mientras alzaba la vista al cielo para repetir la cantaleta que se hacía cada noche. -Pero hoy no fue él ; fui yo y mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes.

Tony asintió con un nudo en la garganta que apenas pudo disimular.

-Barnes, buenas noches, vete a descansar.

Ese fue el último encuentro de ambos, había pasado un año desde entonces y Tony había vivido con la ira y el agradecimiento trabados en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Quería al soldado en otro universo, donde jamás supiera nada más de él pero Steve se había puesto mas bravo que nunca al respecto y Tony aceptó el trato. Steve se ocuparía de Bucky el jamás volvería a saber de él. Sus datos homicidas serían borrados de todos los servicios secretos y paulatinamente seria olvidado. Sólo su nombre persisitía en el Museo, donde la gente había hecho de él un héroe con estampitas que se vendían en la calle igual que las suyas o las de Vision. No era una casualidad que con el tiempo el rostro en todas ellas había sido alterado, dentro de poco, la figura pública del Sargento y compañero del Capitán no tendrían ningún parecido con la verdadera. Barnes sería libre, el nombre de esa operación había sido "house of the rising sun" y desde entonces Tony había había borrado todo archivo musical con ese nombre.


	4. Los amigos de Steve

Los amigos de Steve

Wanda y Visión habían estado hablando todo el tiempo mientras estaban sentados a la mesa. Steve en cambio llevaba media hora sin abrir la boca y parecía totalmente enfrascado con sus pensamientos mientras movía la cucharita dentro de la taza de café ya casi frío.

-Te pasa algo? – preguntó Wanda ya extrañada

Steve se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la miró: - Wanda, tengo una duda: Tus poderes son tuyos, te pertenecen, ¿o no? Utilizas el caos del universo y lo modificas a tu antojo, pero. El poder viene de ti. ¿Cierto? – Wanda y Visión sabían que la respuesta era larga y complicada.

-Sí, podrías decirlo así. La capacidad es mía.

-Nunca has querido saber si hay más personas como tú que pudieran utilizar la energía del universo?

-Sería una agradable sorpresa

-De hecho -Interrumpió Visión -es absolutamente posible que así sea, no hay razón para creer que Wanda sea la única con la habilidad para utilizar la energía como lo hace.

-o quizá de diferentes maneras -pronunció Steve aun moviendo su cuchara.

-Por qué? ¿Tienes sospechas de alguien? -Wanda no era la misma chica con miedo que todos habían conocido años atrás. La experiencia la había cambiado muchísimo. Desde que el titán loco había intentado acabar con toda la vida del universo, había perdido toda su inocencia. Pasaron muchas cosas terribles, pero Steve había logrado un cambio de vuelta en el universo cuando regresó las piedras del infinito en su lugar y realizo el "aquel pacto" con el Anciano. En las cuentas de todos ellos, ese momento era el año uno después de lo sucedido en Wakanda pero en esta versión de la historia, Thanos había sido decapitado por Thor y Visión había sobrevivido. "Exactamente como debería haber ocurrido desde un principio". Su cabeza había rodado por el suelo y ella misma había vuelto sus restos en cenizas. El universo se había salvado sin que muchos tuvieran conciencia de ello, pero a ella la vida le había cambiado porque había vivido la otra versión de la historia. Los Avengers se habían reunido de nuevo y ocupaban el complejo que anteriormente llamaban "hogar". Nat estaba viva y Steve había vuelto por una razón que jamás les había dicho. ¿Qué había pasado en su viaje? ¿Que había sido alterado y a qué precio?

Steve dejó de mover la cuchara y la miró a los ojos

-Quiero presentarte a alguien – le dijo – Es una persona que he conocido hace cosa de un mes. La he visto un par de veces y me parece que pudiera tener un potencial que desconoce. -Después de varios encuentros con Joelle, Steve estaba cada vez más intrigado con sus poderes.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué persona? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es? – la curiosidad de Wanda y Visión saltó varios niveles hacia arriba.

Steve respiro profundamente antes de contestar con una sonrisa tímida -Es una chica y puede manipular energía

-¿es amiga tuya o una sospechosa?

-Digamos que nos estamos haciendo amigos. No sé si tengo toda su confianza, pero creo que la estoy ganando. Ella tiene razónes suficientes para tiener miedo de sus habilidades.

-¿Y quién no lo tendría? Yo he pasado años teniendo miedo también.

-Pero tu has madurado, confías en tu fuerza, sabes como manipularla. ¡Es parte de ti! – La voz de Steve se volvió casi un susurro. – Ella no puede manipular completamente lo que hace.

-Puede aprender si quiere.

-No es tan fácil y por eso quiero que la conoscas. La energía que puede procesar no es como la tuya. Es la energía que nos pertenece a todos. Ella sólo la redirige. Lo mismo hace con las emociones a su alrededor. Es como un recipiente en el que las fuerzas que mueven a otros van a dar sin que pueda terminar de ordenarlas.

Visión estaba más interesado que nunca. - La has visto usarlas?

-si, varias veces, y me ha contado algunas cosas. Lo que mas me intriga es que tú nunca has parecido realmente afectada cuando conectas con la mente de otras personas, pero ella no encuentra nada agradable recibir las sensaciones de otros e incluso, la he visto cambiar con ellas; es como si no controlara al cien por ciento lo que entra en su cabeza y proviene de otras y creo que vivir eso diariamente cuando estas rodeado por quien sabe cuantas mentes enfermas en un universo tan loco como este debe ser extenuante.

-y que hace con esa energía? -Visión tomaba la mano de Wanda bajo la mesa.

-Usualmente la repele formando una especie de escudo con ella, pero como dije, a veces puede manipularla. - Steve hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que hiba a decir. -Una vez vimos un grupo de chicos de quince años furiosos con un arma discutir con otros, cuando me acerqué a desarmarlos me di cuenta que no era cualquier pistola y no era sólo una, estaban más que bien armados. No sé como lo hizo, pero los mantuvo quietos y los tranquilizó hasta que tuve todo bajo control.

-Manipulado su voluntad?

-"sus emociones", Joelle alteró el estado de ánimo de los chicos por un determinado tiempo.

-Jolle? bonito nombre – apuntó Visión

-pero no tardó mucho en mostrar una reacción, algo salió mal y ... ella cambió con la energía absorbida del grupo. - Steve había visto algo más que no le había gustado nada pero no lo contó en esta versión de la historia pero en ese instante sintió un repentino frío bajo la piel

\- ¿piensas presentárnosla? – preguntó Visión

-de hecho, no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, pero lo que pasó con los chicos y algo después me hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Aún no puedo decirlo. Le prometí no hablar mucho de sus cosas, pero me temo que pudiera estar en problemas. – Steve se levantó de la mesa y se tomó de un golpe el café frío para luego dejar luego la taza sobre la barra de la cocina. – Me voy, tengo una cita

-Con Joelle? -preguntó Visión

-no -El rostro de Steve se tornó preocupado. - Con Bucky.

Esa tarde Steve se fue a ver a Bucky y como cada viernes se fueron al Thaibox donde un chico alemán se empeño en entrenar al mismo ritmo de musica por horas. Entonces, completamente artos salieron a caminar por ahí. Un impulso lo hizo guiar sus pasos hasta el parque donde solía ver a Joelle. Como siempre, Bucky estaba callado y parecía tranquilo pero la sensación de que algo andaba mal persistía en la cabeza de Steve.

Era verano, el aire cálido y húmedo hacia a la gente reunirse en los sitios como ese para gozar de los cafés a cielo abierto. El sol se había terminado de poner y en la obscuridad brillaban las guirnaldas de lucecitas que colgaban sobre las mesas y sillas de los bares cercanos. Entonces la vio caminar en sentido contrario. Joelle llevaba un vestido corto y ligero y el cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Se había puesto guapa y aunque a él siempre le había parecido bonita, en ese momento, en cuanto la vio le subió el color a las mejillas. Ella caminaba con un par de amigas y mientras reían distraidas . Entonces ella sintió su mirada y levantó la vista directamente a sus ojos. Steve sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies cuando le sonrió de esa manera que jamás se le olvidaría. Quiso caminar hasta a ella pero recordó que Bucky iba con él y lo pensó un segundo: "Bucky", "si alguien tiene que conocer ahora a Bucky esa es Joelle". Entonces miró a todos lados Buscando a su amigo, que había dejado dos pasos atrás.

-Ven conmigo Bucky! – dijo con lo que pareció una orden. Detrás de él, Un Sargento Barnes con cabello atado en una coleta tras su cabeza y con una prótesis mucho menos llamativa que su usual brazo de metal lo siguió cabizbajo.

-Joelle! Que gusto! – Atinó a decirle cuando la tuvo frente a él.

-hola Steve -Joelle sonrió otra vez y le dio la mano como siempre. Sus amigas vieron a los dos hombres llegar pero su reacción fue mas lenta de lo esperada. Al parecer, Joelle nunca había comentado nada sobre su nuevo amigo y ellas no parecieron interesarse en el par de hombres.

-Disfrutando del fin de semana?

-En realidad salimos tarde del trabajo y aprovechamos para tomar algo antes de irnos a casa. - Joelle presentó a quienes resultaron ser sólo colegas de la oficina.

-este es mi amigo … - Steve sabía cual era la versión oficial sobre la identidad de Bucky pero sintió una corazonada. –"James" – Oír su nombre real hizo saltar a Bucky asombrado y luego de lanzar una mirada interrogativa a Steve por haberlo dejado en descubierto, se acercó a Joelle para ofrecerle su mano dudoso. Joelle ni siquiera miró a Steve en ese momento, nunca habían hablado sobre él, pero ella parecía siempre ir un paso adelante con todas las intuiciones. – Hola James, mucho gusto. – Su sonrisa fue la mas amplia, franca y refrescante que había visto desde que la conocía. Bucky no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría, pero no solían decir nunca su verdadero nombre cuando alguien preguntaba. -James, esta es Joelle, nos conocimos hace poco. -Steve se dio cuenta que Bucky había dejado de escucharlo, sus ojos miraban interrogatorios a Joelle porque cuando le dio la mano tuvo la sensación de un abrazo completo y se sintió expuesto. Ella le sostenía la mirada y por un segundo, no supo si la sonrisa que le regalaba era verdaderamente para él o ella veía a otra persona en su lugar.

-Vas a ahora a tu casa?

-Yo sí, mis colegas me acompañan a la estación y se van a seguir a un bar pero yo no estoy para una larga desvelada.

-Si quieres te acompañamos. – EL se había vuelto apremiante y Bucky se dio cuenta que a diferencia del Steve de siempre, reservado y calmado, con Joelle parecía de pronto realmente animado.

-ok! Vale! – Joelle también estaba igualmente animada así que terminó por despedir a sus acompañantes y se acercó de nuevo hasta ellos. Steve puso cuidado de colocarla entre ambos para que pudiera surtir efecto lo que tenía en plan. Habían caminado unos cien metros cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-James y yo vamos por algo, estas segura que quieres irte ahora o te gustaría acompañarnos un momento?

-No quisiera estorbar, si es plan de hombres mejor debería..

-Ustedes podrían tomar algo, yo voy al otro lado del parque hasta el kiosco de revistas y regreso en un momento con ustedes. – interrumpió Bucky mientras se disculpaba y comenzaba a caminar.- No tardo!

Steve no podía creer lo rápido que se le había escapado, aún estaba pensando si Bucky realmente regresaría cuando cayó en la cuenta de la forma en que Joelle se había quedando parada mirando mientras se iba; los brazos caídos a ambos lados y el gesto de ánimo se había esfumado; estaba claramente estudiándolo mientras se iba y él prefirió no interrumpirla, esa noche no volvió a ver a Bucky hasta que ella se había retirado. La había acompañado hasta la estación y luego lo había llamado para encontrarse de nuevo en el parque. Se sentía enfadado, estaba tratando de ayudar a Bucky pero él bloqueaba todo contacto con otras personas. Steve entendía que tenía miedo de ser juzgado pero ni siquiera estaba intentando construir una vida de nuevo.

Tres meses después del primer encuentro entre Joelle y el Capitan, ellos ya habían establecido una especie de rutina en la que se reunían una vez por semana. Ambas partes parecían igualmente interesadas por conocerse mejor y pasar algún tiempo juntos. Steve había comenzado por citarla en los alrededores del lago o el parque, pero pronto habían terminado visitando otros sitios. Joelle podía percibir que Steve tenía mas razones que una simple amistad e interés personal para estar con ella, podía sentirlo cuando hacia preguntas, él intentaba medirla como ella lo había hecho en un principio con él y podría decirse que era bastante bueno haciendo conjeturas. A ella le gustaba su personalidad, era atento y caballeroso, tendía a meditar las cosas varias veces antes de emitir un juicio, hablaba con autoridad pero conservaba una calma sacada sólo de la boca de un abuelo; en definitiva, estaba sacado de otro siglo pero lo fascinante era cuando ella pillaba su mirada poniendole toda su atención y lograba sacarle un par de sonrisas o volverlo jóven por un par de minutos. Por último, se había dado cuenta que era mucho mas atractivo que en los medios: alto, con los músculos bien marcados bajo la camisa y siempre aseado y vestido de manera casual, llevando su par de lentes pasados de moda con los que intentaba encubrirse. Si al principio había estado despierta y con la defensa en alto, siempre con un gramo de desconfiaza y midiendo la situación, al final había terminado por relajarse y alegrarse de la suerte de haberlo conocido. Se había convencido que no era un hombre perfecto porque podía ser terco y testarudo, algunas veces algo inflexible con los cambios que se habían dado en el mundo durante los últimos cien años pero en el fondo tenía un corazón que tendía a disculpar siempre los errores humanos. A veces aparecía con el ceño algo fruncido por preocupaciones, pero al transcurrir de minutos parecía dispuesto a relajarse y olvidar las complicaciones del día.

Por su lado, a Steve le encantaba estar con ella; para ser una persona diariamente atormentada por energías provenientes de otras personas, parecía llevarlo bastante bien, era de un carácter bastante afable y se mantenía positiva aún ante las perspectivas más sombrías de los temas de los que hablaban. Quizá esa era su arma secreta "al mal tiempo, darle buena cara". Se inclinaba por opiniones que favorecían y dejaban en duda hasta las peores intenciones de los humanos y si tenían algo en común era que ambos parecían proteger las debilidades de la gente, aunque a veces las disculpas para sus errores no lo convencieran ni a ellos mismos. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la diferencia que encontraba entre ella y las otras mujeres en su vida: Sharon era una agente de armas tomar; Nat era lo mismo que su hermana y era una guerrera además de ser, junto a Bucky, una de las personas que honestamente más amaba y le importaban en su vida; Wanda había dejado de ser la jovencita que había cuidado desde Sokovia y que había visto madurar no exactamente de la mejor manera desde su huida en Berlín. Luego estaba Peggy … a quien había perdido para siempre el día en de su encuentro con el Anciano cuando hicieron aquel trato. Joelle no era un arma de guerra, no era una stratega ni sabía lo más minimo de defensa. Fuera como fuera su historia, no parecía haberla endurecido como a las demás. Le gustaba su espontaneidad y que aún pudiera sentir miedo y fragilidad.

Una noche se dejaron llevar hasta la calle de los teatros donde visitaron un musical malísimo; sobre el escenario se desarrollaba una historia en la que los gritos eran mas frecuentes que la buena musica. El clímax fue el momento en que durante el espectáculo un dragón salió en escena y rugió emitiendo una explosión que retumbó por todo el teatro; en es momento ambos no pudieron retener más su decepción y tras un cruce de miradas soltaron una carcajada que desembocó en un llanto de risa y provocó su expulsión del teatro. Steve creyó que era lo mas mal educado que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero se alegró de poder salvar sus oidos y el resto de la noche cuando decidieron ir a cenar a algún sitio cercano. Caminaba juntos por una ascera mientras pensaba en lo bonita que ese día Joelle se veía y en el motivo por el cual se habria puesto tan guapa cuando se le ocurrío lo impensable:

-vamos a las Tapas de Smith! - Entonces, sin dejar de caminar, le pasó el brazo por el suyo y la guió en cierta dirección.

-bueno, si ya estamos en la calle – Joelle no solía negarle nada, siempre estaba de humor para hacer algo que fuera divertido, aunque lo que normalmente a él le pareciera divertido fuera, según Wanda y Wilson, terriblemente aburrido.

-Esta no muy lejos, cinco calles quizá, algo largas, pero llegamos caminando. Seguro esta Sam por ahí

-Sam? El Sam que trabaja contigo?

-si, ese mismo. Le encanta ese lugar, la música es excelente. Bueno, no es que yo sea el experto en música pero él si es un experto y si él lo dice, debe ser buena. He ido algunas veces ahí y el ambiente es bueno.

Ambos caminaron hasta el sitio y entraron a un local con luces cálidas y el aspecto de Pub en el que las mesas pequeñas permitían sentarse o quedarse de pie junto a ellas. Estaba bastante concurrido y la gente empezaba a mover las pocas bancas de lugar para hacer más espacio donde ya no cabía nadie. Un hombre en la barra se movía al ritmo de la música y cantaba mientras extendía las cervezas..."and I want you, We can bring it on the floor You've never danced like this before We don't talk about it Dancin' on do the boogie all night long Stoned in paradise..."

En un sillón reservado encontraron a Sam, pero no estaba sólo. A su lado, una mujer de cabello rojo y preciosos ojos brillantes tomaba de una de cerveza mientras hablaba complaciente con una joven que a su lado era abrazada por su pareja. Steve pareció agradablemente sorprendido.

-Pero quien tenemos aquí? –sonrió levantando la voz mientras la soltaba para abrazar a la mujer de cabello rojo que se había puesto de pie en cuanto lo vio.

-Wanda fundió la puerta de su habitación así que no tuvo más que decidir entre esperar afuera o venirse con nosotros mientras la cambiaran. – Explicó el hombre rubio junto a la chica.

-Visión! – Steve le dio la mano y lo palmó en la espalda mientras la jóven citada se acomodaba en el sillón para hacer lugar al recién llegado.

-Sam! Nat! Wanda y el Señor Visión! Steve señaló a todos sus amigos mientras se movía para colocar a Joelle frente a ellos. Ella intentó sonreír, pero aquello que salió de su rostro fue mas una mueca de asombro al conocer al equipo casi completo de su amigo.

Nat la miró sin cambiar su sonrisa, pero su interés era más que palpable, sobre todo, porque Steve ya le había contado de ella. Acto seguido, todos terminaron de hacer espacio y se acomodaron en los sillones y bancas frente a una diminuta mesa llena de bebidas. Joelle seguía animosa las pláticas generadas cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Nat posarse sobre su rodilla y sintió que estaba siendo recurrida por una verdadera autoridad. Nat era lo que ella encontraba más parecido a una hembra alfa que cuidaba de su familia, en especial de Steve. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que era difícil imaginarlos separados en opiniones y reacciones. Ella no lo sabía, pero hacia mucho tiempo que Nat había adoptado a Steve como su contraparte, su compañero de equipo, su hermano, su pareja en las misiones y en privado, lo había convertido en su talón de Aquiles. Steve había estado sólo por demasiado tiempo, le había confiado su vida en muchas misiones, había enfrentado a sus propios amigos por defender a Bucky y se había echado gobiernos enteros encima con esa decisión; él había entregado las gemas a sus respectivos sitios sin ayuda alguna y había hecho lo inimaginable: había canjeado la posibilidad de hacer una vida propia por obtener la suya. El anciano había hablado de una oportunidad posible y él la había buscado: un viaje para Nat al presente. Él había aceptado y con ello había agotado sus viajes. No fué él el que depositó la última gema en su lugar. Én su lugar, había regresado con Nat al presente y había sido el Anciano quién haciendo uso de gema del tiempo había concluido la misión. Nat era la razón por la cual Steve había regresado de aquél viaje y eso significaba el mundo entero para ella.

-¿Desde cuando te juntas con tipos como este? -Le preguntó ella a Joelle con una sonrisa muy suya.

-uuf, hace semanas, meses creo. -Su spresencia le estaba imponiendo bastante respeto y Joelle no estaba segura de ser bienvenida aún en ese sillón. Más bien, toda la noche le parecería estar en el banquillo de sospechosos.

-No sabía que estabas mejorando tus amistades Steve; eso de pasar los días sólo con veteranos centenarios de guerra no es saludable.

-Hago lo que puedo. – Sonrió Steve y parecía tan contento que Nat se tranquilizó porque lo vió feliz y eso estaba bien.

-¿Estas desde hace mucho en la ciudad? – le preguntó entonces

-un par de años. – vine a estudiar pero terminé y me he quedado haciendo prácticas y luego trabajando.

-Que bien, ¿a que te dedicas?

-Historia del arte!

-oh! ¡Entonces te gustan las antigüedades! – se rió mirando a Steve

-estas en el lugar correcto. – Sam exclamó palpando a su amigo por la espalda de nuevo.

Joelle quiso evitarlo pero se puso colorada de pena, otros se hubieran dado cuenta pero las luces cálidas del lugar evitaron que alguien, excepto Nat, se percatara de su reacción. Steve hizo una mueca graciosa mientras sostenía su cerveza frente a él y mientras tanto, nadie se percataba de que sus manos empezaron a sudar.

-Ten cuidado! Steve podría ser aburrido hasta para una historiadora, pero seguro debe tener bastantes temas de plática para los que ven belleza en el pasado y si te gusta la misma música que a él... – le dijo Nat al oído para luego giñarle un ojo.

-Sólo somos amigos – Contestó Joelle con su más calmada expresión, pero Nat le palpó de nuevo la pierna mientras decía relajada: ¡Eres una chica muy dulce! Pero no se te ocurra aceptarlo como tú capitan, es un ogro al que le encanta comandar y dar lecciones.

-No tiene porque trabajar para el capitán! - Visión había colocado de nuevo su brazo alrededor de Wanda. Él fue el único miembro del grupo que no pudo reconocer ella esa noche porque la forma humana que había adaptado lo mantenía camuflado todo el tiempo.

Nat le diría esa noche a Steve que le gustaba Joelle, parecía una chica dulce, quizá, demasiado dulce y frágil para él, tanto que quizá terminaría espantada con su estilo de vida. Steve la miro y pensó que si bien, Joelle podía parecer ser dulce y simpática, ella podía hacer lo que nadie más en este mundo: había burlado a la Viuda negra haciéndose pasar por inocente.

Joelle y Steve siguieron reuniéndose por un par de días más. El no había dado más explicaciones a Nat o los otros a cerca de ella, pero algunos detalles de lo conversado con Wanda y Visión habían salido a la luz. Steve supuso que lo mejor sería contárselo porque le gustaba mucho estar con ella, pero con Bucky tenía mas que suficiente de verdades a medias.

-¿Cómo esta tu amiga Joelle? -le preguntó una mañana Nat durante el desayuno antes de comenzar un entrenamiento de rutina en el complejo Avenger.

-Bien, esta bien pero no la he visto esta semana. - Contestó él dándole una pausa a su platón de cereales.

\- ¿Es cierto que maneja energía y emociones?

-Si, es cierto

\- ¿Qué hace con ellas?

-un escudo! – Steve disimuló tener prisa

\- ¿Nada más?

Steve sabía que si había otra persona capaz de ver con precisión en su estado de ánimo esa era Nat.

\- ¿Nat? ¿tienes dudas?

-puede hacer que la gente enfadada se calme, es lo que oí decir a Wanda,

\- ¿te contó lo que le dije de los chicos con las armas?

-si, pero algo no me cuadra

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Steve estaba a punto de irse, pero decidió quedarse

\- Si manipula las emociones y energía de otros en su contra para poder defenderse … ¿Por qué se quedó ella misma sin energía?

-A lo mejor tiene un límite, ¿no crees? Eran tres chicos y estaban atacando a otros tres. Estuvo controlando a los seis al mismo tiempo mientras yo los desarmaba.

\- ¿Usando su propia energía? ¿Por qué no uso la de los atacantes para hacer un escudo?

Steve se acercó a la mesa de la cual se ya se había retirado y apoyándose con ambos brazos justo frente a Nat, que aún estaba sentada le dijo:

-Nat, ¿sabes de que me he dado cuenta? Nada bueno puede salir de algo malo. No hay forma de convertir algo retorcido en algo de provecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Joelle no quiere usar la energía de los demás en su contra. Una cosa es que se decida a hacer un escudo para defenderse y otra que organice un contraataque con la energía negativa de alguien. Si el empleo de esa energía siempre se conserva proporcional entonces lo que ya es maligno pudiera ser iguamente desastroso.

-Te lo ha dicho ella

-de alguna forma lo ha intentado, pero yo tambien lo he visto. Lo ví después de lo que pasó con lo chicos y no se lo conté a nadie.

Nat empezó a temer por él. Steve estaba realmente entusiasmado con esa nueva amistad. – Steve, siéntate y dime.. – El se sentó y la miró algo triste.

-Dijiste que era una chica inocente

-¿No lo es?

-Si lo es, pero a lo mejor las categorías malo o bueno no aplican de manera absoluta. Después de que dejamos a los chicos atrás empezamos a caminar unas cuadras y no estábamos alerta. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que uno nos había seguido era demasiado tarde, él arrojó un coctel explosivo cerca de nuestros pies. Joelle utilizó su escudo pero había pasantes cerca y un hombre que llevaba a sus hijos por la calle fue alcanzado. Joelle vió la sangre en su rostro y entonces la ví levantar su mano… - Nat escuchaba atentamente tratando de imaginarse la escena -levantó los vidrios del piso de la misma manera que hace el escudo y los arrojó al chico justo cuando este estaba por lanzar otro coctel.

-¿lo hirió?

-El hombre estará bien pero el chico seguramente estará marcado para toda su vida.

-y ella evitó una segunda explosión.

Steve no estaba tan seguro, la reacción de Joelle había sido emocional y mas parecida a un ajuste de cuentas que una defensa medida. Por unos segundos, su nueva amiga había dejado de ser la jóven dulce que creía que era y su aspecto también había cambiado, estaba casí seguro que por unos segundos no había visto el iris en sus ojos y su rostro había perdido color. Quizá no había escupido saliva por la boca como aquella mujer del tren pero la Joelle que vió no tenía nada de inocente.

-¿Steve? ¿Han hablado al respecto?

-lo hemos hecho. Joelle sabe lo que la enegía de los demás le hace. Si la energía es buena, ella la absorbe y la redirige. Como las buenas acciones, no hace ruido pero se multiplica.

-¿y si es negativa?

-Intenta rechazarla, para eso creó el escudo. Pero a veces… pierde el control. Es como si la carcomiera por dentro y ha pasado años tratando de balancear las energías que recibe porque está consciente que si algún día sucediera algo grave su reacción pudiera ser fatal para alguien.

-Pero cuando estaba contigo parecía como sacada del país de las maravillas, brillaba de alegría y frescura.

-Si, eso mismo pienso yo

-y ahora que lo pienso… tu también parecías brillar.

Steve se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Steve, a lo mejor ella absorbe tu energía y la hace feliz. Eres el tipo más bonachón que conozco... tu energía es contagiosa.

Steve sonrió. – Noo! No lo soy -Entonces Nat extendió su mano hasta una de las suyas y le dijo:

-dímelo a mí!

Steve sonrió melancólico. Estaba feliz de ver a su amiga a su lado, llena de vida y contenta, con la familia que ella amaba. – Es bueno tenerte aquí Nat, no sé que habría sido de mí si no lo hubiera logrado. – Pero sí lo sabía, sólo que no hubiera podido vivir feliz con ello.

Steve siguió viendo a Joelle varias semanas más, pero jamás había vuelto en pensar en hablar de los sentimientos de Bucky con ella. No quería presionarla para que diera un vistazo en la terrible historia de su amigo y tuviera que sentirla con lujo de detalle en su cabeza. También sabía que Bucky no aceptaría, sabiendo lo que Joelle podía hacer con un simple apretón de manos, volver a encontrarse y pasar tiempo con ella tan fácilmente.


	5. Arde

El fuego

-Cap? Estoy llegando– se oyó la voz de Tony por los interlocutores que el equipo llevaba durante la misión. Hacia cincuenta minutos que habían recibido el reporte de una situación delicada en un internado para hijos de gente acaudalada en las afueras de la ciudad. Había rumores de un posible atentado en los siguientes días, pero el asunto era mas complicado que implementar un dispositivo de seguridad. Los servicios secretos temían que las informaciones no fueran completas y que, en realidad, el atentado, lejos de ser lo esperado de cierto grupo terrorista, no se basaría en armas de fuego, sino de algo más elaborado y además, ya habría comenzado. ¿Un virus en expansión?, ¿envenenamiento?, ¿algo de origen cibernético? Tony recibió la llamada y casi al mismo tiempo se reportó la ausencia del director escolar e irregularidades con el personal de la escuela. El primero había salido con prisa de la ciudad en un vuelo con dirección a Alaska y uno de los maestros se encontraba en el edificio con síntomas de intoxicación; otro más había muerto posiblemente a causa de la infección por una bacteria o virus algunas horas antes. El personal en la misión temía que algunos alumnos ya hubieran contraído la misma infección y estos habían sido llevados a la capilla del colegio, un edificio del siglo XIX recién pintado y remodelado. En el amplio sótano había un salón donde los alumnos solían recibir clases de música y una sala de descanzo, ahí se suponía que aguardarían hasta que los servicios sanitarios reconocieran el virus y establecieran el proceder. El resto de los chicos había comenzado a ser despachado a sus casas y ahora era un total de quince, el número de los que permanecían en cuarentena dentro del edificio de la capilla.

-Estoy en el colegio Tony- contestó Steve mientras se alejaba del equipo de respuesta reunido en el estacionamiento, lejos del edificio principal. – Espero que no hayas puesto a nadie manejando como loco por la autopista.

-¿Has entrado a la capilla?

-Negativo. La teoría de un virus altamente contaminante ha puesto a todos en guardia. No me dejarán entrar por las buenas pero hay algo significativo en la lista de nombres de los que aún están adentro: todos son hijos de diplomáticos o políticos.

-Yo no pienso pedir permiso para entrar, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tony frenó su convertible justo a su lado cinco minutos después. -No estoy tan seguro de ese virus Cap. - ¿Qué tal si nos quieren mantener a todos afuera y a distancia mientras algo pasa en esa escuela?

-Tiene sentido, no se han encontrado artefactos explosivos en la zona, los jardineros y los cocineros de la escuela han sido interrogados y nadie se ha percatado de presencias inesperadas.

-¿Dónde esta Wilson? -Tony siempre se ponía nervioso cuando había niños de por medio en las misiones y después de lo de Morgan su capacidad para mantener la cabeza fría en esas situaciones había empeorado.

-Rumbo a Alaska con Wanda.- Contestó Nat por sus espaldas haciéndolos girar a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Crees que lo alcance antes que desaparezca? Estoy seguro que el director se esta poniendo a salvo de algo grande y esta pensando esfumarse en algún punto cercano a Siberia.

-No -Tony estaba confiado de que Wilson lo encontraría primero y Wanda le sacaría la información necesaria de la cabeza. – No vamos a dejarlo salir de este continente.

Algunos minutos después, los quince alumnos que aún seguían en el colegio se habían cognregado en la sala de descanzo del sótano y por la puerta abierta de la capilla salió no sin bastante pesar uno de los maestros. Estaba en malas condiciones y sus fuerzas apenas le alcanzaron hasta llegar a donde los servicios de emergencia lo recogieron en camino de salida hasta ellos. Tres elementos completamente enfundados en equipo de aislamiento se hicieron llegar hasta ese punto y regresaron con el hombre. El resto del personal permaneció a distancia y el hombre fue depositado en un vehículo que partió de inmediato.

Dentro de aquella ambulancia, el Maestro de Música, Adam Thasenki murió cuatro minutos exactamente después de que le fuera instalado un respirador. En su brazo izquierdo encontraron escrito con tinta de marcador indeleble un mensaje:

"El fuego llueve y purifica"

Thasenki sólo pudo abrir la boca para pedir una cosa: "Lo van a encender"

Tony recibió la llamada directa con la información, ahora sabían que los chicos no estaban sólos en el edificio; medio minuto después Wilson se comunicó desde Alaska.

-Malas noticias … el director está muerto. – El avión se estrelló en las montañas, o mejor dicho, lo estrellaron. Wanda no puede hacer nada más. Regresamos enseguida. Visión buscará información en la zona de la caída del artefacto.

-Esto se está alargando innecesariamente Tony. – Steve miraba en dirección a los padres de los chicos y a los agentes que habían acordonado la zona.

-Wanda llegará en horas y yo no encuentro más sospechosos. He hablado con todos -gruño Nat.

-Necesitamos una pista para más seguridad. -Tony buscaba con ayuda de satélites por algo que no cuadrara en la escena. - Algo que nos pueda decir que esta pasando ahí abajo. Sabían de la existencia de un tanque de gas y un contenedor de aceite en el área de los edificios. Ambos habían sido llenados recientemente después de la renovación.

-Los padres se están poniendo nerviosos y quieren acciones, pero no podemos poner a los chicos en peligro. -Nat veía como la histeria empezaba a apoderarse de las familias de políticos y diplomáticos importantes. Una mujer joven no paraba de gritar el nombre de sus dos hijos que se encontraban en el edificio mientras otros padres vociferaban para que se callara. Del edificio no había reacción alguna desde que el maestro había salido.

Steve se mordió los labios y se pasó la mano por cabeza. -ok, se me acabó la paciencia. Tony, dame un segundo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Tony lo vio sacar su teléfono privado de un bolsillo. -La última vez que lo usaste llamaste a un indeseable.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que habías meditado mejor las cosas. – Steve se alejó de Tony con Nat siguiendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -preguntó ella de mala gana. -Las puertas del colegio están abiertas, el problema no tiene nada que ver con hombres armados detrás de ellas. Si no entramos y ellos no salen es porque es ovio que alguien está esperando que eso sea eso exactamente lo que hagamos

-Exacto! Nos están invitando a cometer un error. Los chicos pudieran estar infectados y se les esta acabando el tiempo. Si entramos por ellos, el edificio arderá y ellos también ganan. Están jugando con nosotros y no sabemos ni siquiera donde hay explosivos o cuantos enemigos hay adentro porque el último que salió de ahí está muerto.

-¿Bucky sabrá que hacer?

-No, él sabe a quien traer -Steve presionó el teclado del teléfono.

Joelle estaba en pijama disfrutando de un té y tecleando en su ordenador cuando el timbre de la puerta en el pasillo sonó y al al mismo tiempo era golpeada varias veces. Alguien ya había entrado al edificio y estaba en el pasillo buscándola. No fueron los toques en la puerta, ni el timbre que sonó lo que le helo la sangre, era la energía que irradiaba por la puerta entera la que la espantó. La ojiva era inservible y Joelle lo pensó unos segundos antes de abrir; luego optó por preparar su defensiva y giró la perilla.

\- ¿James? -su asombró fue por partida múltiple cuando lo vió frente a ella: en primera, no lo había visto de nuevo desde aquella vez en el parque en que se fue como espantado por ella después de saludarla; en segunda, llevaba puesto el brazo de metal y no parecía tan relajado y por último, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta donde vivia ella o porqué.

-Joelle, Steve necesita un favor. No tenemos tiempo, tengo que llevarte hasta dónde él está.

-¿Favor?, ¿Está bien él? - que pregunta más tonta! Estaba hablando de Steve Rogers y no de una persona cualquiera con un oficio cualquiera.

-Te digo que no hay tiempo, sígueme. – Bucky estaba ya girándose para bajar por las escaleras del pasillo fuera de la vivienda.

Joelle sabía que Steve confiaba completamente en Bucky, sí el decía que era un buen hombre, entonces era un buen hombre, pero ella había sentido cosas fuera de lo común cuando lo conoció y le dio la mano. Sabía pocas cosas de él, como el hecho de que había superado una historia muy dificil y ahora había disfrutaba la calma de su retiro. Pero Bucky no estaba estable como lo decía Steve, ella percibía emociones que más bien parecían las de una camara de torturas que las de un anciano disfrutando la pensión, pero sí Steve lo enviaba por ella, era que realmente pasaba algo grave. Ella no era un arma de guerra, no peleaba como ellos y lo último que deseaba en su vida era tener las manos manchadas de sangre porque esa sensación ya la había tenido hace tiempo y no quería volver a sentirla nunca más.

Joelle se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró junto a la puerta y jaló el suéter largo, más viejo y sin botones que se encontró en el perchero; tuvo que regresar una vez para recoger las llaves que había olvidado y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Abajo estaba Bucky con un auto justo frente a la puerta del edificio y ambos salieron rumbo a donde Steve. Por su parte, Bucky no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero no importaba. Sólo una verdadera emergencia podría provocar una llamada como esa de Steve, de hecho, era tan solo la segunda vez que lo hacía.

-Vamos a entrar Romanoff – Dijo Tony alertándola para que se preparara

-Steve y tú? Los cubriré entonces

\- No vamos a usar la puerta, sería muy ovio, ¿No crees? ¿Listo Cap?

-te pedí solo unos minutos mas Tony. – Steve miraba hacia el camino que se perdía tras una arboleda cuando de pronto vio las luces de un auto acercarse. Los guardias de seguridad no lo dejaron proseguir, pero entonces "ella" abrió la puerta de lado del acompañante y bajó. Lo había visto de lejos y reconocido con su uniforme, aunque no tuviera en ese momento el escudo en sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo veía con mascara y montura completa, pero había aprendido a reconocer su figura. Esa noche sintió la sensación de autoridad que Steve enfundaba a los que trabajaban a su lado, tanto así que cuando Steve dió la señal para que la dejasen pasar, ella comenzó a caminar hacia él como niña obediente mientras el resto de los presentes se habían ido retirando del espacio a su alrededor sin titubear.

\- ¿Qué es esto Rogers? – A Tony le incomodó bastante ver a la desconocida figura acercarse -¿Más civiles en la escena? ¿Una amiga de Wanda? – Tony aún no llevaba su armadura, pero en ese momento decidió que tenía suficiente de estar esperando y presionó su pecho. En seguida apareció casi frente a Joelle el mismísimo Iron-Man pero ella siguió caminando enfocada en algo. Si bien en principio se había dedicado a mirar en dirección de Steve, pronto su atención había sido convocada en otra parte, lejos de ellos, en los altos muros de la capilla. Ambos cruzaron miradas y ella cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hasta quedar frente al edificio, justo detrás del cerco de seguridad más cercano.

-¿Me vas a explicar Rogers? – El tono de voz de Tony no era amigable

Steve se acercó a Joelle y comenzó a hablar lenta y calmadamente porque se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba recibiendo información por su parte.

-Quince niños adentro, no sabemos cuantos captores. Hay un virus en el edificio o al menos, sabemos que ellos tienen el poder sobre un virus o bacteria. No podemos acercarnos porque recibimos un mensaje...

Joelle no contestaba, a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de los familiares esperando y los agentes en guardia, los sollozos y la tensión entraban como mareas por su cabeza y Steve miró sus ojos perder el color del iris mientras sus pupilas desaparecían y daban paso a dos aros obscuros que llenaban las cavidades de su, hasta entonces, limpia mirada. Iron Man decidió escanear su imagen y enviarla al sistema. -Oye, Falta un mes para Halloween!

-Vamos a entrar de todas formas Joelle, pero necesito que me digas que hay ahí adentro y que tan poderoso es. -Steve seguía calmado pero teniendo a Iron Man y Bucky en el mismo sitio, se sintió obligado a hechar rapido un vistazo para localizar a su amigo entre los autos de los oficiales que estaban en el segundo cerco de seguridad.

Una palidez extrema se apoderó de ella a pesar de que luego del verano su piel había tomado un obscuro color canela. Entonces Nat se reunió con ellos mientras explicaba:

-Nos dieron un mensaje: "el fuego llueve y purifica"

-No queremos entregar a la mitad de los niños a sus padres, vamos a entregarlos a todos y vamos a evitar que se lleve a cabo el atentado … - dijo Steve.

Joelle hizo un movimiento repentino para mirarlo boquiabierta. -Hay más?

\- ¿Cómo que más? -Preguntó Nat. El viento empezaba a agitar sus cabellos al igual que los de Joelle.

Joelle miró de nuevo el edificio y el viento aumentó mientras se movía despacio con la palma de sus manos en dirección a la tierra mientras sus dedos tanteaban el aire y ella se miraba realmente estresada; luego giro el rostro hacia ellos y exclamo - Esto ya esta hecho

-¿qué quieres decir? -Tony gozaba de los últimos segundos de su paciencia -no hemos encontrado bombas en el lugar. No hay absolutamente NADA excepto los tanques de combustible y gas dentro del edificio, pero estos obviamente aún no han explotado ni dejaremos que lo hagan.

-O ya usaron el virus con todos! – Ese pensamiento le quitó a Nat también el color de las mejillas.

-Es el edificio!, ¡el edificio esta mal! Algo pasa con él- su voz era baja y seguía buscando ahora con la mirada en dirección a los jardines que se extendían a lo lejos enmarcados por una reja de madera recientemente pintada que se perdía al final en un bosquesillo. La mente de Joelle estaba siendo saturada por una turbulencia que los demás no veían.

-De que hablas? El edificio fue renovado, su estructura trabaja a la perfección, ya lo verificamos y es lo mas seguro que pudieran haber hecho. Hasta les sobró para pintar las fachadas de mi color favorito.

Joelle lo miró de nuevo sorprendida y después miró las paredes rojas a lo lejos. ¿sólo las fachadas?

En ese instante un aspersor automático de jardines se encendió del otro lado del parque donde se encontraba el edificio. El líquido mojaba la reja que se extendía desde el final del terreno hasta un costado de la capilla y en la mitad de la obscuridad un olor perceptible llegó con el viento.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -se exaltó Nat

-Es el agua – exclamó Joelle cuando otros aspersores se activaron.

-Eso no es agua -Gritó Tony mientras aparecía su máscara y Steve con un movimiento instintivo lanzaba a Nat con un brazo tras él.

-Joelle exhaló un gritó- llueve! - En ese instante el final de la cerca recién pintada del parquecillo se encendió en la obscuridad como una mecha que en segundos alcanzaría el edificio y. Los aspersores recién encendidos la empapaban de líquido inflamable.

-Los tanques! Gritó Steve

-no los tanques! ¡Las fachadas! -Gritó Tony mientras marchaba hacia la cerca encendida en su totalidad, pero antes de que apenas pudiera levantar el vuelo un muro de fuego había avanzado por el jardín recién mojado. No hubo tiempo de nada, los agentes en el área se cubrían los ojos y retrocedían y la muralla avanzaba en diagonal en dirección de la capilla. Tony podría conocer ahora la razón por la que Steve había llamado a Joelle porque ella , al contrario de quienes se ponían a salvo, instintivamente se adelantó con un par de zancadas y esperó al fuego que se acercaba mientras le plantaba ambas manos como resistencia a un empuje mortal. Las llamaradas rugieron y se revolvieron formando una estructura de varios metros de alto que se frenó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Joelle la sostenía mientras su aspecto cambiaba en un instante del miedo a la furia y la miraba directamente. El viento aún llevaba al fuego en su dirección pero con la energía del campo que estaba creando conseguía detenerlo. Iron Man cambió el rumbo de su vuelo, primero dirigido a controlar el incendio y atravesó la puerta del edificio en busca de los niños. Nat fue tras él y Steve se dirigió a Joelle: - ¿Puedes detenerla ahí? Joelle no contestó, pero tenía una sonrisa extraña e incluso, con algo de malicia empezó a tararear una canción... mmm, mmm "Well you look like yourself But you're somebody else ...". Esto fue todo lo que él necesitó.

Steve sabía que Joelle aún actuaba de su lado pero en ese instante estaba tratando con otro ser que no era el mismo con el que él hablaba en las tardes de parque o con el cual sentía plenamente a gusto. "Well you look like yourself But you're somebody else Only it ain't on the surface Well you talk like yourself No, I hear someone else though Now you're making me nervous ...". No pudo mirar más al sitio donde los ojos de ese ser obscuro se encontraban y corrió a sacar al resto de los niños. Dos, tres, cuatro, aparecieron llevados por ellos. En un punto, Bucky aprovechó el caos formado y corrió tras Steve hacia el edificio. Entre los cuatro sacaron a todos los niños y cuando estuvo vacío el edifico Joelle cayó en la cuenta que no podía apagar el fuego sino sólo mantenerlo ahí mientras ella no se moviera. Las chispas empezaron a dañar su ropa y las manos sentían el ardor del calor. Era hora de ponerse a salvo!

Como si hubiera entendido el conflicto en que se encontraba, una figura la rodeo y tacleó rodando varios metros con ella lejos de la muralla de fuego que se adelantó y conquistó las fachadas de la capilla y el resto de los edificios.

Joelle sintió los golpes contra la tierra y el peso de la figura que la había sacado de los jardines. De reojo miró a Steve cuando corrió hacia ella y entonces alzó más la mirada para ver el brazo de metal iluminado por las llamas a unos centimetros de ella. James se incorporaba sin decir una palabra luego de dejarla a salvo en tierra.

Todo daba vueltas, no sabía donde estaba el piso o donde estaba el cielo. Las llamas a lo lejos daban vueltas como un tornado a su alrededor. A veces creía ver un árbol o un auto donde apoyarse para despegar la cara del piso, pero también los objetos se movían como si ella estuviera en una balsa en mar agitado. Cuando Steve intentó recogerla para llevarla hasta una camilla pensó que ni él mismo podía mantener el balance, pero era tan sólo ella quién percibía la tierra como si temblara. Hizo señas y le pidió que la dejara en el piso, necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Jamás había hecho algo así antes. Sabía que podía hacer emerger escudos que frenaban el avance de personas y otras cosas. En su mente guardaba las imágenes de cuando era adoleciente y frenó una bicicleta antes de que uno de sus primos pequeños se estrellara contra un auto. En realidad, el poder que poseía había empezado a emerger mucho antes pero había dejado de tentar a sus limites algunos años antes cuando sin realmente desearlo, había ocasionado una desgracia. Se había enfado y había perdido el control y el resultado había sido fatal. Una semana después se había largado para siempre de su hogar y se había querido reinventar. Esto, no estaba en sus planes.

Había cerrado los ojos e intentado respirar lentamente, Steve estaba a su lado y había colocado un brazo bajo su cabeza a modo de apoyo y una mano la tenía sobre su espalda. Le estaba dando tiempo. Nat regresó con un equipo de oxígeno para colocárselo y la tomó por los hombros. Una buena carga de energía proveniente de ella la hizo reaccionar y entonces pudo aspirar profundamente y mirar de nuevo.

-respira esto! -Nat comandaba con tanta energía que no quedaba más que hacer exactamente lo que pedía.

-Sacamos a todos – le dijo Steve -Todos los niños están a salvo y son llevados a los hospitales – Sobre su cabeza empezaban a bajar los helicópteros de rescate que habían sido mantenidos a distancia.

Joelle sonrió y esta vez su semblante fue el de antes. Era ella de nuevo y Steve se alegró de tenerla de regreso. -Te deberíamos dar un trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo susurradora de fuego? – Tony se acercó a ellos y se inclinó cerca de ella, aún llevaba la máscara puesta - ¿cómo estás?

-Excelente, me he fumado toda la pintura -Sonrió de nuevo. La cercanía de Tony le permitió absorber una parte de su sarcasmo.

\- "Joelle" – exclamó él con voz clara. -Que nombre más Cool!

-Ahora ya sabes porque la mandé traer – Steve la sostenía aún, pero ella empezaba a incorporarse.

-aah si, a propósito, el taxista se puede retirar si quiere.

-taxista? Sacó a tres niños de las llamas -Steve siempre se ponía sensible con respecto a Bucky

-Esta bien Steve, podemos apuntarle los tres a su cuenta como saldo positivo, pero aún le falta para ser olvidado. Si bien no lo encontrarán más en los expedientes, hay gente ahí entre los agentes que están bien informados y a menos que Wanda les borre la memoria cuando llegue, alguno de ellos podría recordar quién es él.

Joelle ya estaba de rodillas frente a él -Satisfecho? -Tenía mechas de cabello sobre la cara, su color normal regresaba lentamente y las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas por el calor cercano de las llamas.

-Gracias Joe – La voz de Steve llamándole cariñosamente Joe sonó como música en sus oídos. La energía de Nat a su lado y la presencia de Steve la habían hecho sentir rápidamente menos alterada pero aún le costaría ponerse de pie.

-De qué? -Steve la miraba para asegurarse de que realmente fuera ella otra vez y ella prosiguió preguntando. - ¿entonces están todos afuera?

-Sí, todos. Gracias a ti que nos diste tiempo

-Bueno, de hecho, ustedes hubieran encontrado cualquier otra forma. ¿Siempre lo hacen no? -En la noche y con uniforme Steve le pareció mucho mas atractivo que antes. Se había retirado la mascara al acercarse y aunque todos olían a quemado, ella podía percibir su olor propio cerca. -Ya me puedo ir a dormir? -Se acomodaba las mechas de cabello quemado mientras Steve y Nat decidían con la mirada entre ellos como proceder.

-Puedo decirle a Bucky que te lleve a casa, es hora de que él también se vaya.

-vale! ¡Mi UBER! – Ella intentó ponerse de pie y tanto Nat como Steve le sirvieron de apoyo.

\- ¿crees que te sientes bien para eso?

-oh sí, nada más estoy algo mareada, pero Bucky es de fiar no?

Nat sonrió con melancolía, hacía muchísimo tiempo que conocía a Bucky, pero en aquel entonces no era Bucky ni tampoco era de fiar. Había aprendido a vivir con ese secreto porque Bucky no parecía reconocerla ni ella quería volver al pasado a recordar esos días. Si tuviera que confiar en alguien, posiblemente no sería Bucky.

Joelle camino entre ambos rumbo al auto, ahí la esperaba él con semblante tranquilo. Le abrió la puerta y ajustó el sillón a un lado del conductor para que tuviera espacio de recostarse en el camino.

-Gracias Bucky! -Steve se acercó y dio un ligero abrazo con palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Ya lo sabes!

-Lo sé! Siempre voy a contar contigo. – Ambos sonrieron, pero en sus sonrisas había algo de melancolía que a Joelle no se le escapó. Bucky estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando un hombre saltó el cerco de seguridad que los separaba del resto de la gente y lo abrazó con ambos brazos como si fuera su salvavidas. El hombre tenía lagrimas en los ojos y entre ellas pronunció: -Los dos niños que sacaste primero eran mis hijos. – Bucky se quedó clavado en el suelo por la sorpresa, detrás del hombre Tony observaba la escena. Ambos encontraron imposible evitar cruzar sus miradas y después, bajando el cabeza primero, se inclinó y subió al auto.

Pronto dejaron atrás la columna de autos policiacos, fuerzas especiales y ambulancias reunidas en el lugar. El camino se tornó mas obscuro y solo las luces de su auto eran visibles frente a ellos. Bucky maneja en silencio con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el horizonte. La mano aferrada al volante y el brazo mecánico apoyando la maniobra. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como el hielo y Joelle, sumamente agotada comenzó a percibir de nuevo la sensación que tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez. La cabina del auto se volvió en un campo ocupado por energía que lo inundaba de pesadez. Había tristeza, incomprensión, había duelo y culpa. Ninguna de estas sensaciones era nueva para ella, las encontraba en todos lados: en la calle, en los cafés, en las salas de cine y en los trenes del metro, pero la energía de Bucky pesaba diez veces más que cualquiera. Joelle sintió que su propio animo cambiaba de repente y empezaba a pesarle también. Después llego el impulso que marcaría la vida de ambos para siempre: necesitaba mirarlo de frente y cruzar dos palabras con él. Bucky se estaba ahogando en silencio y en ese momento ella era la única a la redonda.

-Para el auto – le dijo con voz suave

\- ¿Qué? ¿te sientes mal?

-Por favor – susurró – detén el auto – Bucky obedeció y enfiló el auto fuera del camino

\- ¿qué sucede?

Joelle lo miraba, pero no entendía porque no podía llegar hasta el fondo de sus emociones.

-Steve me dijo que tienes problemas

Bucky abrió los ojos asombrados -¿habló contigo? ¿qué te dijo de mi?

-Que tienes problemas, pero no me dijo cuales

Bucky se acomodó tras el volante – También me contó de ti, ya se lo que haces y no me gusta que veas en mis emociones

-No es que las vea, es que se te están desparramando por todos lados

-bueno, cada día me siento mejor, no te preocupes.

-Siempre has estado ahí no? Con Steve, todos estos años. ¿también estabas congelado?

Bucky frunció los labios -Sí, también estuve congelado

-También eres un super soldado, ¿verdad?

-No sé qué demonios soy Joelle, no todos somos Steve ni nuestro rol es tan claro en este mundo.

-Dímelo a mí

-Tú eres muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿22, 23? Todavía tienes tiempo para encontrar tu camino

-si no se me atraviesa algo antes

-Creo que sea lo que se te atraviese, ese escudo tuyo seguro te servirá de algo

Joelle sonrió divertida, o al menos, se escuchó sinceramente divertida- ¿No te contó Steve? A veces no funciona

Bucky miraba a la chica a su lado, joven y llena de vida, completamente ignorante sobre su historia y la clase de criminal que era.

-si me contó algo, pero me dijo que eres una buena persona, así que, sigue así y sabrás quedarte en el camino correcto.

\- ¿Cómo ustedes?

-Como Steve

-James… Steve te aprecia muchísimo, significas bastante para él

-Lo sé, y él para mí. Es mi hermano Joelle, pero él debería de dejar de preocuparse tanto por mí, yo estaré bien, voy a estar bien,

-Seguro?

Bucky sonrió con sarcasmo – Creo que sí, de alguna forma, no hay forma de que esté peor que antes. Steve ya ha ayudado demasiado; no quiero que este siempre al pendiente de mí. Un día de estos, quizá me levante y decida que el sol ha salido de nuevo para mí, igual y encuentro una llave mágica y me abre una puerta a otra existencia y "Zaz" soy otro Bucky, pero no soy tan rápido y lo siento por ello. No quiero decepcionarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga eso cuando me pregunte que encontré en ti? Porque no tarda en hacerlo

-sí

-Entonces voy a tener que hecharte una mano porque no puedo decirle mentiras.- Dicho eso, su mirada lo traspasó y la expresión que cubría el rostro de Bucky se cayó como una cortina para dar paso a la verdadera. Se quedó sin palabras y aunque movía la cabeza de un lado a otro e intentaba contenerse la verdad es que tenía el vaso de agua lleno hasta el límite.

\- ¿Qué demonios viste? – su voy salió entrecortada. El era un hombre grande, enorme como Steve y su figura fuerte imponía algo de temor, sobre todo porque llevaba el brazo metálico. Su mirada era dura y en sus facciones se notaba el cansancio. Para colmo, el look de su cabello lo hacía verse aún más fiero. Sólo cuando hablaba su voz sonaba pura y distinta al resto del cuadro. Joelle extendió una mano y la puso sobre la de él mientras esta reposaba sobre su propia pierna. Lo hizo con cuidado y lentamente mientras le sostenía la mirada y de alguna forma, intentaba controlarle la voluntad para que no se retirara.

Bucky tomó un profundo respiro y sintió la suavidad de una mano como hacía décadas que no había sentido. ¿sería cómo la mano de su madre? ¿o como la de su hermana? Por alguna razón no podía o quería moverse, su mirada estaba trabada en la de ella y no podía hacer nada para zafarse. Pronto comenzó a sentirse calmado, tranquilo y ligero, el corazón pareció corregir su pesadez con nueva energía y su ritmo cambió. Un calor espontaneo lo invadió y terminó por sentirlo dar un salto. No podía decir que se había puesto feliz y contento, pero por primera vez en muchos años sintió paz y calidez. Joelle lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro, pero al final de interminables segundos comenzó a formarse una sonrisa en su boca igual a la del parque y Bucky volvió a sentirse igual que ese día: completamente desnudo e indefenso junto a ella, con una diferencia, esta vez no le dio ningún miedo.


	6. El complejo Avenger

10.- El Complejo Avenger

El contacto con Joelle había resultado menos escalofriante de lo que Bucky pensaba. Se dio cuenta que el pesar en su cabeza se retiraba y una ligereza en todo su cuerpo lo hizo sentir como un niño que recién dejaba la cama por las mañana, pero no supo que hacer después.

\- ¿Me has pasado algo o qué?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

-Que eres media bruja, como Wanda. Steve esta rodeado de gente rara.

Joelle miró su brazo metálico y alzó las cejas suspirando. – No James, no te puse nada. -Encontrar sus emociones había sido algo más difícil de lo normal y le había dejado una sensación poderosa de perturbación.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿No te acuerdas como te sentías cuando eras niño? ¿Qué hacías con Steve cuando estaban juntos? ¿Qué hacías en casa? ¿Cuáles eran tus sueños?

Pensar en el pasado era siempre doloroso para Bucky pero esta vez pudo hurgar en él sin sentir la usual punzada en el corazón. Pudo ver y oler de nuevo las calles de Nueva York en aquel entonces. Solía caminar con Steve por las tardes después de la escuela, en el camino a casa su madre le pedía a Steve que pasara a comer y él apenado lo hacía porque el pobre niño siempre tenía hambre. Hacían los deberes juntos y Steve le ayudaba a entender lo que no había resuelto en clases, luego se iban a jugar por el vecindario donde irremediablemente su amigo se metía en problemas defendiendo algún perro callejero indefenso o contestando los ataques de otros niños abusivos. Por la noche, la panadera del barrio les regalaba algunas sobras del día, confecciones de chocolate, bollos rellenos de confitura y a veces panes enteros para el desayuno; Bucky cenaba con sus padres y sus abuelos y todavía podía sentir el calor de su cama y la suavidad de sus almohadas. Había tenido una bonita infancia y de joven había seguido siendo muy afortunado. Todavía recordaba el olor de la sopa de su abuela, la voz de Steve llamándolo a jugar, las calles llenas de charcos donde brincoteaban en días de lluvia, los brazos de su madre y la sonrisa de su hermana. Bucky sonrió para sí porque de pronto le vinieron emociones provocadas por recuerdos ya casi borrados.

-Tú sabes lo que ví -Joelle lo miraba seria, pero con empatía. -Todo está ahí adentro

-Pero es historia.

-hoy también será historia… tu vida no se ha acabado y todavía tienes espacio para más. -Ella hizo una pausa para que pensara y después continuó. - Se te ha olvidado seguir llenando el corazón de cosas que te hagan feliz.

-Ya tengo el corazón lleno de cosas que no me hacen feliz

-Tu eres el amo de tu corazón James, no le pertenece a nadie más y ni siquiera Steve puede hacer algo por quitarte la modorra y el miedo si tu no lo abres y empiezas a ordenar el lío que hay adentro.

Pero Bucky se quedó pensando en la palabra "amo" …

-No sé de que llenarlo …

Joelle ni siquiera medito lo que le diría porque le afloró de entre los labios de la misma forma natural en que las flores de primavera salen con el primer día de sol.

-No te apures, ya veremos que le ponemos adentro, hay un montón de cosas bonitas por hacer, tantas que vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que te gusta y lo que no.

Bucky sonrió al pensar en lo fácil que a ella le parecía. Claro! Ella podía límpiale el corazón y ponerle lo que quisiera de un zarpazo si quería. Ese era su poder, pero el verdadero poder tendría que venir de él mismo esta vez.

-No sabes mi historia

-Crees que no puedo tumbar ese muro? -La leve sonrisa burlona de quien sabe que ganará un reto sobresalió en ese instante

-Puedes?

-Yo? No, tienes razón, ¡yo nunca podría… pero tú sí! Yo sólo usaré tu fuerza.

A Joelle le había dado un pesar enorme ver lo que había visto en él, se le figuraba que estaba d nuevo de pie en frente de una mina de plata que había cerca de su hogar cuando era niña. La mina estaba llena de metal precioso, pero había un problema: se había derrumbado y había toneladas de material que cubrían la entrada. Por suerte para Bucky, él tenía lo que necesitaba para echarla andar de nuevo, sólo había que encontrar la llave correcta.

Un día después Steve pasó por ella para conducirla hasta el complejo Avenger. Había telefoneado por la noche y de nueva cuenta por la mañana para saber como estaba. Luego le había explicado que el equipo había convocado a una reunión donde tenían intención de platicar con ella.

-Tu decides Joelle, siempre es posible decir que no si eso es lo que deseas. – Le había dicho por teléfono. Joelle terminó la llamada y le dijo que lo pensaría. Se echó en su cama y mientras cerraba los ojos pensó de nuevo en los brazos de Steve sosteniéndola la noche anterior. Tuvo que soltar una carcajada porque se dio cuenta de que estaba lista para ser sostenida de nuevo. Esperó algunos minutos y envió un mensaje de respuesta. Steve respondió con otro:

\- "pasaré a las 16:00"

¡Y así fue! Steve detuvo el auto puntual frente a su puerta; ella ascendió y cuando él se colocó al volante de nuevo, la miró y preguntó de nuevo:

-¿De verdad estas segura?

Ella consintió con un moviendo de cabeza y Steve sonrió. El transcurso les pareció corto porque todo el tiempo estuvieron hablando de lo que pasó el día anterior y para cuando acordaron, estaban pasando el modulo de seguridad del complejo. Ambos bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y ella se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- si! –Contestó entusiasmada, entonces él le ofreció su brazo y caminaron por la puerta de acceso al edificio principal. Con el tiempo ella se acostumbraría a la sensación de su brazo, al olor de su perfume y al roce de sus manos, su sonrisa dejaría de parecerle un premio esperado y se volvería una confirmación del cariño que crecía entre ellos. No todos los días se encontraban personas tan diferentes que por voluntad propia quisieran estar juntos, no sólo como amigos, pero también como compañeros en los momentos más difíciles, tendrían que aprender a confiar sus vidas el uno al otro sin duda alguna y compartirían muchas tardes de descanso en el cuartel Avenger. Pero esa historia todavía estaba por desarrollarse y nadie esperaba el final que tendría.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Bucky se preparaba para salir del viejo departamento. Se había rasurado y arreglado la coleta por detrás de la cabeza. Había pasado una noche formidable en la que las pesadillas de otros días no aparecieron y había dormido por varias horas seguidas. Miró el sitio donde su brazo izquierdo había estado en otros días y luego de unos segundos pensó viendo los músculos del otro brazo: "al menos te tengo a ti y muchos ya te quisieran". Se irguió frente al espejo una última vez más y se acomodó la gorra sobre la cabeza. Sus pasos lo llevaron por sitios nuevos donde nunca había estado y regresó a casa tarde con el teléfono lleno de fotografías nuevas y decenas de panfletos sobre cosas que quería intentar. También regresó con ganas de volver a ver a Joelle para pedirle una nueva dosis de aquello que había sentido, pero de esas ganas no se dio cuenta en esa misma noche. En la calle, un auto que pasaba dejaba la pista de una canción "Nothings ever what we expect But they keep asking where I go next, Oh, we're chasing as the sun set..."

En la sala de reuniones dentro de la zona de visitas del complejo Avenger los trabajadores miraron con entusiasmo llegar a los integrantes del equipo. Normalmente realizaban sus reuniones en la zona más privada del complejo, pero esta vez Tony había organizado la cita en otra ala del edificio.

Natalia Romanoff y Tony Stark fueron los primeros en llegar, les siguieron el doctor Banner, el agente Barton y Rodhes, después Wilson acompañado de Wanda y Visión. Por último, llegaría un hombre de melena rubia vestido francamente de forma informal como para una reunión de ese tipo. Steve y Joelle llegaron después de que él le ofreciera un curso paseo por los espacios mas públicos del área.

-Buenas días Joelle! O Mejor dicho: señorita susurra fuegos. -Tony le dio la bienvenida y la invitó a sentarse. Frente a cada miembro del equipo una carpeta yacía colocada sobre la mesa, Steve tomó el cuidado de abrir la cual estaba frente a él para encontrar un extenso archivo con datos sobre su amiga. Un vacío en el estomago y el fastidio lo hizo cerrarla antes que ella se diera cuenta de lo que contenía.

La señorita Maria Hill, también presente en la sala se adelantó: - Antes de comenzar espero que Steve te haya informado del motivo de nuestra reunión. Has sido invitada al complejo Avenger el cual es un centro de estrategia con acceso estrictamente limitado y en el cual pocas personas tienen el orgullo de poder moverse libremente. Son todas ellas personas de confianza que han pasado exitosamente nuestros controles de seguridad. Por ese motivo, nos hemos tomado la libertad de formar un expediente con tus datos personales y toda la información que pudimos reunir en las anteriores horas. Esperamos que esto no te incomode mucho.

En ese momento Joelle se enteró que esto no era una visita de cortesía o una plática informal entre el equipo de amigos de Steve y ella y, de hecho, también era ovio que los demás ya habían tenido oportunidad de dar un vistazo en el contenido del expediente. – ok – susurró ordenando su memoria mientras sentía la mirada de Steve posarse sobre ella, esta vez, no tan cariñosa como siempre sino guardando una distancia estrictamente profesional. Tuvo que confesarse que le daba miedo estar ahí y sintió la desconfianza reinante.

\- ¿Puedes manipular energía exterior, cierto? -preguntó Hill

-Cierto

\- ¿De donde proviene? ¿lo sabes?

Joelle dio un vistazo a las caras reunidas a su alrededor buscando lo de siempre, emociones, palpando la zona en que se encontraba. Todos parecían interesados y empezaban a relajarse. Supuso que debería ser bastante cómodo no ser el que estaba sentado en el lugar que ella estaba ocupando. Su atención volvió subir a Hill que aún esperaba su respuesta.

-de todos! La obtengo de todos los que me rodean, yo sólo la movilizo para protegerme a mí, así como ayer. A veces de otras formas

-¿Podrías ser más específica?

-No sé, siempre está ahí, yo solo la tomo cuando me lo propongo, pero no siempre lo hago conscientemente.

-Cómo cuando dejaste tu hogar en el sur? – Interrumpió Tony y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde él sostenía una pluma con los labios.

Joelle saltó de su silla. Sus ojos miraron espantada a Steve, pero él la miraba igual que antes y la misma mirada inquisidora se reflejaba en los demás. Tragó saliva y contestó:

-Exactamente. – El valor empezaba a fallarle.

-¿Qué pasó ese día? Fuiste a una fiesta familiar verdad

-No era una fiesta familiar, bueno, si lo era pero ….-aspiró por la boca frunciendo los labios pensando en lo ridículo de contar la historia.

-¿Tenías un conflicto con alguien? – Había que aceptar que, aunque las preguntas de Hill eran sumamente directas, su tono se había tornado más calmado. Estaba buscando darle confianza

-Si, lo tenía. Era una boda, la novia era mi media hermana y habíamos discutido.

-Te enfadaste mucha verdad?

Joelle gruñó. - ¿Enfadarme? ¡Estaba histérica! Como lo hubiese estado cualquiera en mi lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Joelle permaneció en silencio, hubiera preferido que Steve no escuchara esto.

\- ¿Joelle? -Tony habló de nuevo. -Esto no es un juicio. -Queremos saber como funcionas, eso es todo.

-Evité el beso final! ¡Eso es todo! – Joelle se odió por lo irónico y petulante que había sido el tono de su voz. Aún tenía la cara triunfante de su hermana en la memoria y podía sentir su enorme energía hiriéndole con todo propósito en el corazón.

-Derrumbaste parte de la cúpula sobre el altar -Exclamó Nat

Joelle perdió el color del rostro, se puso de pie y vociferó: ¡Se cayó sola! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la estructura tenía una falla? Yo sólo provoque la tensión que los separaba. Quería dejarlos en ridículo. Jamás se me ocurrió hacer un boquete en el techo y tirar las piezas sobre … -a Tony no se le escapó como el iris de sus ojos se tornaba obscuro y desaparecía fundiéndose en el negro de sus pupilas por un momento.

Los Avengers la veían aún sentados, cómo si escuchar sobre edificios derrumbados fuera cosa de lo mas rutinaria. Sólo Steve permanecía con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-Al novio lo alcanzó una roca del techo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerle daño. -Joelle recordó que en realidad quería matarlos a ambos.

-Sobrevivió? -Steve alzó la cabeza para preguntar

-Si lo hizo, pero yo dejé el lugar porque medio mundo me culpó de haber querido matar a todos.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha vuelto a pasar algo parecido? – preguntó Tony

Joelle volvió a tragar saliva -Creo que esa fue la peor de las cosas que me ha pasado …

-¿Cuántas?

-dos o tres … jamás he matado a nadie! Lo he controlado bastante bien. Sé exactamente lo que debo hacer cuando alguien con esa energía negativa está cerca de mí.

-¿Y eso es? – Natalia por fin abría la boca

-Un escudo!

En ese instante los Avengers se movieron en sus sillas, algunos tomaron de su taza de café, otros jugaron con sus lápices o juguetearon con los dedos sobre la mesa.

De pronto se escuchó a Banner exclamando. -Vamos muchachos! Todos hemos tumbado un par de muros. Pero eso no dejó a todos satisfechos, sólo Tony y Thor conocían bien la experiencia. Entonces Nat dio un codazo a Steve sacándolo de sus pensamientos y susurró: -¿Cuantos vehículos y naves de Shield tumbaste tu sólo? La cara de sorpresa de Steve relajó a Joelle.

-¿Qué tan seguro es ese escudo? -Tony quería entrar en los detalles técnicos que le interesaban

-Tan seguro como el ataque – Ese fue el momento en que Steve se colocó definitivamente de su lado. Ella sintió como la historia contada había dejado de afectarle.

-para ser sincera no lo sé. Hasta ahora ha funcionado, pero lo de ayer fue otra cosa. Jamás había intentado plantarle cara a un muro de fuego. A lo mucho había apagado algunos cerillos y fogatas dejándolos sin aire.

-Quieres decir ¿qué los encerraste en un campo magnético para aislarlos? – preguntó Visión

Joelle no entendía nada de física, pero trató de explicar: es como una burbuja, puedo imaginarme que estoy en una esfera en la que nadie más puede acercarse para hacer daño. Ayer fue algo distinto, a mi me pareció algo más como a mi propia muralla.

\- ¿Crees que podrías ilustrarnos con más ejemplos? Cosas que pudiéramos medir y observar detenidamente …- Banner ya mostraba síntomas de emocionarse con la idea.

Joelle quiso sincerarse y aclarar las cosas:

-Funciona así: la gente pone su energía en todo lo que hace y yo puedo usarla; para ello tengo dos opciones: la convierto en un escudo o dejo que me inunde. La primera opción me mantiene a salvo, la segunda puede hacer todo lo que los otros se proponen: ¿Quieren dañar? Dañará, ¿Quieren destruir algo? Destruirá. ¿Tengo miedo? ¡Sí! Tengo horror de que yo pueda toparme con alguien que quiera hacer tanto daño y sea tan poderoso, que me consuma y me vuelva en un arma que no quiero. Prefiero creer que soy la persona que puede armar un escudo y proteger a otros y evitar cosas como las de ayer. He pasado años educando mi cabeza para que filtre las cosas que no me gustan, pero he aprendido que no siempre funciona. Me es imposible estar cada segundo de mi vida en guardia.

-¿Qué hay de las emociones que puedes sentir? – Pudo ver cómo Wanda estaba intentando ver en sus pensamientos

-Observa lo que quieras! No tengo nada que ocultarte si quieres ver en mi cabeza. – después continuó. -Son efectos secundarios. Señor Thor cálmese. ¿Doctor Banner? ¿Lo recodarán más por las personas que ha salvado que por los muros que ha derribado, -Stark? Su curiosidad lo delata ¡No! No soy un arma, nunca seré una guerrera como ustedes; yo sé que soy otra cosa …

-una protectora! -Steve levantó de nuevo la cabeza. – Así fue como la conocí, así la he percibido todo este tiempo, eso fue lo que hizo ayer, ¿no? Joelle, recuerdas los chicos del vecindario con las armas y los explosivos?

Joelle hubiera querido no recordarlo

-Te enfadaste porque un explosivo casi nos hiere y alcanzó a un inocente. Te sentiste terriblemente mal con lo que pasó después pero tu intención fue frenar el ataque…- Los demás no sabían de que hablaba. – Si tú quieres Joelle, pudiéramos ayudarte a controlar esa energía, podemos buscar el modo de asegurarnos que será siempre usada en la forma en que tú lo deseas y no en la forma en que pueda hacer daño a otros. Tenemos los recursos. - Steve miraba a Wanda y a Tony.

-Primero tendremos que saber realmente que tan estable eres Joelle. – exclamó Tony

-Y entender cómo es que trabajas con la energía y la percibes como emociones de manera que estas te alertan sobre la clase de fuerza que está a tu alrededor. - Banner hurgaba en su propia cabeza.

-Y asegurarnos de que no seas un peligro para el equipo -Subrayó Nat mirando a Steve

Rodhes había permanecido leyendo el expediente que ahora tenía en sus manos. -¿El novio había sido tu pareja por años hasta un mes antes de la boda?

A Joelle le saltaron los ojos de las cuencas, todos lo miraron con fastidio

-¡Yo lo hubiera tirado la torre del campanario encima! -Apresuró Tony

-Hubiera envenenado las flores del ramo Murmuro Wanda

-Por eso no tengo hermanas. -Musitó Nat mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Hill extendió una última carpeta sobre la mesa: - hemos pensado en varias etapas. Uno: queremos conocerte, queremos saber como trabaja esa energía. Dos: Queremos que aprendas a controlarla. Tres: queremos que te sientas segura y encuentres un uso para ella. Disponemos de lo necesario, incluyendo el mejor espacio que puedas tener para todo esto y estés a salvo de riesgos innecesarios.

Tony le habló de nuevo.- Te ofrecemos un tiempo como interna en el Complejo en calidad de practicante con la libertad de irte si al cabo de seis meses no te sientes tranquila.

-¿Interna? -Más bien le pareció la invitación a una cárcel pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de Steve llamarla.

-Joe .-Puedes pensarlo, lee el contrato y avísanos cuando estés lista.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedo pensarlo?

-tres horas! Disculpa la molestia de no poder llevártelo a casa pero este documento es de carácter estrictamente secreto. -Hill depositó una pluma sobre la mesa y salió de la sala.

-Te damos espacio para que lo pienses tranquila y a solas. -Tony se despidió y antes de cruzar la puerta de salida le dijo. - Te vemos después de la cena. ¿Steve? Deberías venir con nosotros. -El resto del grupo dejaba la sala y Joelle se quedaba de pie frente a la mesa vacía donde la carpeta había quedado abierta y la pluma descansaba.

Dos meses después de que Joelle aceptara la oferta de los Avengers seguía su lento proceso de adaptación. No era fácil cambiar la vida que llevaba antes en el museo donde trabajaba guiando visitas, por una estancia de prácticas con uno de los grupos de combate más efectivos del universo. Los primeros días los había pasado en la unidad médica donde los MRI de cualquier clínica normal parecerían un cepillo de dientes común a un lado de los artefactos que escaneaban su sangre, su pulso, sus órganos internos y todas sus reacciones musculares. Pensó que ahora Tony Stark posiblemente conocería mejor las picaduras de sus dientes que su propia madre. Había recibido una habitación en un área de visitantes cercana a la vivienda del resto del equipo. A medio día solía ir a comer con Wanda o algún otro y no era sino hasta en las tardes que veía a Steve después de que él terminara sus tareas. Descubrió que los días de cada miembro transcurrían entre entrenamientos de todo tipo, sesiones de información donde se actualizaban en los temas de su interés y de primordial importancia para sus misiones y rutinarios controles médicos que parecían agradarles tan poco como a ella. Steve le había asegurado que siempre estaría rondando cerca de ella y que podría confiarle todo lo que sentía o preguntarle todo lo que necesitara saber. Al cabo de una semana había comenzado a acudir diariamente con Banner a otra ala del complejo donde él recogía información sobre "el escudo". Hacían pequeñas pruebas con materiales de todo tipo y pronto estuvieron listos: Joelle comenzaría a probar su captación de energía sobre lo más parecido a un oponente activo. No hubo sorteo: fue Tony el que se prestó como voluntario para iniciar.

-Lista? -Iron Man estaba parado al fondo del hangar de pruebas donde se encontraban. Había marcas en el piso que marcarían las distintas posiciones donde Tony lanzaría los ataques. Joelle sabía lo que tenía que hacer y esperó.

-adelante! – se escuchó decir a Banner desde la cabina de comando. Wanda y Visión miraban por la baranda de un segundo piso lo que sucedía en el hangar. Joelle asintió con un movimiento en la cabeza mientras buscaba su mejor posición debajo de todo el equipo de protección en que estaba enfundada. "Me siento como un robot, ni siquiera puedo moverme" pensó para sí.

Tony se movió por el Hangar, una, dos, tres veces lanzó las mismas municiones en su dirección y cada una de ellas fue repelida en otra dirección. La cuarta vez, Tony lanzó fuego y la quinta intentó expelerla lanzando una decena de neumáticos.

-No esta mal! -Tony dejó libre su cabeza insinuando una pausa en la prueba, todos se movieron de lugar, pero Joelle, que ya se había retirado las protecciones no, en ese instante Tony activó un ventilador gigante al final del hangar que sopló tan fuerte que los espectadores apenas tuvieron tiempo de resguardarse en la cabina. Para sorpresa de Tony, Joelle había percibido antes su animo de seguir adelante porque sintió su excitación por retarla a algo más. El ventilador aceleró y aceleró y en ese momento Thor y Steve, que escucharon el ruido y percibieron la vibración desde un pasillo cercano, abrieron una de las puertas del hangar. Ambos fueron sorprendidos por la fuerza de la turbina y terminaron en el piso. Joelle continuó parada ahí, pareciendo no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, mirando a Tony y hacía la cabina de forma relajada con ambos brazos colgando a los lados. Sólo la palma de sus manos continuaba dirigida levemente hacia origen del túnel de viento formado. Sus cabellos parecían agitarse ligeramente y después de interminables segundos, aquella sonrisa maliciosa que Steve conocía afloró entre sus labios. Sus ojos se tornaron los mismos que Tony había visto en la sala de juntas y sucedió: Joelle comenzó a dar un paso tras otro en dirección a la turbina, lentamente avanzó y al cabo de un momento llegó hasta una distancia de un metro de ella, el viento llenaba el hangar, pero ella seguía de pie sin inmutarse. Tony revisó las mediciones que calculaban la fuerza y lo pensó un poco antes de ordenar a Friday que activara uno de sus drones dotado con municiones de goma para entrenamientos. El dron sólo tardó unos minutos en llegar hasta ellos y cinco segundos en derrumbar a Joelle. El escudo desapareció y Iron Man tuvo que entrar en acción para que ella no volara hasta el otro lado del hangar. La pescó en el aire antes de que ella se estrellase conta una columna de metal y pudo colocarla de nuevo en el piso justo cuando la turbina dejo de funcionar y el ventilador perdió su fuerza. Steve maldijo en voz alta.

-Stark eso no es juego limpio, ni siquiera tenía las protecciones.

-No debió quitárselas Rogers.

-Estaba desprevenida

-No lo estaba, ella sabía lo que venía. -Steve miró a Joelle interrogante porque Tony parecía de lo mas relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

-Diles Joe …

-Joelle estaba aturdida por el vuelo y los golpes de los balines le dolían aún.

-Joelle vió lo del ventilador venir … se quedó esperándolo. Ella me leyó la intención en la cabeza.

-y el dron? -Steve estaba molesto por el peligro en que ella había estado al perder fuerza el escudo.

Tony levantó una ceja. -también!

Wanda y Visión se acercaron a ellos mientras Banner permanecía detrás del controlador de la cabina.

-Es verdad. – la primera leía su mente de nuevo -Pero no puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Te es imposible reaccionar y utilizar el escudo a la vez.

Joelle empezaba a conocer los límites de su poder.

Por la noche empezó a contarse los moretones en la piernas, brazos y costado bajo el agua de la ducha. Steve tocó a su puerta poco después.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó bajo el marco de entrada

-Bien, tengo las piernas y brazos llenos de moretones, pero eso no es cosa del otro mundo aquí. Steve se acercó y llevó una de sus manos delicadamente hasta su mejilla. -Aquí tienes otro.

El contacto directo con Steve le encrespaba la piel pero intentó disimular su gusto tanto como pudo.

-es el precio del progreso, al menos ya es más claro lo que no puedo hacer.

-eso parece

-y ahora?

-he hablado con Tony, creo que es importante que si quieres conservar tu atención en mantener el escudo activo, tienes que encontrar la forma de poder reaccionar y defenderte de otras amenazas de alguna otra manera.

-¿Cómo? – Joelle se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió al Sofá en medio de la habitación invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, Steve se sentó a su lado rozando con sus hombros los suyos. Ella le había prometido no hurgar nunca mas en sus emociones cuando lo conoció y el confiaba en ella pero no era necesario hacerlo porque la energía que él parecía irradiar cuando estaban cerca le desbordaba por los poros.

-Necesitas aprender a defenderte Joe

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo hacemos nosotros

-¿Con armaduras?

-no, pero Nat podría ayudarte y yo también. Wanda hizo lo mismo cuando ingresó al equipo. Además, creo que existe alguien que podría ayudarnos a hacer más efectivo el proceso.

-¿Quién?

Desde la puerta de la habitación, aún abierta, Natasha los escuchaba atentamente y contesto:

-Bucky!


	7. El soldado de invierno

El soldado de Invierno

-NO! Por ningún motivo voy a aceptarlo -gruñó Tony cuando Steve le informó sus intenciones. – Jamás vas a traerlo aquí. Fue un acuerdo y quedamos en ello.

-No podemos sacar a Joelle y hacerla usar sus poderes en la ciudad sin supervisión. Es peligroso Tony. Tú mismo tuviste que tomarla por los aires antes de que se estrellara contra la columna. No podemos dejar que entrene en un ambiente sin protección ni supervisiones y tu sabes que ella tiene razón. -Steve intentaba con todo su ahínco que Tony comprendiera todos sus motivos. -Un día de estos, alguien realmente poderoso va a regresar a la tierra o aparecerá en la ciudad y si ella se topa con él, entonces vamos a estar agradecidos de que esté lista. Tenemos que ser los primeros en asegurar que usará el escudo de nuestro lado y no su capacidad de destruir. ¿Has visto los resultados de todas las pruebas desde que llegó aquí? ¡El efecto es una constante! Cada vez que la tentamos con simulaciones y pruebas dispone de una fracción de segundo para decidir su reacción y si hasta ahora ha utilizado sólo el escudo es porque quizá no la hemos tentado lo suficiente pero va a suceder.

\- ¿Viste sus ojos cuando llegó el dron? -Tony se puso serio

-Los vi -masculló Steve. – Son el aviso de que está perdiendo el control.

-Un segundo antes se estaba riendo

A Steve le dolía la cabeza pocas veces en su vida y sólo cuando estaba nervioso. Hoy estaba nervioso porque necesitaba el permiso de Tony para que Bucky entrenara a Joelle en las técnicas que garantizaran que no tendría necesidad de usar la energía de otra forma que no fuera el escudo.

-Existe otra razón por la cual Bucky tiene que regresar al complejo Tony … -Steve no sabía si estaba traicionando a su amigo.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Está teniendo problemas de personalidad de nuevo?

Steve se quedó parado sin moverse ni dejar de mirar a Tony con una expresión que lo dijo todo.

Tony conectó las ideas y golpeó la mesa con la mano. -Dijiste que estaba estable, dijiste que lo curaron en Wakanda. -Steve interrumpió -Eso fue lo que creímos todos, pero es claro que no. Hydra fue mas astuta de lo que pensamos. Aún hay candados en su cabeza que no hemos abierto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hay más códigos -Steve dejó salir las palabras de su boca con enorme desgano y temor por su reacción.

-y alguien puede activarlos -Tony no podía creer que su pesadilla con el soldado de invierno aún era vigente. Había querido olvidarlo, pero cada vez que se lo proponía él regresaba.

-El salvó a Morgan Tony – Steve mediaba con lo más importante para él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me ayudes a encontrar esos códigos y eliminarlos. Necesito sacarlo de la ciudad cuanto antes.

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto?

Steve tomó bastante aire para poder explicar. -Joelle conoció a Bucky hace unos meses. Hemos salido dos o tres veces juntos a caminar y aunque ambos no tienen mucho contacto, ella lo ha detectado. Hay más de un Bucky en su cabeza.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo Rogers! ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Llevas dos meses diciendo que quieres proteger a Joelle para que no se vuelva un arma de guerra y lo primero que quieres hacer es reunirla con otra máquina de matar y luego esperar a que alguien la active mientras ella está a su lado?

Steve se llevaba ambas manos en la cabeza, en realidad, si sabía lo que hacía, pero quería creer que Joe podía enfrentar a Bucky de una manera bastante exitosa. De hecho, las veces que se habían reunido, era su amigo quien parecía dar señas de una mejoría y no ella quien tuviera alguna reacción.

-¿Has pensado en que regrese a Wakanda?

-No Tony, no dejaré que regrese a la cámara si puedo encontrar otra solución y Joe es lo más parecido que tengo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella podría dejar los códigos inservibles y él puede apoyarla.

Tony giró los ojos pensando que Steve verdaderamente había perdido la razón. Siempre había sido un inocente soñador, pero esto era el colmo. Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que Tony comenzó a reírse sin que Steve entendiera por qué.

-Rogers, no creo que funcione, pero te diré lo que pasará: él entrenará y apoyará a Joe, sí algo sucede y el soldado regresa… Joe estará cien por ciento asegurada, ¿Sabes por qué? -Steve seguía sin comprender. Tony continuó. -Porque ella tiene un escudo y ese escudo será siempre igual de fuerte que la energía que Bucky emplee y si la cosa va más allá, él va a terminar conociendo a la otra Joelle y entonces ni tu ni yo vamos a ser necesarios.

Steve tuvo que aceptar que los cálculos de Tony no eran erróneos. En teoría, Joelle era perfectamente capaz de repeler un ataque del soldado, pero si él lograba sacarla de balance entonces Joe sería peligrosa para Bucky. El circulo parecía cerrarse tanto si las cosas iban bien como si salían mal.

\- ¡Tráelo de inmediato! No podemos dejar que ande suelto por ahí. ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

-¿En calidad de qué?

-de Interno claro está, tenemos que mantenerlo lo más cerca posible de nosotros y lo más alejado del mundo que podamos… hasta que Joe lo controle.

Cap. y Joelle ya habían sostenido una conversación sobre Bucky y ella había tenido un shock al conocer su historia. Con la información de Steve ella había podido formarse una buena idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero hasta ahora había mantenido un mínimo contacto con él. Después, cuando Steve y Natalia hablaron con ella sobre el plan en su habitación, su impresión fue superior y tuvo que tragar saliva al pensar en lo que eso suponía. Bucky era una buena persona, pero sus pocas experiencias con él la mantenían alerta porque presentía una ira y brutalidad guardada en su interior que no correspondía con las emociones del hombre amable y calmado que tenía en frente. Natalia le había asegurado que ella estaría presente en todas las sesiones de entrenamiento y Steve se mostraba muy esperanzado con la ayuda mutua que podrían prestarse.

Es bastante difícil describir la reacción de James cuando Steve le informó que necesitaba trasladarse al complejo. Nunca creyó que tendría que volver a Wakanda aun y cuando le hubiera gustado pero la idea de mudarse al complejo Avengers le pareció una cruel jugarreta del destino. El día que atravesó la puerta de acceso se sintió lleno de pesadez y temor. ¿Existiría un sitio en el mundo en donde alguien no lo viera como una amenaza y todo no terminara en pesadilla? A veces soñaba que se mudaba a otro planeta y también ahí encontraba rastros de su pasado. En la noche en que tomó el ascensor junto a Steve y este lo condujo por el último piso de la torre de viviendas se dio cuenta de que a través de los muros y buena parte del techo de vidrio era posible ver un cielo tachonado de estrellas como pocas veces en invierno, cuando las nubes siempre cubrían esa región. Hacía frío afuera y las aguas del lago cercano estaba congeladas. Hubiera sido una vista agradable sino es porque él aún sentía que estaba en el sitio equivocado. Había empezado a nevar.

Las luces se encendieron en cuanto ingresaron a la sala vacía y sin mobiliario. Lo único que encontró fue una hilera de puertas numeradas que yacían en la pared opuesta a la fachada de vidrio.

-Nuestras viviendas están abajo. -Dijo Steve. -Nunca tenemos visitantes, pero Tony construyó estas suites por si acaso. Las primeras tres están vacías, la tuya será la cuarta y en la quinta esta la mejor vista de todas, podrás pedirle a Joe que te la muestre.

\- ¿Por qué a Joe?

-Porque esa es su habitación. -Steve sonrió mirando en la dirección indicada. – Ella tiene toda la vista a las colinas, al bosque y parte del lago. Lo siento, eres el segundo en llegar a este piso y te toca la siguiente suite, pero tampoco es mala. -Steve procedió a mostrarle el que sería su nuevo hogar por tiempo indefinido. Había una habitación para dormir, una sala de baño casi tan grande como el sitio donde él antes dormía y una pequeña esquina con dos sofás y un escritorio. A un lado encontró una puerta cerrada.

-Es una puerta de comunicación. – Indicó Steve. –A la habitación de Joe. -Bucky quitó instintivamente la mano de la manija y supuso que estaría cerrada porque había una llave colgando, luego miró de reojo a Steve que seguía mirando a la puerta.

-Gracias Steve

-de nada Bucky, tú sabes que no estarás sólo, yo estaré ahí, ¡siempre!

-Ya lo sé,

-necesito pedirte un favor antes de irme

-lo que sea

-Tú sabes cual es el problema de Joe, ¿verdad?

-Que no puede usar el escudo y defenderse o contraatacar al mismo tiempo. Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Quieres que la entrene para que no tenga necesidad de usar su otra opción.

-Bucky… Tony no lo sabe bien, pero, Joe no puede y no quiere combatir. Nat me lo ha informado y aunque entrena con ella diariamente parece que no hay progreso. Wanda cree que tiene un conflicto en la cabeza con ello y yo también lo veo así. Por eso necesito que estés ahí cuando yo no pueda estarlo. Necesito que seas su defensa si el momento llega y ella tiene que entrar en acción.

-Voy a asegurarme de que sólo tenga que usar su escudo, ¿no?

-exacto – Steve sabía que Bucky no deseaba pelear más, pero era la única persona en quien podría confiar a Joe.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho? -Preguntó Bucky por fin

Steve sonrió. -Me conoces bien, pero … no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente que puede ser peligrosa.

Steve y Bucky dejaron la habitación y mientras se despedían, las luces del salón vacío se encendieron y el elevador abrió sus puertas. Una Joelle enfundada en el uniforme obscuro de los Avengers salió con una mochila en un hombro, una chaqueta colgada en el otro, los zapatos en una mano y los mechones de pelo despeinado sobre la cara.

-"James" . -Su sonrisa sincera les iluminó la cara ambos. Ella se apresuró y con toda su carga emprendió un abrazo que Bucky no esperaba. Ella sintió el vello de su rostro rasparle su mejilla y tuvo tiempo de mirar su reflejo en los ojos profundos de él. –"Bienvenido" -Exclamó y una ráfaga de su energía se escapó hasta introducirse en él y causarle una sonrisa igualmente cálida. Era una mujer de ánimo realmente infeccioso. Después le dio un abrazo a Steve y se mantuvo unos segundos bajo su brazo cogiendo su mano con la suya. Steve parecía tan cómodo como ella. Poco a poco lo había ido acostumbrando a su contacto y a él parecía bastante satisfecho con él.

-Vas a compartir piso conmigo, que fortuna, aquí arriba se siente uno como en lo alto de la torre de la bella durmiente sólo que ahora no estaré sola.

Steve se despidió de Bucky y bajó por las escaleras adjuntas al elevador llevándose a Joe consigo para acudir a una junta con los demás miembros del equipo. Bucky se quedó solo y se dedicó a revisar los detalles de la suite con más calma. Entonces miró la puerta que la separaba de la habitación de Joe y se acercó para girar la llave de la manija. La puerta se abrió con el menor impulso. Joe no la había cerrado por el otro lado.

\- El código

Bajo el piso donde se encontraba Bucky se llevó a cabo una junta para conocer los detalles de su estancia. Nadie, excepto Steve se sentía completamente seguro con él en el edificio.

-Nos podría matar a todos uno por uno durante el sueño -Susurraba Wilson en el oído de Banner.

\- ¿tiene que compartir los espacios comunes con nosotros? -preguntó Wanda

-Es un interno, no un prisionero -contestó Joelle.

-Tu serás la primera a menos que aprendas a dormir con el escudo en guardia. – Rhodes estaba bastante alterado y Steve tuvo que poner calma.

-Somos los únicos que sabemos que el soldado aún puede ser activado. Nadie más lo sabe fuera de esta habitación.

-De hecho, no tenemos pruebas de eso. -Tony se daba vueltas en su silla favorita.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Banner tampoco podía quedarse quieto en la suya.

-Wanda y Joelle trabajarán con él. Intentaremos llegar al fondo de su cabeza como sea posible

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tenías que darle la habitación junto a Joelle? -Nat estaba más que confundida

-Porque ella podrá percibir de inmediato si algo anda mal -Steve estaba seguro de que así sería.

-Mientras tanto hay una buena noticia: no saldrá del complejo ni sus terrenos hasta que estemos completamente seguro de haber desarmado la muralla china de su mente. Joelle se quedará tan cerca de él como sea posible y cuando no sea así, Steve, Banner y Wanda se turnarán para hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Yo? – Banner no podía creerlo

-Yo soy una persona ocupada y con asuntos importantes – Thor sonrió -además sería para mi bastante aburrido.

Más tarde Steve acompañaría a Joelle hasta su habitación y se quedaría por un tiempo conversando con ella de sus miedos y sus esperanzas. Ella estaba tranquila o al menos así lo creía él, pero en verdad, estaba más que ansiosa. Aún y cuando al verlo la inundada una enorme dosis de empatía y compasión, Las vibras de Bucky eran perceptibles a través de la puerta de comunicación. Lo había meditado bien antes de retirar la llave, pero creyó que él necesitaba urgentemente tener la confianza de alguien. Quería estar segura de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para poder hacerlo sentir seguro. Se despidió de Steve con un beso en la mejilla y apoyando levemente su frente con la suya por un segundo, ese se había vuelto su saludo y despedida oficiales. Luego él le tocó levemente el hombro y bajó a su habitación. Steve había comenzado a necesitar esos encuentros al final del día, tan solo unos minutos quizá, pero suficientes para hacer lo que más le gustaba: tocarla un momento. Le encantaba la sensación de estar conectados y quería creer que de esa forma para él también era posible ver en ella.

Días después Bucky y Joelle habían aceptado su rutina: Café o Té a las 6:00 am, entrenamiento y después desayuno en algún momento antes de las 9:00; teoría sobre las técnicas de defensa y la anatomía del cuerpo humano; comida al medio día y cincuenta minutos libres. Durante ese tiempo Bucky continuaba con los estudios hechos por Banner y Visión y donde Wanda siempre estaba presente. Luego había entrenamiento hasta las 16:00 y la media hora del té que Joelle usaba para dormir donde le fuera posible y recargar energías. Antes de las 5 tenía que volver al último entrenamiento que podían hacer en el gimnasio o afuera en los campos del complejo. A las 19:00 regresaban a la vivienda y Joelle cenaba con los otros. Pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que Bucky se decidiera a no desaparecer cada noche detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

El reloj marcó las 16:00 y Joelle se dejó caer sobre las colchonetas de la sala de entrenamiento. Bucky se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes una pésima resistencia Joelle

-No me compares contigo, jamás estaré a tu altura. -Ella extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos. – Debe ser hermoso nunca estar cansado.

-No sabes lo que dices

\- ¿Por qué? -Ella percibió el típico cambio de ánimo de Bucky. A veces olvidaba los efectos del post-trauma porque cuando entrenaban se concentraba completamente, su enfoque, nivel de alerta e intuición permanecían al máximo, era frío y distanciado y a veces se le dificultaba reconocerlo. Ella observaba en su mirada a otro hombre perfectamente efectivo en sus movimientos y tácticas. Cuando dejaban de hacerlo, Bucky parecía perder fuerza, se volvía suave en su trato y su tono de voz era bajo y calmado. A veces sonreía sinceramente y su mirada se volvía dulce. Ese era su Bucky preferido; el resto del día sólo percibía a un duro entrenador con poca piedad para dejarla cometer errores. No era rudo, pero jamás permisible. El Bucky que menos le gustaba era el de este momento porque su estado de ánimo a ella empezaba a dolerle. Steve tenía razón, él era un buen hombre que llevaba casi un siglo de sufrimiento. Joelle hablaba con él de cosas que él aún no había visto, le contaba historias aprendidas en el museo de historia y arte donde había trabajado. Le describía sus sitios favoritos y a veces le hablaba de como ella misma se sentía en el complejo Avenger pero Bucky parecía encerrado en el fondo de una mina clausurada y su tristeza era enorme.

-Somos los "No-avenger" – se reía ella, -Nadie confía en nosotros realmente así que sólo tenemos una opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Quedarnos juntos James. -Ella lo tocaba con una mano extendida.

-¿Eres sádica? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tocarme… sabes lo que soy y lo que llevo dentro, no sé cuanta porquería veas cada vez que lo haces.

-James… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan burro? Mírame a los ojos. -Joelle se incorporó para sentarse frente a él sobre las colchonetas y él obedeció. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, su sonrisa era ligera y radiaba y pudo ver el color exacto de sus iris: eran como la nuez moscada. Nada indicaba que estuviere alterada o nerviosa.

-No veo nada

-Yo tampoco James

-¿Qué?

-No soy tan estúpida como para subirme a una silla de juez e intentar observarte desde allá arriba todo el tiempo. Sería agotador tan sólo intentarlo y el papel me quedaría siempre grande. -Ella lo empujó hacia atrás y se colocó encima para inmovilizarlo.

-estas haciéndolo mal -Bucky giró sus ojos simulando fastidio – Podría herirte fatalmente ahora mismo. – acto seguido la tomó por el torso tan rápido que ella no supo en qué momento él estaba sobre ella. La situación le incomodó a Bucky casi al instante porque le disgustaba tener que ser siempre tan agresivo con ella al entrenar. Por su parte, ella siguió viéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona y completamente relajada seguía sin poner resistencia.

-No es un juego Joelle – le recordó él.

A una veintena de metros de ellos y sobre un balcón con vista a la sala, Nat los veía interactuar. Ella casi siempre estaba ahí a excepción de cuando estaban libres. En ese momento ella vio su propio reloj y desapareció por una puerta detrás del sitio donde estaba.

-Ya se fue -le dijo Bucky casi al oído mientras cambiaba su posición -Parece que sabe que no te haré pedacitos durante la pausa.

-jajaja James, ni antes, ni durante ni después. -Su mano volvió a rozarlo.

-No pareces tenerme miedo ni respeto y ni siquiera eres una buena alumna -Bucky buscaba siempre poner su propia distancia.

-Cierto, eres el único en esta sala que tiene miedo de ti.

\- si quisieras ver realmente hace tiempo que te hubieras ido.

-James … eres bastante fastidioso, si hay alguien aquí que puede verte soy yo y ya lo hice el día en que te conocí, pero "él" perdió, lo ví y no tiene oportunidad, además, y yo ya tomé mi decisión.

\- ¿Cuál decisión?

\- hay cosas de ti que no voy a dejar ir aún y cuando "él" regrese.

-ÉL?

-No lo vamos a dejar llevarte

Bucky entendió: "el soldado"

-ese día vas a tener que usar tu mejor escudo.

-ese día, tu vas a estar dentro del escudo James. -Joelle miraba hacia el techo de la sala y parecía poder ver ese momento en su imaginación. - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?

Bucky asintió. Cada vez que Nat desaparecía hablaban sobre los códigos, buscaban recuerdos, emociones o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a enfrentarlos. A veces dolía y Joelle tomaba su mano entre sus dedos para acompañarlo por los momentos mas terribles de su vida como el soldado de invierno. La energía fluía y el momento se volvía un remanso en la tormenta.

"Anhelo, oxidado, diecisiete, amanecer, horno, nueve, benigno, bienvenida, uno, vagón de carga… " habían decidido que una por una encontraría de nuevo las palabras claves y les quitarían su fuerza sobre James, destrozarían su significado y acabarían con la tortura. Lo mismo habían hecho en Wakanda pero el proceso había durado años. Esta vez ambos temían que no tendrían suficiente tiempo pero jamás hablaban de ello.

Una noche sucedió algo inesperado, Joelle dormía cuando escuchó ruido en la habitación de Bucky; se estaba haciendo a la costumbre de oírlo moverse de un lado para otro por las noches porque jamás dormía bien; por las noches, los efectos postraumáticos caían como hienas sobre su víctima. Entonces decidió que era suficiente y se levantó y abrió la puerta de comunicación. La lamparita de noche estaba encendida

-Joe? Te he despertado, lo siento -se disculpó él en camiseta y pantalón de pijama mientras miraba hacia otro lado buscando algo y se movía cerca de la cama.

-Está bien, sólo quería decirte que …-Joelle miró sus manos temblar y notó el sudor en su cara. Se acercó lentamente y el giró su cuello para que no le viera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡James! "Que inmensamente burro eres"; ¿Sabes porque esta puerta no está cerrada con llave?

Bucky entonces intentó mirarla interrogante.

-Porque no tienes que pasar por nada sólo ¡Nunca más!

-Gracias, pero no sabes lo que ha pasado – Bucky quiso sentarse en la orilla de la colchoneta, pero no encontraba más fuerzas y poco a poco se deslizó hasta el piso donde se hizo un ovillo apoyando su espalda contra la cama.

-¿Quieres que llame a Steve?

-No… esto puede esperar un poco más. Lo importante es que ya está.

-¿Qué esta? Joelle se inclinó para quedar justo a su altura

-Las estoy soñando Joe… todas

Joelle creyó que se refería a sus víctimas

-Una por una, están regresando a mi cabeza -El no podía dejar de temblar, no llevaba el brazo metálico, pero apretaba el otro puño que tenía tan fuerte que su mano se había coloreado y ella temió que corriera sangre.

-¿Las víctimas?

-no! Las palabras

Joelle sintió ser golpeada por una tormenta de hielo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no soltar palabra y se quedó pensando que hacer. Bucky continuó

-Hoy soné la tercera … me estoy ahogando Joe, me estoy queriendo matar ahora mismo. -Bucky temblaba de desesperación.

Joelle se aterró al oír estas palabras y en un segundo lo abrazó con fuerza: - "Jamás James Buchanan", Vamos a pelear juntos y las vamos a hacer pedazos. Bucky sentía la energía de su cuerpo, pero estaba aún incontrolable y ella decidió actuar. No podía por ningún motivo dejarlo sólo sufriendo; elevó sus brazos desde su espalda hasta su cabeza y tomó su energía y emociones sin que él pudiera reaccionar antes. Fue un intercambio rápido y efectivo y Joelle se quedó con la mitad del saco de dolor que llevaba Bucky dentro.

Bucky sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar y miró sus ojos volverse negros por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - La miró espantado

Ella lo soltó he intentó respirar un par de veces antes de contestar: -No es la solución definitiva, pero si crees que Steve o yo te dejaremos con toda esa mierda solo estas muy equivocado. Yo también puedo cargar lo que llevas encima; ahora compartimos la mitad hasta que desarmemos el maldito código. – Entonces se puso de pie y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo tendiéndole la mano. Bucky fue consciente del alivio que sentía y la miró caminar pesadamente por la habitación dando uno o dos tropezones. Quiso ayudarla, pero ella caminó sola hasta el umbral de la puerta. -Mañana hablaremos de esto, intenta dormir James.

-¿Cómo estarás tú?

-Bien, no te apures, esto lo he hecho más veces de lo que te imaginas -Pero esta vez ya no sonreía. Dejó la puerta abierta y él la vio sentarse lentamente sobre la cama como una anciana de huesos frágiles lo haría. Él se quedó sin saber que hacer, pero por alguna razón no podía pelear contra el para él, nuevo cansancio que lo invadió, se retiró a su propia cama y cerró los ojos. Desde la otra habitación un escudo invisible comenzó emerger como la sección de una burbuja que mantenía la cama donde Bucky se encontraba. Joelle pensaba en las palabras de Rhodes.


	8. Reacciones peligrosas

16.- Reacciones peligrosas

De regreso a los primeros días, todavía existía un Bucky dejándose guiar por Joelle y Wanda en su laberinto de recuerdos y emociones. Una a una iba descubriendo las palabras de un segundo código de activación implantado tiempo atrás, estas aparecían en medio de pesadillas que tenía durante las noches o momentos de crisis en que a Wanda apartaba las imágenes claves para que después Joe intentaba remplazar lo más difícil: las alteraciones de su conducta provocadas por las emociones al evocarlas. El proceso llevaba meses porque algunas veces transcurrían semanas hasta que otra pieza volviera a salir a la luz. Era un trabajo basado en la fe porque no todo el equipo estaba seguro del resultado final que obtendrían.

En esos días la nieve seguía cayendo y mientras las oficinas y laboratorios del complejo aparentaban estar vacíos, tres figuras aún se movían en un salón alejado. Eran Sam, jugando solitario, Bucky apostado en un sillón y Visión frente a un piano al que intentaba sacar las notas. Sam había trabado una especie de amistad con Bucky y aunque solía hacerle bromas pesadas, en el fondo sentía algo de piedad por su situación. – ¡No te pierdes de nada allá afuera! Banner está en un congreso de astrofísica; Tony pudiera estar ahora mismo buscando una posible copia del código de tu cabeza en la bóveda de un banco suizo; Rhodes esta rastreando a todo aquel que alguna vez pudiera haber sabido algo; Thor se fue a patear culos en otro mundo y Cap esta con Nat en Rusia visitando a simpatizantes de tu vieja familia. ¿Ves? Nada que se menos aburrido que estar aquí.

Visión los escuchaba y se limitó a contestar. -Podría ser peor si estuvieras con dos mujeres en un día de compras.

\- ¿Sigue siendo eso igual de espantoso que hace un siglo?

-Peor – continuaba – Ahora tienen más opciones – Visión se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. -Pero la tarde es exquisita, deberías salir a tomar aire. - dicho esto, salió y desapareció en medio del paisaje blanco.

Bucky hizo una mueca de fastidio -Debe haber más de cincuenta centímetros de nieve allá afuera, necesito otro sitio a donde ir. Sam, necesito al menos una hora lejos del complejo.

Sam sabía que tenía razón. -¡Una cerveza! Sólo una, - se buscó las llaves de su auto y le arrojó una chaqueta a Bucky. – Máximo cuarenta minutos y regresamos. ¡Muévete!

En otro punto de la ciudad, una alarma movilizaba a la policía local; una protesta en las calles había tomado tintes de revuelta y autos comandados por agentes se acercaban hasta el punto crítico.

Wanda y Joe se encontraban en el séptimo piso de un edificio central cuando por las ventanas comenzaron a ver el movimiento de diminutas patrullas en las calles. En pocos minutos, la gente reunida parecía formar un avispero que se movía al par de una contienda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Joelle

-No sé, pero mientras no suene mi localizador no tengo porque preocuparme; los agentes hacen su trabajo. -Joe no estaba tan segura porque la ansiedad empezó a subírsele silenciosamente por los pies cuando los grupos comenzaron a arrojar piedras a las ventanas, destrozar lo que estaba a su alcance y a prender fuego a dos quioscos de revistas. Esa fue la señal de que deberían regresar a casa.

-Espera aquí -Le dijo Wanda sintiéndose responsable por Joe -Veré si hay otra salida porque no pienso salir por esa calle. Wanda desapareció por el elevador dejando a Joe frente a una ventana que luego dejó para entretenerse con otra cosa. Afuera, el piso estaba helado y cuando los cañones de agua para esparcir a la gente llegaron, pensó en lo inapropiado de salir bañado cuando la temperatura alcanzaba algunos grados bajo cero. Aún estaba esperando a Wanda cuando los chorros de agua fueron encendidos, la gente corría en todas direcciones y cuando parecía que por fin se retirarían, un autobús con más agentes apareció a distancia cruzando la escena a toda prisa.

Wanda llegaba a la planta baja del edificio cuando un ruido atroz alcanzó a escucharse por toda la redonda. Arriba, donde Joe se encontraba, la gente se apiló tras los vidrios para ver lo ocurrido.

-"Fue el hielo" -Vociferaba una mujer. Abajo, el piso mojado se había vuelto en una trampa mortal sobre la cual el autobús a alta velocidad no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Se había estrellado en el edificio en donde había gente apostada intentando salir o esperando a que el conflicto se disipara, Wanda estaba entre ellos. Los cañones dejaron de surtir agua, pero el error no tenía reparo.

Joelle corrió al elevador, pero este no subía ni bajaba más, entonces bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa mientras marcaba en su teléfono el número de su acompañante, pero ella no contestó. En el acceso del edificio había caos y escombro, podía ver los despojos del autobús incrustados en un muro y aún pensaba en lo que debería hacer cuando llegó lo peor; la gente furiosa que estaba en la calle comenzó a reagruparse e invadir el sitio para vandalizar la escena. Unos hombres reían y celebraban cuando se introdujeron por el autobús destrozado y sacaron las caretas y equipo de los policías heridos adentro. Se escuchaban lamentos dentro del vehículo prensado, pero nadie salía más de él. Joe se horrorizó cuando vio las máscaras protectoras bañadas en sangre ser alzadas como trofeos. Hubo quienes se acercaron e introdujeron los brazos para sustraer objetos personales de las víctimas. La escena, más que lamentable, era dantesca y el pánico se apoderó de ella mientras buscaba. ¿Dónde estaba Wanda? Con dedos temblorosos encendió su localizador de emergencia y dejó a Friday el resto. Sería cuestión de segundos que su equipo contestara el llamado y supieran donde estaba. El frío se filtraba por las ventanas quebradas y los muretes derribados, pero Joe podía sentir el ardor y confusión en su cabeza: una parte de ella razonaba con la idea de auxiliar a la gente dentro del autobús y la otra absorbía la orgía de emociones de los protestantes. El mareo vino después, luego sintió sus piernas tan flojas como si fueran de gelatina y aunque intentaba respirar y cerrar los ojos para calmarse y concentrarse, el salpicar de un liquido caliente en la cara le hizo mirar de nuevo; se llevó las manos al rostro y lo encontró manchado por la sangre de alguien más entre sus dedos. Estaba esparcida en su cabello, en sus mejillas y hasta en sus labios. Una mujer se había colocado una chaqueta policiaca encima y cantaba una canción mientras otros coreaban a su alrededor. Joe se acercaba entre tropezones y empujones hasta el autobús gritando el nombre de Wanda. En su camino, escudos que iba formando con sus manos hicieron a varios hombres y mujeres caer de espaldas. Cuando por fin llegó, empezaba a llorar de miedo porque nunca había visto algo así, recibía codazos y golpes de quienes se acercaban y pintaban con spray el autobús, un hombre joven dentro del vehículo recibió el grafiti en sus ojos y aulló de dolor; ella se agazapó a un lado del autobús y tocó el metal con sus dedos mientras pensaba que no podría hacer nada más que imaginar una burbuja que lo envolviese.

La gente continuó robando lo que se encontrara a su alrededor: relojes y accesorios de una joyería que había estado en el primer piso; una piel de zorro y cajitas llenas de perfumes que se habían salvado. Entonces un hombre obeso y de gran altura, que ahora portaba un casco policiaco y arremetía contra otro, se dio cuenta de la chica apostada junto al autobús al cual nadie más parecía acercarse, estaba comenzando a analizar su postura cuando se percató de la bonita chaqueta negra con el logotipo "A" visible en su pecho. Tuvo que reír bastante porque se figuró que era una empleada del complejo Avenger muriéndose de miedo porque se veía sin el auxilio de sus jefes. Al instante, tomó el primer objeto que se encontró y lo lanzó a su cabeza. "Joe había hecho una burbuja perfecta, pero ella no estaba incluida adentro".

\- "lárgate de aquí" – empezaron a gritarle –¿Dónde esta Tony Stark? ¿trajiste al capitán América? ¿podrías darme el teléfono de la Viuda? ¿puedes ponerte verde? ¿estas solita? ¿Quieres que te muestre mi martillo?

Detrás de ellos, la bruja escarlata apareció cuando la gente ya había formado una especie de circo alrededor del autobús y en el cual Joe se encontraba como parte de las fieras; arrojaban cuanto podían en su dirección mientras ella había dejado de moverse, pero aún se concentraba en mantener a los heridos atrapados a salvo. Wanda se puso furiosa y se adelantó con una carga de luz carmesí entre sus manos sin ver al hombre que sostenía al escudo a un costado; en un santiamén lanzó a todos los que intentaban acercarse al autobús hacia los costados; luego el hombre lanzó el escudo hacia su cuello y ella cayó al piso medio inconsciente. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que la mujer que antes cantaba sacó una navaja, se adelantó y la tomó sonriendo por los cabellos. –"Voy a vender tu cabello mágico para hacer postizos" -Nadie pudo contener las carcajadas ante sus muecas y Joelle no pudo sostener su escudo más tiempo.

-Si quieres abrimos una tienda. -La mujer a lado del autobús habló con una voz grave y sugerente, se puso de pie con pesadez y tardó en mostrar su rostro, pero cuando terminó de erguirse parecía balancear su cuerpo lentamente con extraña flexibilidad, apoyando con delicadeza su peso en uno y otro pie mientras caminaba como quién estira sus músculos tras estar en reposo. Sus ojos color moscada parpadearon dos o tres veces hasta que desaparecieron y dos negros discos aparecieron en su lugar. -Y yo voy a poner los tuyos a un lado. -le dijo riéndose y cuando terminó de decir esto, la otra sintió que él aire le faltaba y una fuerza la mantenía paralizada donde estaba, su vejiga se rendió y falló y su cuerpo se tensó sin razón alguna, después la misma fuerza la arrastró lentamente en dirección del autobús mientras las puntas de sus pies resbalaban por el piso. Un grito de espanto se extendió por todo el sitio, los hombres a su lado tomaron los cascos y escudos robados para su propia protección, pero les fueron arrebatados con una vibración magnética que les rompió las muñecas y dislocó los brazos. La mujer de la navaja fue arrojada de frente al suelo como si fuera una flecha que alguien dejara de tensar contra un arco. En ese momento, Iron Man entró por la perforación del edificio y se colocó frente a Joelle y su objetivo. La gente que empezó a correr hacia afuera y Wanda empleo unos segundos en reaccionar de nuevo completamente.

\- ¿Joe? ¿Estas jugando de nuevo al exorcista? – Tony retiró la máscara de su rostro y uno de sus puños para ofrecerle su mano desnuda. Entonces emitió un comando que más parecía una tierna y sugerente invitación. -Mírame a los ojos Joe: ¡CON-TUS-OJOS! ¡O le diré a Steve que no me ayudaste a sacar a estos hombres del autobús, anda! ¡Muévete! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Joe aspiró aire por la boca y pareció relajar los músculos, sus ojos volvieron a ser lentamente los de antes y pudo a mirar a Tony con pena y temor reflejados. Después empezó a moverse lentamente en dirección al vehículo y ayudó a Tony a auxiliar a la gente.

Una Opción

Tony no tardo en tener todo bajo control. Visión llegó sólo unos minutos después y Sam lo haría poco mas tarde. El equipo pudo salir de la escena rápidamente y concentrarse en el estado de sus propios miembros y optaron por hacerlo en el sitio de estacionamiento donde Joelle y Wanda habrían dejado su vehículo. Sam abrazaba cariñosamente a Joe, totalmente abatida por la experiencia y con lastimosas heridas causadas por la jauría humana. Wanda ocupaba toda la atención de Visión y Tony caminaba a grandes zancadas por delante cuando repentinamente paró; cerca de ellos, James dejaba el auto de Sam y se acercaba confuso en su dirección, cuando su vista se topó con la figura de Joe aceleró el paso y miró atónito las secuelas sobre ella. Tony habría querido discutir sobre la razón para verlo fuera del complejo, pero Bucky ni siquiera lo escuchó o miró.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso contigo? – En pocos pasos llegó hasta ella mientras que Sam instintivamente la soltaba al tiempo que él la tomaba en brazos.

-Todo está bien Bucky – Sam hablaba bajo y sostenía la vista de Tony preguntando sobre la presencia de Buchanan en ese lugar. -Vámonos de aquí. Esta pelea se ha acabado

\- ¿pelea? ¿No te has defendido?

Joelle dejó su pecho y con ayuda de Sam se subió al auto sin decir nada más.

-No creo que deberías estar aquí James – Dijo Tony

-No? Yo creo lo contrario – Musitó el con lástima - Es mi discípula, ¿no? De alguna manera debería estar a mi cuidado.

-Tu también estas a nuestro cuidado.

Bucky parecía fastidiado de la situación y se acercó a Tony para que nadie mas lo escuchara. -¿Quizá no quiere pelear como ustedes, lo has pensado? Joe jamás será como Nat; ella sólo quiere hacer escudos y proteger.

-Pues yo la vi haciendo otra cosa James -Tony hablaba bajo y parecía estar tomando bastante en serio la repentina conversación con él. - …y no quiero saber lo que hubiera hecho si no hubiera llegado yo a tiempo. Había gente en peligro y el escudo dejo de ser una opción.

-Entonces no la dejes actuar sola

Tony escuchaba sin verlo

-Si Joe tiene que usar ese escudo de nuevo para ustedes alguien tiene que cubrirla.

-¿Tú?

James lo miró por varios segundos y por primera vez de frente y a los ojos desde que llegó al complejo Avengers. Entonces se dirigió al auto de Sam y subió.

Steve estaba ansioso de volver a América cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. Nat tomó el control de la nave y mientras surcaban la distancia tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

-No ganaras nada perdiendo los nervios -Susurró Nat con la vista en el horizonte -Tony esta ahí y tiene todo bajo control.

Steve quería creerlo así, pero sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Joelle seguía siendo difícil de controlar y en Rusia se habían enterado de que Hydra había lucrado con su soldado ofreciéndolo al mejor postor más de una vez. La teoría sobre una copia o más de los códigos de comando de Bucky eran ahora algo real y había al menos un par de organizaciones que sabían algo de ellos y tendrían interés en conseguirlos. Había que seguir adelante con el intento de desprogramar a su amigo y necesitaba a Joe mas cabal que nunca.

En cuanto Steve regresó a casa se dirigió a la Unidad Medica donde Joe se encontraba. Hill quería obtener datos sobre el estado de su salud después de que manejara la energía a su alrededor en la forma que lo había hecho.

-Tenemos los datos de su localizador – le dijo – usamos uno especial para ella que nos permite conocer algunos cambios importantes cuando comienza a manipular energía. -explicó Hill mientras caminaban hasta la cabina traslucida donde Joe yacía sentada sobre una camilla. Adentro, una enfermera manipulaba la jeringa con la que aplicaba una sustancia en su sangre y un equipo de psiquiatras y neurólogos le hacían preguntas.

\- ¿Pero no está mal herida? – preguntó Cap.

-No, no lo está, tuvo suerte, aunque los raspones y heridas tengan una vista fea. -Hill observó que Steve tenía un aspecto preocupado y su ánimo estaba bastante bajo. -La vamos a poner a dormir para tranquilizarla un poco más así que si quieres hablar con ella, hazlo ahora. La agente se retiraba por la misma puerta por la cual al mismo tiempo Bucky ahora aparecía.

-Buenas noches Sargento, escuché que hoy tuvo la oportunidad de salir de paseo- Maria era de las pocas personas que aún se reservaba para con Bucky, pero aún ella parecía estar más de su lado en los últimos días.

-Ese era la idea, pero no salió exactamente como quería -Sonrió él

-Hubiera podido ser peor -contestó ella retirándose.

Steve no estaba con ánimos de sonreír, pero igual se alegró de verlo

-¿Qué hay Steve?

Cap alzó las cejas y recargó su peso sobre la barandilla del cristal que los separaba de Joe. Ella podía verlos a ambos, pero estaba bastante ocupada con las indicaciones de la enfermera y los estudios realizados.

-Existen más personas con los códigos Bucky, al menos una en Rusia, una en Asia y otra en África. Lo siento mucho.

Bucky bajó la cabeza y presionaba sus labios – Lo sabía, me estuvieron usando como artículo de utilidad para quien ofreciera más paga, ¿No es cierto?

-Los vamos a encontrar, tenlo por seguro. -Luego Steve cambió de tema -Tony y me contó todo lo que pasó hoy.

Bucky asintió con una mueca -Las rodearon; Wanda cayó tras un golpe recibido por detrás y estaba en peligro; Joe no tubo opción.

-Hay al menos diez heridos con fracturas y desgarres, sin contar la mujer que atacó a Wanda y que estará varios días en el hospital.

-¿No vas a discutir eso, o si? La gente del autobús esta aún viva.

-NO! Joe hizo lo que tenía que hacer y yo estoy detrás de ello, pero ahora la ciudad sabe que ella existe; no estoy muz seguro de que eso ayude mucho. El comisionado de seguridad quiere respuestas, luego vendrá la prensa y no se quien más después.

-bueno, no tienen que enterarse de todos los detalles, o sí?

-Tampoco quiero que se enteren de tu estado por ahora.

En ese punto se dieron cuenta que Joe los miraba desde la cabina

\- ¿Cómo se siente ella? -Preguntó Steve

-No es su mejor día; el caos la sacó de quicio, pero sus niveles de tensión están bajando. Hill pudo encontrar ciertos puntos de mejoría con el dispositivo de su localizador. El primero fue cuando llegó Tony y estableció contacto con ella, eso evitó de golpe que siguieran subiendo. -Bucky sonrió levemente a Joelle a través del cristal y se dirigió a la puerta para entrar.

Bucky estuvo sólo un par de minutos y después se despidió dejando su lugar a Steve. Tenía bastante que pensar esa noche, por ejemplo, el hecho de que no era el único que tenía problemas para comandar su cabeza. Hasta ese día se había sentido como una víctima de las circunstancias y no había analizado la situación de Joe. Mientras ella lo había acompañado todo este tiempo e intentaba sacarlo del pozo donde estaba, había estado sola intentando controlar la energía que recibía, incluyendo la suya cuando tenía crisis nerviosas y sentía de nueva cuenta las torturas de Hydra. El había visto sus ojos desaparecer por unos segundos mas de una vez, se había cohibido bastante, pero en general, siempre la había creído mas fuerte de lo que realmente era. Ahora estaba claro que Joe se estaba jugando bastante cada vez que lo liberaba.

Steve entro a la cabina y no pudo evitar abrazar a Joe de lleno y ella sintió un alivio enorme teniéndolo a su lado, su presencia siempre la hacía sentir en paz y relajada. No pudieron hablar a solas, pero durante el tiempo que él estuvo con ella no dejó de tomarla por la mano. Después hizo efecto el sedante y mientras Joe se quedaba dormida, Steve tuvo oportunidad de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. A su lado, un aparato registraba la tensión de Joe bajar lentamente.

-Ya está dormida – le dijo una asistente médica mientras estudiaba una grafica con los movimientos de las últimas horas.

\- ¿Eso muestra su tensión?

-Si, esta línea de color naranja muestra el momento de los ataques -explicó, esta cumbre roja es el momento en que dejó de usar el escudo, luego se vuelve purpura hasta este punto. Después llegó el Sr. Stark y tuvo contacto con ella.

Steve observó la línea tomar decididamente otro rumbo dentro de la gráfica. - ¿Y eso? – señaló el ángulo claro que mostraba un descenso y la decoloración drásticamente.

-Esto sucedió 40 minutos después, seguramente cuando ya estaban en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?

\- Nada, El sargento Barnes estaba ahí esperando al equipo.

Los días pasaron y el equipo se concentró en la obtención de los códigos. Joe por su parte, regresó a las sesiones con Bucky de inmediato. El tiempo que pasaban ocupados con su adiestramiento cambió porque Bucky se volvió aun mas callado y distante. Solía dar direcciones y corregir más energéticamente que antes y no admitía errores o el relajamiento de su atención. Se había vuelto esquivo y malhumorado. Una mañana estalló cuando Joelle hizo una broma y eso provocó una tensión nueva que activó las alarmas e hizo que Hill, Banner y Tony se acercasen hasta la sala donde entrenaban. Joe estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la hostilidad en los ejercicios estaba volviendo la pelea tan real que Nat presionó el botón del localizador para llamar al Capitán. En silencio, los recién llegados se quedaron en el balcón del primer piso observando la pelea. Bucky había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz porque ella había activado el escudo justo en su cara aun cuando estaba esa mañana prohibido; después lo había retirado y ahora sostenía uno de los palos Bo con los cuales habían comenzado a pelear. Bucky hacía lo mismo y durante eternos minutos ninguno parecía avanzar hasta el otro. Ni siquiera Stark quiso hacer la broma para apostar a cuál terminaría en el piso primero porque estaba junto a los otros sosteniendo el aire en los pulmones. Banner llevaba en las manos un transmisor mostrando los movimientos del cerebro de Joe, la línea de tensión se encontraba en el límite entre de su color naranja y eso le indicó a Tony la forma de acabar la pelea. A su comando, los drones de entrenamiento aparecieron en la sala y se dirigieron a ellos.

Bucky miró con fastidio hacia los artefactos en el aire, pero Joe miró a Tony de reojo. Medio segundo después, una lluvia de metrallas cayó sobre ellos y Bucky se lanzó sobre Joe. Para asombro de todos, las municiones de paintball no tocaron a ninguno porque Joe se movió para proteger a Bucky y colocó su escudo sobre él. Ambos quedaron presionados uno con el otro en medio de la sala sin marca alguna.

\- "parece que están apunto de graduarse" -sonrió Tony mientras todos miraban la escena. Luego se giró a Steve y le dijo -Posiblemente alguien tenga razón Rogers, los dos resultaron altamente empáticos, aunque quieran matarse el uno al otro. -Tony tomó un par de armas cargadas con softballs de un armario. -Colócate junto a Joe por favor. – Steve adivinó la clase de loca idea que tenía Tony pero lo hizo porque se sentía más responsable que los demás, mientras se acercaba, no sabía si reír o empezar a quejarse de dolor.

\- ¡James! -gritó Tony desde arriba –"bájate de Joe" esto todavía no se acaba. -Todos miraron con sorpresa a Tony repartir las armas a Hill y a Nat. -Banner ¿alguna vez has soñado con lazar a Rogers por los aires?

Banner contesto confuso –"quizá, algún par de veces"

-Excelente … adelante!

Banner no supo si bromeaba, pero después miró a Steve cerrar los ojos y caminar decidido hasta plantarse a un lado de Joe, que ahora se levantaba. Nat tomó una de las armas con gusto y no hubo falta que le explicaran su tarea. Bruce colocó cuidadosamente el transmisor que llevaba en las manos sobre el suelo y de un salto por la baranda bajó hasta ellos.

Tony apuntó a Joe con su arma -¿Listo soldado? Tienes cinco segundos para frenar nuestro ataque antes de que comencemos.

Joe abrió los ojos con el mayor asombro de su vida y Hulk rugió tan alto como pudo.

-Cinco … - contó Tony – Bucky miró el escudo de Steve apoyado sobre el pasamanos del primer piso y de un movimiento lanzó uno de los palos y le quitó el arma a Hill haciéndola caer al nivel donde él estaba. Banner hizo un ademan para acercarse a Steve, pero Joe lo colocó tras un muro invisible.

-cuatro – Bucky recogió el arma y comienza a tirar contra Nat mientras esta se oculta tras una columna.

-tres – Iron Man entra en acción con su montura completa y se alista para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Bucky

-dos-Bucky "marca" a Nat y Banner intenta por todos los medios pasar el muro que Joe ha construido.

-uno -Iron Man apunta en dirección a Joe, pero Bucky lo hace errar el tiro cuando deja su arma inservible; la ha trabado con la suya y ahora vuelan ambas por el salón. Tony se dirige hasta el arma de Nat y Bucky corre hasta el punto donde el escudo de Steve descansa sobre la pared. Un minuto después el juego a acabado. La sala de entrenamiento es un desastre, pero los resultados son claros: "Steve esta vivo", "Joe esta viva" y "Bucky está vivo".

Joe cae al piso y Steve se inclina a su lado sintiéndose por fin a salvo. James queda de pie y jadeando y Tony le dice: - Pero tú querías el trabajo.

Los demás sienten un alivio al verlos a ambos interactuar tan cerca por primera vez sin señales de una próxima guerra civil.

\- ¿lo tengo? -pregunta Bucky

-Todavía no, primero tenemos que deshacernos de tus fantasmas.


	9. I was made for lovin

Ok, el ritmo de esta historia tiene que acelerar y su tono subirá un poco de clasificación, espero que no altere el producto.

19.- "hecho para amarte"

El doctor Banner tiene pocos amigos, pero el día de su cumpleaños no puede pasar desapercibido por el grupo; pocas veces al año hay festejos en el complejo, al menos, en las zonas privadas, porque fuera de ellas el señor Stark siempre encuentra la forma de no aburrirse cuando no está trabajando.

-"El hangar" -dice Rhodes -Ese es el mejor sitio mientras sostiene un lápiz y una hoja en blanco

\- No! El Bunker tiene mejor acústica -dice Wilson

-Yo voto por el gimnasio -Dice Wanda

-¿Por qué el gimnasio? -Se extraña Nat

-Porque con todos esos espejos de doble altura, la esfera y las luces de disco tendrán un efecto grandioso

Los Avengers están sentados alrededor de una mesa en la sala de estar de la vivienda y planean la fiesta del siglo. Banner cumplirá años y no pueden dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Dresscode "Green" -se carcajea Rodhes mientras la lista en la hoja que sostiene va creciendo conforme las ideas fluyen y en algún punto de la habitación se escucha "I love rock'n roll"

-Bueno, si van han invitar a Físicos y Biólogos de medio continente, ¿Debería ser algo formal no? – Piensa Nat -DressCode "absoluto Glamour".

Steve los escucha desde la barra de la cocina donde esta apostado junto a Joelle y apunta:

\- ¡tres barras distintas!

-Si Thor llega antes necesitaremos llenar la piscina del gimnasio con cerveza – dice Wanda

\- ¿Cocteles para las damas? -Pregunta Hill

-¿Cocteles? – Wilson se mofa –¿Acaso no has visto a Joelle absorber los tacitas de expreso llenas de tequila sin ayuda de las margaritas? Al diablo con los cocteles y las florecitas, nuestras mujeres toman el Vodka, Rakia y Tequila como si fueran agua mineral.

La conversación sigue animada y Steve aprovecha para tomar a Joelle por la cintura y susurrar algo en el odio. Sin mucho ruido y poco alarde caminan los dos hacia su habitación donde gozan de más libertad para hablar. Cuando llegan, Steve cierra la puerta detrás suyo no sin antes percatarse de que el nivel de las voces a disminuido y algunas risas se escapan de los presentes.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? – le dice mientras ella se sienta sobre la cama de él y él ocupa un lugar a su lado.

-todo bien ¿y tú?

-todo bien

-tuvimos suerte con Hulk y Tony

-no fue suerte; sin tu protección Banner me hubiera roto las piernas y sin Bucky tu no estarías ahora tan contenta aquí sentada.

Joe hizo un gesto de complacencia, pero luego recordó lo duro que había sido James con ella anteriormente.

-Me está rehuyendo – dijo

-Lo sé

Ambos se miraron y ella levanto sus piernas para ponerlas encima de las de él. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal Steve? -El nivel de intimidad de ambos había aumentado notoriamente con el tiempo.

-Nada, ambos estamos tratando de ayudarlo, pero creo que él también es consciente que lo que estas haciendo para eliminar sus reacciones al código es peligroso.

-No puedo evitarlo, si tu vieras lo que yo veo y sintieras lo que yo siento cuando estoy con él harías lo mismo, o peor, conociéndote, le quitarías toda la carga de encima.

-¿Es posible?

-¿Quitarle toda la carga? – Joe se quedó pensando, pero no lo sabía. -Debe ser lo mismo que suicidio, James es un hombre muy fuerte y su corazón es de oro, no es una coincidencia que ustedes sean tan buenos amigos. Los dos son tremendamente compasivos y están llenos de buenas intenciones, pero lo que hizo Hydra rebasa todo lo que me había imaginado. -Dicho esto, dejó caerse de espalda sobre la cama y Steve no pudo evitar que le subiera el pulso. También sintió pánico porque se imagino que, si ella en este momento leyera sus emociones, la situación sería bastante penosa para él.

Pero Joe sabía la situación en que se encontraba y sabía perfectamente que Steve no tocaba a las mujeres en la forma en que la tocaba a ella; ni siquiera su enorme cercanía con Nat tenía los mismos tintes de su amistad. También se percataba de que Steve la protegía de una forma especial desde que se conocieron y que, aunque era enormemente tímido y serio, algunas reacciones con ella se le escapaban de las manos. Por otro lado, no había tardado en vislumbrar que Steve tenía casi cien años de vida y que sus costumbres y creencias lo mantenían en muchas situaciones a raya. Ella respetaba su personalidad, pero de vez en cuando se permitía darle confianza y hasta tentarlo. En su opinión personal, era un hombre guapísimo y había tardado bastante tiempo en suprimir el entusiasmo cuando lo tenía tan cerca. A veces, cuando lo observaba nadar en la piscina del gimnasio tenía problemas para mantener el color de las mejillas; se quedaba en modo "zombi" y mas de una vez algún otro presente le había pedido que respirara profundamente.

-Tony quiere llevarlo a Wakanda

-¿Qué?

Steve se tendió a su lado, entonces ella se volvió hacia él y sintió que ese momento tenía poco de romántico y mucho de aprensión. Su mano encontró la de Steve y en algún otro punto de la cama sus piernas se encontraron.

-¿Y tu no lo vas a dejar verdad?

-¡tengo pistas! Creo que el código que estaba en Africa fue llevado a algún país árabe y de ahí pudiera ya haber emprendido el camino directo a nosotros.

-suena horroroso

-Lo es

-Ya tenemos seis palabras Steve, pero James me está evadiendo y así no puedo hacer más. Además, con cada palabra que encontramos sus reacciones son peores y más insondables. - al decir esto, Joe hizo memoria de la última vez que había podido ayudar a Bucky y su rostro cambió de faz mientras recogía las imágenes de James en el piso hecho un ovillo tratando de no reaccionar más al código. Al final, él le había gritado que se fuera porque creyó que no lo lograría y podría herirla, entonces ella lo había mantenido dentro de una capsula que imaginó rodeando a ambos. James se levantó y fue hacia ella mientras permanecía parada frente a la pared y la encerró entre sus brazos sin tocarla mientras con los puños derribaba el yeso del muro. Bucky se quedó mirándola espantado y luego cayó en sus brazos donde lo sostuvo hasta que se hubo calmado.

Joe no había sentido miedo aquella vez porque con la experiencia había aprendido a valorar las reacciones provenientes del soldado y las de Bucky y estaba segura que estas podían ser mas fuertes, además, se sentía incapaz de dejarlo porque lo apreciaba y le dolía verlo así. Ese día no pensó en irse y se juro así misma que nunca lo haría. De cualquier forma, se sentía tan triste por él que no pudo evitar que le corrieran las lágrimas cuando hablaba con Steve. Para su sorpresa, Steve la abrazó y la sostuvo en sus brazos, pero ella ya no tenía ánimos románticos, tan sólo apreció que Steve se tomara la libertad de quedarse en la cama con ella y darle un beso en la mejilla de nuevo. El acariciaba su espalda y mantenía su cabeza tan cerca que le era posible verse reflejada en sus ojos.

Los autos llegaban al complejo y los invitados dejaban las llaves en manos del servicio para después cruzar las puertas del lobby principal donde luego eran conducidos hasta un bunker completamente transformado en Disco, bar, Karaoke y una especie de carnaval de los años setentas. Banner estaba absolutamente deleitado con la sorpresa y brillaba de alegría. Todos los invitados aludían con sus ropas una fiesta de gala al más puro estilo de las cinco décadas pasadas. Algunos llevaban smoking y otros traje y corbata. La música sonaba y las bebidas circulaban por todos los grupos mientras los aperitivos eran ofrecidos por personal disfrazado de estrellas de cine. "No es difícil imaginar que en esta fiesta estuvo Tony Stark envuelto en los preparativos" pensaban algunos.

En un sitio cercano a la pista de baile, el equipo comenzaba a congregarse, Sam, Rhodes y Thor llevaban smokings que los hicieron parecer magnetos para la mitad de las mujeres en la fiesta. Tony paseaba entre los grupos con Banner y Pepper Pots servía como anfitriona.

Las mujeres de la casa llegaron por separado, Wanda con Visión primero y poco después Nat con Hill y Sharon. Luego aparecería Steve, también en smoking, llevando a Joe por el brazo.

-¿dónde esta Bucky? – Preguntó Sam a Steve

-No estoy muy seguro que venga -contestó este mientras empezaba a percatarse de la atención masculina sobre su pareja. El algoritmo era sencillo: tan joven, libre, con un fuerte poder para ejercer simpatía y por sobre todo: un vestido largo entallado que denotaba su más que bonita figura bajo la cintura.

"caray" – pensó – No sé si me pueda acostumbrar a esto.

-¿Qué tienes guapo? -le susurro Nat al oído -¿Ya tuviste suficiente de Joelle sin uniforme?

Steve hizo una mueca de tedio tan ovia que Rhodes le ofreció un Whisky para relajarlo.

Joelle se separó entonces del grupo y no le quedó otra opción más que seguirla con la mirada.

-…Pero a el primero que se le acerque … - dijo sosteniendo el Whisky.

-Le atraviesas la cara -terminó Visión mientras se llevaba a Wanda a la pista de baile.

Un bastante famoso DJ internacional hacía su trabajo y por conforme pasaron las horas, hacia un recuento de las mejores canciones de cada década hasta llegar al presente. Steve tuvo que ver a Joelle con Sam subirse a una mesa al ritmo del Rock más escuchado de los años ochenta y noventa y después casi se infarta cuando se dio cuenta que el tequila que bebía no parecía hacerle el menor efecto. Al final tuvo que confiar que las bancas no cederían al peso de la gente gritando "ooooh we are the halb way there …" mientras se les iba el alma en ello.

En un momento determinado de la fiesta, un hombre en smoking y peinado de coleta apareció entre la multitud, caminaba sólo y sin ser realmente percibido mientras bebía una copa del mejor vino español en sus cien años de vida, se apostó en una esquina donde podía ver a Joelle divertirse de lo lindo. El vestido que llevaba le quedaba preciososo y llevaba el cabello rizado suelto. De pronto pudo ver las cosas más claras: Él había cometido el error que todos los demás, se le había olvidado que tan solo era una jovencita de poco más de veinte años y no una agente del servicio secreto como Nat o Hill. Joe cantaba con Sam y otros más encima de las mesas y se movía feliz y relajada olvidando por completo donde estaba, olvidando la mirada preocupada y protectora de Steve a unos metros de ella y obviamente, olvidándolo a él también.

-Buuuuckyyyy! – Banner lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le quitó la copa vacía para ponerle otra llena en su lugar -No! ¡No, dame el español por favor! -le sonrió mientras la volvía a cambiar y tomaba otra en su lugar. – ¡Felicidades Banner!

Banner tampoco solía mostrar en absoluto los efectos del alcohol, si acaso, su buen humor se expandía y comenzaba a abrazar a todos y hablar con quien fuera. Para cuando se hubo ido, Bucky se giró de nuevo en dirección a la mesa donde bailaba Joelle con Sam pero ella ya no estaba.

Bucky no tuvo otro remedio que acercarse hasta donde Steve y quedarse con el grupo ahí reunido. Cuando la música volvió a cambiar de ritmo, las luces se movieron con los ruidos electrónicos bailables más extraños para sus oídos. Estaba aún tratando de entender los movimientos de la gente que bailaba sobre mesas y sillas y se movía por todos lados cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de él y muy cerca, Joelle hablaba con otros dos invitados. Sintió que lo mejor no sería acercarse a ella para no alterar su estado de ánimo, pero justo cuando intentó escabullirse, Steve avanzó y dio muestras de tener suficiente de la permanencia de los dos hombres con Joelle. La tomó por un hombro suavemente y al mismo tiempo le puso el vaso de whisky en la mano a él. -Detenme esto un momento -dijo y se acercó para hablar a Joe al oído. Esta no pareció inmutarse, pero se despidió de ambos hombres y se fue con él a la pista de baile.

-Steve ni siquiera sabe bailar- se río Rhodes a su lado

-No se trata de bailar- Tony había llegado justo a su lado e intercambió una mirada por saludo con Bucky.

-¿No bailas?

-No, no sé cómo podría bailar eso.

-pues entonces disfruta el español … es excelente verdad?

-¡grandioso!

-veré si encuentro un centenario para ti -dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a otro grupo.

Pero Rhodes se equivocaba, Steve aprendía más rápido de lo que creía y había entendido el ritmo de la música actual; el resto lo hizo el buen humor y el hecho que estuvieran tan apretados que nadie podía realmente moverse con gran libertad. Bucky siguió observando y tuvo que reírse igual que los demás cuando la gente empezó a cantar algo como "the final countdown" y todo parecía tan ridículo y bochornoso cuando los Senior Avengers la corearon juntos. -espero que nadie tome video porque esto será patético en otros cien años. - reía Steve.

Steve regresó del baile totalmente satisfecho de haber mostrado quien era quien en el sitio, Joe estaba a su lado y no hubo mucha oportunidad de que alguien mas se acercara. Bucky la observó venir hasta donde él estaba y sintió que su humor mejoraba cuando ella por fin lo vio, sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Estaba completamente sobria, lo que indicaba que los bailes y cabriolas sobre la pista de baile eran cosa normal para el ritmo. Bucky pensó que era una verdadera sorpresa conocer esa parte espontánea y divertida de su amiga. El grupo de amigos se hizo mas grande y mientras todos hablaban ella se acercó a su lado para decirle un cumplido.

-Estas muy guapo hoy James, ¿Ya has visto como te ven las amigas de Pepper y todas las demás?

-No, no he visto nada

-tienen toda la noche viéndote mientras tu estas ahí parado ignorándolas con tu copa en la mano, posiblemente todas quisieran ser ese vino.

Bucky se sorprendió no sólo por sus palabras sino porque ella lo hubiera visto antes.

-Estuviste pendiente?

Ella hizo una mueca graciosa y giró los ojos con una sonrisa ligera – siempre – Entonces se acercó y lo miró una última vez antes de seguir hablando con los demás.

La fiesta sería un éxito y duraría hasta el amanecer, Joelle no podría volver a moverse sin que pareciera que tuviera dos guardaespaldas detrás de ella pero pareció no incomodarle; Steve no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie se le acercase mientras estaban cerca de la pista y Bucky la siguió con la mirada a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera cometer el error de pasarse de listo cuando Steve no viera…

\- ¿Tienes novio? – le preguntó un hombre cuando ella estaba en la barra de un bar.

-No, no tengo – contestó ella prosiguiendo su camino

-¿Podemos platicar un momento? -le dijo él sosteniendo su mano -Joe lo miró sin inmutarse – quizá después , ahora no, disculpa.- contestó y siguió su camino entre la gente. Media hora después había olvidado al hombre cuando se encaminó de nuevo para el tocador, entonces, alguien la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo -¿Y ahora sí? -era el mismo hombre -Joelle lo miró extrañada pensando que había tomado de más -El hombre hizo un intento de posar la mano sobre su cuello cuando una mano lo detuvo firmemente. -Joe y él miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Steve parado con una cara lo suficientemente seria para hacerlo disculparse. Joe pudo sentir el animo de Steve y decidió no separarse de él otra vez. En su esquina, Bucky había dejado repentinamente su copa sobre una mesa y en lo que pareciera un andar interrumpido, meditó lo ocurrido mientras observaba al hombre acomodarse la pajarita y a Joe alejarse. La música siguió y Sam cantaba "I was made for lovin'you".


	10. Otra visión del Futuro

20.- Segunda visita al futuro

La música proveniente de un teléfono encendido aún se puede escuchar en uno de los autos vacíos.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time

when I tried so hard And got so far

But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end It doesn't even matter

-Entrégate – Le implora Steve con ojos desesperados -No me hagas pelear contigo.

Joe esta mal herida frente a él, pero continua de pie mientras lo mira a través del túnel de autopista dónde sólo las llamas y las luces de emergencia iluminan el escenario dantesco. Los camiones de doble carga que antes circulaban están virados de costado ocupando ambos lados de las vías. Los autos que alcanzaron a detenerse no consiguen ir hacia atrás porque los ventiladores que hacían circular el aire en vez de parar, subieron la velocidad y los dejó sin escape. Las Llamas devoran todo lo que alcanzan y Tony Stark esta demasiado ocupado poniendo a salvo a la gente que ocupaba al menos una veintena de vehículos. Cerca de ellos, también en el túnel, Hulk sostiene su estructura en el punto donde ha colapsado para que tengan tiempo de escapar antes de que miles de toneladas los aplasten.

Sus labios se mueven y entre el smog y las flamas Steve descifra su contestación.

-Tony… - dice el por el intercomunicador - …esta no se va a rendir

-Te lo dije- Contesta Iron Man empujando un autobús hasta la salida a casi cuatro Kilómetros de ahí.- Voy para allá, te daré el suero.

Tony se refiere al antídoto que ha descubierto y que arrebataría a Joe toda su capacidad de movilizar energía, nada más y nada menos que un líquido magnético inyectado directamente en su cerebelo y que se extenderá hasta provocar daños irreparables.

En ambas salidas vehiculares del Tunel, Wanda y Sam ayudan a sacar a la gente. Mientras que encima de él, Nat y Bucky intentan abrir las puertas que fueron bloqueadas. La idea descorazona a todos. Wanda siente su voz quebrarse y no puede decir nada más. -ya hemos decidido esto Wanda -le recuerda Wilson.

Steve siente que las fuerzas le fallan en las piernas, pero sabe que es momento de hacer lo que Tony está pidiendo. Frente a él, hay "dos Joes" y una de ellas es un arma de guerra a la que ha llegado la hora de sacar de circulación. Llevan una semana tratando de parar el terror y las muertes que una ha provocado con su desaparición y el temor que la otra ha dejado cuando se fue para ambas encontrarse. Steve pensó en el avión de pasajeros derribado del otro lado de la frontera sur y la aduana que dejó hecha un desierto. Todo el equipo había buscado a su compañera e incluso Bucky se había encontrado con ella intentando hacerla regresar, pero no lo había logrado. Todo había sido inútil hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo voy a saber a cual de las dos inyectar? Son completamente iguales -Susurra desesperado. Tony llega hasta él y deposita en su mano la minúscula jeringa que tanto ha temido. -Inyecta a las dos ¿Podrás?

Steve acierta con un movimiento de cabeza, se limpia la sangre de la boca y mira hacia la puerta por la cual las dos mujeres han desaparecido.

Una Joe alcanza a la otra mientras esta intenta dejar el túnel por una de las salidas de emergencia para peatones; sobre ellas, una escalera metálica asciende decenas de metros hasta algún punto sobre la montaña. Steve va tras ellas y aprovecha el momento "Joe no puede defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo"; ambas Joes están demasiado ocupadas peleando entre sí como para ver el escudo que es lanzado hasta donde están. Una de ellas es golpeada y resbala y Steve logra tomarla por el cuello y alzarla sobre la pared; lleva la boca sangrada, uno de sus ojos esta lastimado y es color moscada mientras que, en el lugar del otro, el aro negro se ha formado en su totalidad; por la forma en que intenta defenderse parece que ya tiene varios huesos rotos. Cap busca el suero en su uniforme cuando de pronto escucha la voz de Bucky hablarle: -"Steve… ella no puede copiar sus emociones"

-¿Qué?

-Su hermana no puede copiar todo lo que hace; puede copiar sus poderes, puede copiar su rostro y hasta sus ojos… pero no puede copiar lo que siente.

Steve esta ahora apunto de clavarle el suero a quien tiene presa contra la pared mientras ambos se asfixian con el humo del túnel.

-Bésala … - Ella no puede besar como Joe, tú sabrás reconocer a la verdadera.

Steve intenta procesar en su cabeza la información, pero no tiene más tiempo, la Joe frente a él está intentando tomarle de nuevo el pelo haciéndose pasar por víctima, sus dos ojos brillan ahora como siempre detrás de las lágrimas y son de un perfecto color moscada. Sobre las escaleras, la otra Joe lo mira de reojo mientas sigue subiendo desesperadamente para intentar escapar, pero su pierna quebrada no le ayuda. El mundo no puede detenerse para darle una pausa a Steve, él toma la jeringa y la coloca detrás de su cuello, se dispone a dejar escapar el líquido mientras la presiona, pero antes la besa. La otra Joe se detiene y mira la escena con sobresalto, no puede creer en lo que ve, ni en el repentino giro de las cosas.

Steve deposita a la exhausta mujer que ha besado de nuevo en el piso, ella lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, pero no le he es posible hablar porque por su boca escupe la sangre que ya no puede tragar. Su cuerpo resbala sin fuerzas hasta el piso donde parece una muñeca que se ha quedado sin baterías. Los ojos de Steve no pueden mentir y empiezan a brotar lagrimas de dolor mientras sube los peldaños que lo separan de la otra Joe, cuando llega hasta ella, deja su escudo caer y la toma por un codo mientras ella sigue arrastrándose. Cuando ella se detiene, Steve la mira lleno de dolor y se acerca queriendo decir algo, más esta vez, no le salen las palabras. En su lugar, coloca su mano sobre su espalda y la sube mientras Joe llora y se limpia el liquido rojo que sale de su nariz. Acto seguido: Steve presiona el liquido bajo su cuello. Joe se convulsiona y pierde la conciencia.

-¿Cap? ¿me escuchas? ¿Lo hiciste? – La voz de Tony se oye por todos los comunicadores y la respuesta también

-Lo hice

El silencio reina por uno segundos mientras Steve baja de nuevo las escaleras hasta la primera Joe que lucha por mantenerse consciente mientras sus ojos son los mismos que él conoció en la estación de metro y su sonrisa es la misma que la del parque junto al lago cuando se encontraron mientras él caminaba con Bucky. Fue la primera vez que estuvieron los tres juntos, aunque fuera por sólo un par de minutos. Después Bucky se había ido y el la había acompañado hasta la estación. Desde entonces había tenido muchísimo tiempo para aprender a conocerla bien pero nunca para besarla.


	11. Motivos para el miedo

21 Motivos

No estoy muy segura de que sea correcto colocar un link en esta página, pero el capitulo fué escrito escuchando "reborn" del Soundtrack de Penny Dreadful. Ustedes sabrán donde buscar.

El día posterior al cumpleaños de Banner el complejo permaneció en silencio. Era el comienzo del fin de semana y nadie se levantó antes del mediodía en la vivienda. Nadie excepto Bucky, este se había retirado al mismo tiempo que Steve de la fiesta, pero dormía mucho menos que él y bastante peor. El sol parecía colocarse en lo más alto del cielo y la neblina se disipaba cuando él salió a pasear junto al lago, caminaba rápido como queriendo huir de sí mismo, aunque sabía que no tendría a donde ir. Al final llegó a un prado que conocía bien porque era ahí donde él había ayudado a Joe a preparar el terreno para hacer una huerta en primavera y a construir una casa de herramientas, pero el invierno y la nieve los habían hecho descontinuar los trabajos hasta nuevo aviso. Ahí se sentó sobre unos tablones cuando de se percató de haber sido seguido. Tenía ahora dos opciones, regresar al edificio antes que fuera demasiado tarde o enfrentar lo que sabía que venía.

-Buen día James – la escuchó decir cuando llegó hasta él

Su respuesta comenzó con un suspiro profundo y terminó con un fastidiado -¿Me estas siguiendo Joelle?

-No te emociones -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño -Vine a seguir con los postes de la casa. – y dicho esto

le mostró la herramienta que llevaba en un saco por la espalda.

-No tienes que hacer todo sola -dijo él mientras observaba que claramente había algunos avances en las obras.

\- ¿Y quién me va ayudar si tú me tratas como apestada? -Joe empezaba a vaciar el contenido del saco sin mirarlo y durante algunos minutos no se dijeron nada.

-Sabes que no está bien esto Joe

\- ¿A qué cosa te refieres exactamente?

-Cada vez que te metes en mi cabeza tocas cosas que no te están haciendo nada bien.

\- ¿y Wanda no?

-Wanda es distinta, ella sólo ve recuerdos, no desvalija mis emociones.

-Hay muchas cosas que no están bien, pero de todos modos todo el mundo las hace. ¿Sabes por qué?

Bucky cruzo los brazos y alzó una ceja interrogativo.

-Porque la opción de no hacerlas es peor. Llevas seis palabras completadas James, sólo nos faltan dos y estamos así de cerca de mandar al soldado al demonio así que no me salgas con miedo ahora. - Bucky pudo ver un destello de obscuridad en sus ojos manchando su color usual y haciendo una seña con sus dedos casi juntos mientras su voz se tornaba severa.

-Estamos arriesgándote, Tony y Hill dicen que cada vez que usas el escudo, este se vuelve lentamente más potente pero lo mismo pasa cuando manipulas energía negativa, ¡Te la estas tragando toda Joe! -Bucky alzaba ahora la voz y eso solía espantarla siempre pero sólo así sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y ella se volvió a calmar.

-Eso está totalmente bajo control

-En serio? -Ahora Bucky sonreía sarcástico.

Ella dejó la herramienta de lado y se sentó. - ¿Crees que eres el único caso que me importa? ¿O piensas que eres mi obra de caridad especial? Todos los días abro los ojos y antes de levantarme me pregunto cual de las dos fuerzas que manipulan energía va a ganar ese día en mi cabeza y todos los días no sé cual será. -Joe lo miraba tranquila apostada sobre otros tablones frente a él. - A veces me canso y quisiera sofocar a gente que creo que no debería estar en este mundo; diario encuentro algún cerdo que esta lastimando a alguien y lo está gozando y entonces me gustaría mandar el escudo al carajo y terminar con el problema de otra forma pero yo también se que esta cosa dentro de mi cabeza esta creciendo. No puedo dejar que se haga más grande y para eso me sirvo de todos los buenos ejemplos que puedo rescatar de otras personas "diariamente".

-Steve?

Joe sonrió porque el nombre de Steve siempre le provocaba calor en el corazón

-No, ¡tú!

-Bucky se quedó inmóvil

-El día en que te conocí en el parque estabas deseando irte y desaparecer de Steve para no causarle más problemas. No ibas a regresar al departamento, ¿verdad?

Él siguió escuchando

-Pero te quedaste sólo porque te di una tremenda descarga de energía. -Ella se empezó a reír pero el quería que prosiguiera – Y unos días después vino Steve y pidió tu ayuda, otra vez estabas planeando tu escape sin rastro, pero él quería que me ayudaras a mí para no volverme en un monstruo… exactamente cómo tú te sientes. Te ganó la compasión James Buchanan.

Bucky tubo que tragar saliva

-Te quedaste sabiendo que alguien podría encontrarte fácilmente junto a los Avengers y hacer de ti un soldado otra vez, nada más para ayudarme a mí. Me has estado preparando para que use todo tipo de armas y técnicas que me permitan no tener que manejar la energía en una forma destructiva; cuando no lo hago bien y me porto como una niña te enfadas mas que nadie, me gritas y te desesperas, pero cuando Stark envía sus drones para tentarme lo primero que haces es arrojarte encima de mí. -Joe se paró y tomó una de las herramientas de nuevo, luego hizo el ademan de dirigirse hasta donde un poste de madera esperaba ser fijado al suelo. -Ahí tienes la razón por la que sé que ayudar con tu carga no puede hacerme daño… estamos haciéndolo todo por la misma razón y de ahí no puede salir nada diabólico.

Esa mañana James tuvo claro que ambos tenían las mejores intenciones el uno para con el otro desde un principio y ambos sentían una gran admiración por lo que estaban haciendo a pesar de que ambos se sentían completamente distintos a los otros Avengers. Ellos vivían constantemente esperando ser tocados por un demonio que intentaban vencer. Lo único de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de que ahora ambos quisieran seguir haciendo las cosas por los mismos motivos. Su percepción de ella estaba cambiando de una forma que se le iba de las manos y temía que terminara por no controlar la situación.

22 El enemigo se acerca

Bucky y Joe continuaron viéndose en el huerto y pasaron bastante tiempo ocupados con la casa de herramientas. Una tarde mientras él cerraba los ojos bajo los primeros rayos de sol de primavera y se tomaba un descanso obtuvo la séptima palabra del código. La había visto entre imágenes que le habían cruzado por la cabeza a modo de destellos. Su reacción fue tan potente que lo hizo arrastrarse sobre el barro del piso hasta llegar a un árbol donde encontró sustento. Ella se había quedado con él hasta el final; después había sostenido su cabeza en su regazo y confortado hasta que él estuvo en condiciones de hablar y le confió su mayor temor.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido Joe, pero no sabemos si funcionará, no sabemos si el día en que escuche todas las palabras juntas una tras otra en orden correcto podré esquivarlas.

Joe lo pensó un momento y le preguntó - ¿Quieres probarlo?

Bucky la miro horrorizado

\- ¿Confías en mí?

-Si, pero no en mí

-Yo confío en ti, podemos hacerlo.

-Steve cree que el código y el enemigo están en América y mas cerca de lo que creemos, no tardaran en emplearlo.

-Lo sé

-Si nada de lo que hemos hecho funciona, el que lo active tendrá completo control sobre mí

-Prometo no obligarte a hacer algo ridículo jamás

-Prometes regresarme de inmediato a Wakanda?

Joe perdió el buen humor y escondió sus ojos porque se llenaron de lagrimas repentinas que no pudo contener, entonces Bucky, siempre distante y poco propenso a dejarse tocar mas que en el absolutamente caso necesario le colocó ambas manos en la cara. -¡Hazlo! -Luego tomó distancia y se preparó para escuchar lo que nadie quería. -No tenemos la última palabra, pero en todo caso con las que hay sabremos en que terreno estamos pisando. Eso será más que suficiente.

Joe se puso de pie y necesitó eternos minutos antes de estar lista y poder comenzar a recitar:

"vencido, reencuentro, reingreso, aceptación … -Bucky siguió de pie con la vista fija en la casa de herramientas –"potestad" … -El dolor se volvió insoportable y le costó trabajo seguir concentrado, entonces Joe lo miró cambiar de objetivo y mirarla a ella directamente a los ojos buscando concentración… "integro", - Joe hizo un ademán para querer interferir con energía en sus reacciones, pero él se lo prohibió con un movimiento de manos – "fidelidad" -en ese intervalo Bucky perdió el control y comenzó a destruir la casita de herramientas. Una y otra vez arremetió contra ella hasta que en algún momento levantó la cabeza y la encontró apostada detrás sin moverse, sólo así pudo parar y ponerse a llorar. Joe se acercó y lo cubrió con un abrazo que mantuvo hasta que el sol se puso.

De regreso al complejo hablaron con Steve, a él le cayó la noticia como una bomba y Joe juraba que se le había caído el corazón al suelo. Pasados los primeros minutos de schock, supieron que tenían que planear el viaje a Wakanda lo antes posible; los Avengers enfrentarían al enemigo pero el complejo ya no había un lugar seguro para él, Bucky debería regresar a la cámara.

Steve prometió que él informaría al resto del equipo, pero antes tenía algo importante que hacer y lo que sabían debería quedarse entre ellos hasta nuevo aviso; con gran desanimo, Joe vio esa noche a Bucky desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Era pasada media noche cuando Steve toco a su puerta, estaba enfundado en su montura de capitán América y no tenía mucho tiempo. Detrás suyo, estaba Nat, también en un uniforme.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – Joe estaba en pijamas, pero no había dormido aún porque le era imposible. Nat se dirigió hasta el ropero donde su uniforme colgaba y se lo arrojó en los brazos.

-Vístete -Le ordenó Steve

\- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes que sacar a Bucky de aquí ahora mismo

-Hacia Wakanda?

-No, del otro lado de la frontera Sur, ahí tienes que mantenerlo

\- ¿Vienen por él?

-No, pero yo voy por ellos antes de que vengan.

\- ¿Tú sólo? ¿estas loco? ¿Qué hay de Tony y los demás?

-Tony hará que Bucky regrese de inmediato a la cámara y ahí podría pasar años de nuevo … sin nosotros. No lo voy a dejar.

Nat abría la puerta de conexión y se dirigía a Bucky. Joe la escuchó preguntar -¿Estas listo?

-¿Estará Nat contigo?

-No, ella los llevará con el Quinjet y después regresará. Sólo tienen unas horas.

\- ¿Sabes en donde buscarlos?

-Creo que sí, los he rastreado con ayuda de Ojo de Halcón.

-No me digas que ha eso se dedica en su retiro -Joe sintió que un enorme dolor de cabeza le comenzaba a mermar la mente, pero decidió mantenerse clara y seguir las instrucciones.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque aún eres lo bastante desconocida para desaparecer del otro lado y conoces bien el terreno, además, estoy seguro que él se quedará contigo y no huirá por su cuenta.

Nat lo interrumpió. - Ambos se han compaginado perfectamente como unidad de pelea, son capaces de defenderse si se quedan juntos, son un equipo y van a funcionar bien si es necesario.

Joe terminó de vestirse en unos cuantos segundos, lo había hecho como autómata porque su atención estaba en planear lo que haría una vez que estuviera sola con él en otro territorio. Entonces Bucky apareció por la puerta y todos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta los hangares. Natasha piloteo cerca de dos horas antes de depositar a Steve en un medio de un gigantesco complejo de bodegas y almacenes de distribución de mercados: toneladas de cereales, verduras, enceres, peces y carnes eran guardados en edificios para luego ser revendidos a los mercados locales.

Al bajar del Quinjet Steve sostuvo a Bucky por un hombro haciéndolo girar.

-Iremos por ustedes, pero mientras tanto: ¡cuídala!

Nat elevó el Quinjet y prosiguió en la dirección acordada y mientras lo hacía miraba de reojo a Joe a su lado, entonces le dijo en tono bajo mientras Bucky no escuchaba -Él te sigue como un si fueras el último bote en altamar.

-Steve?

Nat sonrió con melancolía –"Ese" también.

Joe no encontró contestación

-Conozco a Bucky mejor de lo que Steve cree y hay una parte de él que es incontrolable, pero si alguien tiene una oportunidad de inmiscuirse entre ese código y el soldado, esa eres tú. Eres la balsa que esta siguiendo entre la niebla. Recuérdalo cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Puede Steve evitarlo?

Nat tardó en contestar, estaba indecisa y para cuando quiso hacerlo se escuchó una voz del otro lado del comunicador. Era la voz de Hill.

-Romanoff, ¿Me escuchas?

\- ¿Te levantaste temprano Hill?

-Siempre sé cuándo alguien husmea en los hangares y se lleva algo sin permiso

-Regresaré pronto

-Romanoff… Quiero saber si los otros tres están contigo; Tony está en camino y Sam esta de pésimo humor porque lo he levantado.

-Negativo – Nat suspiró y pensó lo que diría después -tengo a Barnes y a Joe conmigo

\- ¿Y el capitán?

En el silencio se escuchaba solo la ligera vibración del Quinjet al deslizarse por el aire.

Joe susurró a Nat suplicante -Va a necesitar a sus amigos Nat – Entonces Nat manipuló en los datos del Quinjet preparándolos para ser reenviados.

-Envió posición exacta del Capitán -dijo

Cuatro segundos después se escuchaba la voz de Maria Hill de nuevo -Confirmo datos … ¿Qué esta haciendo en la zona de Almacenes de distribución de Mercados?

-No se fue a hacer las compras exactamente. Fue a buscar a los amigos de Bucky, creo que va a cancelarles el pedido.

\- ¿Sólo?

-No tardaré Hill -Nat estaba más seria que nunca porque tampoco le gustaba la idea de haberlo dejado ir así.

-Daré aviso a los otros

El ambiente estaba encrespado cuando nuevos datos aparecieron en el monitor. Hill había procesado y ampliado la información. Friday la reenviaba y eso sólo podía significar algo: ¡Tony estaba enterado! Eso tranquilizó a Nat porque sabía que Ironman se pondría en camino, pero su ilusión se difuminó cuando Friday emitió la alarma más alta que conocía de peligro y Maria la contactó.

-Romanoff … tienes que regresar ahora

-en cuanto deje mi carga

-déjalos ahora mismo y regresa ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Que sucede?

-Es una trampa … alguien sabe que el capitán está en camino, los mercados muestran una red de contenedores completamente planificada y estructurada… son cámaras de refrigeración. Esta gente esta esperando llevarse el premio mayor y Rogers va directo a ellos; si entra en la zona, podrán activarlos formando una red y apresarlo en cualquier punto entre ellos.

Nat odiaba las noticias como esa, sus planes cambiaron y comenzó a enfilar a el Quinn Jet hacia tierra, pero la mano de Bucky impidió que siguiera manipulando -No vas a perder el tiempo bajando esta máquina ni vas a hacer que me quede aquí; venían por mí, no por Steve; ¿Sabes qué pasa si se lo llevan?

\- ¿tendrán un reemplazo para ti? -Contestó Nat sin emociones

-No va a pasar Nat-musitó Joe –"jamás"

-Tengo que dejar a Bucky

\- ¡Vas a perder minutos! -rugió Joe y levantándose del sillón arrojó a Nat hacia la pared con un escudo.

-Bucky es peligroso – gritó Nat

-No más que Steve si se lo llevan y lo destrozan igual.- Le dijó él al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a Natasha y la ayudaba a levantarse. Entonces con voz baja e imperceptible para Joe le dijo al oído … -"Nat"Tu sabes lo que me hicieron, y tú no tuviste la oportunidad de ayudarme, pero yo si la tengo de ayudar a Steve. Piénsalo … Steve o yo. ¿A quien quieres que se lleven?

Nat no cabía de sorpresa, por un momento tuvo que ordenar lo que él le decía. Entonces miró hacia el brazo de metal y se llevó una mano a la boca. "Bucky la recordaba".


	12. Un Avenger menos

24 Un Avenger más y un Avenger menos

Ayer pude escribir dos capítulos pero avisaré ahora mismo que la semana que viene no tendré acceso al fan fiction. Espero que no me olviden.

-Joe -la llamó Steve cuando la encontró en el sitio donde antes había estado la casita de herramientas. Ella intentaba poner orden en los destrozos causados por Bucky anteriormente y se dedicaba a reunir los maderos que aún podría utilizar.

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo como quisiera. -Le dijo acercándose. Habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en los Mercados y en el complejo estaban todos en alerta. Fuera de las reuniones en donde todo el equipo estaba presente, Steve había encontrado apenas el tiempo suficiente para darle las gracias por lo ocurrido aquel día.

Joe hizo una mueca infantil de enfado y acertó con la cabeza mientras seguía trabajando

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, esperando que me busques, pero parece que hasta Sharon tiene mas tiempo de hablar contigo. – Ella lanzó uno de los maderos que llevaba en las manos.

-estas enfadada

-no -Joe se retiró de donde estaba en cuanto él se acercó

-claro que lo estas, no eres la única que puede sentir el ambiente.

-Steve, discúlpame, tú estás preocupado y entiendo que ahora no estamos precisamente de vacaciones, pero quería pedirte permiso para algo -El capitán había olvidado por completo que él era su superior porque nunca habían actuado juntos hasta esa semana. -Necesito salir del complejo -le dijo de golpe

\- ¿Qué?

-Ya sé que no es lo más apropiado, pero necesito – Joe estaba buscando las palabras- … dame un día lejos de aquí, sólo un par de horas. Necesito recargarme y aquí reina un estado de guerra continuo. Lo de hace dos días fue una sorpresa y salió bien, pero te juro que aún necesito calmantes. Ustedes son profesionales, pero yo todavía no sé como saqué al Hulk de ahí y como no maté a Bucky robándole la energía para poder acercarnos a tí.

-Eso fue muy valiente.

\- ¡No! Eso fue de dementes y luego tuve que recogerte del piso y ni siquiera pude tomar tu pulso porque estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer. Discúlpame, pero necesito un pequeño momento de paz en algún sitio fuera de aquí.

-Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, me da igual … la playa, Coney Island y el luna Park, te prometo que regreso mañana en la mañana.

\- ¿Irás sola?

-sí, no me voy a perder

-No está lejos de Brooklyn

-No -Joe dejó de moverse por todo el sitio.

-podría ir contigo … aún tengo el departamento de Brooklyn que Shield organizó cuando …

\- ¿Vas a dejar a Bucky sólo?

Steve se dio cuenta de la disyuntiva, pero se acercó decidido: -Algo me dice que si no voy contigo ahora me voy a arrepentir. -Joe seguía algo alterada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días. -No Steve, de verdad que ahora no, pero gracias por la oferta.

\- ¿O sea que he sido más torpe de lo que creo?

Joe hizo otra mueca -No sé de qué estás hablando jefe.

Para ella era claro, la vida de Steve se orientaba en una forma muy distinta a la suya; su deber era lo único importante y salvar al mundo o a Bucky eran casi lo mismo, pero fuera de eso no había lugar para mucho más. Al ser ella mucho más joven se había ido con el engaño romántico de un día poder gozar de otro tipo de amistad con él, pero ahora se había despertado. Steve era su superior, ella había firmado un contrato y por esa razón estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera era un Avenger hasta ahora y si bien, ahí había conocido mucho más de sus habilidades que en ningún otro sitio y con ellos se sentía segura, la verdad es que una parte de ella se había concentrado en atraer la atención del capitán sin pensar mucho en la verdadera razón para estar ahí. Era hora de ver con sinceridad sus posibilidades en el futuro y para eso necesitaba espacio.

Ya de regreso en la vivienda tomó un cambio de ropa y en menos de una hora se encontró en una parada de bus cercana donde un chofer la depositó. Se fue con el transmisor encendido, pero lo colocó en el fondo de su mochila porque le daba una enorme ansiedad verlo en su muñeca. Llegó hasta Brooklyn antes de anochecer y de ahí tomó otro bus hasta Cony Island. Era una noche de anonimidad encantadora, podría perderse entre la gente como cualquier otra persona y cuando llegó hasta la habitación de una pensión con vista a la playa, descargó sus pocas pertenencias y se hecho a la cama con la ventana abierta, afuera llovía y el aire olía exquisito. Luego sonó el timbre haciéndola abrir los ojos y cuando se levantó a abrir la puerta ya tenía una idea de quien sería.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró apostado en el pasillo

-No me digas … se me olvidó apagar el maldito transmisor

-No pude encontrar mejor momento de hablar sinceramente contigo.

-Pasa Tony – Joe se dio cuenta que los Avengers de verdad no conocían lo más mínimo de descanso.

\- ¿Qué tal la tarde? – le preguntó él sin tomar asiento; Tony podía tener un humor negro terrible y ser sarcástico, pero también podía ser muy educado. -Dejaste al Cap preocupado

A ella ni siquiera le dio la gana contestar a eso, pero lo invitó a acercarse hasta una silla

-Joe, fuiste genial hace dos días; Rogers no estaría aquí y Bucky estaría en Wakanda o perdido en México sino fuera por lo que pasó.

\- ¿No piensas que estaría mejor congelado?

El pareció incomodarse con la pregunta, pero intento ser sincero -Si lo creo, pero el peligro ya no es inmediato y Steve aún cree que tenemos esperanzas con lo otro, así que ustedes siguen con sus planes y los demás vamos tras las réplicas. -Joe seguía de pie esperando saber la verdadera razón de su visita a lo cual él continuó -Joe, le hice una promesa a Bucky…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando no importa; yo estaré claramente enfadado con él toda mi vida y por eso le prometí hacerme cargo si las cosas fallaban.

\- ¿Qué prometiste?

Tony se quedó callado, pero sus gestos hablaban solos.

-ooooh Tony, No estamos hablando de Wakanda, ¿verdad? ¡No puede ser!

-Claramente tengo un problema para cumplirla, si me dices ahora que eres capaz de lidiar con esta locura no tendré que hacer nada.

Joe se restregó la cara con ambas manos – ¿Y si no?

-Si el soldado regresa tendré que cumplirla.

-Steve no sabe nada de esto, estoy segura, ¿o no?

-No, esto fue entre Barnes y yo, él lo quiere así; prefiere terminar con su vida antes de terminar con otras más. Y yo soy el único que cree que podrá hacerlo si el momento llega.

-Si el no me hubiera protegido en los mercados yo no habría llegado hasta ustedes.

-Lo sé, eso me recuerda algo -Tony hurgó en su saco y le extendió una llave

\- ¿Para que la quiero?

-Es de tu vestidor … ahí encontrarás tu uniforme. Ayer hicimos una junta e informamos a las autoridades: eres oficialmente parte del equipo; espero que no te incomode seguir viviendo en la planta superior.

Joe sintió su corazón caerle encima a su estomago y a su cabeza saltarle chispas, pero no supo describir sus emociones - ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque si no el seguro no hubiera cubierto nada niña, ¿Por qué más? -se río Tony

Pero ella no reía, no sabía cómo definir la agitación que sentía y sin embargo tenía muchas más preguntas.

\- ¿Tengo que regresar al complejo ahora?

-No, es tu fin de semana libre, le diré a los demás que regresas mañana o pasado mañana.

-Ya tengo sobrenombre?

-si, créeme, te va a encantar, en la mitología escandinava se les llamaba así a las mujeres que decidían empuñar un escudo e ir a la guerra.

Joe frunció la nariz e hizo una mueca -pero no soy una guerrera como Nat o Hill

-Pero eres el escudo oficial de los Avengers, eres una protectora y eso es suficiente; nadie aquí quiere hacer de ti otra cosa.

Tony se fue dejando a Joe pensando en su nueva posición o, mejor dicho, en sus nuevas obligaciones. El día siguiente lo pasó sola en la playa y un día mas tarde, temprano por la mañana, un auto con ventanas obscuras aparcó frente a la pensión.

\- ¿Eres tú la Avenger que me pidieron recoger? -le sonrió el hombre tras el volante

-Hola jefe -Se limitó Joe a contestar mientras subía al vehículo

\- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Increíbles, No podrías imaginarte

-Joe… ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? Steve se quitó los lentes obscuros y giró sobre su asiento para verla mejor

-Eso que importa ahora, necesito la última palabra y ponerme a trabajar

Steve hizo avanzar el auto, pero pocos minutos después, con la vista en el camino optó por seguir la conversación interrumpida

-Sabes que sí importa – Entonces sacó el auto de la vía principal y lo dirigió por un camino vecinal

\- ¿a dónde vamos?

-A dar un paseo

Steve condujo por algún tiempo más y llegaron a un barranco donde la vista se ampliaba entonces detuvo el vehículo y se quedó contemplando la vista.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú crees que te estoy utilizando ¿verdad?

Joe prefirió no contestar, en su lugar, se dedicó a observar el movimiento que el viento provocaba sobre los árboles.

-Joe, tengo casi cien años … pasé setenta y cinco en un glaciar, créeme que hay cosas de las que me perdí y estoy deseando retomar en mi vida; pero soy un soldado y ahora estoy en guerra y no puedo olvidarme de la razón por la cual soy lo que soy.

-No hace falta que me digas eso…

-Si hace falta-la interrumpió él – Cuando te conocí pensé que tu y los Avengers estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tu nos estabas necesitando y nosotros a ti.

\- ¿Por eso fue que nos seguimos viendo en el parque?

-No, no fue por eso. Tú sabes mejor que nadie porque nos seguimos viendo. -El teléfono en su bolsillo sonó, pero él no contestó.

-Eres el capitán Steve, contesta ese teléfono – Joe se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con esa conversación sin que el resultado terminara doliéndole de alguna forma. Steve la miró con lo que ella creyó que era tristeza y obedeció; después regresaron al camino principal y unas horas después dejaron el auto en el hangar del complejo. Ninguno de los dos había retomado la plática. Un ascensor abierto los invitaba a subirlo, pero ella sabía que el prefería las escaleras así que terminó por no esperarlo, entonces, cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse, notó que alguien había subido justo después. Steve la envolvió con un brazo por la espalda y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba de pie, el movimiento fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero pudo sentir el cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Por el espejo frente a ella pudo verlo cerrar los ojos y hundir su cara en su cuello.

-soy un super soldado pero no significa que al final del día haya dejado de ser un hombre.

-Lo sé, eres un buen hombre, entonces ella también cerro los ojos y dejó que él siguiera presionándola contra su cuerpo hasta que llegaron al nivel deseado.

Cuando descendieron del ascensor, los Avengers estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la vivienda; Visión tenía una botella de Champagne lista sobre la mesa, pero al abrirla Joe recordó algo.

-No puedo brindar sin mi equipo completo- Entonces corrió por las escaleras un nivel más y se fue en busca de Bucky a quien encontró en su habitación ocupado consigo mismo.

-Me dijeron que obtuviste la llave de tu casillero -sonrió él

-Algo así, ¿Quieres venir? Vamos a brindar

-no sé si debería, yo sigo siendo un No-Avenger

-Eres muy bruto James, si tuviera que pasar de nuevo por hielo o fuego, te necesitaría a mi lado. Velo sabiendo, no voy a ningún lado sin ti.

El equipo formado por un No-Avenger y otro recién iniciado resultó mas efectivo de lo esperado. Se movían juntos, sincronizados perfectamente porque de antemano conocían sus mutuas reacciones.

Durante los siguientes meses ambos desempeñaron tareas de apoyo al equipo principal, Bucky se ganó a pulso la confianza de los demás y esto le permitió salir ocasionalmente del complejo. Durante esas horas, salía en compañía de los otros a despejarse e intentar en entender el mundo que lo rodeaba y como ocupaba bastante tiempo en eso, pronto fue conocido como el hombre más callado y meditativo del staff. En días de trabajo, su rutina con Joe seguía incorruptible y los avances eran notorios. Tony había terminado por aceptar su existencia en el complejo y aunque nunca permanecían en el mismo espacio por varios minutos, la excepción llegó cuando su presencia se hizo necesaria en el las reuniones de planeación, oficialmente, Bucky era un interno pero en la marcha, estaba abriéndose camino como un miembro mas que efectivo del equipo.

Cierta noche estando fuera de casa, se encontraron todos en un evento oficial realizado por el comisionado. El sitio estaba lleno de embajadores y otras personalidades diplomáticas. Los Avengers se habían disipado por el centro de convenciones en donde estaban cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Joe regresaba de los tocadores cuando un militar de alto rango la detuvo para conversar, en el momento de girarse y mirar hacia la puerta de salida vio en el lobby la figura de una mujer conocida. Su rostro se conmociono y la sangre se le heló en las venas, como le pareció una visión imposible, se adelantó hasta el sitio exacto de la aparición dejando al hombre sólo. Buscó por todos lados, miró tras cada columna e incluso salió a la calle donde el servicio movilizaba los autos que llegaban. Su intuición le dijo que buscara en cada auto y mientras su corazón le latía al máximo empezó a recorrer la calle de arriba abajo. Estaba segura de que la había visto y para confirmarlo se miró en el espejo de una vidriera donde se vendían zapatos. Sus ojos se vaciaron y la obscuridad los inundó. ¡Era hora de irse!

\- ¿Cuándo se fue? – Preguntó Steve extrañado

-Hoy en la madrugada, tomó un avión temprano y sólo le avisó a Hill- contestó Nat

\- ¿Un vuelo comercial?

-si, es un viaje privado, al menos así lo dijo, parece que tuvo que regresar a resolver algo con su familia.

-Pero ella no tiene contacto con su familia -apuntó Visión

-Ella no desea estar en contacto con su familia por nada del mundo -corrigió Sam

-A lo mejor alguien enfermó o esta en problemas, esas cosas siempre reúnen a la gente -meditó Rodhes

Nat se quedó pensativa, la ida de Joe había sido repentina y según constaba en sus archivos, la forma en que dejó su lugar de origen no había sido exactamente pacífica.

Entonces Bucky apareció bajando las escaleras con un objeto en su mano, llegó hasta el grupo y se los mostró: -No se llevó el transmisor.

-Pero sabemos en donde vive su familia

\- ¿Quieres que la busque? – preguntó Rodhes

-No, espera hasta media tarde, si no se comunica lo haremos entonces.

Pero no hubo tiempo de buscarla, estaban sentados a medio día terminando de comer cuando Banner husmeó en los mensajes instantáneos con las noticias en su teléfono móvil.

-oooh, exclamó preocupado mientras se colocaba mejor los lentes para ver en el texto recién llegado - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué sucedió? -Entonces levantó la vista y preguntó - ¿Dónde se supone que Joe este en este momento?

Steve reaccionó en automático recordando el nombre de la ciudad a donde creía que se dirigía -¿Qué estas leyendo?

-El avión con los diplomáticos que estuvieron ayer en el evento fue derribado cerca de Juárez

El silencio se hizo absoluto …

-Díganme que no tomó ese avión -musitó Bucky

La reacción en la cara de Banner fue indescriptible -No … ella lo derribó.


	13. Ira

Ira y tristeza

La casa era la misma, pero parecía abandonada desde hace años, la borrasca se acumulaba frente a la puerta y las ramas de los arboles habían crecido sin control. La pintura se caía a pedazos y los muros de piedra estaban llenos de moho. Joe llegó en un taxi y casi al mismo tiempo que bajaba del auto y ponía un pie frente a ella sentía un ataque de pánico subírsele como fiebre desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos empezaron a perder la luz que se reflejaba en ellos; luego de tantos años seguía sintiendo ira y tristeza, pero había creído que las podría controlar. Si en verdad así era, eso estaba ahora mismo por verse.

Un personal de servicio acudió y la dejó pasar, había tenido que tocar con los puños a la puerta porque el timbre no servía más. El pasillo de entrada estaba igual de obscuro que antes, el olor era el mismo y los muebles continuaban en su lugar, había tantos recuerdos ahí que su corazón aumentó de peso inmediatamente. Luego escuchó el ruido del girar de las ruedas. Era el momento de la reunión.

\- ¡Hola querida! -escuchó decir suavemente mientras el hombre en silla de ruedas se acercaba a ella por el pasillo

Joe necesitó un par de segundos para reponerse a la impresión de verlo de nuevo

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo estoy yo?

-Lo puedo ver, estas ahí sentado -Ella seguía de pie, pero sentía la piel erizarse de tan sólo verlo.

-No seas grosera

-No me importa cómo donde estés Benn

-Ni siquiera porque estoy así por ti

Joe no sabía si reír o llorar, esa reunión era la cosa más ridícula que se habría imaginado hacer

\- ¿No está contigo?

-Obviamente no… ¿no has visto las noticias?

-Estaba en NY Benn, hace unos días, ahí la vi y después desapareció

-si, ya me enteré que esta de viaje -El hombre, que era joven, pero parecía realmente maltrecho para su edad acercó su silla hasta ella provocando un enorme esfuerzo de su parte para no dar un paso atrás. Sus ojos se vaciaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Te he extrañado como loco – Con una mano intento tocarla, pero Joe siseo y se movió como una serpiente lo haría ante el peligro. Su piel se volvió traslucida y él pudo admirar los nervios y venas circulando bajo sus manos y por su cuello.

-No has cambiado en nada Joelle, ¿Vienes a quedarte?

-Vengo a que me digas porque ella me está buscando

-Tu hermana se volvió loca hace mucho tiempo Joe, tú lo sabes, el día de la boda fue sólo el principio.

Joe lo miró sintiendo que su estomago devolvería el único jugo que había intentando tomar desde muchas horas antes, había pasado casi un día sin comer y se sentía ligera y alerta, como un animal que sabe que el demonio esta cerca. Sus labios empezaban a sangrar porque sin a verse dado cuenta, los había mordido durante todo el vuelo y bajo sus ojos crecían enormes redondeles de ojeras. Cuando por fin había llegado a su destino, optó por visitarlo a él antes que hacer cualquier cosa, pero entonces vio las primeras noticias, vio las imágenes del avión con los diplomáticos derribado y supo que los medios hablaban de un atentado. Había imágenes en todos lados de la extraña figura solitaria que lo había provocado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- ¿Qué cosa, el avión? ¿el viaje a NY? ¿explotar la aduana en la frontera cuando estaba llena de gente?

Joe no podía caber de asombro e ira - ¿Q-u-é a-d-u-a-n-a?

Benn encendió con el mando electrónico un televisor. -La aduana de Juárez horas después de que cayera el avión. ¿No sabías? Seguramente te pilló cuando venías para acá.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste para que hiciera todo esto?

-Le dije la verdad Joe, se la dije de frente tal y como lo iba a hacer ese día en la iglesia.

\- ¿De qué carajos hablas?

\- ¡Que me arrepentí Joelle, el día de la boda tenía los anillos enfrente y le dije que no podía … entonces hizo lo que hizo y mírame!

\- ¡ooh por Dios! ¡Eres un payaso que está manipulando todo de nuevo, basta ya!

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos Joe? ¿Una vida entera? Nos llenábamos de tierra jugando aún antes de ir siquiera a la escuela. Siempre fuiste mi favorita.

\- oh Si, -Ahora Joe se estaba riendo de una forma enfermiza ¿Toda una vida de manipulación te acuerdas? ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te diste cuenta que ambas hacíamos cosas raras que los otros niños no podían hacer? ¿Cuándo empezaste a manipularme para que hiciera lo que tu querías? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que no lo haría más y me cambiaste por una más idiota? Una a la que pudieras comandar en tus fraudes y cuanta porquería se te ocurría hacer. Amina cayó de inmediato.

-Tan idiota no es -sonrió Benn sarcástico -Al final era la que se estaba casando conmigo y no tú, Amina no vaciló en obtener lo que quería y ya vez, cuando se enfadó conmigo me dejó para siempre en silla de ruedas. Nadie sabe que fue ella la que tiró la cúpula y no tú Joelle. Aquí y allá fuiste tú la que perdió todo una y otra vez por culpa de tu hermana. Tu novio, tu familia, tus amigos, tu futuro aquí conmigo y ahora…

-Ya no pierdo Benn

Benn empezó a carcajearse en ese momento: -Estas en todos los medios Joe, la gente te vio tirar ese avión, te vieron explotar la aduana y quien sabe que cosas más vaya seguir haciendo en tu nombre.

-Eres un idiota Benn, la voy a encontrar y la voy a frenar.

\- ¿Cómo? Te puso un anzuelo en NY y te hizo venir hasta acá. ¿Sabes en donde están los bufones esos con los que te juntas? Te deben estar buscando Joe y no para darte un abrazo. -Benn sabía mucho más de lo que Joe esperaba: - Amina esta resentida porque le dije que te quería de regreso y ahora anda por ahí dándote problemas para fastidiarte porque también le dije que no tiene ni el más mínimo poder que se asemeje al tuyo. -Benn puso cara de intensa melancolía – Esa es toda mi culpa Joe, la hice enojar bastante, pero es la verdad; ella solo sabe copiar lo que otros hacen; un vistazo a su hermana "la nueva Avenger" en NY y de inmediato pudo tomar tu forma, tu apariencia y tus poderes por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Te va a hacer pedazos Joe y va a ser mi culpa.

-Eres un imbécil Benn, Amina no haría eso sola

-Soy sincero, deberías quedarte aquí conmigo Joe, siempre quisimos estar juntos, somos iguales; Yo manipulo de una forma las cosas y tu de otra. Ahora estamos solos, podríamos empezar de nuevo como el equipo que éramos.

-Ya tengo otro equipo

-Eso no es un equipo ¿Crees que Tony Stark no te tiene miedo y por eso merma y amansa para mantenerte bajo control? Amina derrumbó un A380 absorbiendo tu energía y eso sólo fue una copia ligera de lo que tu puedes hacer.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar a encontrarla?

\- Ella dejó un mensaje en la contestadora después de verte en NY, parece que te estuvo siguiendo por varios días.

Joe empezó a sentir miedo de verdad

-dijo que te leyó la mente -Benn parecía esperar una respuesta suya

-Eso sólo pudo copiarlo de ti

-Te dije que no era Idiota

\- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-No sé, siempre quiso conocer al capitán América, no va a tardar en ponerlo en tu contra, a lo mejor y consigue juguetear con él como lo hizo conmigo cuando tu y yo éramos novios. ¿Tú crees que pueda? ¡Es muy astuta! -Joe escuchó con rabia, pero se contuvo.

-Eres una víbora Benn y si te quito esa silla podrás arrastrarte a tu gusto.

-Aún puedo leerte la mente Joe -Dime ¿Con quien te estas acostando? ¿Cuál de todos esta intentando quedarse con mi Joelle?

-Cerdo

-Dijo que tenía una "Llave"

Joe perdió la compostura al escuchar la última palabra, las venas bajo su piel se volvieron mas obscuras y sus labios agrietados comenzaron a sangrar cuando presionó la mandíbula tanto como pudo.

\- ¿Qué abre la llave Joe? – Benn se acercó lentamente girando las ruedas de su silla con una mano. Tal y como Joe sabía que haría, Benn estaba tratando de vaciar el contenido de su cabeza como lo había hecho desde que eran niños. -o mejor dicho ¿A quién abre la llave?

La Joe sombría que estaba apaciguada desde hace tiempos salió cuando el aire se le escapó de los pulmones por la boca, tal y como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate de Beisbol en el estómago. Entonces se arrojo de cuclillas al suelo y con ambas manos araño el tapete sobre el cual reposaba Benn en la silla, absorbiendo toda la energía que pudo del piso para lanzársela en la cabeza. La silla voló hasta el muro de roca detrás y luego lo hicieron los muebles sobre ella, sillones, mesas y un estante lleno de figuritas de cristal volaron sobre Benn tendido en el suelo.

Cuando el personal de servicio llegó a la habitación, Benn yacía semimuerto bajo los cristales. Joelle se había ido y había dejado una estela de sangre detrás. En otro punto del territorio, su hermana dejaba una más y seguía intentando llamar su atención y la de los Avengers.

En el complejo Nat y Steve seguían despiertos pasada la media noche,

\- ¿Ya viste los videos enviados por el FBI Steve? -Ella llevaba material para revisar y se empeñaba en entender lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué se fue? -Preguntó él

-No lo sé, tampoco sé porque no hablo contigo si tenía algún problema

-Es que no tenía problemas Nat, todo estaba bien, ella es un Avenger, es parte del equipo

\- ¿Si es un Avenger porque no confía en nosotros?

-Algo está bastante mal

\- ¿Crees que algo la haya causado que su lado obscuro saltara por los cielos?

-En la noche del evento estuvo hablando con varios de los diplomáticos y militares que estuvieron apostados en su hogar, ahora están todos muertos. ¿De qué hablaron?

-Ni idea, pero Rodhes tiene el listo el Quinnjet, voy a ir a buscarla como acordamos

-Debería ir yo – se quejó Steve -Yo la traje a los Avengers y yo debería buscarla ahora

-No Steve, eso sería bastante emocional, tú lo sabes

-Pensé que era leal a nosotros

-Yo creía que era leal a ti

El capitán suspiraba con el semblante lleno de tristeza

-No creo que ella haya sido Nat – dijo de pronto resuelto y con enfado -Esto no encaja con la Joelle que yo conozco. NO es ella y no encuentro motivos por los que ella pudiera hacer algo así. ¿Te acuerdas lo que siempre dijo? ¿El lema cuando salimos y encaramos algo como equipo?

-Ella no es un arma de guerra

-NOOO, ella es una protectora, un escudo; Nat, investiga lo que tienes que investigar y duda en todo lo que veas porque no creo absolutamente nada de lo que hay en esas pruebas y en esos videos. Esa no es mi …

Nat esperó a que terminara la frase, pero el no pudo. Nat lo entendía mejor que nadie, Steve era un soldado, pero en el fondo llevaba un corazón de pollo que siempre ocultaba porque su emblema así lo requería, tanto así, que sabía la razón por la cual Steve había estado a punto de decirle a Joelle que la amaba y no lo había hecho.

Al subir al Quinn, Nat encontró a Bucky en el hangar, este la estaba esperando y le cortó el paso.

\- ¿Vienes a desearme suerte?

\- ¿Por qué vas a encontrarte con la mujer más buscada desde hace tres días? Natasha, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la encuentres?

-Hablar con ella, hacerla que venga conmigo

\- ¿y si se niega?

-la traeré a la fuerza

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hablándole de Steve?

-Quizá, le está rompiendo el corazón y tú sabes cómo es eso.

-Si ya sé, me pasó antes

Nat se quedó con la boca abierta asombrada por el giro de la conversación

-Nosotros no tuvimos opciones Barnes, jamás tuvimos una oportunidad y yo no hubiera podido romperte el corazón porque tus eras un soldado de invierno sobre dosificado y cuando no estabas en una misión o dándome una zurra como lección estabas congelado.

-Pero lo hiciste

Nat bajó la vista al piso -Es una de esas cosas de mierda que no puedo cambiar más, además, me parece que en el fondo tu ya te has repuesto de eso.

Bucky respiró profundo, pero no la dejó pasar -Tengo que ir por ella; tú no vas a poder traerla sola.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

-Somos un equipo, estamos mas compenetrados mas que nadie aquí y sabes que se lo debo.

-Barnes, soy una Viuda negra, sé perfectamente porque quieres ir por ella

-Entonces sabes que sea lo que sea que este pasando con ella no encaja en nada con las pruebas en su contra, algo esta muy mal y tú y yo aún podemos infiltrarnos como nadie más hasta saber lo que esta pasando y cuando la encontremos, ella me va a escuchar a mí.

Nat supo que tenía razón y con un ademán casi imperceptible lo dejó subir antes que ella al jet.

La situación se tornó increíblemente alarmante cuando al avión y a la aduana se sumaron otros atentados. Amina se dedicó a dejar una escena de destrucción que invariablemente se dirigía a su hermana. Había un arma de guerra fuera de sí y los Avengers se sintieron obligados a pararla utilizando todos sus medios; su único problema era que no sabían con quién estaban lidiando. En el complejo se evaluaba la situación y posibles formas de terminarla sin que el número de víctimas subiera.

Por su parte, Nat, Rodhes y Bucky llegaron al sitio donde Joelle había crecido, la ciudad era una jungla de colores, sonidos, luces y olores que atestaban los sentidos. Ellos fueron los siguientes en llegar hasta la casa donde la policía había acordonado una escena más que dramática.

\- ¿Ella hizo esto? -musitó Rhodes -Parece que un chacal pasó por aquí

-Pero uno que sabe calcular muy bien -Determinó Natasha luego de indagar con los oficiales -No dejó más víctimas mortales, sólo un hombre con la cabeza a medio partir, pero vivo. Al parecer, el mismo que estaba en la iglesia debajo de la cúpula. Su ex pareja y esposo de su hermana.

-Acuérdame de no hacerla enojar nunca -exclamó Bucky

-Vamos al hospital a hablar con él -Rhodes terminó después de ver las paredes salpicadas de carmín y los destrozos por el piso no sin antes advertir el tapete rasgado en el piso. -No estoy seguro de que esta sea la misma persona que estamos buscando.

Durante su visita al hospital, se encontraron con la condición de que Benn sólo podía ser visitado por una persona a la vez. Natasha decidió entrar y pudo encontrar al hombre tendido en la cama con un respirador conectado. Este se había mostrado sorprendido por la visita, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no logró evadir el instinto de una Viuda Negra, que le indica que todo lo que sabe hasta el momento es falso.

Natasha regresó asqueada de su visita- Está diciendo estupideces y no es por los medicamentos que le han bombeado. No creo que nada de lo que dijo me sirva de algo.

-Debiste haberle cortado el oxigeno hasta que hablara -meditó Bucky

-¡Lo hice! Pero ahora entiendo porque Joe tenía problemas para hablar de su pasado, ahí adentro hay una víbora psicópata que manipula y abusa de forma estratosférica y según sabemos, estuvo a su lado toda su vida.

-¿Y eran pareja? -Rodhes dudaba ahora de todo -Pensé que Joe era bastante cuerda para escoger sus amistades

-Bueno, es amiga de Bucky -sonrió Nat

Bucky ni siquiera se incomodó por la frase, sencillamente los dejó hablando y se introdujo en el hospital de la misma forma en que Nat lo había hecho. Buscó concienzudo la zona de observación donde Benn se encontraba y se las arregló para darle un primer vistazo de lejos. Luego lo escuchó hablare.

-¿No te piensas acercar a preguntarme todo lo que estás pensando?

Benn lo pilló planeando su encuentro así que optó por acercarse hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

-No eres el capitán – El hombre podía verlo por la ranura de un ojo que no estaba vendado.

-No, no es tu día de suerte -Bucky sintió la furia nacerle del pecho al contemplarlo.

\- ¡lástima! Quería saber quién era el que no la dejaría regresar a mí tan fácilmente

-Pues si quieres le daré las gracias por ti, porque la tercera vez que regrese será probablemente la última; no a cualquiera le tiran una bóveda de iglesia encima y luego lo crucifican como a ti.

\- ¿La tercera? No pensé que ustedes también se tragaran la treta de Amina. Eso me confirma que no la conocen

\- ¿Amina? -Bucky sabía que ese era el nombre de la hermana de Joelle, pero jamás habían hablado de ella. La información del expediente sólo incluía su ubicación y la relación y conflicto con Benn.

-No, a Joelle…

Bucky no entendió la referencia

\- ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que hablo verdad? ¿Quién eres tú y porque la estás buscando? Benn lo miraba con desprecio porque no sabía de quien se trataba y había imaginado que el capitán o el mismo Tony Stark vendrían a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está Amina? ¿Por qué no esta junto a tu cama?

Benn estaba leyendo las preguntas de Bucky en su mente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de formularlas en los labios

-Porque seguramente ya está más cerca del capitán que la misma Joelle. Le va a dar donde más le duela, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Steve?

-Dijo que tenía la "llave" para hacerlo

Bucky tomó aire y sus músculos se tensaron mientras sentía el impulso de querer terminar de matarlo ahí mismo. -La viuda cree que eres un psicópata

\- ¿Y tú?

-No, no te pareces al único desequilibrado que he conocido, pero cuando dé con Joelle voy a regresar a presentártelo. - Entonces lo levantó con ambos puños de la camilla como si fuera un muñeco y Benn soltó un aullido que se escuchó por toda la sala. - ¿Me quieres leer la mente? Anda, hazlo, sólo vas a encontrar candados estúpidos y cuando termines sabrás porque no harás que Joelle regrese contigo.

\- ¿Qué importa ya? -Benn comenzaba a llora desquiciado - Probablemente Amina termine matándola primero y ocupando su lugar, robándole todo lo que nunca puede obtener sola, tomando su vida, sus éxitos, sus amigos, y todo lo que le interese, igual y como lo hizo cuando se quiso casar conmigo. Ella no acepta un "no" ni una derrota, mírame… soy un hombre de trapo. Este libro se cuenta solo: primero el amor de su vida, luego la iglesia, después los atentados… ahora va por ustedes y especialmente por el capitán Rogers.

Bucky lo dejó caer en la cama y el ruido hueco fue el mismo del que hacen piedras al caer.

\- ¡Los va a engañar a todos idiota, mírame! ¡Mírame! Soy el mas grande manipulador del mundo, cuando trueno los dedos hago a cualquiera de las dos venir a mí y aún así, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Amina la haga pedazos; las fuerzas de ambas son proporcionales siempre.

Benn estaba histérico gritando y escupiendo sangre y saliva por la boca -Amina aprendió a absorber y usar los poderes de Joe, la cara de Joe, su voz, su sonrisa y ahora usará a los amigos de Joe contra ella.

La información era difícil de hilar en pocos segundos - ¿Cómo la paramos?

-Ella se nutrió de Joe en NY, le robó su energía igual que Joe la suele tomar de otros, Joe tiene que dejar de usarla para que deje de obtenerla.

\- ¿Por eso se fue de NY?

-Quizá, eso deberías saberlo tú, si eres tan cercano a ella deberías analizar sus reacciones, algo me dice que estarás tan desilusionado como yo cuando la mate.

Bucky volvió a tomarlo de la cama y ahora hizo un ademán de querer arrojarlo al piso – Pero son dos personas distintas ¿Cómo podemos ver la diferencia?

-Yo podría, siempre lo haría -sonrió Benn -No aman igual, Amina nunca me pudo besar como Joelle.


	14. Buscando a Joe

27 Pesquisa

La sala de juntas se encontraba cerrada, dentro, Banner, Visión, Sam, Wanda y Tony hablaban; cuando llegó el Capitán se extraño de que ya todos estuvieran en sus lugares.

-No estoy llegando tarde ¿Desde cuando empiezan las juntas sin mí?

-Siéntate Rogers, no quisimos molestarte antes de hablarlo antes -Tony estaba cabizbajo

\- ¿Se ha reportado Rhodes?

Aún no, pero los medios siguen dando pistas y material; Joe esta de nuevo en America y creemos que viene de regreso a nosotros. -En la pantalla había un mapa con varios puntos señalados y Banner hablaba despacio mientras señalaba en ellos.

-Tenemos que parar esta locura Rogers, antes de regresar ingresó a varios sitios y en todos dejó al menos una víctima. También visitó al tipo que no murió bajo la cúpula de la iglesia -explicó Tony

\- ¿El tal Benn?

-El mismo, Nat y los demás lo estarán visitando en el hospital a estas horas

-No sabemos porque Joe esta usando su lado obscuro, pero sabemos que no debe hacerlo mas -Tony extendió un diminuto artefacto sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un líquido magnético -exclamó Banner -Si invade el cerebro provoca cambios irrevocables

La perplejidad se apoderó de Steve, pareció una eternidad hasta que alguien percibió que seguía respirando porque colocó sus manos sobre su frente y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esto Tony?

-Desde que Hill encontró que el balance de su cabeza depende de la forma en que use su energía: si usa el escudo, tenderá a permanecer de nuestro lado; si reacciona de la otra forma, tenderá a querer hacerlo más y más.

-Entonces no existe realmente un balance – dijó Wanda

\- ¡No! No lo hay, la energía a su alrededor se apodera de ella fácilmente; mientras estuvo aquí sólo pudimos ver su lado amable, pero algo la hizo moverse al otro lado y no parece que va a regresar. Cada hora que pasa es peor porque resbala y resbala más en el caos.

\- ¿Porque no sabíamos eso Tony? -Steve esta al borde de sus nervios

-Porque pensé que podía retenerla aquí

\- ¿Cuándo la hiciste un Avenger? -Steve estaba gritando ahora -El día en que dudo del sitio donde estaba se fue a Cony Island y tu no tardaste en ir hasta ella y ofrecerle un ascenso para que no se fuera.

-Para fortalecerla

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho

-No era necesario, tu la viste en los mercados; ¡su reacción fue perfecta! Sólo tenia un poco de miedo igual que todos lo tuvimos la primera vez que salimos a salvar al mundo. Además, la escena no hubiera sido tan dramática si tu no hubieras ido sólo a patear culos.

-Tenemos que ir por ella… hacerla regresar… podemos convencerla

-Steve; Nat, Rhode y Barnes están allá; no te ofendas, pero si Barnes no la hace reaccionar, entonces nadie puede.

\- ¿Bucky?

Wanda se apresuró a aclararlo: -Ella siempre se ha sentido responsable por él, si él le pide que regrese podría escucharlo. Son un equipo.

Eso tenía sentido para Steve, pero ese artefacto aún seguía en la mesa - ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Vamos a usarlo Steve, en caso de que nada funcione, queríamos decírtelo ahora. -Tony habló mientras que Banner bajaba la cabeza y Wanda buscaba soporte en los ojos de Visión.

Nat y los otros cruzaron la frontera después de que se reportaran explosiones en la flamante muralla de concreto que separaba a los dos países. Un par de horas después del suceso habían llegado al sitio para encontrarse con el enorme movimiento de la guardia fronteriza tratando de cerrar el paso a la gente que intentaba cruzar en medio de un caos que parecía carnaval.

-Al menos aún tiene algo de empatía para con algunos -Pensó Nat, habían dejado el Quinn jet apostado sobre un campo de beisbol abandonado, era muy de mañana y desde el fuselaje se habían apostado para ver la escena.

-Y buen humor -se escuchó decir directamente bajo una de las alas

Los tres dieron un salto al escuchar su voz

-¡!Joe!

Nat fue la primera en brincar a tierra seguida de los otros dos

\- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Qué está pasando contigo? -Gritó ella al verla y entonces miró a Rodhes de reojo levantar un arma.

-Quiero saber si tengo que usarla Joe – Rodhes estaba preparado para tirar

Joelle se asustó al verlo pero lo hizo aún más cuando Nat sacó la suya, entonces levantó las manos de inmediato y todos se cubrieron.

-¡nooo! Estoy mostrando mis manos, entonces se le ocurrió ponerlas detrás de su cabeza –"carajo, véanme" -grito y su voz temblaba sin compostura. Entonces pudieron verla: Llevaba el uniforme puesto pero su imagen era fatídica, los labios secos, sus ojos a medio camino entre la obscuridad y el brillo usual, los cabellos revueltos y la quijada parecía temblarle de miedo. Entonces se arrodillo y empezó a llorar sin control mientras todo su cuerpo se movía en espasmos provocados por el terror y por el cansancio.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Nat con el arma apuntándola

Joe no podía contestar porque seguía llorando sin control

\- ¿Amina? -preguntó Rhodes – Lo has hecho bastante complicado para todos – Su arma también la apuntaba. Mientras tanto, Bucky se había quedado detrás con la mano lista en donde guardaba su arma.

\- ¡Maldición no soy Amina!- tartamudeó ella -No podía ver entre las lagrimas y los mechones de pelo de su cabeza pero luego con una risa nerviosa añadió -Pero si me preguntan por la muralla entonces si fui yo- Entonces la risa la ganó y lloraba y reía tanto que su cuerpo quedo hecho un ovillo en el piso

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó Nat

Y ella asintió con la cabeza -De cualquier forma, ella está haciendo el apocalipsis así que al menos puedo hacharle la culpa… siempre quise volarlo. – y su cara se volvió triste mientras las lagrimas le corrían en silencio.

\- ¿Tiraste el muro?

Ella volvió a reír y llorar con fuerza -un pedacito

-siempre supe que estabas loca -Exclamó Rhodes sin mover su arma

\- ¿Dónde fue la última vez que nos vimos? – preguntó Nat de nuevo

-En el evento del Comisionado, en NY, llevabas un vestido rojo y eras la mujer más guapa del evento, yo me fui antes de que terminara.

\- ¿Por qué tantas víctimas y atentados?

-Porque mi hermana me esta destruyendo, ya sabes, riñas de mujeres

\- ¿Estuviste en la casa de Benn?

Joe no se había atrevido a mirar a Bucky, parecía tener miedo del juicio que él emitía de toda esa locura, pero en ese momento sintió su mirada inquisidora caer como un mazo sobre ella. -No lo maté, pero alguien debería.

\- ¿Dónde está Amina?

-Va a buscar a Steve -Entonces levantó los ojos por primera vez resuelta y con nuevas fuerzas -Lo va a usar contra mí igual que a todos ustedes; seguirá haciendo destrozos hasta que me encuentren y terminen conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto odio?

-Pocas veces he sentido gente tan mala haciendo cosas brutales, la mayoría esta enojada, decepcionada, triste o se siente acabada, Amina es todo eso, pero no es mala… Benn la esta utilizando; si hay alguien que siempre nos utilizó fue el.

-Tenemos que avisar a Steve y encontrarla antes de que ella lo encuentre a él

Joe perdió la compostura y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar de nuevo -No puedo

-¿Por qué no? -gruñó Rhodes

-Porque no puedo encontrarla y frenarla sin usar mis poderes y ella se nutre de los míos, si los uso, se hace más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo podemos vencerla?

-Igual que a mí … no puedo defenderme con el escudo y usar la energía al mismo tiempo. Ella no puede manipular hacer nada que yo no pueda, pero no dejen que se acerque a Wanda porque sería fatal.

\- ¿Puede absorber sus poderes?

Joe asintió -hará una copia exacta

-Vámonos de aquí de inmediato, avisemos a los demás – comandó Nat

-Yo me quedo -fue lo primero que exclamó Bucky -No te voy a dejar deambular sola en ese estado

-No James -Lo encaró Rhodes -Tú sabes mejor que nadie como vencer a Joe, digo, a Amina o a la que sea, tu conoces sus movimientos y sus reacciones como nadie. Tienes que venir.

Joe hizo una mueca desando sonreír, pero la tristeza era evidente –"vete" avisa a Steve y esperen a que yo regrese.

\- ¿Que harás tu?

-Voy a buscar a Benn de nuevo, acabo de darme cuenta que hay algo que me dijo a medias

-No sé siga vivo, lo visité en el hospital

Joe sonrió ahora con mas ganas y lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes, estaba llena de tierra y tenía días sin comer, el cansancio la abatía y sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían al contacto de su cabeza con la de Bucky. Era una sensación deliciosa recargase en su pecho aún y cuando estuviera rodeada por un brazo de metal.

Nat y los demás subieron al Quinn dejándole provisiones

-Ocúltate- le dijo Nat mientras le extendía un objeto en sus manos- La primera regla de los Avengers es siempre llevar el transmisor, si te lo quitas de nuevo tendrás problemas con el contrato.

Entonces Rodhes y Natasha se apostaron tras los comandos mientras Bucky permanecía en la compuerta trasera observando a Joe hasta que esta terminara de cerrarse.

\- ¡Espera!Abre esa compuerta de nuevo! – gritó de pronto; Nat obedeció y él salió de inmediato dirigiéndose a Joe

-Benn decía que Amina apartaría de ti a los que te amaban, dijo que te quería de regreso y le dije que nada de eso pasaría ¿Sabes por qué?

Joe miraba sus hermosos ojos azules suplicantes mientras él bajaba y se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Porque yo terminaría con todo el mundo antes de que me aparten de ti y a él lo borrare de tu existencia -Y dicho esto, llegó hasta ella y la beso de lleno en la boca mientras la presionaba entre sus brazos. Joe reaccionó con sorpresa enorme, pero tras un momento del shock terminó aceptando la suavidad de los labios y el calor del aliento de él; la beso con ansias y ella pudo sentir el contacto con su barba y su piel caliente; fue como si una campana sonara de pronto en su cabeza y la despertara porque luego elevó sus brazos y los pasó por su torso y su cabello. Bucky sintió su respuesta aumentar y ella le regresó el beso con la desesperación de quien sabe que se esta despidiendo y necesita guardar una porción del otro para el futuro.

Nat y Rodhes miraron por las pantallas que mostraban el exterior del Quinnjet sin creer lo que sucedía; Bucky soltó a Joe con pesar mientras ella lloraba en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo.

La compuerta del Quinn cerró y Bucky tomó su lugar detrás de ellos.

-Vamos a buscar a Joe y avisar a Steve que la retenga -Les dijo con voz nerviosa y secándose una lagrima.

Ambos se aferraron a los controles del Jet

\- ¿A Amina?

-No, a la verdadera Joe … ella sólo besaría a un hombre de esa manera y ese no soy yo. -Entonces activó el sensor del transmisor que había presionado contra el uniforme de Joe.


	15. Una Joe real

28 una Joe Real

Horas mas tarde Bucky, Natasha y Rhodes aterrizaron el Jet en la plataforma exterior del complejo. Afuera ya los esperaban los demás con quienes habían tenido oportunidad de estar en contacto durante el trayecto. Ahora sabían contra quien estaban peleando y las capacidades que ella tenía.

Para en la noche, el sitio estaba totalmente acordonado y nadie entraba y salía de sin haber pasado por los varios retenes implementados; el número de empleados se había reducido al mínimo y en cada habitación resonaban las voces de los intercomunicadores intercambiando comandos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que no era ella Bucky? – preguntó Steve mientras se encontraban solos en la sala de juntas.

Bucky lo pensó un poco y permaneció con los brazos sobre la mesa mientras despegaba el torso de la silla. -Hay cosas de un ser humano que no puedes repetir y no son divisibles.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que será ella cuando llegue?

-Lo sabrás, créeme. -dijo él escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

En la habitación se sumaron Visión y Sam llevando una taza de café en cada mano.

El radio encendido les permitió saber que había un cambio de guardia. Este consistía en la repetición de varios datos en clave que se daban para informar a todos sobre la cantidad de elementos activos, su posición y el estado general del edificio.

\- "Nido completo" -se escuchó decir al final

-Pero no estamos completos sin ella … -Murmuró Visión

Sam, que terminaba de poner las tazas sobre la mesa, se irguió de un salto –"El nido no esta lleno" "Nos falta un Avenger" y la guardia lo sabe

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijeron que estamos completos? -Los cuatro se miraron buscando una respuesta. Entonces Steve dió un tremendo palmazo sobre la mesa que hizo volcar las tazas.

-Eso no fue un error, ¡Nadie en el complejo podría haber pasado por alto la circunstancia! -Steve salió disparado de su silla y tras él los demás también.

"Nido completo" era la señal utilizada para indicar que todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban en el edificio a excepción de Thor. Cuando Thor estaba con el grupo, se utilizaba la expresión del juego de cartas "Casa llena" y era un detalle inconfundible para cualquiera. En los pasillos de las oficinas se encontraron con Tony que salía corriendo de su privado seguido por Banner y después Natasha con Wanda siguiendo a Rhodes.

\- ¿Lo escucharon? – Nat llevaban la mano en el lugar exacto para desenfundar el arma que llevaba en su uniforme.

-Joe está aquí -dijo Steve

-o Amina -precisó Bucky.

\- "Voy a tener que aclararles muchas cosas" -escucharon decir desde un nivel más abajo al que se encontraban. Todos se lanzaron a la baranda que los separaba del doble nivel del espacio a un costado de donde se encontraban tan sólo para encontrarla de pie en el salón alumbrado por la luz proveniente del piso superior.

-wooooo ¡Tú! Quien quiera que seas, quédate ahí y no te muevas -exclamó Banner

Ella estaba erguida en un lugar visible y sostenía con una mano un escudo invisible que la separaba de ellos. A diferencia de la última vez que creyeron verla en la frontera, esta Joe estaba en pie de guerra, despierta y alerta; parecía soberana y cargada de energía, no vencida, como aquella que dejaron atrás.

-No me voy a mover Banner, pero ustedes se quedan ahí hasta que termine de aclararles todo. – Con la cara en alto y sosteniendo la compostura se conformó con hablarles claro y de frente.

\- ¿Con quién estamos hablando? -preguntó Tony

-Si les digo que no soy un arma de guerra no me van a creer así que mejor pregúntame otra cosa.

Los Avengers estaban llenos de preguntas, pero ninguno creía tener la correcta

\- ¿A cuántas personas más piensas matar antes de terminar con esto? -Le preguntó Nat

-A ninguna... si acaso querría matar sólo a uno más no lo hice ni antes ni lo haré ahora.

-Tienes una hermana asesina y esta fuera de sí ¿cierto? -La confrontó Steve que por primera vez se enfrentaba a la nueva Joe y se daba cuenta de lo imposible de reconocer si era ella o alguien mas.

-Si es cierto; creo que ya se informaron de algo.

-Estuvimos con tu amigo Benn -le contestó Bucky acercándose por las escaleras de caracol a un costado del salón.

Apenas escucharlo y sin estar aún en su radio de visión, ella de inmediato lo apresó en un escudo que lo aisló he hizo el aire vibrar en todo su alrededor; la tensión se disparó y todos se pusieron en guardia. Tony hizo aparecer a Iron Man, Rhodes y Sam activaron sus armaduras, Wanda obtuvo un hilo de luz carmin de entre sus dedos y Natasha terminó de desenfundar la pistola. Sólo Steve permaneció incrédulo.

-Lo siento James, pero tu te quedas ahí hasta que esto se resuelva -Ahora Joe estaba desprotegida, pero sostenía firme con ambas manos a Bucky dentro de una incorruptible masa magnética. -Mi hermana viene para acá y no puedo pararla yo sola, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo enfrentarla sin hacerla más fuerte, pero eso no es lo que vine a decirles. Viene por mí y todo lo que me importa, tiene mi identidad y mis poderes y además me leyó la mente en NY.

\- ¿Qué podría ser peor? -la interrumpió Steve irónico.

-Que tiene la última palabra y va a averiguar cómo usarla. James, lo siento, tienes que irte ahora mismo, ella no sabe para qué sirve ni cómo usarla, pero sabe que abre algo.

\- ¿La llave? – Bucky cayó en la cuenta de lo que Benn había dicho en el hospital y Steve bajó el escudo que tenía listo para usar –"Ea es la palabra que termina el comando del soldado" – dijo él incrédulo mirando a Joe.

-Tenía esa maldita palabra todo el día en mi cabeza, no podía quitármela porque estaba pensando en eso todo el tiempo … "la llave". -Lo debió haber leído cuando me estuvo siguiendo en NY. -Joe seguía manteniendo preso a Bucky. -No te dejaré libre hasta que te subas a ese Jet y te largues ahora mismo, si Amina llega en este instante y nos saca el resto del Código de la cabeza a los demás y descubre para qué sirve no podrá usarlo si te mantengo adentro.

Joe estaba firme pero llena de pánico y de una rabia nueva que la hacían una desconocida – No tenemos mucho tiempo, ella no perderá el tiempo y ustedes ni siquiera sabrán quien es quien cuando llegue así que hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero sáquenlo de aquí antes.

-Eso suena bastante Joe -exclamó Nat, entonces todos intercambiaron miradas. -Sólo ella sería capaz de perder su escudo para ponerselo a otro.

-Podría liquidarte ahora mismo – le dijo Steve

-Me importa un carajo Steve, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero suban a ese Jet despues.

Rhodes empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente y se detuvo muy cerca de Bucky, los demás seguían sin poder decidir con cual de las Joe estaban hablando cuando él tuvo algo que decir:

-Joe, te tengo pésimas noticias, lo siento de verdad...

Joe lo miró consternada y el prosiguió con inmensa conmoción en el rostro: -Ya hemos visto a tu hermana; James besó a Amina de la forma más perversa imaginable … -Joelle mostró aversión y decepción en el rostro mientras Rhodes continuaba - …y después ella vino y se acostó con Rogers.

Nadie en la sala cupo de sorpresa ante tales confesiones fuera de lugar, entonces, Steve, intentando mostrar enorme opresión en su corazón exclamó: -¡Lo siento mucho!

Joe continuó protegiendo a Bucky, pero sus ojos se vaciaron de la forma en que todos odiaban verlos.

-Ok, ¡Basta! Joe: Bienvenida a casa -Apuntó Tony

Pero las palabras de Rhodes habían terminado de llenar el delicado vaso de sus nervios apunto de derramarse, un torrente de energía se le escapó y aúnque Joe siguió protegiendo a Bucky, cayó de rodillas mientras la furia la carcomía y la baranda del piso superior se quebraba en pedazos.

-A lo mejor no es cierto -dijo Rhodes; el silencio reinaba en la sala, pero Steve se acercó lentamente a ella hasta arrodillarse a su lado.

-Necesito espacio Steve, no me toquen -le dijo intentando respirar para calmarse.

-Eso suena bastante como la Joe que me pertenece- le dijo él con voz baja y tratando de formar una sonrisa con los labios.

-Ahora suelta a Barnes Joe, yo mismo lo pondré a salvo -dijo Tony, pero esas palabras le hicieron recordar la promesa de la que él le había hablado en Cony Island y Joe expandió el escudo que ahora no sólo cubría a Bucky sino a ella también, formando un muro vibrante de energía electromagentica entre ellos y los demás.

-No me refería a eso- la calmó Tony mirando la vibración en el ambiente causada por la potencia del muro. -Tú hermana no tendrá ni la mínima oportunidad con esta muralla y si bien, tú no puedes pelear contra ella, nosotros sí, somos los Avengers y tú eres el escudo.

Fue necesaria toda una terapia de grupo para convencer a Joe de dejar a Bucky libre, entonces deliberaron juntos hasta muy tarde mientras ella intentaba aclarar lo ocurrido. Horas después se enteraron de que el hospital donde Benn se encontraba había sufrido un incendio poco después de haberlo visitado; las victimas estaban todas en la zona de observación.


	16. Uno de los dos

29

Uno de los dos

Treinta dos horas después el equipo regresaba al complejo tras una de las misiones mas ajetreadas en mucho tiempo. Habían hecho y rehecho sus planes varias veces porque Amina había resultado increíblemente astuta. Si bien, en un principio se las habían arreglado para mantener a la Joelle que se encontraba en el complejo a raya; al final, las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado, el encuentro de las dos hermanas fue inevitable y Amina había intentado a toda costa recargar su poder para después absorber las cualidades de Wanda. En vista de la catástrofe por llegar, la última opción que les quedaba a utilizar debió ser llevada en marcha y tras un breve y áspero intercambio de ideas, el grupo decidió aplicar el suero magnético en Joelle a como diera lugar. Steve obtuvo el suero que Tony le extendió dentro del túnel en llamas y siguió a las hermanas.

El hecho de que ambas hubieran llegado al extremo de batirse a muerte lo hizo todavía mas terrible: los ojos vacíos, la transparencia lúgubre de su cuerpo, los andares maniáticos y salvajes de ambas y el hecho de que ninguna utilizaba el escudo sacaron a todos de quicio; su encuentro se resumía en el uso exclusivo de la energía para cazarse la una a la otra. Los Avengers se concentraron en reducir el número de victimas mientras que Steve intentó a toda costa salvar a una de las hermanas.

\- ¿Cómo están? -preguntó Steve llegando a la unidad médica donde ambas habían sido llevadas,

-Pusimos a Amina en un coma artificial; la única buena noticia es que ahora se ve como "Amina" y no como su hermana, recuperó su forma y estado original -Contestó Tony recargado en una vidriera.

\- ¿Entonces funcionó el suero?

-Sí lo hizo Rogers, Amina estará probablemente atada a una cama toda su vida.

\- ¿Y Joe?

-Es una suerte enorme que hayas inyectado el contenido a sólo una. Joe esta a salvo, Hill dice que su cerebro esta intacto, pero no te recomiendo que la veas ahora, esta alterada y bastante impredecible. Posiblemente tarde unos días en ser la misma de siempre. -Luego se quedó pensando ¿Cómo supo Barnes lo que tenías que hacer? -Steve bajó la vista y se guardó la contestación para sí mientras igualmente decidida que tenía que ir a buscar a otra persona para hablar de ello.

Un día después la visitó en la unidad donde el personal médico se ocupaba de sus lesiones y quemaduras. Su rostro aún mostraba los golpes y magulladuras y sus ojos ofrecían la novedad de ser color moscada y poseer iris atravesados por una centella obscura.

-hey ¿Qué tal bonita? -la saludó el desde la puerta

\- ¿Bonita? ¿Después de verme convertir en un chacal todavía puedes creer que soy bonita? -Su estado de ánimo todavía era tenso, pero la visita de Steve no tardaría en relajarla un poco.

\- ¿Aún estas aquí no? -se acercó él sentándose en un extremo de la cama

Ella sonrió irónica mientras le mostraba los dispositivos que llevaba al cuello y brazos para medir sus reacciones.

-No necesitas decirme que todavía estás llena de la porquería que tenía tu hermana en la cabeza, lo sé, esa ironía y sarcasmo no son tuyos; ten paciencia, todos sabemos que volverás a ser tú en unos cuantos días. -Hablar con ella era por el momento una tarea difícil, pero Steve parecía imperturbable. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado en el túnel, pero su percepción del momento era muy distinta. Steve recordaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor y miedo de equivocarse cuando la tuvo en sus brazos; ella recordaba el asombro de sentirlo tan cerca de ella y el apagón que había sentido en su furia cuando se dio cuenta de que la besaba en vez de acabar con ella como lo había creído. Su beso la había arrebatado del estado de intoxicación en que su espíritu frenético se encontraba, aunque con eso había perdido la última oportunidad de acabar con Amina. Ella la había perseguido durante lo que pareció una eternidad mientras ambas se convertían en blanco para los Avengers y sólo hasta después se enteraría que Steve había inyectado el suero a su hermana y la había elegido a ella para no hacerlo. Aquel beso había sido utilizado como el más intimo acercamiento a la verdadera Joe y Steve sabía suficiente sobre lo que habría que esperar: su piel había retomado su color, sus ojos se habían encendido de nuevo y su corazón había latido de prisa mientras sus labios habían reaccionado nerviosos. La Joe que él conocía no le devolvería tan sólo un beso en los labios, ella recostaría sobre él su cuerpo cansado y su mente al límite buscando su protección y se dejaría llevar por lo que él quisiera; su confianza era absoluta y suprimiría de inmediato las contracciones diabólicas que emanaban de la energía en el ambiente. Al final, había luchado para no perder el conocimiento mientras una mano suya intentaba tocarlo, pero la debilidad la había rendido.

Después de visitar a Joe en la unidad médica Steve se dirigió a la vivienda, ahí buscó a Nat directamente en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué hay Steve? -le preguntó ella a modo de saludo mientras lo miraba desde las cobijas revueltas de su cama.

-Nada más quería decir buenas noches

-Buenas noches Steve… pregunta lo que viniste a preguntar -Nat lo conocía tan bien que sabía que él vendría a hablar con ella así que le hizo una seña para que se acercara y sentara cerca de ella mientras se sentaba entre las almohadas.

-Qué día tan horrible – dijo él tendiéndose por completo sobre el colchón

-No te envidio, de verdad

-casi la mato yo mismo Nat ¿Te das cuenta?

-Hey! ¡Lo hiciste perfecto! -le contestó ella acariciando su cabeza

-No, Bucky lo hizo perfecto – Esa contestación tan franca no la esperaba -El supo como distinguirla

Nat se mordió los labios y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido -Dime que no es cierto

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto que estoy pensando -musitó él

-Steve … si funcionó es porque eres una persona muy especial para ella, igual que ella para ti

-¿Te acuerdas lo que dijo Rhodes allá abajo cuando llegó al complejo? Dijo que yo me había acostado con su hermana

-Y eso la puso furiosa Steve, tú lo viste -Interrumpió Nat

-Pero también dijo que Bucky la había besado

Nat se volvió a morder los dientes; en realidad, ella era una excelente mentirosa, podía fingir toda clase de informaciones en un interrogatorio oficial, pero a Steve nunca habría podido mentirle.

-Bucky es su pareja de misiones, lo quiere bastante y lo quiere bien, tú mismo eres responsable de eso.

Steve miraba al techo buscando respuestas

-No deberías estar aquí conmigo Steve

\- ¿entonces en dónde?

-Con ella, a su lado

-Hill le dio somníferos

\- ¿Y cuando despierte? ¿quieres ser el hombre que estará ahí?

-Obviamente

Natasha suspiró y lo miró con inmenso cariño

\- ¿la beso verdad?

-Tú también Steve

Steve se puso de pie para retirarse, al llegar a la puerta Nat lo detuvo diciéndole:

-… pero sólo uno de los dos besó a la verdadera y la salvó

-Lo sé, pero el otro esta allá arriba con razones suficientes para haberla besado.


	17. La espía y el soldado

30 La espía y el soldado

Fueron necesarios algunos días antes de que Joe regresara a la zona de vivienda del complejo y cuando lo hizo, Steve la esperaba decidido a aclarar lo sucedido en el túnel. Aún pasarían algunas semanas antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse a sus tareas y el tiempo fue aprovechado explícitamente para reducir el ambiente tenso generado por la batalla con Amina; de especial interés para Steve sería el estado de ánimo en que ella parecía haberse estancado así que la visitaba varias veces al día y procuraba pasar mucho más tiempo generando momentos memorables a solas para los dos. Por su parte, los demás intentaban comprender la constelación en torno a su compañera que de pronto había perdido la espontaneidad y frescura de antes.

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy? – le preguntó aquella noche Nat a Bucky mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano para salir.

-No ¿y tú? – le contestó él mientras regresaba a la vivienda después de un entrenamiento con guardias de seguridad.

-Deberías salir de aquí más seguido, este sitio puede volverse enfermizo cuando no puedes ver nada más que reportes de misiones.

\- ¿A dónde vas tú?

-Mañana es la ópera, ¿No te acuerdas? Tengo que buscarme algo urgentemente que me quede con el vestido.

-ah! No tengo ese problema, ya lo arreglé con Sam -contestó él – nos fuimos hace días por algo.

-No me digas ¿te convenció de llevar el Frac?

-Creo que el Frac es obligatorio – Bucky contestaba sin dejar de caminar hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al nivel superior de la vivienda y Natasha, sabiendo que nadie más estaba esa noche en casa, se sintió impulsada a abrir la boca:

-¿Por qué no vienes? Vamos por una cerveza

Bucky la miró junto a la puerta y recordó que hacia muchos años pasaban más tiempo juntos del que era necesario, eso les había traído serios problemas y otras cosas de las que prefería no pensar y el comando de Hydra había terminado por acabar con todo.

-¿Hace cuando que no discutimos sobre algo Barnes?

-Nosotros no discutimos- contestó serio levantando una ceja levemente; ese gesto era increíblemente varonil en él, se había bañado luego del entrenamiento y acaba de rasurarse. James intentaba ponerse arrogante y pesado, pero de una manera que resultaba enormemente simpática porque en realidad solo estaba intentando actuar y lo hacia muy bien.

-Nosotros nos destrozamos – contestó Nat recordando los viejos tiempos.

El sonrió, primero melancólico e inmediatamente sus labios formaron una expresión picara en juego con sus ojos. Se giró sobre el primer escalón de la escalera y caminó hacia ella.

Fueron a dar a uno de los centros nocturnos favoritos de Nat, estaba obscuro y la música llenaba el lugar. Se sentaron frente al bar y comenzaron una plática que tenían desde hace mucho pendiente.

-¿Fue Shield la causa por la que dejaste Hydra? -preguntó él tras ordenar el tercer Vodka

-No, fue ojo de halcón, él me sacó de donde estaba

El la miró con una añoranza que nunca existía cuando recordaba a Hydra

-Eras lo único bueno de estar ahí

Nat se tomó de golpe su Vodka y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Al final no tuvimos historias tan diferentes, a ti también te rescató un verdadero amigo.

Entonces él pareció recordar algo que habían hecho juntos hace años en Siberia

-Estuvimos casi a punto de hacerlo juntos

Ese recuerdo hizo a Natasha afinar su garganta y pedir otro Vodka

-Las cosas tenían que pasar de una sola manera, no teníamos ni la más mínima esperanza

-No, no la teníamos -Bucky se llevó su cuarto Vodka a la boca y vació el vaso.

-Es curioso que estemos unidos ahora por la misma persona -Dijo ella pensando en Steve y de él surgió una sonrisa alegre que iluminó su cara.

-Sabes que yo también haría lo que fuera por él ¿verdad?

Bucky asintió -Lo sé

-su felicidad es importante para mí -Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron de una forma que él ya conocía, su voz era melosa y el perfume que llevaba se percibió en el aire cuando ella se acercó más a él.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando escuchábamos música desde las ventanas altas de la fortaleza? Te dije que te iba a enseñar a bailar -le dijo tentadoramente

-Oh sí, tú debes bailar muy bien, incluso ballet sino recuerdo mal

Por respuesta, ella dejó el último vaso que había tomado sobre la barra y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo a un espacio donde otras personas bailaban.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo bailar eso- dijo él

-No importa, todo lo inventado después del swing se reduce a dejarse ir por la música -Natasha se pegó a él y Bucky se quedó recordando que no era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca.

\- ¿te acuerdas como se sentía cuando estábamos juntos en esas celdas?

-lo mejor que podía suceder es que las nuestras estuvieran lado a lado y la ventana lo suficientemente grande para poder vernos

-Era confortante

Bucky recordaba como si hubieran pasado cinco décadas, pero no era así, eran menos.

\- ¿sabes cuantas veces me las ingenie para estar contigo a solas en la celda de pelea?

-muchísimas, creo

-Nunca hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por hacer lo mismo

-Mi cerebro seguiría congelado, aunque yo estuviera afuera- se río él pero ella no lo tomó bien así que tuvo que ofrecerle una respuesta honesta y verdadera: - ¡Tres veces! Tres veces me las arreglé para cambiar de alumnas y estar contigo en esa celda

Ella sufrió una decaída de ánimo y preguntó: -¿Cuánto tiempo después de que me fui pasó antes de que te despertaran?

El la miró con genuina tristeza, estaban abrazados sobre la pista de baile y no seguían más el ritmo de la música

-varios años -suspiró -Y ya habían borrado todo de mi cabeza

-No puedo creer que te lo diga, pero creo que me hiciste falta -dijo ella sosteniendo su mirada muy cerca de su rostro

-me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero me quitaron todo, igual que lo debieron hacer tantas otras veces

\- ¿Entonces crees que hubo otras Natasha?

-No, no hubo ninguna otra Natasha, de eso estoy seguro -Su tono de voz era tranquilo y tierno.

-Bueno, pues quien sabe, a lo mejor esta vez terminamos diferente

Bucky la miró como quien de pronto despierta de un sueño y la invitó a regresar a la mesa.

Dos horas después, sólo una espía experta en tácticas como Natasha y un super soldado como Bucky eran capaz de seguir sobrios con una decena de vasos vacíos frente a ellos. En cierto momento, ella volvió a acercarse a él y mientras colocaba su mano bajo el saco que llevaba le preguntó.

\- ¿Tú crees que aún haya espacio?

\- ¿para qué?

\- ¿para otra Natasha? Una diferente, renovada …

Bucky sostuvo su mirada y se detuvo a pensar la respuesta

-Tu sabes que nunca habrá otra Natasha, la mujer que conocí en Hydra se ha esfumado, igual que el hombre que tú conociste. Estábamos desesperados y esas mazmorras fueron el peor lugar donde pudimos habernos encontrado.

-Pero tú y yo seguimos aquí

-y Steve también … y ese es el motivo por el que tú estás aquí

Nat se sintió pillada -Sigues siendo un fino detector de circunstancias

-Te volviste predecible

-Y tú impredecible… antes hacías exactamente lo que sabías que tenías que hacer y ahora

-¿Y ahora que?

-Besar al interés amoroso de tu mejor amigo no es exactamente lo que tenías que hacer

Bucky sabía que esta conversación habría de llegar y lo intuyó bien

-le salvé la vida, Benn me dijo que sus emociones no eran copiables

-¿y fue lo único que se te ocurrió?

-No se te olvide que la que besé fue su hermana, no a ella

-Cuando pensabas que podría ser ella

-Natasha por Dios, esta conversación es ridícula

-no lo es… te he visto todo el tiempo, como la miras, como le hablas, como la proteges

-No me digas que esta celosa

-no seas idiota Barnes… se te esta yendo de las manos, te conozco ..

-conociste al soldado, no a mí

A Nat se le quebró la voz - ¿en serio? -Bucky la había lastimado sin desearlo

-No, discúlpame, no es lo que quiero decir

-Pero entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo

Bucky presionó su puño, sus mandíbulas se tensaron y su voy suplico: -¿Y que quieres que haga si se me esta subiendo como un fantasma, se fue gateando y escalando hasta que la tengo aquí y no me la puedo quitar -Bucky señaló su pecho.

-Vas a tener que quitártela de ahí Barnes

-eso hago diariamente pero siempre regresa

-Steve la adora

-Y ella a Steve ¿ves? Todo esta decidido, No hay espacio para nadie más, no tienes que intentar seducirme para evitar que yo haga una estupidez. Steve es mi amigo y jamás voy a poner un pie en esa relación.

Natasha lo miro aliviada y exclamó -¿Entonces si hay una posibilidad para un nuevo espacio?

Bucky la miró con tristeza y movió la cabeza -No Nat, ahora no.

Ella hizo como si no lo escuchara y volvió a moverlo hasta donde antes bailaban; lo abrazó de nuevo y implícitamente lo obligó a intentar sacudirse el fantasma esa noche.


	18. Intimidades en el Opera Ball

Opera Ball

Veinte horas después el edificio de la opera abría sus puertas para el Ball anual dejando pasar un escuadrón de levitas negras y trajes de seda. Por ser precisamente el Señor Stark uno de los patronos de la temporada por iniciar, su presencia había tomado la categoría de obligatoria y las invitaciones hechas llegar al complejo cumplieron la función de atraer caras conocidas y personas de confianza a su alrededor y así mimso, la de sostener la imagen pública de los Avengers como miembros más de la sociedad y no un grupo de bélicos trastornados .

El Ball comenzó cuando los invitados tomaron asiento y escucharon la voz entregada de un par de famosos cantantes de ópera sentados en las mesas colocadas sobre el parkett. Los Avengers yacían diseminados por la sala escuchando una escena de Turandot y aunque la música llenaba maravillosamente la sala, varios de ellos estaban deseando ya ponerse de pie y cambiar el sitio durante la segunda parte del evento, entre ellos, Natasha, que aún lamentaba la juerga del día anterior.

Al llegar el momento de la ovación para los cantores, los presentes se dispusieron a abandonar la sala para concentrarse en el lobby donde se servirían los aperitivos. Ahí Steve esperó hasta que Joelle apareciera por el descanso de las escaleras, mucho después de que los demás se hubieran congregado. Por su parte, Joe parecía satisfecha de ser la última en hacerlo porque en cuanto llego, enfundada en un vestido largo color dorado inspirado en los años cuarenta al que había coronado llevando el cabello en recogido alto, las damas suprimieron las últimas palabras de sus conversaciones y los caballeros giraron el cuello más grados de los que sabrían que era posible.

Steve en cambio, de pie en medio del salón y rodeado de gente perdió la noción del espacio y el tiempo, sus oídos se volvieron sordos y la temperatura de sus mejillas subió varios grados. No se le ocurrió ir a buscarla porque pensó que, si se movía, la escena que para él era perfecta, se reduciría en varios segundos y eso ocasionaría tanta pena que probablemente el mismo se abuchearía al final; entonces se contentó con verla moverse por el sitio mientras sus ojos, ahora para siempre distintos de como cuando el los había descubierto en el tren, se iluminaban y centelleaban a la luz de las lámparas encendidas.

El capitan no supo que era más fuerte, el deleite de verla, o el sufrir al ser ignorado cuando Joelle terminó por acercarse hasta donde Nat y Sharon se encontraban en algún punto cerca de la escalera. El recibimiento, sin embargo, no fue tan cordial como ella lo había esperado; Nat sufría una jaqueca y estaba de mal humor mientras que Sharon hubiera preferido tener que hablar con cualquiera de las varias ancianas a su alrededor. Como la primera optó por irse al tocador a refrescarse, Joe terminó por moverse en busca de otro grupo, siendo el elegido la comparsa formada por Bucky, Rhodes y Banner donde los dos últimos se ocuparon en celebrar su imagen y el primero se limitó a dar una mirada de sincero asentimiento. Fue sólo entonces que el Capitán se acercó decidido y el momento en que estuvieron frente a frente pudo haber sido descrito después por Banner como lo más parecido a la burbuja de vibración magnética emitida por Joelle para mantener aislado un objeto.

La mezcla de nerviosidad y entusiasmo contenido se sentían en el aire y perduró hasta que los invitados fueron llamados de nuevo a la gran sala para comenzar el baile. Natasha regresó del tocador y Sharon dejó arrastrar la mirada con decepción mientras Steve brindaba su brazo a otra.

-Pero aún no es formal ¿verdad? -cuestionaba aquí y allá hasta que la respuesta más exacta vino cuando se lo preguntó a Natasha.

-Lo siento, yo lo visualizo como lo más formal que Steve ha hecho desde que lo conozco. ¿No es cierto Barnes?

Bucky, que había permanecido sin decir mucho en toda la noche se limitó a observarla con expresión sombría.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Barnes? – preguntó Sharon sintiendo una cierta tirantez en el ambiente que la obligó a hacer otra pregunta. Natasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y fastidiada contestó -Es un caso perdido Sharon; pero a lo mejor tú tienes más suerte que otras -Luego soltó una carcajada mientras recordaba que la noche anterior había intentado realmente seducirlo sin tener éxito, tan sòlo con la doble esperanza de hacerle un favor a Steve y otro a ella misma. En realidad, si lo había extrañado, había pensado muchas veces en él después de dejar Hydra pero su pecado fue no creer en la existencia de la más mínima oportunidad de escape para Bucky. Lo había perdido a conciencia y con todo y el dolor que eso conllevaba, había decidido que el destino había planeado no verlos juntos jamás y eso estaba bien.

\- ¿No tienes a nadie cercano? ¿algún interés?

A cada pregunta hecha por Sharon, que además de dolida se encontraba bajo el efecto de varias copas de Champagne, Bucky contestaba con un simple "no". Finalmente ella, perdiendo la compostura preguntó -¿Estás pensando en llegar virgen a tu doble centenario? Un segundo después Natasha arrojaba por la boca el último trago que se había llevado a la boca y Bucky le ofrecía un pañuelo mientras su mirada enfadada se topaba con la de Joelle y Steve haciéndose llegar hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntaron ambos con caras inocentes y aún mareados por el romance que impregnaba su alrededor donde quiera que se movían.

-Bucky es virgen -dijo Sharon

-NO es virgen -contestó Natasha

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es virgen? -Preguntó Joelle castamente, pero divertida con la irreverencia de la conversación.

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si había información que Bucky y Natasha hubieran preferido guardarse para sí, era precisamente todo lo ocurrido entre ellos durante su estancia en Siberia.

Natasha procuró salvar la conversación con un –"Me lo contó ayer en la noche"

\- ¿Estaba contigo ayer en la noche? -preguntó Joelle recordando cuando escuchó a Bucky llegar poco antes de que amaneciera.

-Fuimos por un vodka, eso es todo -apresuró a aclarar él mismo

-Fueron varios Vodkas, muchos, tantos que terminó por contarme ese detalle- quiso explicar Natasha

Joe se quedó pensando en la imposibilidad de Bucky para sufrir los efectos del alcohol y en otros detalles que le parecieron extraños en aquellas afirmaciones.

-¿Entonces fue él el que estuvo contigo bailando toda la noche? -Sharon tenia su lengua fuera de sí y aparentemente ya había escuchado por ahí que la Viuda Negra había pasado la noche de jerga bailando en un club.

-Me dijiste que no bailabas -se asombró Joe

-No me acuerdo de eso- le contestó él

En todo caso, si baila o no baila o sabe hacer otra cosa, esos son asuntos de la vida privada de Bucky, ¿No creen? – Steve se propuso poner fin a la conversación mientras buscaba la razón más convincente que tendría Nat para salir con Bucky toda una noche.

-Pues baila también conmigo -Sharon tomó a Bucky por la espalda y lo empujó hasta la pista

-¿Todo bien Nat? -preguntó Steve mientras se llevaba a Joe en la misma dirección.

-Excelentemente -sonrió ella

En la pista, Steve pensó en lo difícil que era estar con Joelle sin sentirse rodeados por colegas del trabajo o motivados por una misión. La sola estadía en la vivienda se había convertido en la forma más impropia para propiciar un acercamiento. Nada que sucediera ahí terminaba por pasar desapercibido por los demás y una relación que implicara algo más que amistad cambiaría completamente el balance de las cosas en el equipo. Necesitaban espacio, él sentía el apremio crecer en su pecho y bajarle hasta más allá del estómago de dar un paso más en su acercamiento. Había estado rondándola como un idiota indeciso durante meses y había llegado al punto en que se sentía explotar sino liberaba la tensión en el espacio entre ellos. Por eso se le ocurrió que tendría que trazar un plan para sacarla de ahí e irse con ella a otra parte, algún sitio donde pudiera por fin olvidar los protocolos y dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida; si por fin estaba seguro de algo era de que el amor por ella había crecido y se había hecho firme pero aún no le había demostrado hasta que punto.

-Nunca he visto la muralla china- dijo de pronto fuera del hilo de su conversación

-yo tampoco

-Ni tampoco he ido a Japón como civil, o a Vietnam

-Ni yo

-Alguna vez has hecho un viaje con mochila al hombro, ¿por varias semanas?

-¿Sola? No, el único gran viaje que he hecho fue hasta aquí

Steve la miró con una sonrisa infantil y mientras bailaban, de pronto la presionó contra él fuertemente para decirle al oído. -¡Vámonos!

Joe lo miró con ojos que querían salirse de sus orbitas -¿Ahora?

-No, pero cuanto antes; vámonos tú y yo -Steve sabía que la situación con Amina y su futuro aún debían ser resueltas y eso mantenía a Joelle aún bastante tensa pero atinó a decir que la apoyaría en todo momento para poder arreglar el asunto e irse cuanto antes. Joe asintió porque sí el le hubiera pedido que se fueran al inframundo igual hubiera ido en ese mismo instante.


	19. Jamás

32 jamás

Varias semanas después de la noche de Opera, la vida había dado un giro de tuerca para Joelle. Había habido un acuerdo para asegurar a su hermana y su estado de ánimo progresaba favorablemente, no así sus ojos, que habrían de conservar un rayo cruzando su iris como testimonio de la obscuridad que podía llevar dentro; pero este fenómeno ya había empezado a ser pasado por alto por todos y ella parecía sentirse cómoda aún sin usar lentes obscuros cuando salía del complejo.

Una noche de primavera regresaba al edificio con Bucky después de una sesión juntos cuando se alargaron tomando otro camino que los llevó a rodear a pie los terrenos cerca del lago. Ella había estado contándole de los planes que tenía con Steve para hacer aquel tour por Asia durante el verano y el parecía escuchar, aunque sin mucho interés.

-Será más de un mes, si todo va bien, regresaré antes de mi cumpleaños y aún tendremos mucho tiempo para el adiestramiento en el agua como tú quieres. -Joe necesitaba su consentimiento para ausentarse porque aún y con especiales circunstancias, Barnes seguía siendo su supervisor y ella su pupila y él era responsable de lo mucho que ella avanzaba. Ella creía que Bucky la estimaba realmente pero cuando se trataba de su seguridad o su aprendizaje podía ser bastante duro, esta vez esperaba encontrarse con un maestro vacilante pero lo que halló fue comprensión y una cariñosa aceptación. Su reacción cuando él la miró tiernamente para darle el sí necesario fue la de abrazarlo y plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla, esto, aunque sabía que él prefería la distancia. A veces se sentía tentada en ver a través de sus emociones diarias y no sólo a través de su tormento, pero igual que a Steve y el resto de sus amigos, le había hecho la promesa de no hacerlo.

Recorrieron el resto del trayecto sin prisas mientras seguía obscureciendo, Joe estaba de buen humor y sabía que en la vivienda la estaría esperando Steve para invariablemente dejarse caer en su sofá y pasar tiempo juntos entre abrazados y entre hechos nudo mientras simulaban poner atención en las noticias del día o alguna serie proveniente del televisor pero aún faltaban algunos cientos de metros cuando Joe sintió una punzada en su corazón y la sensación de que su cabeza ardía, condicionada por lo que sabía que ocurría se giró sobre sus talones y se adentró en un bosquecillo que los separaba de una autopista cercana. Del otro lado de la autopista, un granero despedía una luz baja mientras que algunos autos permanecían apostados en su cercanía y de pronto tuvo la misma sensación que le atravesó la mente cuando acudió al llamado de Steve hacía mucho tiempo en el internado de niños. Algo había pasado y ya estaba hecho; en pocos segundos, la sensación se volvió insoportable y comenzó desesperadamente a inspeccionar el sitio mismo donde se encontraba cuando cayó en la cuenta que Bucky la había seguido todo el tiempo. Ahí estaba él, de pie y llamándola. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando de pronto, el horror surgió como un gigante a sus espaldas y se reflejó en la mirada de su amigo. El no tuvo oportunidad de acercase más porque ella sintió las armas apuntarle a ambos lados de la cabeza y por detrás como si se encontraran a centímetros de ella. Bucky le gritó de inmediato que se cubriera, pero la trampa en que había caído había cumplido su función a la perfección, bajo ella había una mina personal haciendo contacto directo con su pie, ya no había forma de levantar un escudo. Ella reaccionó cubriéndolo a él como la defensora que era, pero Bucky tampoco estaba solo, en la burbuja formada por ella, había un hombre más cubierto con una máscara metálica. Bucky no se defendió del ataque y eso la empujó a la histeria buscando razones. La respuesta era simple, a su alrededor había al menos una docena de hombres apuntándola directamente a la cabeza.

El hombre junto a Bucky era el mismo que había perdido a su hijo en los mercados cuando Steve se había lanzado a la carga solo. Había regresado no sólo para celebrar una venganza, pero también finalmente para llevarse a su presa.

-Soldado … me he tardado bastante tratando de recuperar el Código que mi Julius tenía y aunque no sé qué demonios haya hecho él con él, no importa mucho porque estoy bastante cerca y hasta creo que tú mismo me lo vas a decir y vas a venir conmigo por las buenas. -Bucky no parecía mostrar emoción alguna, había entrado en su modo muy personal de supervivencia, pero por un momento Joelle dejó su promesa atrás y conectó con sus emociones. "ardía en pánico".

-Vamos a hacer esto rápido, tú vienes con nosotros y nos ahorramos el volarle la cabeza a la niña ésta. Si no vienes, activo la mina; podré hacerlo incluso a mucha distancia.

Joe entendió lo estúpido de la trampa. Ella misma lo había guiado hasta ellos cuando salió corriendo siguiendo su instinto.

-No James, no seas estúpido – le suplicó tratando de parecer coherente y calmada pero la voz le salió desgarrada

Bucky observó la escena y con un tono de voz desconocido preguntó - ¿Cómo sé que no la vas a matar de todos modos? Ya está parada sobre la mina.

-También podría desactivarla, en cuanto llegues a mi avión te daré el mando. Es un trato de caballero y soldado. Te admiro mucho, siempre quise trabajar contigo y sólo necesito un par de servicios. Me parece que en cuanto me permitas activar tu código completo podré hacer realidad uno de mis sueños.

Bucky le clavó los ojos a Joelle en una forma tan lastimosa que le penetró más dolosamente que el saber que tenía la mina debajo y la cabeza rodeada como piñata lista para ser esparcida. -No James, no por favor- Luego fue testigo de cómo él comenzó a darse la vuelta para no verla más y colocó ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de rendición.

-Apreciaría que nos dejaras salir – dijo el hombre junto a él

Ella quedó incrédula y sacudida por la reacción, pero luego escuchó a Bucky comandarle con voz brutal: -Suéltame Joelle

Su cabeza le dio vueltas, sus piernas dejaron de responderle como antes y sus ojos se vaciaron como de costumbre, pero esta vez, Joelle no se movió de lugar; el escudo desapareció, pero los hombres que la rodeaban sintieron perder la estructura que sostenía sus cuellos mientas que el aire desaparecía de sus cuellos; una fuerza comenzó a presionar sus gargantas al mismo tiempo, pero mientras caían al suelo inertes, uno de ellos mantuvo su arma dirigida a su cabeza, para luego comenzar a girar en dirección del padre de Julius, entonces tiró de su gatillo y vació la munición completa sobre su pecho con expresión inerte.

Bucky se vio de pie rodeado de cuerpos en el piso, un cadáver casi irreconocible a su lado y una mujer que caía al piso de rodillas arrastrándose lastimosamente mientras se convulsionaba.

Minutos después, los transmisores de Tony Stark y su equipo ya habían localizado el punto exacto donde se había activado la alarma y de un santiamén habían emprendido la marcha hacia ellos.

La escena no sorprendió a nadie y la explicación aún menos, pero había un factor nuevo en la historia: Joelle ya no era sólo una protectora, ahora era una asesina.

En el bosquecillo había un total de 13 hombres muertos, 12 por estrangulación. Todos ellos miembros del escuadrón paramilitar de los Alioune y uno más, Franciscus Alioune, acribillado por uno de los suyos. Si bien, en los siguientes días estaría por confirmarse que habían cortado la cabeza a la serpiente, por el momento, la familia de los Avengers tenía una nueva preocupación y esta yacía en cuarentena en una de las salas secretas adjuntas a la unidad médica. Joelle había sido controlada cuando Steve llegó a la escena, pero los niveles de tensión revelaban que había permanecido desde entonces en la línea limite antes de volver a ceder al poder de la energía extraída de los hombres muertos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo Hill? – preguntó Tony en cuanto esta salió de la cámara donde se encontraba.

-Es como si hubiera absorbido la energía de todos y la hubiera usado para manipular al hombre que mató a Alioune

\- ¿Y si ya la uso porque sigue el ese estado?

-Te lo dije antes… se hace más fuerte cada vez que lo usa… igual que el escudo ocupa su voluntad de proteger, esta cosa la inclina al caos.

-Estaba protegiéndome -exclamó Bucky apareciendo detrás de ellos nervioso y completamente maltrecho por la experiencia -Le dije que me dejara ir y no lo hizo.

-Porque te prometió que jamás lo haría -Steve lo había escuchado y había hablado desde el final del pasillo. Ambos se habían negado a moverse de ahí desde que Joelle había sido transportada a la cámara de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué va a pasarle ahora? ¿Cuándo volverá a ser ella? -preguntó Tony

-Ya es ella- contestó Hill irónicamente – quiero creer que tenemos que esperar a ver como reacciona en los siguientes días; voy a tenerla en supervisión y aislada hasta que pueda confrontar lo que pasó ella misma. Estaba pensando que alguien podría ayudarnos a ver lo que hay en sus pensamientos -Hill se refería a Wanda que ahora salía de la cámara dónde había estado desde minutos antes.

\- ¿Y bien? -todos tenían preguntas y la rodearon en cuanto salió

Wanda se detuvo y con expresión relativamente serena preguntó: ¿Qué quieren saber primero?

\- ¿Tenemos que temer? ¿Va a volver a entrar en trance? -Tony era responsable por la seguridad de todos en el edificio

\- ¿Cómo se siente ella? -preguntó Steve

\- ¿Cómo quieres que se sienta? -interrumpió Bucky- acaba de matar por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera fue por algo que valiera la pena. Se convirtió en lo que no quería ser y adivina de quien fue la culpa.

-No te hagas el protagonista Barnes -exclamó Tony – Ella es un Avenger y proteger a otro Avenger es parte de su misión, su lealtad es lo que hace fuerte a este equipo.

-Ahí esta el punto Stark, su lealtad para un asesino la volvió una asesina, el mundo la va a juzgar por ello y ella va a lamentarlo; nadie mejor que yo para contar la experiencia de estar manchado de sangre -Bucky estaba verdaderamente afectado y fuera de sí. – además… yo ni siquiera soy un Avenger.

-Pues a mí no me dio la impresión de que ella se sienta así -afirmó Wanda mientras meditaba lo que ella había podido indagar – de hecho, me pareció que estaba perfectamente consciente de la gravedad de lo que pasó, pero …

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? -preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Creo que lo volvería hacer. Steve tiene razón, ella jamás te entregaría Barnes y me animo a decir que eso será cueste lo que cueste.

Bucky sintió la mirada de todos pesarle sobre el rostro y se sintió aún más culpable.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos verla o hablar con ella? -apresuró Steve

-Danos unos días Steve- contestó Hill – además se siente incomoda con sus ojos, creo que prefiere algo de privacidad.

-Me importa un carajo como se vean sus ojos

-Pero a ella no, dale tiempo -Wanda le dio un abrazo a Steve y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador mientras Bucky la seguía para despedirla.

\- ¿Deberías descansar Barnes, te ves terrible -Luego lo abrazó igualmente y le susurró al oído - Estate tranquilo porque ella está tranquila, ¿Ok?

Bucky no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Wanda le sonrió con un guiño y una buena porción de compasión; ella solía hurgar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando tenían sesiones juntos y ahora caía en la cuenta de que no hacía falta aclarar nada.


	20. Amor o lealtad

33 amor o lealtad

Joe pasó un par de noches en la unidad, la primera de ellas siendo la más difícil para Steve porque sufría afuera de la cámara prefiriendo hacerla no sentir sola, pero respetaba su decisión de mantenerse a distancia hasta que volviese a sentirse como ella misma. Sin embargo, la segunda noche su instinto le dejo saber una posible solución a su problema y ya tarde, cuando Joe dormía profundamente, la enfermera a cargo abrió la puerta de la cámara sigilosamente.

-solo un minuto- le dijo severamente

-uno será suficiente-exclamo el deslizándose en su interior. Adentro pudo acercarse hasta ella para verificar que era cierto lo que Hill decía, se veía fantástica, aun y cuando algunas venas eran aun visibles a través de su piel, ésta ya recobraba casi su apariencia normal. Sus ojos cerrados no dejaban adivinar lo que ocultaban y su respiración era suave y tranquila como la de un bebe.

-Un minuto- susurró la enfermera nuevamente

"de hecho, solo necesito un par de segundos" -pensó Steve y acercándose hasta ella, dirigió sus labios hasta su boca sellándola por un momento tan delicadamente como pudo; fue un beso que no tuvo nada que ver con el primero que le había dado aquella vez en el túnel en llamas, mas bien, fue una muestra de apego y lealtad; La confirmación de que estaría a su lado aún cuando ella no fuera ella ni se viera como ella.

-Te quería dar esto en lo alto de la muralla China, pero creo que es mejor que sepas que estaré siempre dispuesto a hacerlo cuando sea. Te quiero y te estoy esperando. - le dijo cuando su rostro aun permanecía a milímetros del suyo. Luego se incorporó y se fue dándole las gracias a la enfermera.

En la vivienda se dirigió directamente a donde Wanda, a ella la encontraría todavía despierta y tocando la guitarra como lo hacía siempre que estaba inquieta.

-Perdón, creo que no los dejo dormir si continuo con esto -le dijo ella cuando lo vio y enseguida se dispuso a colocar el instrumento en su sitio original.

-No estaba dormido, vengo de ver Joelle – le dijo él acomodándose a su lado

\- ¿Te dejaron entrar?

-Sólo porque estaba dormida. Hill dice que podría regresar pasado mañana a la vivienda, en realidad sólo la mantiene ahí para investigar mejor su caso. Yo la vi fantástica, pero Hill y Tony sienten que podría perder el control ahora o después.

\- Lo entiendo, pero te diré algo: Jamás había visto una convicción tan fuerte a parte de la tuya y creo que ahora más que nunca ella puede controlar la energía que usa. No estoy diciendo que tenga la sangre fría para asesinar, pero un super soldado no debe caer nunca manos de nadie que lo pueda manipular y eso es prioridad. No había otra opción.

-Creo que todos recordamos bien como nos sentimos cuando nos encontramos la primera vez en una situación de vida o muerte y es algo que lleva tiempo de resolver, pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí desde un principio.

-Estoy segura que ella también quiere verte. A propósito, ese viaje que están planeando le caerá de maravilla. Si hay alguien capaz de hacer que sus ojos brillen de nuevo ese eres tú y lo estoy diciendo en todos los sentidos que puedas imaginarte.

Steve sonrió como un niño satisfecho tras escuchar un gran alago. -He estado pensando en por qué cada vez que sucede algo como esto me siento más atraído … no importa que tan bajo se hunda o que tanto miedo tenga, siempre se levanta más fuerte. No sé que habría hecho yo con un poder que parece no tener límites como los que ustedes dos tienen.

Wanda soltó una risita -serías el capitán América Steve

\- ¿Has estado con Bucky?

-Poco, creo que tiene más problemas que Joe para sobrellevarlo, se siente culpable

-No lo es, de hecho, su reacción hubiera sido la misma hace un siglo, el se hubiera entregado para salvarme el pellejo. Incluso fue a la guerra para hacerlo por otros, siempre por otros.

Wanda sonrió taciturna pensando en lo que Bucky había sentido en cuanto se dio cuenta quien sería la víctima si decidía escapar. No había sido cosa de lealtad sino de algo de lo que no estaba segura que el propio Bucky supiera que tan profundo era.

La noche que Joe regresó a la vivienda lo hizo muy tarde para no ver a nadie, quería evitar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos y se escurrió hasta su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, ya en el baño tomó una ducha que le enjuagase la última sensación de tener sangre en sus manos de nuevo y se sentó a cepillarse el cabello en la terraza con un corazón más ligero del que creía podía llevar en ese momento cuando lo sintió cruzar su habitación y quedarse de pie detrás de ella. Lo pensó varias veces antes de conectar con sus emociones, pero prefirió no hacerlo, algo le dijo que sí lo hacía no sabría que hacer con la nueva sensación que había en el aire; entonces lo dejó acercarse hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella que su mentón fue a apoyarse en su cabeza. Lo sintió estremecerse porque estaba intentando trabar su mandíbula para omitir dejar a sus ojos llorar y entonces dejó que la abrazara por primera vez sin girarse tan sólo para verlo. Así lo querría seguramente él y ella le dio el beneficio de poder mitigar el dolor sin tener que mirarla a la cara.

La relación entre Bucky y Joelle cambió esa noche y en ese mismo momento, cuando sin frases celebres él aceptó que estaba necesitando mucho más de su cercanía de lo que hasta ahora había pretendido. Ella obligó a su corazón a cegarse ante la intuición femenina que le cuchicheaba una verdad obvia y rotundamente le negó a su propia cabeza que lo que Bucky sentía ahora era más que un agradecimiento enorme y una profunda y humana necesidad de ser querido por alguien. Ella era su amiga y le pareció lo más normal y sencillo del mundo ofrecerle un cariño fraternal porque James Buchanan Barnes era una alma dulce y suave que ahora salía de la mina donde estaba atrapada.


	21. Lazos que queman

34 Lazos que queman

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes Joe o Bucky volvieran hacer tareas de soporte para los Avengers; ambos se encontraban, como dirían entre sí, como aviones aterrizados en un hangar olvidado; pero la primavera fue menos lluviosa de lo esperado y ocuparon gran parte de su tiempo en el sembradío que Joe había comenzado y en reconstruir la casa de herramientas que él había destruido. Aún así, los días en que Steve estaba presente, Bucky se sentía invariablemente relegado en algún sótano del hangar y se conformaba con ver a los otros dos felices retomar sus planes de viaje y andar de un sitio a otro aparentando que eran sólo colegas cuando todo el mundo sabía que al viejo Steve le urgía enterrar sus ideas castas y conservadoras y lanzarse de lleno en todas las dimensiones y profundidad posibles de la relación.

Natasha por su parte, estaba harta de discutir con el capitán sobre sus ideas más arcaicas acerca el matrimonio y las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres en la actualidad. Sam y Visión murmuraban a sus espaldas y Wanda procuraba guardar una prudente distancia porque estimaba a Joe y Steve por igual y creía que había una poderosa razón para hacer las cosas con calma.

\- pero ¿Ni un beso con la lengua? Así, ¿chiquito?, ¡Por favor! -se quejó Banner seriamente preocupado

\- ¡Que conste en las actas que lo ha dicho Banner! -se carcajeó Rhodes -Rogers es el anciano más casto de la historia desde tiempos de la Biblia.

-No sean así -replicaba Wanda – lo encuentro extremadamente hermoso que Steve vea en la relación un compromiso de ese tamaño y esté esperando a no tenerlos a ustedes dos como público detrás de las puertas cuando dé un paso más.

\- ¿Cuándo se van? -preguntó Rhodes

-En Agosto – contestó Sam

-Primero tenemos que viajar a Suiza para el foro mundial de migración -apuntó Visión

-y Joe tiene una comparecencia por el caso Alioune en Washington un par de días antes.

-A este paso, Steve será el tatarabuelo de sus propios hijos -murmuró Rhodes mientras Tony llegaba a la sala dónde estaban reunidos.

-Damas y caballeros: ¡Nos vamos! -Exclamó como si se dirigiera a una fiesta, pero no era así, todos, menos Joelle y Bucky, tenían un llamado para acudir cuanto antes a Luisiana, dónde ciertas irregularidades habían llamado la atención de la CIA y otros servicios secretos. Horas más tarde la situación era difícil de evaluar, el tiempo era oro y tras poco pensarlo, de manera astuta Tony se dirigió a Steve para pedir "el UBER" de la señorita Joelle.

\- ¿Escuché claramente Tony? -preguntó Nat con Wanda a su lado mientras Steve con gesto serio se retiraba discretamente a una esquina del casino donde se encontraban para telefonear a solas.

-si… ¡Estamos en Luisiana! Será divertido estar todos juntos. -Tony parecía tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía, pero estaban a punto de entrar en aprietos.

Cuando Joelle y Bucky llegaron sólo tuvieron que seguir a la armadura roja que surcaba los aires persiguiendo a alguien más. El resto del grupo era visible en tierra y mantenía una pelea en una avenida con varios casinos.

-Necesitamos protección de civiles Joelle -ordenó Steve tomando a Nat en sus brazos y depositándola en el Quin Jet cuando bajaron.

-¡Esta herida Bucky!, hay que revisar esa herida -le comandó bajo la mirada preocupada de Hulk. Cuando el Jet se alzó de nuevo, un cohete dirigido apareció en el aire y Visión se lanzó tras él, pero para cuando parecía alcanzar al artefacto, un escudo que se movió a la par del Jet lo cubrió en su huida. Visión interceptó el objeto y este terminó estrellándose a lo lejos.

-Excelente Joelle, muéstrame tus mejores escudos – se oyó decir a Tony.

Joelle tenía a Steve a su lado y eso bastaba para mantenerla confiada y relajada lo suficiente para sostener la cabeza fría, después lo perdió de vista y todo lo que Bucky había entrenado por meses con ella se hizo necesario. ¡La estaban rodeando! Si ese día salió victoriosa fue tan sólo porque en su cabeza mantenía la concentración que había aprendido de él. Después vendría lo que Sam llamaría "La cereza del pastel", el punto decisivo de la pelea cuando Bucky protegió al equipo desde los aires manipulando el Quinn y ellos pudieron avanzar sin problemas; para cuando esto no fue más posible, Joe logró el que sería su primer escudo de grupo, una barrera flexible que se movió en torno a sus compañeros manteniéndolos a salvo como una membrana vibrante. La misión fue un éxito y pronto pudieron regresar esa a casa extenuados pero completos.

Para cuando aterrizaron, Steve estaba planeando desaparecer con Joe detrás de la puerta de su habitación cuando Tony les pidió a todos un momento en la sala de juntas, todos, menos a Bucky. La reunión fue corta, duró apenas unos minutos y para cuando Bucky se ponía de pie a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con una novedad, la alarma sonaba y mientras buscaba el teléfono celular del cual el odioso sonido provenía, se encontró con otra cosa: ¡una llave! El descubrimiento lo hizo saltar de la cama y con aún los pijamas puestas bajó incrédulo las escaleras hasta el sitio donde los demás se habían reunido ya y tomaban un café. El primer rostro revelador fue el de Steve, luego el de Sam que lo miraron con sonrisas malamente ocultas.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó

-Que ahora tienes que pagar la renta – Contestó Rhodes

-Que tendrás que lavar tu propio uniforme, cuida que no se te oxide el brazo -dijo Sam

-Que eres parte de la familia -Terminó de decir Natasha con un regocijo real proveniente de su rostro.

Joe lo miraba de pie recargada en una esquina de la cocina, estaba conectando con sus emociones de nuevo sin hacerlo a propósito y para cuando el engarzó sus ojos en los suyos pudo sentir por unos segundos el gusto, emoción y orgullo que ella sentía mientras se limpiaba la única lágrima de emoción que le corrió por la nariz.

El verano prosiguió su curso, las noches se volvieron húmedas y el aire pegajoso se había vuelto pesado y caliente. Nadie supo lo que ocurrió entre Tony y Bucky en aquellos días, pero justo después de haber recibido la llave de su casillero y su título como Avenger, Bucky desapareció una tarde entera del complejo e igualmente nadie vio a Tony deambular más por el sitio. Ya entrada la noche, cuando regresaron a sus respectivas viviendas sus amigos y familiares los encontrarían cansados, vaciados de tensión y con uno que otro moretón en la cara. Los dos durmieron esa noche como niños pequeños y jamás hablaron de lo que había pasado pero una cosa era cierta: habían firmado la paz para siempre y encontrarla sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Fue también en una de esas noches de verano cuando una fiesta informal organizada en el muelle frente al lago se alargó hasta que los invitados fueron a dar a las balsas ahí atrancadas y terminaron ensopados cuando algunas se voltearon con los pasajeros dentro. Había habido música, comida y bebida y el calor que se sentía volvía eufórico a cualquiera mientras parecía que eran las estrellas las cuales estaban embrujando la noche para que su entusiasmo no terminara. De pronto, unas nubes y un aire fresco anunciaron la llegada de una tormenta y la gente empezó a disiparse. Steve, Joelle, Sam y todos los que se habían quedado chapoteando en el agua como niños salieron de ella y se dispusieron a exprimirse las ropas. Joe entonces se dirigió a una cabina cercana para colocarse una de las muchas batas ahí dispuestas y para lavarse el olor a rana y pescado de las aguas de lago. Ya adentro y bajo la tenue luz proveniente de una lamparita en el cuarto de madera natural, se sacó el vestido ligero que llevaba y se colocó bajo la ducha con agua fría, estaba pensando en lo perfecta que era la noche cuando se le ocurrió que aun faltaba algo y mientras averiguaba lo que era, Steve entró en la cabina; su reacción fue primero de sorpresa y bochorno porque había pillado a Joe en calzas pero al engancharse sus ojos con los de ella sus sentidos se aletargaron y le abandonó la voluntad de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En lugar de eso, se quedó parado viéndola de pies a cabeza teniendo el cuidado de detenerse en las zonas que le parecieron más recónditas.

Joe también reaccionó con inicial sorpresa, pero cuando se aseguró de que quien acababa de entrar jamás sería la persona inadecuada se limitó a sostenerle la mirada interrogante. ¿Y ahora qué? – pensó. Estaban los dos empapados y con los cabellos chorreando y transpiraban el calor del verano como si se hubieran encontrado en una Sauna. Joe lo esperó con tantas ansias que esta debió brotarle por los ojos porque en ese momento Steve no vio más el rayó negro que los surcaba; entonces se adelantó y el primer paso lo dio con tan grande decisión y premura que ella terminó por cruzar el metro y medio que los separaba y se le colgó por los hombros desnudos, él la recibió con la boca lista para besarla y con manos ansiosas. Bajo la amarillenta luz de aquella lamparita la amó como si sus manos hasta ahora atadas buscaran de un manotazo acabar con el sosiego acumulado por todos los meses anteriores. La besó en la boca y en el cuello tan sólo para descubrir que podría pasar la frontera de su geografía si así lo quería y besarla por donde se le diera en gana. Ella recorrió por fin su espalda y torso con su boca exactamente como siempre lo había querido hacer y mientras los minutos transcurrían, el bochorno dentro de la cabina aumentó a límites insoportables. Steve apagó su lógica y pudor centenarios y dejó que la llama que llevaba quemándolo sin piedad controlara sus acciones, el resultado fue una explosión que los dejó a ambos atarantados y con miradas desahuciadas por el resto de la noche. ¡Fue perfecto, porque habían embonado exactamente como se imaginaron que podían hacerlo!

Para cuando los primeros relámpagos en el horizonte anunciaron la despedida de las estrellas y la llegada de las nubes cargadas de lluvia, el lago ya estaba vacío. Steve y Joe regresaron hasta el edificio de vivienda y se encontraron con Sharon despidiéndose de Sam en el camino.

-¿Te vas a casa? -le preguntó Steve acercándose para dar una despedida correcta

-Si, pero antes de irme quería darte algo que se me había olvidado -Contestó ella sacando de su auto una caja del tamaño de un cajón de zapatos.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Steve soltando a Joe para tomar el objeto entre sus manos

-Es un diario … de tía Peggy, pensé que debería estar contigo.

El rostro de Steve se ensombreció en un segundo y la sensación de estar sosteniendo algo que arde o va a explotar lo embargó por completo.

-Jamás te olvidó Steve; la de ustedes fue una historia hermosa pero incompleta y creo que este diario podría ayudarte a sobrellevarlo. -Dicho esto, Sharon lo abrazo cariñosamente y subió al auto.

Joe se quedó como alcanzada por uno de los rayos que se acercaban porque no fue capaz de seguir a Steve cuando este volvió a caminar lentamente con la caja en las manos sin mirar hacia atrás. Ella lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la vivienda y no supo de él en el resto de la noche.


	22. Un sóla dosis de particulas Pym

35 Una sola dosis de Particulas Pym

La tormenta arreció dando a la noche la nota dramática que Joe no había imaginado horas antes; intentó sin embargo alargar las horas despierta hasta que se cansó de esperar a que Steve apareciera por la puerta de su habitación con alguna explicación, pero él nunca llegó. En su lugar, se había encerrado en su propia morada con el contenido de la caja en sus manos, lo abrió y leyó y tanto el martirio y como el ardor que ya había pensando superado regresaron con la misma fuerza que antes cuando recordaba a Peggy. Steve no pegó un ojo en la almohada en toda esa noche y al final cayó rendido por la zozobra en el mismo sofá donde había comenzado a leer. Así lo encontró Bucky cuando entrado el medio día lo fue a buscar, lo había estado esperando para hacer algunas tareas juntos, pero él no había aparecido.

Steve escuchó la voz de su amigo llamarlo y reaccionó como a quién le dicen que la pausa ha acabado y tiene que seguir adelante forjando un pesado camino, hubiera preferido seguir dormido para no tener que pensar en todo lo que había leído en aquel mazo de hojas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó Bucky directamente pues se había encontrado en la mañana a Sam y este le había contado del regalo que Sharon le había traído. El sabía que aquello debería haber caído como un tsunami para Steve. Este respondió enderezándose y buscando el diario entre sus piernas, donde había ido a dar cuando se quedó dormido, luego se lo extendió y Bucky lo tomó con el mismo respeto que hubiera empleado si fueran las mismísimas cenizas de Peggy.

\- ¿Lo leíste todo?

\- ¿Tú sabías que ella pensó en mí toda su vida?

Bucky torció la mirada en otra dirección como sólo lo hace quien no tiene remedio de sortear una difícil conversación. -Steve, no era necesario leer su diario para saberlo -le contestó en forma cariñosa – Entiendo tú reacción y sé que esto suena muy duro pero este diario no cambia nada tu vida ahora y lo que en ella hagas.

Entonces Steve recordó la noche anterior y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante el balde de agua fría que le caía sobre su conciencia. –"Maldición" ¡Joe!

Bucky cambió su aspecto calmado por uno más severo -Ella sabe que tienes esto

-ella estaba conmigo cuando Sharon me lo dio… ¿tú como sabes?

-Sam también estaba ahí y me contó de tu reacción; dejaste a Joe sola regresar a la vivienda.

Steve se golpeó ahora la cabeza con una mano y luego la escondió entre ambos brazos apoyados en sus rodillas -Hice una tontería ayer Bucky, hice una enorme estupidez

Bucky se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a él y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Sucedió algo… algo increíble; ni siquiera lo pensé bien porque era tan perfecto…

El rostro de su amigo se tornó seriamente inquisitivo

-Di un paso enorme en nuestra relación

\- ¿Qué tan enorme?

-bastante definitivo -contestó Steve buscando las palabras más adecuadas porque la decencia le había vuelto con la luz del día

Bucky comenzó a buscar sustento con las manos apoyadas en la colchoneta - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que se me olvidó todo lo que siempre prediqué, me dejé llevar y fue la cosa más increíble, fabulosa y perfecta que me ha pasado.

\- ¿Ustedes …?, ¿tuvieron …? -Bucky conocía a Steve como la palma de su mano, sabía que sus intenciones para con Joe eran serias y él era un hombre responsable de sus actos que jamás la lastimaría, pero ese arrojo era algo nuevo en él.

-Noooo -contestó Steve – No, eso no llegó hasta ahí sólo porque …. la caseta no me pareció el lugar perfecto, pero, estábamos más que encauzados en esa dirección, diría yo – Steve hizo una pausa porque empezó a dar revista a todo lo que habían hecho -bastante encauzados, si hubo algunas cosas … ¡Oh Dios!, no debí haberlo dejado así, la ignoré completamente y me largué de ahí con el diari.. -Bucky lo interrumpió -Con Peggy en el corazón.

Steve se sintió desnudado completamente cuando escuchó la verdad abrupta -Así fue

Bucky suspiró hondamente y preguntó - ¿Puedes contestar algo honestamente, no a mí, ni a Joelle ni a nadie más, sólo a ti?

Steve asintió

-Tú viajaste al pasado a regresar las gemas y regresaste a este tiempo aún y cuando me dijiste que no lo harías; lo hiciste cuando el Anciano te explicó la oportunidad que tenías de regresar con Natasha, ¿cierto?

-cierto

-Pero aún tienes esperanzas de que una sola dosis de partículas Pym aparezca ante ti y te regresé al sitio donde dejaste a Peggy esperándote. Contesta, si existiera esa única oportunidad hoy, o mañana o en el futuro, de encontrar esa dosis … ¿regresarías?

Steve depositó su mirada en el diario y tardó en contestar por lo que Bucky prosiguió: -Steve Rogers, mientras la respuesta siga siendo "Si" a esa pregunta voy a pedirte un sólo favor: no vuelvas a tocar a Joelle como lo hiciste ayer. -Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato porque el favor se escuchó más como una orden y no como una recomendación.

Steve se sintió dolido de lo que creyó era su propia torpeza

Bucky se dispuso a dejar la habitación, pero antes le dijo – Yo la vi ayer y no había ni una sombra en sus ojos, tú eres la causa de que estén iluminados. Ten cuidado hermano, no lo jodas todo.

En los días siguientes, Steve redujo la relación al estado platónico que tenía antes de la noche en el lago; se sentía estúpido, pero se propuso pensar en la pregunta hecha por su amigo y como en su corazón la respuesta siempre le sabía a veneno procuró que este no se extendiera y terminara lastimándola.

Por su parte, Joelle terminó aceptando la situación porque no encontró otra opción posible y así estuvieron varias semanas en las que ambos tenían el humor por los suelos. Natasha terminó aceptando a Steve por las noches cuando este acudía a encontrar consuelo y sabiduría en sus palabras y Joelle pasó el tiempo trabajando con el único que lograba hacerla olvidar la amargura y con los días, pasó del desanimo atolondrado a la meditación más profunda de la situación; la compañía de Bucky le daba tranquilidad y su cariño, al que ella quería seguir percibiendo igual que el de un hermano le hacía sonreír de vez en vez.

Una mañana Maria Hill apareció llevando las peores noticias en mucho tiempo, Amina, su hermana, había fallecido en la clínica de recuperación en que se encontraba neutralizada. Había suficientes evidencias de que no había sido una muerte natural. Joe se dispuso a dejar el complejo de inmediato para concentrarse en su vida familiar y reservó el primer vuelo posible al caribe, dónde las cenizas serían de Amina serían disueltas en el mar. Al dirigirse al aeropuerto escuchó por su intercomunicador sobre los planes realizados; ella no viajaría sola, con ella acudirían Natasha y Wanda para estar a su lado y reforzar su seguridad, mientras que Hill y Tony se enfocarían en el esclarecimiento del caso.

Una semana entera estuvieron en el caribe y aunque el estado de ánimo no era ni remotamente bueno, en la última noche de su estadía decidieron despedirse de la playa más hermosa del mundo con una cena en un bar a unos cuantos metros de las olas. Habían estado hablando de los cabos sueltos toda la semana y esa noche quisieron enfocarse en cosas más alegres, aunque fueran pocas porque los problemas de todas eran bien conocidos: Wanda y un hombre sintético, Natasha y un científico que se privaba del amor y se sentía sólo como un monstruo verde y por último Joe y una mujer que ya no estaba en este mundo. Entonces empezaron a hablar de otras curiosidades, como la biografía entera de Sam o la recuperación de Bucky, incluyendo las dificultades encontradas para con la última palabra del código.

De pronto Joe pareció ver un fantasma que bailaba entre las parejas cerca de la barra. Un hombre que se había movido al compás de la música y luego había desaparecido en la confusión de luces y gente moviéndose.

"Imposible" -pensó para sí, pero la figura del hombre sembró un miedo terrible en ella que comunicó de inmediato a Tony cuando regresaron al complejo.

No hubo un comité de bienvenida, en su lugar, Steve las había esperado en el aeropuerto y conducido con ellas hasta la residencia de los Avengers. Ya ahí, Joelle se despidió incipientemente y con prisas antes de subir a su habitación donde por primera vez en un año cerraría todas las puertas bajo llave, incluyendo la de comunicación.

Por la mañana Steve intentó visitarla antes de que bajara a tomar un café con los demás como era acostumbrado, pero ella lo recibió fría y distante. Steve pensó que la historia y crimen de su hermana la habían alterado de nuevo y con justa razón así que decidió darle tiempo, pero al pasar de los días, el estado de ánimo de Joe seguía empeorando, estaba nerviosa y demasiado sensible, enfadada o huraña pero nunca sonriente.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que tienes? – preguntó Bucky cuando un día, cosechando las verduras del sembradío tardó más de una hora en dirigirle la palabra

-Ni yo sé James, discúlpame – Al menos, con él fue sincera

Bucky clavó el instrumento que llevaba en la tierra y la miró seriamente - ¿Es por Steve? – El sólo nombrarlo la puso furiosa, pero ella no lo aceptó – ¡No! Es por todo lo que ocurrió con Amina, hay ciertas cosas que no puedo terminar por entender. -le dijo ella mientras extraía los vegetales del suelo; ambos continuaron en silencio hasta que ella percibió que él había terminado y la inspeccionaba mientras ella seguía y seguía intentando agotar sus fuerzas para no pensar en algo que tenía en mente desde que él nombró a Steve,

-James, tengo una verdad aquí adentro que me esta creciendo y carcomiendo y va a explotar si no le hago caso- le dijo con voz chillona y resoplando mientras arrojaba una pala lejos de sí.

Él se dispuso, como siempre, a escucharla.

-No puedo ser la segunda opción de Steve, es cierto que lo adoro, lo amo, tú lo sabes y todo mundo sabe lo que él significa para mí, pero no puedo permitirme amar a un hombre que claramente no me ha puesto en el mismo lugar donde yo lo puse a él. Sencillamente no es sano para nadie. Así no funciona una relación genuina. Yo estoy esperando a Steve mientras él está esperando que Peggy regrese de los muertos. El esta atrapado en su pasado y lo peor es que sí el pudiera decidir entre el ayer y hoy no creo que sea yo la que al final tenga las manos llenas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿se lo has dicho?

\- No, se lo quería decir cuando regrese, pero algo pasó y he estado completamente enfocada en el crimen de Amina. No creo siquiera que deba hacerlo.

-Joelle, Steve esta lleno de buenas intenciones para ti, eres importante para él; no creo que ni él mismo hubiera podido calcular el poder que tenía ese diario. Me parece lógico que pienses así, pero creo que antes de que hagas cualquier cosa de la que puedas arrepentirte deberías hablar con él y decirle como te sientes.

-Suenas como un psicólogo de revista

Bucky sonrió y le dirigió la mirada más dulce que pudo mientras se guardaba sus propias opiniones para sí.

Era el mes de Julio y Steve estaba por partir a Suiza para su misión planeada en meses anteriores, pero a última hora, la comitiva fue conformada por Visión, Wanda y Rhodes. El resto se quedaría en casa y Joe se preparaba para su última cita en Washington en relación con el caso Alioune. Cerca de ellos, el fantasma visto por ella aquella vez en la playa preparaba su regreso en la forma más inesperada, esta vez, sin su silla.


	23. Vencido

35 vencido

Mientras la misión en Suiza mantenía lejos a Visión, Wanda y Rhodes; en el complejo todo permanecía aparentemente tranquilo. Tony y Maria Hill seguían con sus pesquisas y a ellas se había sumado Natasha con sus excelentes instintos de espía; Banner pasaba los días en su laboratorio y Sam hacía de suplente en las responsabilidades de Rhodes como mano derecha de Tony. Sólo Steve parecía no tener nada que hacer porque Joelle y Bucky seguían absortos en Washington dando sus testimonios en el caso Alioune y para cuando regresaron, el tema del viaje que ambos tenían pendiente era algo de lo que Joe tenía dificultades para sobrellevar. Dicho de otra forma, prefería no tocar porque algo le decía que ese viaje jamás sería llevado a cabo.

Una mañana sin nubes, en que el sol prometía subir hasta lo alto para calentar espléndidamente, Bucky salió hacia el sembradío de legumbres donde Joe habría de reunirse con él. Cuando giró por el camino que lo llevaría hasta el prado donde se encontraba, se le figuro ver a dos personas en el jardín. Estas eran sin duda Joe y Steve, la primera había llegado antes que él y el segundo parecía haber encontrado el momento adecuado para por fin tratar de convencerla de que, después de todo, la idea del viaje no era ahora algo caduco porque en los días pasados la había echado bastante de menos; se había quedado sólo con el diario de Peggy y todo el amor ahí contenido pero su corazón seguía latiendo y como todo corazón humano, su naturaleza era la de ser amado en tiempo presente, sin importar otro tiempo.

Cuando Bucky los miró de pie entre las verduras que él mismo había ayudado a plantar decidió que era momento de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, lo hizo con gracia, sereno y con la frente en alto cuando de pronto escuchó los altavoces del complejo sonar a lo lejos lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchados a varios cientos de metros a la redonda. Un chirrido agudo indicó el inicio de un mensaje. Si en ese momento Bucky hubiera mirado hacia atrás, hubiera visto a Joe caminar deprisa detrás de él después de haber dejado a Steve bastante detrás junto a la casa de herramientas, pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, miró hacia en frente, donde alguien parecía esperarlo junto al camino. Entonces, todos, absolutamente todos los habitantes y trabajadores del complejo pudieron escuchar al unísono el mensaje proveniente de una voz desconocida saliendo de los altavoces:

La llave…

Fidelidad…

Bucky paró de inmediato, con ojos incrédulos buscó respuestas a lo increíble mientras en el edificio Tony, Natasha, Banner y los demás dejaban estupefactos lo que hacían mientras escuchaban la voy inundar todos los salones, pasillos e instalaciones del complejo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? -Banner preguntaba atónito -¿Quién está hablando en el sistema?

Natasha perdió el color y sus ojos se desorbitaron -Es el segundo código de Bucky – y mientras decía eso, Tony saltaba de su asiento y gritaba -¡Esta inverso! Alguien lo esta recitando inversamente -¿Dónde esta Barnes?

Sam corrió a la sala de mando central y descubrieron que el sistema de altavoces había sido hackeado y no estaba más bajo su control.

En el campo de legumbres, Steve escuchaba el mismo mensaje y sin saber dónde estaba su amigo, corría detrás de Joe, que estaba ya bastante lejos de donde lo había dejado. Ella sin embargo, pudo verlo detenerse…

-Integro…

-potestad …

Bucky cayó en la cuenta de que todo este tiempo habían estado estudiando el código al revés y ahora podía sentir su efecto cocinarle la sangre y el cerebro. El miró hacia atrás y vió a Joe tan cercana que pudo ver como esta perdía completamente la faz de su rostro y el horror se apoderaba de ella. Entonces cayó al suelo y se golpeó varias veces la cabeza para luego hacerse un ovillo.

-aceptación…

-reingreso …

El hombre que lo esperaba a un lado del camino fue visible para Joe porque se acercó tan sólo para apreciar mejor la escena de tortura. Era Benn, sin silla de ruedas, sin la columna vertebral partida en dos, como él le había hecho creer que la tenía desde hace años por culpa de la cúpula derrumbada. Sonriente, sádico y sarcástico como payaso de circo negro y gozoso, como siempre lo estaba cuando la hacía sufrir hasta hacerla perder la cordura.

-¡detente!- vociferó Steve cuando Joe comenzó a correr hasta Bucky -¡para Joelle!Para! – su transmisor ya estaba activado y el resto del equipo había comenzado ya la desquiciada marcha hasta ellos.

-reencuentro…

-¡Por Dios niña, déjalo ir, ya es tarde! – chilló Tony tras su mascara

-Cúbrete ahora mismo Joe -suplicó Natasha

Steve corría aún detrás de ella cuando la última palabra fue dicha

-Vencido…

Joe levantó un escudo que lanzó a Steve varios metros y mantuvo a Bucky adentro en un campo vibrante. Cuando Tony llegó, el campo era ya imposible de derrocar y Benn comenzó a reírse delirante. ¡Joe estaba adentro del campo!

\- ¿Listo para cumplir soldado? -atinaba a decir mientras apreciaba su obra maestra

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo Joelle! -le rogó Tony

-¡Joelle! ¡escúchame! ¡él no puede reconocerte más! -Steve hubiera vendido su alma a Thanos en ese momento para hacerle ver lo estúpido de su idea

-Se acabó Joe, déjalo ir -musitó Natasha llegando con Sam hasta donde estaban

-"siempre fuiste un libro abierto para mi Joelle", "siempre" -canturreó Benn sonriente – "supe que estabas tras algo gordo desde que fuiste a mi casa" pero sólo cuando despediste a Amina en la playa pude terminar de ver todo lo que te importaba realmente. ¿Qué haré contigo ahora que no me quieres seguir?

-"dejalo en paz" -Musitó Joelle mientras El soldado se ponía de pie, listo para servir

-Primero le pido que te parta la columna como casi ustedes lo hacen conmigo

-Joe… -las voces de sus amigos aún eran perceptibles en el trasfondo

-Entonces Benn se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba al final de su carrera como psicópata y quiso despedirse de la mejor forma indicándole a Bucky el punto dónde él mismo había dejado un arma reservada para él. -date prisa Soldado, no saldrás de ahí hasta que tu mismo te liberes.

El soldado de invierno miró el arma cargada en el piso, la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y se encaminó hasta donde Joe sostenía su escudo y lo aguardaba imperturbable mientras que ese extraño de mirada ausente caminaba apuntándola directamente sin perturbación.

-No puedes hacer eso James -le dijo, pero el soldado se acercó más de prisa -¡Yo soy la llave!

Entonces el soldado llegó hasta ella, la arrojó al piso tomándola por el cuello y el escudo cayó; él se abalanzó sobre ella y apuntó el arma directamente a la cabeza de Benn mientras la protegía mientras Tony hacia ya lo mismo en honor a su promesa.

Cuatro disparos sonaron atravezando los brazos y piernas de Benn. Tony detuvo la ráfaga de municiones que tenía lista para dejar caer sobre Bucky y Natasha dejó de cubrirse la cara para no ver lo que ocurría. Sam se quedó atónito mirando la escena y Steve cayó de rodillas al piso.


	24. La decisión

37

Joe permaneció inerte en el piso por el schock y el golpe recibido al caer. Le faltaba aire para respirar, pero parecía estar intacta. El soldado dejó de cubrirla y se retiró mecanicamente a un lado donde permaneció incado junto a ella.

-Se acabó- musitó, luego se dejó caer a su lado mientras los demás se acercaban lentamente.

-Bucky? – preguntó Steve

\- No sé ni quien diablos soy, pero le dije ese a idiota que la dejara en paz -Contestó permaneciendo acostado intentando respirar y luego se enderezó para verla mejor y ella comenzó a tener una crisis nerviosa que la hizo llorar a mares. Steve se acercó a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Sam procuraba ayuda a Bucky. Tony se había dirigido hasta donde Benn se retorcía en el piso.

-Parece que ya no funcionó el juguetito – le dijo mientras se preparaba para recibir refuerzos.

Nat se quedó estudiando detenidamente lo que había ocurrido ¿Con quién estaban hablando ahora? ¿Era Bucky el que se había negado a asesinar a Joelle? O ¿Era el soldado que se había revelado para salvarle la vida? Entonces se adelantó hasta quedar de cuclillas frente a él y le preguntó - ¿Por qué cambiaste el blanco? Bucky, aún bastante aturdido contestó – Porque ni la peor versión de mí podría hacer eso. -Esto lo dijo mirando a Joe nuevamente, pero esta permanecía con el rostro oculto entre los brazos de Steve. Este, sin embargo, escuchó muy bien esas palabras y las guardó para sí.

Cuando la ayuda llegó y lograron ponerse de pie, Joe regresó de su conmoción y pudo mirar de nuevo a Bucky de pie frente a ella esperando su reacción con la vista apagada propia del soldado, ella buscó en sus ojos el mínimo indicio de quien fuera su amigo pero la ganó la impaciencia y tras dos segundos, se soltó de Steve y se lanzó hasta donde Benn era asegurado en una camilla, lo tomó fuertemente con un brazo por los cabellos y comenzó a golpearlo convulsivamente con un puño hasta que Natasha pudo separarla de él, entonces quiso usar sus pies y no dejó de gritarle improperios intentando rematarlo histéricamente. Sus ojos se habían puesto negros y Steve ayudó a retenerla hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para ser transportada de regreso al complejo en un auto.

En el acceso del edificio Maria Hill se presentó de inmediato para realizar un reconocimiento general de Bucky pero Tony la frenó con una mano y le dijo que todo estaba bien; durante el trayecto, había tenido suficiente tiempo para ver a Barnes abrir su mano de hierro y a Joe poner la suya dentro como si se tratara de un nido confiable, luego los dedos metálicos habían acariciado los de ella con la misma gentileza con la que él solía acariciar a Morgan cuando dormía. Ese hombre no era un soldado de invierno, era un hombre libre que había encontrado la llave que lo había liberado y esa llave era ella.

Cómo de cualquier forma Bucky fue a dar a la unida Médica por un par de calmantes, el equipo comenzó una reunión de emergencia sin él. Todo indicaba que Benn, no sólo se había hecho pasar por muerto y había manipulado a Amina hasta el final, sino que también había podido armar el código del Soldado por su cuenta extrayéndolo de la cabeza de Joe. Se trataba de un enfermo mental con cualidades psíquicas extraordinarias que jamás superaría la perdida del control que poseía sobre las hermanas y el fin de su reinado de chantaje, maltrato psicológico y abuso sobre Joe lo había llevado hasta el complejo donde habría preferido acabar con ella antes de verla libre.

-Pero no funcionó, el código ha quedado inservible gracias al trabajo que ustedes realizaron durante todo este tiempo -Exclamó Banner -Sin importar en que sentido lo hubieran manejado, Barnes logró vencerlo.

Tony meditaba para sí lo ocurrido y luego de una pausa preguntó – Pero había una llave… ¿Cierto Joe?

Joe permanecía con la mente en otro lugar y apenas pudo responder balbuceando –"La llave" era lo que creíamos que era la última palabra del código, ahora sabemos que era la primera. Habíamos tenido muchísimos problemas cuando la utilizábamos porque James perdía invariablemente el control; entonces creamos una imagen emocional fuerte que sirviera como una barrera, algo lo suficientemente potente para que él pudiera usarlo como un ancla …

\- ¿Tú sabías cual era esa imagen? -preguntó Tony – Joe alzó la vista y encontró las miradas inquisidoras de todo el grupo esperando su respuesta -No… me lo imaginaba, pero no estaba segura.

-Te hubiera matado si no hubiera resultado -arremetió Natasha

-No lo hubiera hecho -musitó ella - James no le pertenece a ningún criminal; eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo y si Natasha me hubiera dejado yo misma hubiera matado a Benn, él me destruyó durante mucho tiempo y lo dejé hacerlo, luego destruyó a mi hermana, pero esta vez se acercó a la persona equivocada. -Sus ojos estaban de nuevo obscuros así que se puso de pie y dejó la sala para dirigirse hasta un refrigerador con agua y evitarles a todos la vista.

Mas tarde Steve se reuniría de nuevo con Natasha para hablar de lo sucedido, había llegado pensativo hasta su habitación y de buenas a primeras exclamó:

\- ¡Ella es su clave! ¡La llave que lo hizo libre!

-Steve… -Natasha tuvo que pensar lo que diría, pero esta vez prefirió ir por el camino más sincero -Tú mismo la pusiste en su camino -Cuando él escuchó esto pareció desplomarse y Nat lo abrazó con ternura -Joe ha cuidado de él, como él de ella todo este tiempo y eso gracias a ti.

-Entonces ¿Es reciproco?

-No Steve, no lo es; Joelle te ama y jamás ha procurado otra cosa que ayudarlo porque lo quiere muchísimo pero este sentimiento se les fue a todos de las manos. Posiblemente jamás te habrías dado cuenta de ello sino fuera porque el idiota ese activó el código y el empleó su imagen para bloquearlo.

-La imagen de Joelle -Musitó Steve -¿Sabes que tan culpable él se sintió cuando ella impidió que se fuera la primera vez con los Alioune? Esto se siente como si ambos hubieran estado todo este tiempo cubriéndose el uno al otro cueste lo que cueste; ella jamás sintió remordimientos por lo que hizo en el bosque y él fue quien encontró la forma de reconocer quien era la verdadera Joe cuando su hermana ocupó su lugar; cuando Tony los puso en aprietos en los entrenamientos, ellos se sincronizaron con el único propósito de salvar el uno al otro. -Steve prosiguió alterado - Natasha: Bucky estaba acabado hace un año, no era ni la décima parte de lo que siempre fue y ahora es libre y existe una posibilidad de…

-Steve no seas idiota, ya sé que estas pensando y te lo prohíbo -Natasha lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le habló fuertemente -Si tú amas a Joelle y Joelle a ti, la situación de Bucky no es una prioridad.

\- ¿NO? ¡Natasha, lo tengo todo menos una maldita partícula Pym! ¡Bucky no tiene nada, pero la mujer que ama está aquí!

Natasha entendió lo que quiso decir - ¿Entonces así las cosas? ¿Seguirás tu vida entera esperando por esa partícula y dejarás ir a Joelle? ¿Y si jamás logras regresar?

-Me voy a correr el riesgo; no pensaba hacerlo ya, lo juro, quería intentarlo con ella, pero ahora tengo una verdadera razón para cancelar ese viaje porque ya no se trata sólo de mí, Bucky se quedará para siempre aquí y ella también.

\- ¡Quizá tú también!

-Quizá … pero no puedo hacer esto más; no sabiendo lo que él es capaz de hacer por ella cuando el cerebro le esta explotando y la tortura lo vuelve loco mientras que yo me vuelvo un idiota con el diario de una mujer muerta.

Natasha notó que se le quebraba la voz y era tanta su empatía por él que también la suya le falló

-Es mi culpa

\- ¿Qué dices?

-Yo ya no estaba aquí Steve, tu camino era regresar a tu hogar al pasado y quedarte con Peggy. No debiste haber hecho caso al anciano.

-Ahora tú eres la idiota

\- ¿Vamos a hacer una cosa … si encontramos esa partícula, la usarás de inmediato, ok? -Natasha estaba llorando porque le dolía ver a su amigo tan triste y atrapado en un mundo que no era el suyo.

Joelle se fue a la cama muy tarde, había estado muy alterada pensando en Benn y su pasado y la forma tan estúpida en que había aparecido de nuevo en su vida para intentar dañarla de nuevo. Sabía que lo hubiera matado ahí mismo si Natasha no hubiera intervenido y la furia la estaba volviendo loca así que se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta de comunicación entreabrirse.

\- ¿todo bien? -escuchó decir de la voz de Bucky que se acercaba lentamente hasta su cama

Ella intentó calmarse, pero su cara estaba hinchada de llorar y la almohada estaba empapada

Bucky se sintió conmovido y culpable porque pensó que aún estaba en shock por lo de ese día y se hincó junto a ella queriendo excusase, pero ella le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera y tiró de él para abrazarlo.

-Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien, debí haberlo matado ahí mismo

-No Joe, tú no eres una asesina; no digas eso. -El la soltó y acarició su cabello mientras ella se percataba de que ya no llevaba el brazo metálico y le acomodaba la manga vacía del pijama.

-Eres una mujer muy terca Joelle, si no fuera por eso no estaríamos aquí.

-Wanda también hizo su parte; ahora que regrese vamos a contarle todo

-Pero tú eres quien creyó en mí, aún y cuando te apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza

-Nunca me hubieras disparado

-Pues eras la única que lo sabía porque Tony casi me mata

Joe miraba de cerca la profundidad de sus ojos inspeccionarla y le parecía que en realidad nunca había visto bien hasta ese momento lo que ahí se ocultaba, entonces sintió un temor nuevo de ser ella la causante de aquella avalancha de emociones y se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que tratar de dormir James; todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

-si, todo va a estar bien - sonrió él mirándola con complacencia; entonces se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación mientras ella le pedía desde la cama un favor -No cierres la puerta

\- ¿No?

-Me siento más segura cuando está abierta y estas por ahí

-Jamás te lastimaría Joe

-Lo sé

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Joe.

Una semana después Steve salió con Joe a dar un paseo por la tarde, pero sólo ella regresó temprano; las puertas de su habitación permanecieron cerradas hasta el siguiente día a media tarde cuando anunció que se embarcaría en el viaje que había previsto desde meses atrás, pero lo haría sola. Todos en la vivienda se extrañaron por la decisión y no atinaron a encontrar los motivos por los que Steve habría cancelado su parte. Steve, sin embargo, la acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto donde ella no intentaría ni una sola vez hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sus motivos eran una de esas razones por las que ella lo amaba más.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo -le dijo él – no eres tan distinta a mí. -El estaba nervioso y sentía el corazón pesado como una piedra

-Quizá – le dijo ella intentando permanecer serena -Hagas lo que hagas siempre te apoyaré Steve, eso es lo mínimo que haría una persona que te ama. Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites y … -su voz le estaba fallando. Entonces Steve la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y la besó una última vez largo y consciente que podía ser una verdadera despedida. Ella le murmuró -Te amo y él se agachó para que no lo viera quebrarse en su decisión.


	25. Felina

38 Desde de Wakanda

Joelle no escribió una sola vez desde que se fue. Su viaje había comenzado en América y pronto su transmisor encendido enviaba señales desde los sitios más recónditos e increíbles del mundo: La muralla China, La ciudad Prohibida en Pekin, Hong Kong y el río Amarillo, Tokio, Hanois, Sumatra … su aventura se extendió hasta entrado el otoño y pronto fue claro que no pensaba regresar antes de su cumpleaños, como originalmente lo había dicho. Hacia mediados de Octubre Friday la había localizado en India y para noviembre parecía haberse marchado hacia África.

-Estuvo en las cataratas Victoria -Apuntó Tony sorbiendo en su café a medio día mientras reposaba el fastuoso lunch del día en uno de los sofás del salón de juntas.

-Maldición … ¿No pudo Rogers simplemente haberme regalado su boleto? Esa niña se está dando el sabático de mis sueños- - gruñó Rhodes

\- ¿Y dónde esta ahora? -preguntó Nat

-En Wakanda -contestó Bucky sin dejar de mirar en su teléfono móvil

\- ¿Estas en contacto con ella? -se asombró Visión

-No, estoy en contacto con Shuri

\- ¿Shuri?

-Si, solemos escribir algo de vez en cuando – dicho esto le alargó el móvil para que viera la imagen en su pantalla mientras Wanda y Nat se acercaban a mirar también.

\- "Wooooow" – En la imagen había un paisaje que Bucky bien conocía porque era el sitio donde había descansado largo tiempo mientras duró su estancia en Wakanda y en medio de la foto, dos figuras sonreían mientras se bañaban en el agua de lo que parecía ser un lago. Eran Shuri y Joelle, que se había trenzado el cabello a la manera regional y se veía que había tomado mas que suficiente sol en los últimos días; había adelgazado y en sus mejillas se comenzaban a marcar los huesos de sus pómulos, pero su sonrisa era grandiosa.

-Esta contenta -musitó Nat melancólica conociendo bien el trasfondo de las cosas. Ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que Steve había cancelado su viaje y aunque él había hablado con Joelle sobre el significado del diario de Peggy para él, había tenido muchísimo cuidado de no tocar para nada el tema de Bucky; eso terminó en una verdad no dicha y ellos creyeron falsamente que ningún otro Avenger estaba consciente de ella pero Tony no era ningún tonto, Sam era un amigo intuitivo, Wanda era demasiado cercana a Bucky y este terminó por tragarse el cuento entero de las partículas Pym que esperanzaban a Steve.

-Se ve increíble – dijo Wanda

\- ¿Habrá preferido la corte de Wakanda a la corte Stark? – río Rhodes cuando vio que en la foto aparecían algunos acompañantes miembros de la familia real.

-Quizá – contestó Tony para sí mientras pensaba "A lo mejor ahí no son tan pendejos como Rogers".

La verdad es que respetaba a Steve muchísimo pero ese tipo de sacrificio se le hacía completamente innecesario. Era cierto que él lo tenía todo, la adoración del mundo y una vida de bien mientras que Bucky no tenía nada, pero esa no era culpa de nadie. Steve no podía balancear la vida de ambos privándose de algo que era legalmente suyo, aunque, había un solo punto en que tenía razón:

Steve lo daría todo por las partículas Pym y mientras Bucky lo venció todo por Joelle y Rogers estaba en medio de su camino.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa regresar? – Preguntó Steve desde la puerta

-Aún no, digamos que estará haciendo una pequeña estancia de prácticas hasta fin de año -Apuntó Tony poniéndose de pie y alistándose para irse

\- ¿Qué? – se escuchó al unisonó

\- ¿No les había comentado? Se me habrá pasado; por cierto, su Majestad les envía saludos a todos y ya nos informarán cuando este de regreso. -y dicho esto, pasó junto a la puerta donde Steve estaba y susurró -Esperaba que eso te diera más tiempo para meditar la sandez que estás haciendo.

Noviembre se fue y diciembre llegó cubriendo todo de blanco; había pocas misiones en el complejo y eso les permitía enfocarse en otras cosas que no fueran sólo su preparación y actualización como equipo. La noche de Navidad también llegó y con ella la exquisita cena cocinada en medio de un caos hecho por todos en la cocina; había todo lo que necesitaban, incluyendo un árbol y música chocante, el vino era exquisito y a media noche se intercambiaron obsequios; todo marchó bien hasta las tres de la mañana cuando Steve se cansó de su propio estado de ánimo depresivo y Bucky terminó por entender que nadie más cruzaría por la puerta de entrada.

-Buenas Noches Bucky -le dijo Steve mientras lo veía subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda, dónde no habría nadie más que él.

-Buenas noches Steve -sonrió el tristemente

Natasha estaba detrás de Steve y pudo darle una palmada en la espalda mientras se retiraba

-Pero esta contenta … -dijo Steve

Natasha lo miró con tremendo fastidio de hermana mayor -No engañas a nadie Rogers

-No soy el único que la extraña – musitó cuando Bucky despareció

-No, todos la extrañamos, aunque de diferentes formas – sonrió ella – Él lo va a superar también. Buenas noches Steve.

Pero tres horas después sonó la alarma en el complejo; un avión había sido secuestrado en su trayecto de Cuba a Madrid y en su lugar se dirigía a territorio americano donde pedía permiso para aterrizar. La orden era de la armada era derrocarlo antes de que tocara tierra, pero la orden de los Avengers era ponerlo a salvo antes de que eso sucediera.

Tony y Rhodes fueron los primeros en llegar y el resto del equipo se dedicó a darles tiempo a bordo de los Quinn Jet. Cuando el avión enfilaba hacia uno de los aeropuertos a las afueras de Nueva York un cohete atravesó el radar en dirección del artefacto haciendo que Iron Man se lanzara tras él, cuando el segundo cohete apareció, Rhodes lo desvió y cuando el tercero y el cuarto estuvieron a la vista, el juego se repitió; entonces una voz conocida sonó por el transmisor justo cuando Tony empezaba a sentirse frustrado por llevarle la contraria a la armada.

-Hola señores ¿Cuántos más creen que pueden bloquear?

\- ¿Joelle? -rezongó Rhodes mientras el resto afinaba oídos en medio de la sorpresa.

-si estuvieras aquí podrías colaborar en vez de hacer preguntas tontas -añadió Banner

-Bájenlo en el Mc Arthur de Long Island

-negativo – contestó Tony – quieren a bajarlo en JFK

-pues desvíalo tú mismo

-Si lo toco voy a tener que ayudarlo a aterrizar yo mismo y lleva 224 personas adentro.

-No te apures, yo lo recibo

\- ¿En dónde estás mocosa?

-A dos saltos de la pista

Cuando Tony escuchó esto hubo un cambio de planes, él mismo dirigió el avión hasta el aeropuerto indicado y cuando este fue visible, la figura de una mujer enfundada en un traje verde obscuro apareció armando una barrera que permitió al avión tocar tierra sin ser tocado porque todo lo que intentaba cruzarla se disolvía en la vibración a su alrededor.

El avión toco tierra sana y salvo y ahí se adelantó ella para guardarlo mientras la seguridad aumentaba rápidamente a sus costados. Detrás llegaron los Quinn y el asombro del equipo fue aún mayor cuando se encontraron frente a frente con la misma chica que habían conocido tiempo atrás, con vestidos de flores y enormes parkas con bufandas que la ocultaran del mundo. La mujer que estaba concentrada en su tarea parecía más una profesional que calculaba sus siguientes pasos con la cabeza y no con el corazón, como antes lo hacía. Se veía diferente, estaba reinventada y llevaba un traje que seguramente habría salido del ingenio de Shuri porque llevaba Vibranium y le daba una semejanza felina que remarcaba sus curvas entrenadas. Su cabeza seguía coronada por las diminutas trenzas que llevaba en la foto enviada meses antes y el arreglo de sus ojos recordaba el de las mujeres árabes haciéndolos semejantes a los de un jaguar. Estaba aún más delgada que antes, pero parecía en la mejor de sus formas porque se movía con una flexibilidad y ligereza nueva.

\- ¿Cuántos años te fuiste? – preguntó Tony cuando llegaron hasta ella.

Sam y Rhodes no pudieron ocultar la expresión de sus ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que una parte de su chaqueta estaba abierta y el escote del top debajo era más pronunciado que cualquiera que Wanda o Natasha hubiesen llevado antes.

-Van a bajar ahora -contestó ella- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

Tony se adelantó y Friday confirmó los datos que originalmente había dado –"tres hombres armados" Uno en el pasillo, un en la cabina de mando y otro caminando con un rehén, probablemente un adolescente hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo los convencemos de que no operen el gatillo? -preguntó Banner desde el comando de uno de los Quinn.

-No los convencemos -dijo Joelle mientras Steve aparecía a su lado seguido por Bucky y Wanda detrás. Su siguiente acto fue deshacerse de la chaqueta y quedarse en medio del frío con el top que llevaba puesto debajo, se lanzó por el mismo camino que Tony y cuando un comando militar apareció detrás de ellos se inclinó para tomar del piso la energía que provenía del grupo, entonces golpeo la tierra y extendió los brazos hacia el avión donde Tony pudo ver a través de las imágenes enviadas por Friday que cuatro hombres caían al piso mientras se llevaban las manos a la garganta.

\- ¿Les rompiste el cuello?

\- No, los estoy asfixiando, pero si llegas a tiempo igual y los rescatas

\- ¿Qué hay del cuarto? Eran sólo tres

\- ¡oh! Lo siento, sólo detecto las peores vibras de la gente… era un traficante, ese déjalo al final. -Sus ojos vacíos parecían controlar el furor en su medida correcta y aunque no sonreía parecía estar de humor relajado.

El equipo entró al avión y lo aseguró; los pasajeros bajaron sanos y salvos y se evitó cualquier desgracia; cuando todo acabó, Joelle volvió a sentir el frío del clima y se separó de la escena para recoger sus pertenencias. A lo lejos quedaron los Avengers observando ese nuevo miembro que buscaba el móvil en su saco para hacerse una foto que luego enviaría a Shuri con el texto –"gracias por el traje".

\- ¿Necesitas una silla Rogers? -masculló Tony

-Podría darle una pulmonía si no se cubre -musitó él mientras seguía viendo el contorno de su pecho bajo el top y la chaqueta abierta. A su lado, Bucky parecía no entender donde estaba el sur y donde estaba el norte, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquella era la sorpresa más extraordinaria de la navidad.


	26. Insaciable

insaciable

Joelle se negó a dar explicaciones sobre los cambios sufridos en su imagen, pero no sólo se veía conforme, sino que además irradiaba energía y seguridad en si misma. Pronto fue claro que el viaje la había forzado a conocerse a sí misma y sus propias necesidades y no estaba más a la espera de manos que la guiaran u ofrecieran cuidado.

Para cuando llegaron al complejo, retomó sus habitaciones en el segundo piso y lo primero que hizo fue regalarse con un baño de agua caliente, lo largo de la jornada había enviado a todos a la cama y no fue sino hasta en los siguientes días que tendría oportunidad de hablar mejor con todos así que se preparó para irse igualmente a dormir.

Las siguientes mañanas amanecieron nevadas pero el sol brillaba en lo alto y sus rayos calentaban las mejillas de quien se atreviera a salir a caminar; era un invierno envidiable y todo indicaba que podrían llegar al fin de año sin mas contratiempos. Un día Joe decidió que era hora de dirigirse al jardín que había abandonado y ahora estaría blanco y se encaminó por la vereda que había seguido infinidad de veces.

\- ¿De paseo temprano? -le interceptó Steve, que también se había puesto de pie temprano. Se había dejado la barba de nueva cuenta y eso lo hacía verse más varonil y apuesto que nunca, aunque su mirada se hubiese vuelto melancólica y apareciera algo turbado.

\- Si, voy a aprovechar el sol, aunque jamás se compare al de Wakanda -le contestó

-seguro… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Steve no podía terminar aún de reconocerla

-Claro

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

\- ¿Por qué apresurarme? No dejé nada aquí que no supiera que pudiera esperar, lo demás, dejó de tener sentido. -Ella hablaba tranquila y conservando la sonrisa serena.

-Has cambiado bastante

-No, solamente maduré Steve; no siempre sucede en los mejores términos, pero créeme, el viaje fue increíble… quizá algún día hagas algo parecido. Te podría dejar un par de mapas y guías con Sharon, a ella le encanta traerte cajitas -Dicho esto, se colocó un gorro en la cabeza y se fue dejándolo boquiabierto; luego se perdió en el paisaje nevado. Con el tiempo desapareció el peinado nuevo de su cabeza y su cabello volvió a ser la misma mata de risos que Steve solía acariciar en otros tiempos, pero ahora ambos guardaban una distancia que, aunque amistosa, aún presentaba los tirones de los deseos incumplidos. Así se llegó la fecha de año nuevo en que una fiesta en el complejo fue ofrecida para los empleados de mayor confianza. Faltaban aún algo de tiempo para la media noche cuando en el salón lleno de gente Steve se dio cuenta que Joe no estaba más entre los grupos.

-A lo mejor ya la aburrimos -meditó Sam

-No, estaba aquí hace un rato, la ví cuando iba con Wanda a la cocina -Steve buscaba detenidamente

\- ¿Estás buscando a Joelle? -interfirió Visión colocándose a su lado – Se despidió hace una media hora, tenía fiebre y se fue acostar; el cambio de clima no le ha hecho nada bien.

-La culpa la tiene ella con esos tops que usa ahora – comentó Sharon – voy a verla, podría tener pulmonía ahora mismo

\- ¡No! No te preocupes – interfirió Bucky dejando su lugar cercano a ellos, yo voy a verla y después regreso. -Entonces se fue a buscar una bandeja y algo de beber y se fue al área de vivienda con las manos llenas. Desde la sala en la que todos solían reunirse cuando estaban juntos, podía verse y oírse aún el jolgorio de la reunión, pero las luces, a excepción de una lamparita junto a un sofá, estaban apagadas. La encontró aún vestida como en la fiesta, perfecta, como le parecía a él, pero se veía cansada y desanimada; estaba saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? -se acercó él sin detenerse hasta llegar a donde ella estaba y colocando la bandeja en una repisa.

-Tengo fiebre y todos los síntomas de una horrible gripe pero me estoy helando -Contestó Joe haciendo un puchero que lo derritió porque sus mohines con los labios le encantaban. –"aja" así que la nueva amazona tiene sus puntos débiles también -entonces le colocó su mano en la cabeza y luego en la mejilla. -Estas ardiendo, ¿Quieres meterte en la cama?

-Quería quedarme aquí en el sofá hasta terminar el té y así poder ver los fuegos artificiales, luego desaparecer bajo las cobijas hasta nuevo aviso. -Ella se encaminó hasta el sitio indicado y se dejó caer en un mullido sofá. Detrás de ella, Bucky llegó con una de las mantas que solían usar cuando se sentaban a jugar juegos de mesa o ver televisión hasta tarde.

-Me estoy congelando -rumió Joelle mientras él la cubría. - ¿Has tomado algún medicamento? -le preguntaba él

-si, ya tomé algo; ¿trajiste una bandeja? – sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la comida porque con todo aún tenía algo de hambre

-Servicio completo; Visión nos dijo que estabas enferma y pensé que a lo mejor tenías hambre porque a medio día no bajaste a comer.

Joe sonrió deleitada por la atención -Parece que de todos modos necesito quien me cuide de vez en cuando. -Bucky quiso añadir algo, pero en su lugar se acercó y se colocó a su lado en el sofá mientras le pasaba su brazo biónico y la movía para que ella se recostara sobre su pecho. -Mi temperatura es mayor a la tuya, tómalo como sustituto de cobertor eléctrico.

Ella encontró el contacto con él relajante y pensó que si se descuidaba se podría quedar ahí dormida, pero preguntó - ¿No vas a regresar para la media noche con los demás?

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Es la primera oportunidad que tengo de verte quieta y poder preguntarte verdaderamente como te sentiste en tu viaje. ¿Te gustó Wakanda?

-Es hermosa James, un sitio de ensueño ¿No la extrañas?

-a veces … ¿Nos extrañaste tú a nosotros?

-claro

-pero no regresaste … -el acariciaba su cabello mientras hablaba

-lo sé … no podía -Bucky sabía a qué se refería y prefirió no seguir ese tema

-Te perdiste tu propio cumpleaños

-jeje si, lo sé -estar ahí la hacia sentir tan cómoda que se giró y empezó a abrazar a Bucky mientras se acurrucaba sobre él ocasionando que le diera gracia sus repentinas reacciones buscando calor luego de que había estado jugando a la mujer fatal todos los días anteriores.

\- ¿Parece que ya superamos problema de que te toque verdad? – le dijo ella recordando que le no era una fan del contacto físico.

\- Sólo por hoy, porque tú estás enferma y …

\- ¿Y?

Bucky apretó los labios -Porque a lo mejor te extrañé

-yo también James – contestó ella mientras se daba cuenta que había dejado de acariciar su cabello.

Minutos después sonaron las campanadas y ambos se quedaron viendo desde lo alto los juegos artificiales a través de la fachada de vidrio por un momento, pero Joe seguía teniendo fiebre y Bucky decidió que era tiempo de llevarla a su cama así que la invitó a comer algo de lo que había traído y después subieron a las habitaciones. Cuando Joe vio su almohada se le ocurrió que bien podría dejarse caer sin cambiarse más de ropa y dormir tantas horas como le fuera posible, pero Bucky sacó un camisón del vestidor y le ayudó a abrir su vestido no sin antes poner cara de enfermero profesional y no de hombre seducido por la idea. Mientras ella se mudaba, él desapareció en su habitación y regresó cinco minutos después por la puerta de comunicación.

-Antes de que te duermas … -le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente -Quería darte el que se suponía era tu regalo de cumpleaños … -su voz se había vuelto más suave y nerviosa; en la mano llevaba un objeto pequeño que le presentó cuando se sentó en la esquina de su cama.

-oooh James, me estas haciendo sentir terrible -Joe se sentó y mientras él le ayudaba a cubrirse las piernas con las cobijas, ella se enfocó en ver la cajita negra cerrada entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Ábrelo! Es algo sólo simbólico porque representa algo que tú ya tienes desde antes -le dijo él tragando saliva e intentando verla a los ojos a pesar del nerviosismo.

Joelle removió la tapa y encontró una cadena de oro con un dije colgado a ella - ¡Una llave!

Bucky la miraba de la forma más intensa que creyó que podía hacerlo, incluso, cuando estaba muy enfadado o concentrado con ella; la piel se le erizó y sacó la diminuta llave con la cadena para colgarse al cuello de la cajita.

-Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y me encontré esta llave. -Joelle la sostenía en alto - Hace una eternidad no me sentía tan vivo y que no tenía control sobre mi cabeza y mi corazón como ahora lo tengo. Indudablemente tienes una fuerza, una paciencia y un afecto sobre mí que nadie más ha tenido y me asaltaste tal y como dijiste que lo harías en un principio.

-He usado tu fuerza -lo interrumpió ella

-Pero al final de cuentas, tú tienes la llave, te pertenece a ti

-La llave es tuya …

-Te la estoy dando yo Joelle; es la llave que me abre -Bucky se había llevado la mano al corazón -Quiero que sepas que tú la tienes, pero como no me puedo quitar el corazón y dártelo porque ese no es biónico, te doy la cadena. – Se rió y ella también lo hizo; entonces ella se llevó la cadena al pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente con ambos brazos, así se quedaron un par de minutos hasta que ella le dijo -James Buchanan Barnes, eres una mina de oro y nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz a tí, te lo mereces. Te dije que íbamos a buscar un montón de cosas bonitas que pudieran llenar tu corazón, pero entonces no sabía que terminaríamos golpeándonos en los entrenamientos el uno al otro por más de un año y removiendo tierra de verduras

-o inspeccionando mis pesadillas

Ambos sonreían aun cuando él dijo con un giño infantil y juguetón -Mi corazón ya esta lleno de algo que me gusta.

Ella podía sentir su aliento cerca de ella y sabía que en ese justo momento había cosas que no estaban siendo dichas, pero al tocarlo eran ovias porque a él se le erizaba la piel una y otra vez y sintió una curiosidad nueva en todos sus nervios: lo conocía bien, conocía su voz, su olor, muchísimas de sus emociones y ahora conocía el calor que irradiaba pero nunca se había detenido a ver su boca y pensar a que sabría esta; el sólo pensamiento la estremeció porque hasta ese instante pensaba que su corazón entero aún se hallaba sumido en la maldición de pertenecerle a Steve Rogers para siempre y ahora una minúscula parte de él se renegaba olímpicamente, pulsante e insaciable como niño que había sido olvidado y ahora veía su oportunidad.

Se separó de Bucky para entender su propia perspectiva y se dio cuenta que no sabía cual de los dos estaba más nervioso ahora, las manos empezaron a sudarle fríamente y agradeció la idea de que él no pudiera leerle las ganas que le habían dado de probar su saliva; cuando decidió que no podía sostenerle más la mirada, sus pensamientos volaron a su barbilla y de ahí saltaron a su cuello y decidió que tenía que controlar su cabeza de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a ponérmela? – le dijo sosteniendo la cadena entre los dos; eso hizo a Bucky regresar del mundo paralelo donde estaba y obedeció utilizando la fina técnica del brazo biónico que utilizaba para días sin misiones.

-Es preciosa, gracias, la cuidare muchísimo

-sólo cómo hasta ahora – sonrió él de nuevo poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus cobijas para terminar de cubrirla

Joe entendió el mensaje y se quedó impresionada del giro en el significado que la presencia de este hombre cerca de ella habría sido capaz de dar luego del tiempo que no se habían visto.

-Buenas noches James

-Buenas noches Joelle, si necesitas algo por la noche, me llamas, ¿ok?

-ok

Joe se había ido del complejo meses antes con la sensación de tener un impulso que no era saciable, lo había querido ahogar sin éxito y el día que había vuelto a ver Steve Rogers había tenido que hacer uso de mayor fuerza de voluntad para no dejarle ver como se desfallecía por él; sin embargo, Steve había querido terminar una relación en la que él no se sentía cien porciento entregado mientras el fantasma de Peggy lo esperara en cada esquina; ella lo había aceptado y se había ido a buscar las piezas rotas de su corazón destrozado como jarro de feria; el viaje había sido increíble y había regresado con un remiendo fuerte del que sentía orgullosa, tan sólo para darse cuenta que aún recordaba el olor y el sabor del capitán; se había sentido con los brazos igual de vacíos pero con el regalo de Bucky se daba cuenta que su impulso insaciable no sólo se hacía más fuerte sino que parecía variar de dirección hacia otro sitio donde si no tenía cuidado sería arrastrada desastrosamente.


	27. una oportunidad

Con ciertas emociones hay que irse mejor con cuidado, esa fue una de las primeras cosas que Joelle aprendió cuando se dio cuenta que podía percibir las oleadas de miedos, preocupaciones, amores afianzados y sueños frustrados de los demás; por eso intentaba cumplir su palabra de bloquear las cosas intimas que les pertenecían a sus amigos. Cuando regresó al complejo en invierno, esta tarea fue doblemente importante porque sentía la necesidad de no meterse en más problemas por el momento. Su corazón le había dado una buena zurra al ser ella tan inocente así que prefirió guardar absoluta distancia profesional con Steve y con Bucky.

Al primero le había colocado un escudo del que sólo ella era consciente pero que le impedía a él poderse acercar más de lo necesario, a ella le mantenía la cabeza fría y aunque eso no le ayudara en lo absoluto a mitigar el dolor, al menos le daba tiempo de esconderlo.

Al segundo le pareció más difícil porque el olor, la voz y la mirada de Bucky resultaron bastante hábiles para treparle por las pantorrillas y subírsele por la espalda. Los llevaba por donde quiera que se moviera y cuando menos se lo esperaba la asaltaban en las noches cuando ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Wanda? Le dijo durante una noche de chicas en el bar favorito de Nat, dónde todas se habían confabulado para beberse sus problemas aprovechando que Visión había causado un tremendo enfado a la joven. Era Marzo y aún hacía frío así que la gente seguía reuniéndose de noche en lugares cerrados.

-Los hombres nos van a volver locas a todas -dijo Maria Hill

-No, no, a ustedes, a mí ya se me quitó esa enfermedad -se rió Natasha

-Al final, no importa de que están hechos, tienen lo necesario para desactivarnos las neuronas- musitó Wanda

-sí, sí, sintéticos, de músculo o de metal, todos están diseñados para eso y cuando su técnica funciona "ZAZ" te quedas sola buscando que hiciste mal -Joelle hablaba para sí, pero Nat la escuchaba atentamente. -Pensé que te estabas restableciendo bien desde la última vez.

-Yo también -dijo ella sumiendo la cabeza, pero luego se burló de ella misma diciendo solemnemente como un payaso - pero que no cunda el pánico: la llave de mi corazón esta fundida en algún rincón dónde nadie la encuentre… mejor así para todos.

-a propósito de llaves -preguntó Wanda -Que hermosa esta tu cadenita ¿Es una llave?

Joe dio un respingo – sí, es una llave

\- ¿Pues no que estaba fundida en algún sitio? Ahí todo mundo la ve ¿La estas rifando? -se rió Nat

-No es mía

\- ¿No? -las mujeres se acercaron para ver mejor la pequeña figura colgando en su pecho - ¿De quién es?

Joe entró en la cuenta de que no podía decir nada sobre ella sin crear más espectactiva.

-De alguien importante, me la dio para que se la cuidara

-ooooh ¿Secretitos? -se rió Nat mientras veían cómo un nuevo grupo acaba por entrar al bar: eran Sam, Steve, Bucky, Visión y …Sharon Carter.

\- La ley de Murphy en persona -apuntó Joelle alzando su cerveza

-Vámonos a bailar para que no nos vean y se acerquen- dijo Natasha levantándose de la silla inmediatamente

\- ¿Pero y si de todos modos nos siguen? - preguntó Wanda

-Tranquila… "Steve sigue esperando a la persona correcta para bailar desde hace un siglo" – exclamó Joelle

-Y Bucky sólo baila con Viudas Negras cuando se pone melancólico -apuntó Hill

\- ¿Por qué?

-para acordarse de sus días en Siberia -sonrió sarcástica Hill - ¿verdad Nat?

Natasha había salido ya hacia la pista y a Joe se quedó con la pregunta cavando un bache en su mente - ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo sabías? Fue donde se conocieron; pensé que Bucky te lo había contado, es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Él fue su maestro, igual que ahora es el tuyo; sólo que con ella pasó algo que hizo que Hydra los separara para siempre… bueno, casi siempre, porque se encontraron de nuevo al final

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Hill se acercó a su oído y murmuró algo mientras Joelle observaba a Natalia hacerle señas en la pista, pero Joe no pudo seguirla más; sin proponérselo, la cerveza se agrío en su boca y su corazón cayó como elevador sin control al primer piso. Aquel descubrimiento cambió su humor, pero intentó que nadie se diera cuenta de ello y pasó el resto de la noche observando a su par de amigos interactuar, intentando descifrar movimientos ocultos que reafirmaran la tremenda cercanía de la que ella jamás había sabido algo; en eso estaba hasta que Steve se acercó a ella:

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Joelle aún sentía la oleada de fastidio de saber algo tan intimo como lo que acababa de escuchar sobre Bucky y aunque se vio tentada a irse con Steve, pensó que la paz fría entre ellos podría verse afectada si cometía ese error.

-No gracias, esa es música de los años sesenta y no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente para hoy. -Steve sonrió -deberías probar la música de los cuarenta.

\- ¡No! Imagínate, tendría que esperar un siglo para bailar con alguien indicado -A Joelle la pura presencia de Carter la ponía de pésimo humor.

Steve no pudo evitar que el disgusto se reflejara en su rostro -Tu chiste es del peor gusto que podrías imaginar

Sharon casi nunca había visto a Steve realmente enfadado así que se animó a decir -La rocola está libre ¿Por qué no buscas algo que te guste más y sacas a Bucky a bailar?

-Lo haría, pero James prefiere a las viudas negras -musitó Joelle recordando que Bucky, por mucho que ahora fueran realmente amigos inseparables, jamás la había invitado a bailar en dos años mientras que con Natasha se había desaparecido toda una noche. El pensamiento le revolvió el estomago porque pensó en ellos juntos y fue la cosa menos agradable que había tenido desde hace mucho en la cabeza. Esto se debió haber reflejado en sus ojos porque Bucky se turbó y extrañó con la respuesta.

-Eso no es cierto – le dijo en su defensa

\- ¿No? -Joelle estaba sintiéndose realmente en el sitio equivocado entre esos tres y el silencio se hizo tenso. Steve se había molestado bastante por la indirecta y Bucky se quedó pensando en porque su amiga no parecía haberse alegrado en absoluto por haberlo encontrado en el bar, entonces se fue hacia la rocola y buscó algo de su preferencia. Cuando regresó, Sharon intentaba distraer a Steve y Joelle miraba a Natasha bailar mientras intentaba hacerse un cuadro de la situación. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos dos cuando se volvieron a ver? ¿Por qué no habían continuado su relación? La música de una muy conocida balada de los años cuarentas comenzó a sonar, "Oh Dios mío" "vamos a dormir al bar completo aquí con eso" pensaba justo cuando Bucky se acercó hasta ella clavándole la mirada con la amonestación propia de su maestro, supo lo que tenía entre manos cuando él le ofreció una mano y la esperó como quien le da una última oportunidad de bailar con el hombre m{as sexy del club, la mirada que le hecho encima le causó que la cerveza se le fuera por otro sitio en la garganta pero se incorporó y se dejó llevar, cuando él la atrajo hacía sí, dirigió su vista hasta la llave colgada en su pecho. A Joelle le dieron ganas de reír porque sabía que él la estaba queriendo poner de buen humor haciendo toda la clase de coqueterías de un don. Era su modo de bajarle una raya a los ánimos caldeados. Ambos habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que la distancia se había acortado entre ellos y se habían vuelto entrañables amigos, incluso, la barrera del contacto físico bajaba de vez en cuando para hacerse mutuamente carantoñas y no sólo llaves de yudo.

Con el empeño de Bucky olvidó a Sharon y hasta se le antojó que había sido realmente dura con Steve, que ahora parecía reprocharle de lejos su grosería, pero luego miró a Natasha y se volvió a preguntar porque nadie le contó nunca nada de aquel tema entre ellos.

\- ¿James? – le dijo al oído - ¿Por qué no regresaste con Natasha cuando la volviste a ver?

Bucky perdió el ritmo y se quedó petrificado - ¿Cómo sabes tú de ella?

Me acabo de enterar

-Joe, es un tema bastante viejo

\- ¿Lo es?

Bucky tardó algunos minutos en continuar la conversación y cuando lo hizo estaba tenso -Estábamos atrapados, fuimos el soporte que nos hacía sentir aún vivos, pero no duró mucho porque alguien se dio cuenta y Natasha huyó de Hydra.

Joelle sintió una tristeza enorme invadirla a causa de su forzosa empatía para con James - ¿Y tú?

-No pude Joelle, no hubo la más mínima oportunidad, me borraron la memoria y me congelaron de nuevo; así se aseguraron que jamás extrañara a Natasha o pensara de nuevo en lo que pasó.

\- ¿Pero no fue así?

-Eso se acabó Joelle, ambos estamos en el pasado del otro como algo completamente distinto a lo que ahora somos.

\- ¿La querías?

-No sé que respuesta estés buscando, pero un soldado y una espía de Hydra no aman; lo considero más una enorme necesidad de sentir lo más parecido al amor y de llenar el vacío que llevábamos dentro.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Nunca han pensado en…?

\- ¡Joelle! – se desesperó Bucky levantando la voz y soltándola - ¿Quieres saber todos los detalles?

-ok, ok, perdón, me cierro la boca, ya entendí – Joelle se dio cuenta que también lo estaba haciendo enojar a él así que se sintió bastante mal por lo idiota de sus preguntas y porque odiaba poner de mal humor a Bucky. Entonces quiso ir a sentarse mientras la mirada de Steve aún la seguía, pero cuando dio un paso atrás, James reaccionó y la atrajo de nuevo más cerca de sí y le susurró -te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero no aquí, no es el sitio adecuado.

-No James, no me cuentes, no es lo que quiero, sólo estaba algo impresionada con la idea.

\- ¿Quién te dijo?

-Que más da, es tu vida James, es una parte de ti y ya. – Ella se dejó abrazar de nuevo y se quedó con él el resto de esa noche; de hecho, se divirtieron como niños en feria de pueblo y regresaron juntos a la vivienda con la voz cantante y los pies adoloridos de tanto bailar. Desde su esquina, Steve comenzó a sentir el verdadero saber de la hiel en la boca.

En los siguientes meses la mancuerna de Bucky y Joe fue necesaria en varias operaciones de los Avengers; ambos se habían vuelto estables y certeros en la toma de decisiones y tenían toda la confianza del equipo. Su regla era básica: permanecer siempre juntos y ver el uno por el otro. Cuando no estaban trabajando, se divertían haciendo toda clase de cosas juntos, desde campamentos los fines de semana hasta tours por los museos o salones de música más renombrados de la ciudad, pero el aire que Joe respiraba estaba más cargado de amor incondicional que de la amistad inocente de la que ella presumía. La verdad es que estaba demasiado cegada para ese cariño que fluía constante siempre en una sola dirección porque, aunque conseguía salvaguardar sus emociones para que nadie más dudara que aún sentía algo por Steve, esto le causaba aún un trabajo enorme.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir – le dijo un día Natasha a Steve cuando terminaron de darle veinte vueltas a la piscina donde se mantenían en forma.

-no me arrepiento -contestó Steve sin salir del agua y mirando a través de las divisiones que los separaban del gimnasio, dónde Joe era enviada una y otra vez al piso sin piedad por su maestro y amigo y ambos se concentraban en su rutina.

-de todos modos, no te condujo a nada, Bucky jamás ha pensado en un acercamiento

-Quizá no abiertamente, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie y ¿sabes qué? La mira como jamás lo vi mirar a nadie; incluso más ovio que antes.

-Steve, tus buenas intenciones no funcionaron porque hasta donde todos sabemos, Joelle no lo corresponde y tú no puedes dejar que Sharon siga acercándose a ti porque le estarás dando falsas esperanzas.

Steve sabía que ella tenía razón; el efecto que el diario había traído sobre él había pasado y en su lugar quedaba el vacío que él mismo había formado cuando decidió tomar distancia de Joelle. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que se conocieron y ella había madurado y se había vuelto una mujer más tranquila y decidida que controlaba sus poderes con diestra, pero su sonrisa era aún la misma y seguía siendo afable, espontánea y con esa tendencia a sacarlo de sus casillas cuando más necesitaba sentirse vivo. -Mierda -pensó para sí mientras dejó la palabra irse entre los labios lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Nat la escuchara.

-Todavía puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas

-Ya es tarde – Steve metió la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados sobre la orilla de la piscina, tenía tiempo sintiéndose como un soberano idiota y aún cuando sus intenciones habían sido buenas, nada había resultado como él lo habría querido, a veces se despertaba y se daba cuenta que había soñado con aquella noche en la caseta del lago, sólo que, en sus sueños, el ignoraba a Sharon y jamás dejaba sola a Joelle. -Jamás se le va a olvidar todo lo que le dije cuando la dejé ir sola a ese viaje. Jamás he vuelto a tocarla…

-Yo sólo creo que aprendió a tener más cuidado contigo y tendrás que convencerla de que no volverás a ser un pendejo.

-Tendría que hacer algo sumamente drástico para que me crea

\- ¡hazlo!

\- no puedo pedirle que se case conmigo si ni siquiera es mi …

Nat dejó de moverse en el agua -¡Steve Rogers no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí conmigo en este instante? Deberías largarte y tirar la puerta de ese gimnasio e ir por ella. Esta podría ser tú última oportunidad

-No puedo Nat … Bucky sigue estando ahí

-Bucky es mas consciente de lo que tu sientes que cualquier otra persona en este complejo. "Creemelo"

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si nunca le ha dicho nada a Joelle es por respeto a ti.

Steve se volvió a mirarlos juntos cuando de pronto, la conversación se vio interrumpida por la bien conocida alarma del complejo. Los Avengers eran requeridos de nuevo y el sitio a donde habrían de acudir era nada más y nada menos que la zona 51, dónde Sharon y Tony realizaban una visita de trabajo. Algo estaba por ocurrir que cambiaría el rumbo de todas las cosas hasta ahora.


	28. El futuro a llegado

El Quinn jet cruzaba el espacio entre el complejo y la región de Groom Lake, Tony había pedido refuerzos luego de la presencia de una nave alienígena que buscaba tener acceso a un artefacto interceptado hace tiempo a los elfos obscuros. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que observaron fueron las conocidas figuras de los aliens apostados en una montaña desde la cual tenían absoluto control sobre quien se acercaba a la zona; por debajo de ellos, otro grupo, entre los cuales había elfos del doble del tamaño de los que se apostaban en las laderas, parecía alistarse para volar los accesos e introducirse en las zonas subterráneas de las instalaciones.

-Tengo a Tony a la vista -exclamó Steve mientras lo descubría luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con una enorme figura con cornamenta y con una jauría de bestias provenientes de todas partes a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está Carter? – preguntó Nat buscándola entre la batalla

-Esta buscando una bomba que estos bastardos trajeron para volar toda la zona, por alguna razón no quieren que sepamos que hay en el artefacto encontrado. -Contestó Tony por el comunicador.

El grupo se dividió en equipos y sus tareas quedaron claras; era la primera vez que Joe veía un elfo obscuro, pero cuando bajó del Jet ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para meditar en su aspecto porque tuvo al primero en frente ya cuando estaba a un metro de distancia. Su tarea era encontrar a Sharon y protegerla hasta que diera con la bomba, Bucky estaba con ella y la tarea no parecía la más difícil de todas hasta que se dio cuenta que los seres que la rodeaban instantáneamente hacían conexión con ella tras cada ataque y ella terminaba absorbiendo algo de su energía aún cuando usase el escudo.

De pronto, la pesadilla comenzó para Tony cuando su enemigo provocó un fallo en el reactor de su pecho y Friday informó del tiempo preciso del que disponía para reactivarlo completamente. Una y otra vez Iron Man era atormentado en un juego sádico en el que su oponente provocaba cortos en el sistema que lo dejan varios segundos indefenso.

-Necesita ayuda – ordenó Steve, pero su posición tan lejana le impedía acercarse tan rápido como quería para ayudarlo y reiniciar el aparato manualmente. Entonces empezó a gritar desesperado por refuerzos. A unos cientos de metros más cerca de Tony, Joelle había encontrado a Sharon y la seguía con Bucky a sus espaldas, cuando Tony cayó y dejó de moverse, Bucky lanzó una de sus armas a Sharon y se lanzó corriendo hasta donde Tony yacía; con su mano de metal reinició el aparato y se aseguró que Tony respirara y pudiera levantarse; entonces hecho a correr a toda prisa hasta donde había dejado a sus protegidas Esos minutos bastaron para que perdiera su posición de defensa y aunque Sharon había tomado su lugar, esta no pudo evitar que una ráfaga de metrallas fuera lanzada en su dirección provocando que tanto ella como Joe se dejaran caer por un precipicio para evadirlas.

Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados para ayudar, pero escucharon por los intercomunicadores la voz de Sharon que estaba mal herida y pedía auxilio. Bucky aún no había llegado hasta ellas cuando el ánimo cambiaría de nuevo: Sharon masculló que había encontrado la bomba.

-Cap… la bomba está aquí. – Su voz sonaba completamente descompuesta por el dolor.

\- ¿Puedes desactivarla?

-negativo … veinte segundos, no veo el sistema… Cap creo que "ella" está herida.

-Sal de ahí "Ahora"- Tony intenta acercarse, pero aún está lejos y Steve ya ha logrado llegar hasta ella tan sólo para encontrar a Sharon con varias heridas en el torso y comprende que tiene que sacarla. Joelle está a su lado y también está en problemas. Hace tiempo que había dejado de tocarla y sus sonrisas mutuas habían desaparecido. Joe era sinónimo de Tabú desde que supo que era la llave que Bucky había usado para volver a ser libre y ahora algo en él se revelaba contra su propia orquesta. El contador llega a los diez segundos y Steve comprende que justo ahora no puede perder la cabeza, se maldice por lo que va a hacer y la mira por última vez antes de tomar su decisión.

Cuatro, tres, dos … el capitán logra subir el barranco y cube a la herida con su escudo. La bomba explota y todo es envuelto por una nube obscura que sofoca a todos.

Los oídos le silban y no puede escuchar nada, pero la siguiente figura que Steve puede ver después de la de Sharon en sus brazos, es la de Bucky corriendo hacia las llamas que ha dejado la bomba en el precipicio. Detrás de él, Iron Man lo mira horrorizado mientras intenta echar a andar su propulsor para cubrir la misma distancia. Luego escucha al Hulk rugir y se gira para ver la escena de donde ha salido.

El humo aún no se disipa, pero hay un sinnúmero de estructuras en llamas que sobresalen, todo está destruido e irreconocible porque ha volado en pedazos. Pero ahora uno de sus oídos puede escuchar los gritos de Bucky buscando a Joelle. Los demás Avengers han llegado hasta dónde esta él y Steve empieza a temblar como nunca lo ha hecho antes en su vida y sabe que es de miedo; cuando intenta ponerse de pie, Natasha lo sume por los hombros y le ordena quedarse donde esta, entonces ella le dice enérgicamente a Sam y Hulk: - ¡No lo dejen bajar!

Abajo, Bucky y Tony buscan, pero la escena dantesca no los ayuda y pronto Rhodes y Visión se les han reunido. Es hasta que Wanda comienza a disipar el smog con sus poderes que pueden hacerse una mejor idea de dónde están.

En un cráter cercano, una figura quemada yace inmóvil, el primero en descubrirla es Bucky que corre hasta ella y se pone histérico al llegar; Tony llega cuando él busca desesperadamente sus signos vitales arrodillado a su lado y golpea su pecho para que reaccione y vuelva a funcionar. Sus gritos se escuchan hasta arriba y Tony y Rhodes continúan la reanimación mientras Bucky cree que se esta volviendo loco. Cuando Hill llega con el Quinn y el equipo de emergencia del que esta previsto, Steve se da cuenta de lo que su decisión ha provocado; de entre las ruinas, su mejor amigo sale con el cuerpo de Joelle en brazos, Tony tiene que arrancársela para colocarla en el transporte, pero él continua con la conciencia perdida en un valle lejano que se parece a una más de las torturas de Hydra que al sitio donde están.

-Bucky, Sharon no tenía oportunidad alguna -masculla Steve con la voz descompuesta,- pero Joe tenía su escudo …

-Estaba herida… no podía usar el escudo – la voz era lejana y vacía y Bucky andaba errático, parecía que él mismo no podía guiar más sus pasos.

Steve sintió la potente necesidad de caer al suelo y pedirle perdón - yo decidí sacar a Sharon

-Pero yo la dejé sola

Las varias horas que tardaron en llegar al complejo fueron en verdad una repetición de las torturas de Hydra en la cabeza de Bucky porque fueron varias veces las que perdieron a Joelle en las maquinas que la mantenían viva y cuando por fin llegaron, transcurrieron horas más hasta que pudieron siquiera verla salir de uno de los quirófanos.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – En la sala de espera, todo el equipo se encontraba congregado, pero Hill se negó a dar veredictos sin estar segura.

-Quemaduras en buena parte de su cuerpo, contusiones cerebrales y fracturas por todo el torso y miembros. Lo que más nos alerta es obviamente la actividad en su cerebro…

\- ¿Hay actividad? -Tony se puso blanco cuando la escuchó hablar

Maria bajó la voz, pero era ovio que no podía hacer nada para no lastimarlos: -Cualquiera allá afuera les respondería ahora mismo que no … pero nosotros disponemos de otra tecnología y a mí me parece que, si hay una ligera actividad aún, estoy tratando de confirmarla.

Steve dejó de escuchar y se dejó caer en la silla mientras las lágrimas le brotaban incontrolables como a un niño mientras que al final de la sala, Bucky se giró hacia la pared y apoyó su cabeza de forma que nadie lo viera. Natasha se acercó al capitán, pero lo único que este atinaba a decirle era que había sido toda su responsabilidad.

-Sharon esta en una habitación aquí cerca viva y fuera de peligro -exclamó Bucky sin mirarlos – Tú misión fue cumplida.

Tony sintió que era un gran error dejar que los dos supersoldados comenzaran a hablar de culpas ahora y exclamó -La culpa es toda mía, nunca debí aceptar que Sharon viniera conmigo. Fue un error mío que ahora Joelle está pagando.

Esa noche ninguno de los tres se movió de la sala de espera, los demás se turnaron para no dejarlos solos y pronto llegó Hill con nuevos datos.

-Su cerebro esta trabajando y tenemos buenas posibilidades… Tenemos que ser optimistas ¿Se dan cuenta? Es ovio que si tuvo tiempo de activar un escudo porque de otra forma no estaríamos aquí …

-no, estaríamos todavía buscando sus pedazos – murmuró Bucky

-El escudo no funcionó completamente porque estaba herida o bien porque lo hizo demasiado tarde, pero protegió lo más importante; de hecho, no encuentro daño cerebral sino otro tipo de reacciones que aun no comprendo en sus análisis.

\- ¿Qué reacciones? – preguntó Steve

-No sé, necesito algunas horas más para estudiarlas

Wanda había estado todo el tiempo observando la escena desde una esquina y estaba igualmente conmocionada por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos verla?

Tuvieron que esperar para que eso fuera posible y para cuando llegó el momento tuvieron que ser fuertes porque la imagen de la joven que había sido alcanzada por las llamas no era algo que esperaban.


	29. atrapada

Atrapada en una bomba

La pesadilla se repite una y otra vez cada algunas horas, pero para Joelle, el tiempo da lo mismo porque no se ha dado cuenta que su cabeza ha quedado atrapada en la explosión; justo en el momento en que intentó levantar el escudo y todo voló en pedazos. Desde entonces, su cerebro sólo reconstruye la misma escena sin parar, desde el momento en que las metrallas alcanzar a Sharon en el aire, la sensación de haberse lastimado cuando cayó al precipicio y la forma en que resbaló entre las láminas afiladas de una estructura quedando colgada del uniforme. El dolor del su brazo cuando la lámina le abre la piel la hace sentir como un filete recién preparado y aún está maldiciendo la estúpida estructura cuando de pronto su propio peso la hace caer y encima le cae una lluvia de metal en la cabeza golpeándola y ofuscándola por completo. Sus ojos se vuelven negros porque la situación la esta fastidiando más de la cuenta y la energía proveniente de los elfos obscuros la está acribillando; si la deja entrar, no podrá usar más el escudo y no saldrá tan fácilmente de ahí.

La voz de Sharon llama su atención cuando esta empieza a mascullar que tiene la bomba cerca de ella, pero no realiza que el tiempo se esta acabando; es sólo cuando esta llenando sus pulmones de aire e intenta controlarse, que mira hacia Carter y se da cuenta que Steve ya esta a su lado. Comprende que él estará a cargo de ella y busca su mirada para darle a entender que todo estará bien pero entonces el tiempo se ha acabado y Steve la mira con desesperación; Joe se da cuenta que no saldrá de entre las láminas que la tienen insertada aún por el brazo; son sus ojos claros inyectados de sangre y dolor lo último que ve porque luego cierra los suyos para concentrarse una última vez en hacer un escudo que la proteja. La bomba explota y una fuerza gigantesca la hunde en la tierra y la mantiene presionada haciendo un cráter a su alrededor, su propio escudo la está matando y el horror de morir aplastada por su propio poder es lo único que recuerda antes de perder la conciencia.

Para cuando Joe cree que ha despertado, su cuerpo yace aún en el agujero donde no puede moverse, no puede escuchar nada a su alrededor y lo único que observa cuando sus ojos vacíos logran acostumbrarse a la densidad del humo es la silueta enorme de alguien que se acerca hasta ella

-¿Un maldito elfo? -el miedo y el dolor son peores cuando sabe que no puede hacer nada para cubrirse porque su cuerpo no responde. La figura se detiene cerca de ella pero aún no la ha visto y Joe decide que lo que mejor puede pasarle es que la inconciencia se apodere de ella para no darse cuenta más de lo que sucederá cuando lo haga. La pesadilla termina invariablemente en el momento en que la silueta se gira y parece reconocerla entre los escombros, entonces Joe cierra los ojos y emite un escudo que no deja a nadie acercarse más. Ese es el momento en que el cerebro de Joe ingresa en un descanso emitido por el escudo que la protege del miedo, ahí permanece durante horas y luego, cuando no puede más, invariablemente regresa al punto de inicio y la pesadilla se repite. Joe esta atrapada entre la exposición de la bomba y su propio escudo y no hay forma de que despierte hasta que lo sepa.


	30. traela a casa

Tráela a casa

Las maquinas a las que Joe sigue conectada siguen haciendo su trabajo sin indicar nada nuevo. Hace días que su cuerpo yace en la zona de cuidados intensivos de la unidad médica y es monitoreada las veinticuatro horas por un equipo de profesionales. Junto a la cámara donde se encuentra hay un hombre sentado que no despega la vista del vidrio frente a él. Cada dos horas, la enfermera le da permiso de entrar por unos minutos y entonces se coloca la bata médica, el protector de boca y pasa cinco minutos hablando con ella como si pudiera oírlo; durante este tiempo aprovecha para acariciar su mejilla y sostener su mano; a veces le habla en tono alto y a veces parece que más bien le murmura cosas que sólo ella debiera saber. Cuando llega la noche, se despide de ella con un beso en la frente y se va, pero la enfermera y el resto del equipo saben que regresará un par de veces mas en la penumbra y se quedará cada vez un par de minutos viéndola antes de regresar por la mañana.

En la mañana del quinto día, Wanda ingresa en la unidad y se encuentra a Steve con la misma cara de agotamiento de cada día, tiene los ojos undidos y la boca seca, lleva días sin rasurarse y se esta colocando la bata para entrar a la cabina cuando ella lo saluda con una pregunta:

\- ¿Tú primera visita del día? -

-Son las siete de la mañana, cuando llegué Bucky ya estaba aquí, seguramente volvió a venir varias veces en la noche. -Steve y los demás estan al tanto del ritmo que la vida de Bucky ha tomado desde la explosición.

-Me parece que no ha descansado en lo absoluto desde que esto sucedió, deberías hablar con él antes de que termine volviendose loco.

-Lo he intentado, pero no escucha; me parece que ni cuando esta dormido se quita la idea de lo que vio cuando bajó por ella y no lo culpo. ¿Sabes que me dijo Sam?

Wanda lo escuchaba, pero permanecía con la vista fija en la cabina

\- ¿Qué dijo?

-Que esta volviendo a tener pesadillas; ayer estuvo soñando con la bomba varias veces y terminó por levantarse y venir a percatarse de que ella aún esta aquí.

-Eso es lo que hace diariamente ¿no?

-Eso parece; me pregunto si habrá una forma en que tú puedas alterar lo que le pasa, bloquear ese trauma que lo está atormentando

\- ¿Y de qué sirve si mientras ella no abra los ojos él esta conectado con toda su conciencia a esa cámara?

Wanda, me niego a dejar ir a Joe, haría lo que fuera para sacarla de ese estado, pero ahora mismo creo que si no apoyo a Bucky, lo voy a perder también.

\- ¿Tienes miedo que si Joe no despierta, Bucky pierda su estabilidad?

-En este instante tengo miedo de todo -Cap se veía desesperado y hasta envejecido.

Wanda se percató que durante los días anteriores todos habían permanecido naturalmente enfocados en el estado de salud de Joe pero no habían realmente puesto atención al enorme peso de conciencia que Steve creía llevar desde que la dejó junto a la bomba. Nadie lo hacía culpable porque su decisión había sido acertada pero aún así, sus nervios estaban hechos pedazos y su cabeza lo estaba traicionando igual que a Bucky. Le dio una lástima enorme porque ella sabía lo que la chica significaba para Steve y decidió que tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo.

-Si pudieras hablar con Joe y ella te escuchara ¿Qué le dirías?

A Steve se le aguadaron los ojos - Que necesito que regrese; le diría que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que abra los ojos y no vuelva a darme otro susto como este porque si lo hace me muero en ese instante.

Wanda se colocó la bata y el resto del atuendo de visitas, entonces le dijo a Steve -Vamos a hacer una cosa; ¿te animas? Entonces entraron juntos a la cámara y ella colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Joe mientras que con otra mantuvo la mano de Steve fuerte entre sus dedos. -¡Díselo!

Steve lo dudo un instante pero luego, pensando en las pocas oportunidades que había tenido de hablar con Joe desde hace tiempo, repitió sus palabras y Wanda mantuvo su mano sobre ella, cuando Steve terminó de hablar, Wanda soltó su mano pero su gesto cambió repentinamente; tenía toda la intención de transmitir lo que Steve había dicho directamente en los pensamientos de la joven inconsciente pero cuando quiso entrar en su mente se encontró ella misma con la imagen de la bomba explotando en el precipicio. La imagen viva espantó a Wanda y la hizo retroceder, justo en ese instante, los monitores comenzaron a emitir la leve señal de movimiento cerebral que hacían cada un par de horas, tal y como lo habían hecho desde el día de la explosión. Todos sabían de la existencia de esos periodos de actividad que duraban unos minutos, pero nadie sabía lo que significaban o porque luego cesaban. Wanda miró los monitores y vaciló antes de volver a acercarse pero cuando por fin lo hizo, se encontró sumergida en la escena del caos, con las llamas rodeándola y el smog saliendo en grandes columnas por todos lados; Wanda no podía escuchar nada pero al poco de unos segundos pudo ver lo suficiente para caminar por entre los escombros; pronto tropezó y encontró un cráter, "Joelle estaba ahí", su asombro la paralizaba cuando sintió una figura moverse detrás suyo, era Iron Man, que estaba buscando a gritos entre los despojos y se alejaba en otra dirección; luego vió la figura de Rhodes surcar por el aire. "No pueden verla" pensó desolada. La figura maltrecha dentro del cráter no se movía, Wanda sabía que se trataba de un recuerdo y pensó que si Joe había estado consciente todo ese tiempo habría sido horrible no poder pedir auxilio alguno mientras los otros la rondaban.

Wanda comenzó a bajar a tropezones por el cráter, pero a cada paso que daba se hacía más visible el estado en que Joe había sido encontrada y al final, las imágenes terminaron siendo tan poderosas que terminó por pedir perdón al no poder acompañarla más en su recuerdo y cerrando los ojos, salió de su pesadilla.

Wanda estaba atónita y Steve tuvo que esperar a que fuera capaz de hablar para contarle lo que había visto. Entonces lo abrazó porque había podido sentir el miedo y desesperación de su amiga y Steve le pidió que le contara de inmediato a Hill y los demás lo que había visto. ¿Una pesadilla sobre lo que había pasado como el momento de actividad cerebral más potente registrado?

Wanda regresó a la cabeza de Joe varias veces más esa semana. Esperaban hasta que los monitores iniciaran a mostrar señales de la misma actividad y entonces ella se introducía para ver siempre la misma escena. Fue así como pudieron estar seguros que lo único que Joe revivía era el momento de su muerte. La escena era siempre descorazonadora porque no había forma de modificarla, se trataba de un recuerdo que había quedado grabado en su cabeza y que no podía ser alterado.

Una noche Natasha encontró a Steve sentado a la orilla de la cama de Joelle en la vivienda de los Avengers, a su lado estaba Wanda bastante alterada y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba Bucky con mirada suplicante, Steve había estado pensando sobre el asunto y había llegado a la resolución de pedirle a Wanda que lo dejara entrar a él mismo en esa horrible pesadilla para intentar hablar con Joe pero Wanda no sabía si sería una buena idea.

-Steve … no sé si quieras encontrarla así, además, ni siquiera se mueve o escucha

-Porque está muerta -musitó Bucky con voz temblorosa -Ella estaba muerta cuando yo la encontré, fue sólo hasta que Tony y Rhodes llegaron que pudieron reanimarla. Si vas a entrar y ver lo que nosotros vimos vas a tener que prepararte para no dejar ir la escena más de tu cabeza, te va a carcomer igual que a mí.

-!Pero no esta muerta ahora!, !todavía no y quiza no lo sabe. Estoy seguro de que podrá escucharme, aunque no responda.

Natasha sabía que Steve sería capaz de todo por lograr hablar con ella y Wanda, a su manera, también, entonces acordaron en irse a descansar y realizar el plan al siguiente día. Cuando las dos mujeres se retiraron, Bucky dejó la habitación utilizando la puerta del pasillo.

\- ¿No te vas a dormir?

-Sabes que no puedo dormir

Steve miró con tristeza a su amigo -Tengo la certeza que Joe no es la única que esta atrapada en esa pesadilla… tú también la repites cada noche, ¿verdad? Te he escuchado…

-no es una pesadilla Steve … es la realidad; si quieres saber porque no voy a la cama es porque cuando cierro los ojos la vuelvo a ver muerta en frente de mí, la vuelvo a recoger y la vuelvo a depositar en el Quinn dónde tenemos que reanimarla una y otra vez. – A Steve le pareció que Bucky había cambiado en esos días –"estoy cansado Steve" … pero no puedo rendirme hasta ver que regrese, así que diario regreso varias veces en la noche y veo si en una de esas tengo suerte y la veo moverse. -Steve miró a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta.

Al siguiente día se reunieron en la cabina, pero no se sorprendieron al ver que Bucky se había quedado dormido en una silla del pasillo de la unidad médica cuando ahí lo encontraron.

\- ¿Estas listo Steve? – preguntó Wanda dándole una mano, él se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama y cerró los ojos.

-¿Steve? – Interrumpió Bucky mientras observaba la llave prendida de la cadena que se encontraba en la mesa de noche junto a Joe. Las enfermeras la habían depositado ahí desde hace días y ahí aguardaba hasta ser usada de nuevo.

-Cuando la veas … dile que tú tienes la llave y dile que ahora tiene que venir contigo. -Bucky miraba el objeto con los ojos más tristes que antes hubiesen visto pero cuando vieron la llave de oro a la cual se refería, entendieron por fin el significado que había tenido todo este tiempo para Joelle.

-¡Será una orden Bucky! -contestó Steve


	31. yo tengo la llave

Steve cerró los ojos y sintió el peso que el poder de Wanda tuvo sobre su cabeza porque de inmediato apreció que la realidad se alejaba y él caía hacia atrás en una obscuridad absoluta de un precipicio, cuando creyó que terminaba de caer, el ruido de las metrallas rozándolo lo aturdió y terminó hecho un ovillo, luego escuchó la voz de Carter diciendo

\- Cap… la bomba está aquí.

\- ¿Puedes desactivarla? -escuchó decir a sí mismo

-negativo … veinte segundos, no veo el sistema… Cap creo que "ella" está herida.

Entonces Steve por fin atinó a levantar la cabeza para ver su posición y observó el momento en que el se dejaba resbalar por la ladera y llegaba hasta Carter. Le pareció que durante un segundo, su propio yo lo miraba a los ojos pero luego recordó que eso sería imposible y se dio cuenta que Steve estaba mirando a través de él, del otro lado, a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, Joe yacía con el brazo insertado por la lámina de metal, los segundos corrieron y ella pareció verlo, entonces sonrió exactamente como lo hizo antes de que él decidiera subir con Sharon la ladera

-¡Joe!- gritó –"Joe despierta" -Steve sintió que el alma se le iba en decirle que despertara pero era demasiado tarde porque el aire había empezado a vibrar a su alrededor y el escudo había sido levantado para protegerla de la bomba que terminaría explotando.

Cuando Steve regresó del sueño estaba fuera de sí, los demás le dieron tiempo para reanimarse y esperaron pacientemente. Cuando por fin se calmó, su voz se quebró tan sólo para decir -No me escucha "su escudo la mantiene aislada". La decepción se dejó sentir en la sala mientras Bucky golpeaba el muro que lo apoyaba. Wanda exclamó: - Entonces tengo razón y es como lo estaba pensando; Joe no nos puede ver por culpa del escudo.

Durante las siguientes horas Steve se empeñó en entrar otra vez a la pesadilla, pero en cada ocasión el final era el mismo, al final, Wanda tuvo que admitir que estaba exhausta y no podía más así que decidieron retirarse por ese día. Sólo Bucky permaneció como siempre en su lugar, sentado y esperando mientras la llave permanecía a un costado de la cama de Joe, sobre la mesa de noche.

Esa noche Tony habló con Maria Hill y los médicos sobre el estado general de la paciente y los resultados no fueron buenos.

-Se esta debilitando -afirmó después cuando pudo reunirse con el grupo por la mañana; tiene días peleando contra lo mismo y se esta quedando sin fuerzas. Maria dice que su corazón no esta latiendo como esperaban que lo haría en estos momentos.

-Necesito entrar de nuevo en esa pesadilla, "Wanda, ¿Estas lista?" – dijo Steve dejando su silla

-Steve, no te puede escuchar -musitó Natasha

-Pero es ovio que me puede ver… ¿Por qué no me escucha?

\- ¡Por el escudo! En "su" realidad, ella dejó que te fueras con Sharon y levantó el escudo para protegerse sabiendo que tú te pondrías a salvo… ella esta repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez y no tiene razón para cambiarlo.

-Tiene que haber una llave que abra su maldita cabeza - gruñó Tony

Entonces Wanda saltó de su asiento y se fue corriendo a la unidad médica donde Bucky permanecía aún sentado a un lado de la cama. Los demás no entendieron su reacción, pero la siguieron a toda prisa.

-¿Wanda? -inquirió Visión -¿Hay algo nuevo que no sepamos?

Wanda se dejó ir sobre Bucky y usando su poder lo hizo levantar de la silla sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Tú! ¡!Tú puedes cruzar el escudo! – le dijo a gritos

Nadie entendió a lo que se refería

-Explícate -exigió Tony

-Joe siempre estaba intentando proteger a Barnes, invariablemente haga lo que haga siempre termina colocándolo dentro de su escudo, si lo mira, podría intentar hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¿Y él podría sacarla de su película? -preguntó Banner

-El podría hablar con ella, sí esta dentro del escudo, ella puede escucharlo -terminó Wanda por explicar.

Todos se detuvieron a meditar lo que estaba diciendo, entonces Steve se acercó a la mesa de noche donde estaba la llave y la presionó en la mano de Bucky con fuerza -Tú eres la llave, "ahora ve por ella".

El equipo entero esperó a que el siguiente ciclo se cumpliera, Bucky se colocó a un lado de la cama y tomo la mano en sondada de Joe para llevarla a su boca. Hill dio aviso de que los cambios en los monitores que indicaban el inicio de una nueva pesadilla.

\- ¿Listo? -le preguntó Wanda

-Listo -musitó él sosteniendo la llave dentro de su puño

La fuerza con que Wanda lo hizo caer en el abismo fue tan potente como no lo había esperado, aun así, el seguía cayendo sin peso cuando las metrallas comenzaron a cruzar por los aires y el se sintió completamente desprotegido, cuando por fin tocó el fondo, estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando la exposición lo obligo a dejarse caer en el piso de nuevo; entonces sintió que el terreno bajo sus pies desaparecía de nuevo y resbalaba en un cráter formado por la bomba; dentro del cráter, el fuego ardía y las láminas volaban en todas direcciones como si fueran de papel. Sus ojos ardían con el humo y con el aire caliente, pero se empeñó en seguir buscando; luego pudo escuchar la voz de Tony que gritaba el nombre de Joe desesperado y escuchó a Rhodes acercarse. Estaba intentando reconocer su posición cuando de pronto, una figura feroz apareció casi frente a él vestida de negro: era él mismo, con los ojos desorbitados gritando histérico en busca de Joe, lanzando las láminas ardientes hacia los lados y removiendo los escombros; su propia imagen le dio miedo porque entre el smog y las llamas no era capaz de reconocerse, entonces, "la vio". Joe tenía las cavidades de sus ojos abiertas y vacías y tenía su atención en la figura de Bucky acercándose entre las llamas, a él le pareció que había terror en su cara y atinó a decir su nombre

-¡Joelle! -más ella no lo escuchó porque estaba absorta con el otro Bucky a quien parecía no reconocer. James recordó la llave que llevaba en su mano y corrió hasta ella mientras veía como comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y el aire empezaba a vibrar para aislarla.

-¡!Joelle! – gritó de nueva cuenta y cuando creyó que la había perdido la alcanzó justo en el momento en que el escudo estaba por llegar al piso. Las flamas subían cada vez más alto y en su resplandor iluminaron su rostro. Los ojos vacíos de Joe se abrieron como dos pozos que dejaban entrar la luz hasta el fondo y lo reconoció, entonces el escudo explotó y se expandió y Bucky quedó atrapado dentro de él.

\- ¡Joelle!, ¡Estas viva! ¡Despierta! -gritaba él desesperado.

Ella permaneció inerte pero sus ojos se volvieron lentamente cristalinos

\- ¡Joelle, tienes que regresar conmigo, tienes que levantar el escudo y despertar! -suplicaba Bucky

Pero ella estaba muerta y Bucky recordó que efectivamente esa era la forma en que él la había encontrado aquel día, entonces las lágrimas le corrieron a mares y e intentó reanimarla, aunque él sabía que se tratara de un sueño.

-Joe, no me puedo quedar, pero vine a traerte algo, le dijo llorando cuando sintió que el poder de Wanda lo estaba regresando a la realidad, él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y dándole un beso en los labios la soltó después para ponerle la llave en pecho –"Es la llave Joe" ¡Úsala! Abre esta maldita pesadilla y este estúpido escudo que está en tu cabeza y ven a mí.

Cuando Bucky regresó a la realidad estaba roto, los monitores siguieron su curso y el periodo de descanso se reinició lentamente.

El ambiente del complejo Avengers cambió completamente del de un hospital de cuidados intensivos al desahucio de una compañía fúnebre. Fue una de las tardes más desesperanzadas y grises que habían vivido. Estaban aún todos reunidos en una sala de juntas cuando alguien se percató que Bucky caminaba sólo afuera cerca de la unidad médica.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -suspiró Rhodes

-Nada, esperar -contestó Sam

Wanda miraba por la ventana con los ojos anegados cuando miró la figura de un médico correr hacia donde Bucky se encontraba.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – musitó y en ese instante todos vieron a las dos figuras fuera del edificio regresar a toda prisa. Nadie dijo nada más y el equipo entero bajó en tumulto hasta la zona donde Joe se encontraba

En la cabina donde Joe se encontraba, los monitores señalaban que una nueva pesadilla había comenzado pero esta vez, llevaba activa mucho más tiempo del que usualmente permanecía en el sistema.

-¿Hill? – chilló Tony desde la puerta

-No esta regresando al periodo de descanso- exclamó ella, a su lado, Bucky le hablaba mientras mantenía su cabeza sumida en su cuello.

Wanda se acercó a toda prisa y tocó su cabeza y en menos de cinco segundos gritó a todo pulmón –"Te está escuchando Barnes" – ella no cabía de asombro, pero entonces ordenó –"Todos afuera", "Todos, menos tú". -aquella orden habría sido innecesaria para él porque nada lo hubiera hecho moverse de su sitio. Entonces Wanda le dijo –"Dile que regrese", "Dile la razón por la que tiene que regresar ahora mismo y díselo bien claro"

Barnes se quedo estupefacto viendo los monitores, pero le dijo –"Porque la amo y tiene que saberlo"

-Díselo a ella, no a mí -dicho esto, Wanda formó un puente entre ambos y James sintió caer en el precipicio de nuevo donde había estado cuando entró en la pesadilla; cuando se puso de pie, él estaba situado a un lado de Joe, ella tenía los ojos acristalados y él estaba dentro de su escudo. Bucky se acuclilló y le dijo de una vez por todas que venía por ella, "No importa si no tienes fuerzas o no sabes como", "yo tengo la llave que abre tú cabeza y la voy a usar para sacarte de aquí", "solamente tienes que venir conmigo", entonces la cargó y empezó a subir por el cráter con su cuerpo en brazos. El aire estaba vibrando como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba dentro del escudo pero cuando llegaron a la cima y las llamas quedaron atrás, la luz del sol se filtró entre el humo que salía por todas partes y sus ojos parpadearon.

-"Mirame Joelle", Aquí estoy, estamos juntos y nos vamos a ir de aquí, ¿Verdad? Yo te llevo, igual que tú me llevaste a mí una vez.

El sol terminó por disipar el humo y Bucky sintió una mano de Joe presionar contra su cuerpo, entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca nuevamente y cuando dejó de presionar sus labios contra los suyos, encontró sus ojos mirándolo mitad alucinados, mitad aún cegados por la explosión.

-¿Joelle? ¿Me escuchas? -a su llamado empezaron a correr dos gruesas lagrimas de entre los ojos de ella y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar intentando respirar.

-Voy a estar esperando a que despiertes, voy a estar sentado en esa maldita silla hasta que regreses a mí y te puedas poner tu llave de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? -Bucky comenzó a sentir que Wanda lo llevaba de nuevo a la realidad justo en el momento en que Joe presionaba sus dedos entre los suyos.

El grupo entero estaba esperando, Bucky regresó y lo primero que dijo fue –"Me escuchó y tomó mi mano".


	32. regreso a la vida

Bucky se dio cuenta que nadie parecía escucharlo, de hecho, parecía que nadie siquiera le prestaba atención porque todos permanecían con el aire retenido en el pecho mientras observaban los monitores.

Los médicos llegaron en grupo y se reunieron en torno a los artefactos y la cama y Bucky fue automáticamente expedido por la cantidad de personas que necesitaban espacio para moverse a su alrededor. "Joelle estaba despertando". La actividad hizo que el grupo de los Avengers se replegara hasta ocupar sólo una esquina de la cabina, pero él se quedó aislado sin entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que Natasha se acercó a él y tomándolo fuertemente en brazos le dijo al odio –"lo lograste".

Durante los siguientes minutos Bucky intentó ver entre la maraña de batas y gorras médicas que se movían de un lado a otro y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el brazo de Sam lo guio hasta la puerta, afuera, se encontraría con Steve y los demás que lo miraban como si recién hubiera regresado del infierno.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Sam-¿Quieres sentarte?

-No; estoy bien, creo.

-La trajiste Bucky – suspiró Steve

-¿De verdad? -musitaba él sin poder creerlo

-Ha despertado – exclamó Hill - ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

Wanda estaba exhausta y añadió -Y yo estaba ahí, eres la única razón por la cual se lo pensó dos veces antes de bajar el escudo. Entonces le colocó la llave en la mano y le dijo. – Dásela tú mismo en cuanto puedas.

Bucky se alejó del grupo en dirección de la cabina mientras Banner preguntaba -¿Qué significa la llave?

-Bucky se la dio hace tiempo, cuando venció el código con su ayuda -Contestó Wanda dejándose caer en una de las butacas del pasillo.

-Ella siempre la lleva puesta -musitó Nat

Steve observaba todo esto en silencio prestando atención, pero sin decir nada; en ese momento, estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse de su significado.

Mas tarde, los médicos admitirían una visita de apenas unos minutos a cada miembro del grupo, Joe estaba dormida pero no en la misma inconciencia de antes y Steve aprovechó ese instante a solas para hablarle de nuevo sin importar que no contestara, su corazón le dolía y sentía miedo de verla despertar y obtener un reproche que sentía bien merecido. Cuando regresó a la vivienda, subió a la suite donde Bucky se encontraba y lo halló en la habitación de Joelle sentado con la vista a la cama vacía.

-"Regresó" – le dijo Steve desde la puerta, pero Bucky no contestó, en su lugar se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba totalmente agotado. -¿Bucky? Estuviste hablando todo el tiempo en voz alta – le dijo apoyándose en la pared.

El rostro de su amigo cambió de color mientras lo miró con ojos desorbitados -¿Qué?

\- Lo que le dijiste a Joe, pudimos escucharlo

-Bueno, es cierto, le dije que la estaría esperando

-Esa llave no abre sólo tu cabeza Buck… es la llave con la que tú te entregaste completamente

-Ella no lo sabe

-Ahora sí

\- ¿Y qué más da? Lo que importa es que está de regreso

-Y que tú la trajiste. No fue a mí a quien escuchó en esa pesadilla. Me vio, estoy seguro que me vió pero no hizo nada por cambiar lo que sucedía.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos ahora? Steve… ella siempre te ha querido a ti -dijo el cansado

Steve dejó la pared donde se encontraba -Ya no estoy tan seguro

Bucky hizo una mueca de desagrado y negación

-Buck… vamos a poner las cosas claras, en realidad, todo es más sencillo de lo que parece, "Joelle tiene el derecho de decidir lo que quiera"

-Y nosotros ¿Vamos a aceptarlo?

-Como debe ser

Bucky asintió - "prefiero mil veces verla feliz que donde estaba", me parece correcto.

Steve le dio la mano a Bucky en señal del juego limpio al que ahora se dejarían llevar.

-Sea lo que sea que ella decida.

A la siguiente mañana, las luces del día deslumbraron los ojos de Joelle cuando intentó abrirlos, inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos y las lágrimas le corrieron hasta que poco a poco se acostumbró a la luz de la escena. Se encontraba en una cámara de la unidad médica dónde nunca antes había estado. No podía hablar porque llevaba un respirador en la boca y además, estaba parcialmente inmovilizada, por suerte descubrió que podía mover su cuello y lo primero que vio fue la imagen poco nítida de sus amigos apostados detrás de la división de vidrio. Nadie parecía darse cuenta que había despertado hasta que un ruido del otro lado de la habitación le hizo ver que no estaba sola, entonces giró su cabeza y lo vio esbozando la sonrisa más grande que nunca antes hubiese visto, le hubiera gustado observarla más tiempo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, inmediatamente él se cubrió los ojos para que no lo viera llorar como un niño y ocultó su cabeza entre las sabanas de su pecho. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y moviendo una mano, tarea increíblemente pesada en ese momento, la llevó hasta sus cabellos. "James estaba con ella", igual que en la pesadilla.

\- ¿Ya te hartaste de dormir? -le dijo él mirándola seriamente mientras acariciaba unos mechones de pelo, pero Joe estaba asustada aún con lo que había pasado y bastante desorientada además de no saber que parte del cuerpo le dolía más en ese momento así que no pudo contestarle, se dedicó a mirarlo aturdida y cuando se dio cuenta que él se estaba incorporando lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar tan fuerte su mano como pudo para que no la dejara sola. Todo ese día y varios siguientes los pasó tratando de entender la situación en que su cuerpo había quedado y una y otra vez parecía ponerse histérica porque no controlaba sus propios miembros. Cuando por fin pudo hablar lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a la enfermera que llamara a Bucky pero Natasha, que estaba en ese momento a su lado, le intentó hacer comprender que el equipo entero le había ordenado a Barnes que se fuera a descansar tras los días sin descanso y fue finalmente sólo así que se dio cuenta que estaba en un proceso en que tendría que armarse de enorme paciencia y que aunque no estuviese sola, no era la única que necesitaba recargar fuerzas.

-Necesito un baño – comenzó una mañana por exigir cuando Steve llegó con flores para un jarrón cercano.

-Lo tomarás en cuanto puedas, ahora no es la prioridad – le dijo él

-lo he estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo -dijo ella sintiéndose completamente estropeada

-Cuando puedas salir de aquí te llevaré a un spa los días que se te dé la gana, ahora me basta con que sigas mejorando. -El sonreía, pero no podía evitar que su tono de voz lo delatara; estaba nervioso y desde que despertara no había podido verla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable.

-No fue tu culpa Steve -la escuchó decir de repente, así, sin aviso, de pronto ella le decía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Steve se recargó contra la pared buscando sustento -Ya sabía que me ibas a decir algo como eso

-Lo sabías cuando te llevaste a Sharon de ahí

-No tenía oportunidad

-Lo sé, los dos lo sabíamos; no tuviste la culpa de que no pudiera moverme, de que la energía de los elfos me hubiera absorbido el ceso y no pudiera levantar el escudo como yo debería. Nadie tuvo la culpa. Si James no hubiera ido a auxiliar a Tony, él no estaría aquí y quien sabe qué historia estaríamos contando.

-De todos modos, nunca me voy a perdonar por lo que pasó -susurró Steve

Ella lo miró con tristeza –"Te ví ahí adentro"

\- ¿En la pesadilla? ¿Por qué no despertaste entonces?

-No sé, tenía miedo, había algo que me estaba aterrando y levanté el escudo una y otra vez para ocultarme… luego lo ví corriendo hacia mí.

\- ¿Bucky?

-El Bucky de mi escena estaba de pie cerca de mí, pero no podía reconocerlo por el humo y porque estaba totalmente aturdida, pensé que era un elfo… luego apareció el otro Bucky y me obligó a cambiar mi estrategia. -Joe recordaba todo ahora mejor -Dios Santo, fue horrible y más horrible debí haber quedado yo con esa exposición -En el fondo, Joelle se estaba riendo de lo mal que debería verse en ese instante y estaba más que feliz de que la pesadilla acabara.

Los días pasaron y como cada mañana, Wanda llegó y le dio los días con un fuerte abrazo. Joe sabía que a lo largo del día todos Avengers se dejarían ver por ahí invariablemente, el primero solía ser Bucky, que llegaba cuando ella aún dormía y regresaba por la tarde de nueva cuenta; una noche se dio cuenta que él regresaba y la acompañaba largamente en sus sueños.

-No puede dormir – le dijo Wanda – La exposición lo dejó bastante alterado, pero Hill lo ha remetido al médico para que le ayude a calmarse.

Joelle sabía que los calmantes poco le servían porque habrían sido necesarias varias cajas para hacer efecto a un super soldado así que un día mientras la visitaba decidió remover en sus emociones lo que encontrara, con tan mala suerte que él se dio cuenta y la reprendió grandemente por su torpeza.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo bastante enfadado – Mientras estés convaleciente vas a ver por ti y sólo por ti, ¿entendiste?

-está bien – le dijo -pero si quieres de verdad ayudarme a que me sienta mejor vas a tener que pelear conmigo con las enfermeras para que me dejen tomar un baño

-Tú sabes que sólo te dejan ir al baño

-James Buchanan, me estoy volviendo loca aquí y me siento como una planta, ¡Si tu me sostienes no me puedo caer! Sólo necesito cinco minutos de pie debajo de un chorro de agua y si no me ayudas voy a hacerlo yo misma en la noche.

Joe habíase puesto insoportablemente terca y los médicos aceptaron que entrara en la ducha y permaneciera sentada sólo si Bucky se hacía responsable y se quedaba con ella todo el tiempo. A primera vista, era una locura, no porque él fuera a temer que se le resbalara o cayera sino porque fue el único en quien ella confió para hacerlo así que, enfundada en una bata médica, Joe y la procesión de enfermeras se pusieron en marcha con Bucky guiándola lentamente entre sus brazos.

Natasha estaba ese día presente y se percató que aquello no tenía nada de romántico o relajante porque el cuerpo de Joe estaba aún bastante magullado y la pobre se movía sólo reducidamente con sus sondas mientras que Bucky no podía despegar un ojo de la convaleciente porque su función era estar completamente alerta a sus movimientos. El agua corrió y empapó la bata mientras que Natasha ayudaba a enjabonarla tan bien como pudo hasta que, en un momento de confianza, Joe se la arrancó y dejó que el agua terminara por refrescarla y volverla a la vida tal y como era su idea desde un principio.

-"Al diablo con lo que piensen"… necesito volver a nacer – replicó mientras Bucky miraba incomodo y nervioso.

Cuando Joe decidió que la hora del renacimiento era suficiente, se dejó llevar hasta la cama de nuevo donde comió y durmió como un bebe, no sin antes haberle agradecido a ambos por la enorme tarea realizada.

-No te preocupes, a mí me puedes extender un cheque cuando estés bien – le dijo Natasha -Pero a Bucky le puedes invitar una docena de Vodkas para que pueda conciliar el sueño de nuevo porque desde hoy será imposible.

El rostro de Bucky se puso rojo como un tomate y cuando Natasha se hubo despedido se quedó viéndola con cara de inocencia esperando la nueva impertinencia que le viniera por la cabeza.

\- ¿James? -lo llamó ella – necesito mi llave -le dijo mientras señalaba la cadena sobre la mesa de noche

\- ¿Quieres que te la ponga?

-Si, por favor

Bucky obedeció y se acercó a su cuello para colocársela

Joe comenzaba a sentirse mejor que en los días anteriores y antes de quedarse dormida le dijo una última vez -No tienes que venir todas las noches James, tu cadena esta aquí conmigo y me siento protegida

Bucky la besó en la frente en señal de buenas noches y ella estiró el cuello para besarlo en la mejilla

-No vengas más, te están saliendo unas ojeras terribles, mejor descansa o me estaré sintiendo peor si tu te enfermas de algo.

Esa noche Bucky estuvo dándose vueltas en la cama hasta que cerró los ojos y su propia pesadilla comenzaba; estaba de pie junto a Joe e intentaba reanimarla, pero no lo lograba. Igual que cada noche, se puso de pie y caminó el trecho que lo separaba desde la vivienda hasta la unidad médica, ahí la vio dormida y sólo hasta que se aseguró que aún estaba respirando y eso no cambiaría regresó a su habitación, así transcurrió un mes; en el cual Joelle regresaba a la vida y Bucky deambulaba entre la pesadilla de su muerte y ayudarla a regresar a él, fuerte y sana, como la había dejado antes de salvarle la vida a Tony.


	33. su olor en mi nariz

-¿Joe? ¿Estas despierta? -Steve llegó una tarde hasta donde se encontraba, pero la encontró girada hacia la ventana donde veía el cambio de estación.

-Si y estoy deseando salir de aquí, aunque sea por un minuto

-Podíamos preguntar y usar una silla de ruedas si tú quieres -le contestó él viendo la vista que Joe apreciaba. -…O podría hacer otra cosa -Steve desapareció por el pasillo y regresó con una enfermera que liberó a Joe de la sonda que llevaba. -¿Lista?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Steve retiró las sabanas que la cubrían y la levantó en ambos brazos sin dificultad alguna, pero con mucha cautela

-Deberías comer más Joelle

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-¡A afuera! -contestó él mientras se dirigía con su carga hasta una banca situada fuera del complejo; en ella se sentó con Joelle en brazos y la sostuvo cerca de una hora mientras tomaban los incipientes rayos de sol de la tarde, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas y haciendo planes para cuando ella estuviera completamente sana.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te traje la primera vez?

-si me acuerdo- suspiró Joe – me acuerdo muy bien de esa sesión en la que fui interrogada por todos con las actas en la mano.

-Estaba predicho que te quedarías con nosotros

-¿De verdad?

-Si, desde que te conocí no tuve la menor duda de que pertenecías a este lugar

-Suena como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo

-dos años o más, en realidad no ha sido tanto

-Lo sé, pero fue lo único que no se me ocurrió es que algo así pasaría cuando te traje; estoy pensando que hay cosas que no debí haber mezclado.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-Tú… el peligro …

-oh Steve, demasiado tarde ¿No? ¿Por qué no me preguntas mejor si he sido feliz aquí?

-¿Lo has sido?

-si lo soy, mucho; tengo a Natasha y Wanda siempre conmigo, mi par de compinches y a todos ustedes, todos me hacen sentir apreciada. Ya no me siento rara, anormal y apartada como antes.

Steve se entretenía observándola mientras ella ponía los ojos en la lejanía, se veía satisfecha y en paz -Me alegra, aún y cuando sé que no es precisamente por mí que este último año la hayas pasado bien.

Joe lo miró de reojo y se le antojo que no era la clase de conversación que quería sostener ahora con él; antes de la explosión sentía aún desfallecer a su cercanía, pero ahora entendía mejor que nunca su papel como parte de un todo con el equipo de los Avengers y no como la mujer que había llegado siguiendo al capitán a ciegas. De pronto una brisa llegó hasta ellos y el perfume de él le dejó la nariz impregnada y eso le hizo recordar como solía llevarlo siempre en la ropa cuando antes pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Hacía semanas que ella había notado su propio olor a antiséptico y medicamento, se había intentado perfumar varias veces al día pero él olor había permanecido ahí hasta que uno nuevo comenzó a reemplazarlo y adentrársele entre las narices mezclándose con el suyo poco a poco. Era un olor suave y fresco que a ella le gustaba percibir cuando todos se iban a dormir y ella se quedaba sola en la cabina extrañando su habitación con la cara pegada a su almohada. Aprendió a distinguir ese olor como el mismo del hogar que sentía que tenía y pronto se hizo adicta a él a fuerza de olerlo diariamente: era el olor de James, que lo dejaba por todos lados cuando estaba con ella y acomodaba sus almohadas, arreglaba su cama y la sostenía cuando se movía por la habitación. Era el olor de su cuello cuando la cargaba y la besaba en la frente antes de irse y era el olor que ella percibía cuando a mitad de la noche el la rondaba con las luces apagadas para verificar que estuviera bien.

Steve la mantenía abrazada junto así mientras la cubría con una de las mantas que la enfermera les había llevado; había tomado una mano suya entre las suyas y le hablaba con voz baja, en otra ocasión, ella hubiera recargado su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar le latido rápido de su corazón y presintió que de alguna manera, eso era lo que Steve estaba esperando pero entonces subió la vista y encontró que había más personas deambulando en una de las plataformas del edificio, eran Bucky y Natasha, que los observaban desde lo alto. Joelle no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho como nunca antes la había sentido, se llevó la mano a la cadena de donde colgaba la llave que siempre llevaba puesta y como autómata, se movió para intentar reincorporarse y librarse de los brazos de Steve. La brisa siguió soplando y llevando su perfume hasta ella pero a Joelle, el aroma le pareció demasiado cargado y se descubrió así misma prefiriendo el olor del hogar en que estaba pensando.

Una semana después llegó el gran día y a Joelle le fue permitido regresar a la suite de la vivienda que ocupaba, no sin un par de muletas que la auxiliaban para caminar. La noticia llegó a medio día, cuando todos los Avengers estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres, sólo Wanda regresó para comer con ella y pudo estar presente cuando los médicos la dieron de alta así que fue ella quien se encargó de enviar un mensaje a todos con una fotografía de ambas llegando a la habitación de Joelle. Esa noche, una especie de fiesta espontanea se realizó en la vivienda y al finalizar Joe se retiró con Wanda y Natasha por el elevador hasta donde por fin podría descansar en su propia cama.

-Vas a dormir hoy como una reina -le dijo Natasha – ninguna cama es mejor que la propia

Wanda le ayudó a colocarse un pijama y se despidieron de ella dejándola extrañada pensando que su cama había crecido durante este tiempo o ella quizá se había vuelto pequeña y así fue como se quedó dormida. Horas después, escuchó un ruido tras la puerta de conexión a medio cerrar y pensó que Bucky había estado invariablemente ahí visitándola; en el fondo se alegraba de que por fin no tuviera que hacer su peregrinación nocturna hasta la unidad médica pero luego pensó que definidamente no era normal lo que sucedía. Era tiempo de cerrar el ciclo y Bucky no lo estaba haciendo, entonces comenzó a incorporarse como pudo, llevándole varios minutos hacerlo y utilizando una de sus muletas empezó a caminar hasta la habitación adjunta.

Bucky estaba en cama y se sorprendió grandemente cuando la vio aparecer frente a él aunque era ovio que no dormía porque la lámpara de noche seguía prendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo asombrado

-Me dijeron que tú también tienes pesadillas – le dijo ella acercándose

El suspiró que Bucky emitió le permitió darse cuenta que mientras ella se sentía liberada de la pesadilla, él parecía aún tener problemas para dejarla atrás.

-¿James? ¿Quieres que platiquemos?

-¿De que vamos a hablar Joelle? Es una pesadilla solamente

-Cuéntamela

El la miró con temor – No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la odio

-No puede ser peor que todas las otras que hemos vencido juntos, ¿o sí?

Entonces Bucky se desmoronó y su voz se quebró -No entiendes

-déjame entender, dijiste que tengo la llave así que eso me da ciertos derechos

Bucky sonrió, pero la sonrisa se difuminó casi al instante cuando levantó la mirada –"Te vi morirte al menos cuatro veces Joelle" … en ese cráter, cuando te encontré y luego tres veces más en el QuinJet. – El silencio entre ambos se hizo enorme y él prosiguió -Invariablemente cuando cierro los ojos me encuentro de nuevo bajando por el cráter y todo se repite tal y como pasó en la realidad. Por eso me levantó y me doy una vuelta por toda la vivienda y el complejo hasta que se me pasa y luego voy y te busco para ver si efectivamente estas ahí.

-Y no me vas a dejar entrar en tu cabeza ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! Ya te lo dije, no vas a entrar en esa pesadilla nunca más

Joelle se quedó con la tristeza de ver a Bucky querer deshacerse solo de su problema, entonces el olor de él le llegó a la nariz y le recordó el sitio donde quería estar cuando por la tarde tomaba el sol con Steve afuera del edificio.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado James! – le ordenó mientras que él la observaba sentarse sobre la cama y luego atónito veía como se acomodaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy mudando al mejor lugar del mundo para dormir hoy – le dijo mientras se giraba y quedaba recostada frente a frente a él.

-¿En mi cama?

-claro, así nos ahorramos la caminata nocturna, lo único que tienes que hacer es dormir conmigo y abrir los ojos si tienes problemas.

Bucky no estaba seguro sobre cómo reaccionar, pero cuando fue consciente, ella ya se había acurrucado a su lado buscando su calor entre su camisa.

-¿Estas segura?

-James… duérmete!

Pero la situación mantuvo a Bucky varios minutos despierto mientras sentía que ella empezaba a respirar a un ritmo tan tranquilo que indicaba que dormía. Joe había ocultado su cabeza en su pecho y se había enroscado junto a él plácidamente y cuando por fin se quedó dormido, lo hizo por varias horas, hasta que la maraña de piernas que se había formado le impidió moverse, entonces ella se giró hacia el otro lado inconsciente y el la abrazo por la espalda quedándose así hasta bastante entrada la mañana.


	34. (Corrección) Resbalando

-! ¡Buenos días bella durmiente! -saludó Wanda cuando Joe apareció a medio día en la cocina, a su lado, Natasha terminaba de sazonar su platillo favorito y ambas se sentaron como dos escolares frente a ella esperando su saludo de vuelta.

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tal la noche? ¿has dormido bien? -preguntó Nat mientras hincaba su tenedor en el plato.

-Excelente, es bueno estar de regreso

-Dormiste hasta medio día

Joe colocó sus muletas a un lado de una de las sillas y se apresuró a tomar una de las manzanas que había sobre la mesa, estaba relajada y de buen humor

-Espero que Bucky te haya dejado dormir … -murmuró Wanda mientras sorbía de un vaso y dejaba salir una risita silenciosa. Natasha dejó de comer y la miró asombrada - ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas nombrado!

Joelle comprendió la referencia y dejó caer los hombros a los lados como quien sabe que ahora es culpable de algo y tiene que aclararlo.

Ambas mujeres dejaron lo que hacía y la miraron esperando más explicaciones mientras Natasha se mordía los labios, a lo que Joe contestó de la forma más natural que pudo -No se despertó ni una vez, creo, o quizá sí, para hacerme espacio.

\- "Descarda" – rio Wanda

-Estoy algo confusa Joelle -afirmó Natasha mientras pedía seriedad a Wanda –Hoy en la mañana fui a buscarte y obviamente me encontré la habitación vacía, ¿Pasaste la noche con Bucky?

Joe asintió con la cabeza -Se lo que están pensando, pero puedo explicarlo

-Usualmente no pediría una explicación, pero …

-Yo sí – Wanda podía ser extremadamente curiosa

-No sé poque me quedé con él pero me nació, así, de repente; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que él ha pasado un mes entero ocupándose de mí y no sólo eso, bien saben ustedes que ha hecho mucho más…

Natasha sopló aire por la boca diciendo con ironía -¿Es algo así como una terapia de sueño?

-obviamente no… pero se sintió bien, mucho mejor de lo que creí que se podía sentir. He pasado dos años con él tirándonos al suelo el uno al otro y golpeándonos en los entrenamientos, hemos sido rudos y a veces comprensivos, nos hemos apoyado tanto y salvado la vida uno al otro… estoy pensando que ha este paso … -Joe hizo una pausa hurgando en su cabeza por las mejores palabras

-¿Qué? -Natasha se temió una respuesta que fuera a lastimar a alguien más.

-La distancia sale sobrando -dijo Joe con un suspiro

Wanda sonrió – a mí me parece que con todo lo que han pasado juntos, lo raro es que la distancia entre ustedes no haya sido suprimida desde hace tiempo.

-Joe… ten cuidado -añadió Natasha -Tú sabes bien que Barnes no te ve como una amiga nada más.

-Lo tengo bien presente pero ayer sentí algo que antes nunca había sentido… fue como si me estuviera resbalando con todo mi peso hasta donde estaba él y francamente no pude con toda inercia que ejercía.

-¿En serio? Uhh ¿Has dejado que pasara algo entre los dos? -Wanda preguntaba, pero en realidad había estado participando en tantas terapias con Bucky y Joe juntos en los tiempos del código que bien se imaginaba el rumbo que las cosas podrían tomar algún día.

-¡No pasó absolutamente nada! Les recuerdo que ni siquiera puedo moverme bien pero algo sí he descubierto…

Joe pudo sentir como ambas se tensaban en su dirección esperando la respuesta

-Ese hombre se está volviendo un imán difícil de ignorar.

Natasha bajó la vista y preguntó - ¿Qué hay de Steve?

-Nat, estoy agotada de amar a alguien que no me pertenece … no puedo hacer eso más, cuando regresé de aquel viaje me sentía preparada para darle vuelta a la página, pero la tarea me costó más de lo que había planeado; ahora siento que todo sucede de una forma natural, el tiempo pone las cosas en su lugar.

\- ¿Y si el hubiera cambiado de parecer?

Joe se río porque considero aquello por primera vez como una posibilidad – Nat, James no escogió a quien quería entregarse … yo tampoco puedo hacer eso, ni Steve, sencillamente, nos dejamos llevar hasta donde el corazón quiere. -Ella misma no sabía en que dirección sería eso, pero por primera vez se sintió confiada y en paz con ello fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

Esa noche Joe estaba de nuevo en su habitación preparándose para dormir cuando Bucky apareció en la puerta y al descubrir su figura aún con la ropa de entrenamiento puesta observándola sintió el impulso de dejarse resbalar hacia dónde el corazón le daba la gana, entonces levantó los brazos y le sonrió esperando que él acudiera a ella, no necesito esperar mucho tiempo porque él se dejó arrastrar dócilmente por el mismo sentimiento y sin decir nada fue a dar hasta una esquina de la cama.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que dormiría mejor echándote un ojo.

Bucky sonrió y contestó

-Me vas a malacostumbrar

-Igual que tú a mí… "ven acá" – le dijo y con esto le dio un jalón que lo llevó hasta donde ella ya estaba haciendo espacio.

Un par de días después el encanto de dormir tranquilamente juntos comenzó a tornarse en una necesidad imperiosa para Joelle de estar cerca de Bucky. Fueron varias las veces que se descubrió velando el sueño de su compañero de almohada y tomando nota de sus facciones, del calor que irradiaba y del color de sus ojos al despertar y de un día a otro se volvió pensativa y se tornó en sí a buscar respuesta a la nueva pregunta que afloraba en su cabeza hasta que una tarde de fin de semana resolvió su acertijo y le pidió a Wanda que la acompañara fuera del complejo donde tenía un asunto importante que atender. Así lo hizo y cuando Wanda empezaba a preguntarse sobre qué era lo que buscaba mientras deambulaban en una calle llena de comercios, se encontró con que la respuesta no la sorprendía en absoluto.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – le dijo cuando ambas estaban en el auto de vuelta al complejo –"Te habías tardado"

Joe miraba orgullosa entre sus manos aquello que estaba ansiando entregar a su legitimo dueño y sonreía para sí.

Cuando depositaron el auto en su lugar, ambas emprendieron el largo camino hasta la entrada principal del complejo; desde una ventana Bucky las observó llegar y pronto se lanzó hasta donde estaban, viéndolo caminar hasta ellas, Wanda preguntó

-¿Estas segura?

Joe sonrió enormemente y sintió que el calor se le subía a la cabeza -Cien por ciento

-Ok… pues, me desapareceré ahora mismo. -Dicho esto, Wanda se esfumó tan pronto como pudo dejando a Joe caminar a su propio paso con las muletas el resto del trayecto hasta la entrada.


	35. sin marcha atrás

sorry, el capitulo anterior ya fué corregido. Me equivoque y colgué otro en vez del que deberia. Recomiendo leerlo primero antes de seguir.

\- "Tu primera salida" -fue el saludo que Bucky le dio cuando la alcanzó a mitad de camino. Joe dejó de caminar en su dirección y en su lugar se apoyó en una de las muletas mientras contestaba -Aún no estoy muy segura de que quiero regresar. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Necesito darte algo antes de poner un pie una vez más en casa.

Bucky la siguió y ambos fueron a dar hasta una de las bancas a lo largo del lago frente al complejo donde Joe tomó asiento nerviosamente – Un día de estos ya saldré sin estas cosas -se refería a las muletas que cada día se hacían menos útiles.

-Ten paciencia, no falta mucho

-Lo dices porque eres el hombre más paciente del mundo, pero ¿Sabes qué? Hay algo que he estado alargando innecesariamente -Ahora los nervios la invadían y estaba empezando a perder la facilidad de palabra o la capacidad de verlo a los ojos, él escuchaba como siempre y ella sufrió un lapso de mudez porque no supo como dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -le dijo Bucky cuando la vio indecisa

-No sé cómo voy a librar esto

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito darte algo que te pertenece … lo he estado llevando tanto tiempo y no me había dado cuenta… - ahora la voz le temblaba

Bucky se alarmó y su preocupación aumentó cuando ella se convirtió en un manojo de nervios de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que esto es tuyo -le dijo tomándole la mano y depositando la brillante cadena con la diminuta llave de oro colgada. El pareció reconocerla y no entendió la razón por la que se la regresaba

\- ¡Pero es tuya! -Le dijo con voz queda

\- ¡Oh no! -se río Joe buscándose algo bajo la blusa -Esta es mía … esa que tienes ahora es para ti, te pertenece sólo a ti … había estado bastante distraída anteriormente.

Bucky pudo ver entonces las dos llaves idénticas y sus respectivas cadenas.

-Es ovio que todo este tiempo me has estado robando pedazo por pedazo y sin que me diera cuenta pero funcionó y el resultado es ovio: ¡No puedo más! Me cuesta trabajo guardar la distancia que tenemos como amigos; la llave es sólo un símbolo, pero lo que tienes son todos mis pensamientos; te adueñaste de mi y ni siquiera me di cuenta a que hora te volviste tan indispensable… si tomas la llave, tomaré eso como un permiso …

Bucky se quedó petrificado porque la información resultó concisa y directa, pero el susto de haber visto sólo una llave al principio le había puesto el corazón en el piso.

\- ¿Para qué? -se redujo a contestar aún con dudas de estar entendiendo bien.

\- Para asegurarme de que no quede un milímetro que me separe de ti

Entonces el comenzó a cerrar la mano donde se encontraba la llave mientras su rostro se iluminaba y le dijo:

-Si me la pongo no hay retorno …

Joe lo escuchaba, pero había vuelto a mirarlo desde que le mostró su propia llave y se había quedado prendada del color de sus ojos en donde se reflejaba el sol de la tarde.

-James … -le dijo entonces acercándose más a él - ¿Te molesta si no espero más?

El movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y dejó que ella siguiera acercándose hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que el aliento de ambos se intercambio en la atmosfera. Si él la besó a ella o ella a él primero sería imposible saber, pero ambos se fundieron en los más deliciosos segundos que habían compartido juntos, primero reconocieron el contacto de sus labios y luego el sabor de su boca y al final terminaron intercambiándose cuidadosamente todas las caricias que ambos tenían imaginadas y pensadas exclusivamente para ellos desde hace más tiempo del que eran conscientes. La sensación de saber que Joe era suya invadió a Bucky robándole la noción del tiempo y mientras probaban todo el mar de posibilidades de los besos dados por primera vez dejaron que la noche les cayera encima.

Cuando regresaron, su grupo de amigos se encontraba compartiendo la hora de la cena y aunque hicieron todo lo posible por aparecer serenos y sin novedad ambos estaban más distraídos y emborrachados por la experiencia de lo que eran capaces de esconder, entonces, el sentido común regreso a ambos cuando se percataron que, en torno a la mesa, Steve parecía digerir en silencio todo lo que no se decía o se hacía frente a ellos. Joe no había tocado más a Bucky desde que entraron y este no se había acercado más ella, pero la atmosfera estaba cargada de una agitación indescriptible.


	36. ahí estaré

Cuando dejaron el salón donde los otros se encontraban y cerraron la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, ni Joelle ni Bucky sabían a donde los llevaría lo que habían comenzado, pero tampoco encontraron la manera de frenarlo. Joelle había dejado que el tiempo aumentara su sed por ese hombre y todo lo que él significaba para ella así que en cuanto encontró de nuevo su piel cubierta de pijamas y mantas le pareció que jamás había existido un pedazo de lino más robusto y tosco como aquel; sencillamente los milímetros le salían sobrando y se dio a la tarea de hacer justicia a ese ardor que la estaba comiendo viva.

-Joe … - suspiraba él mientras sentía que sus manos impacientes lo buscaban bajo la camisa, pero se veía completamente inmovilizado para frenarla, al contrario, estaba deseando hacer lo mismo, pero se sentía inseguro porque lo que sentía y hacia no se parecía en nada que hubiera vivido antes; ni siquiera lo que había vivido con Natasha se le figuraba cercano a la forma en que sus instintos estaban siendo disparados al cielo en ese instante. -Joe… me estas dejando sin juicio.

Pero a Joe parecía no impórtale en absoluto porque sus besos se volvieron mas audaces y él tuvo que admitir que la batalla estaba perdida -Joelle -le previno una última vez – No tienes idea de lo que estas empezando…

-James Buchanan Barnes …estoy intentando comenzar lo que tu has estado esperando desde ¿Hace cuánto?

Bucky lo pensó sólo unos segundos -Desde que te ví el día del incendio, cuando estabas ahí, de pie y sin miedo frenando las llamas y te tomé en brazos para sacarte de ahí antes de que ardieras tu también.

Joe recordó la fecha y recordó el poder de su empuje que le hizo caer al piso, también recordó su mirada cuando se levantó lentamente después de depositarla sana y salva en la tierra; luego se acordó del tiempo que pasaron en el auto antes de que él la llevara a casa.

-¿James? … dijiste que no tenías nada mas que ponerte en el corazón

-No te había encontrado, además, tú te metiste sola.

-¿Me vas a dejar ahí por siempre?

-Tú puedes leer mis emociones, sabes la respuesta

-Sé lo que estas sintiendo ahora … pero no te atreves

Bucky la miró y se sintió desnudo ante ella, efectivamente, ella podía ver lo que él sentía ahora

-No te quiero lastimar

-No hay nada que hagas que me lastime

-Joelle …

-¿y si te digo que yo también lo quiero? ¿Qué no puedo imaginar otra cosa ahora mismo? -Joe decidió apostar con todo en lo que había comenzado.

Bucky la miró con la disyuntiva en los ojos ¿Podía ser eso cierto?

-cualquier paso que dé en esa dirección Joelle, hará que me sea imposible después soltarte

-¿Y si te lo pido?

Entonces la mirada de él se volvió sedienta, igual que la suya

-¿Estas segura?

-si

-¿Y mañana?

-y siempre … ¿Y tú?

-por siempre…

Las luces se apagaron en la habitación, pero la luna siguió iluminando todavía horas después a través de los vidrios de la fachada. En la penumbra a medias generada sus sombras se fundieron en una. Bucky intentó ser cuidadoso pero las ganas que tenía de ella le impedían ir tan lento como hubiera querido. Ella lo recibió arrebatada porque cada movimiento de él superaba todo aquello imaginable por ella. James la había querido como nunca a nadie y esa noche le perteneció por completo; se entregó a ella como siempre lo había querido, pero no había imaginado que era posible y el hecho de el deseo de Joe por él fuera sorpresivamente tan perceptible le causaba enormes dificultades para frenar su apetito liberado.

La noche fue mas larga de lo esperado porque continuaban descubriéndose una y otra vez hasta que Bucky decidió que Joe debería tener más cuidado porque él era un supersoldado, cuya sangre le podía hervir en las venas por más tiempo y con más fuerza que a cualquier mortal y eso hacía sus deseos peligrosos para una mortal convaleciente, pero despertaron abrazados al siguiente día bajo un sol que ya estaba en lo alto y a partir de ahí les quedaría claro que habían abierto una puerta a un espacio sin fin que les pertenecía solo a ellos y donde jamás quedaban exhaustos.

-¿Bucky? -Steve llegó hasta donde su amigo entrenaba sólo durante una mañana en el complejo y cuando lo escuchó, Bucky supo la razón por la cual venía.

-Necesito saber algo Bro -le dijo de pie frente a él, entonces ambos se miraron y los ojos de Bucky no pudieron ocultar el secreto que llevaba.

-Hace tiempo te dije que ella debería ser quien tomara una decisión con respecto a nosotros y tengo la impresión de que ya la ha tomado… -Steve tenía el ceño fruncido y a su manera, parecía saber la respuesta pero Bucky no sabía con que palabras contestar para hacer menos daño por lo que Steve terminó por preguntar. -¿Lo ha hecho?

-lo ha hecho -contestó su mejor amigo y hermano

Steve guardó silencio e intentó encontrar el corazón que se le había caído por los suelos -¿Te ha dicho una sola vez que te ama?

Bucky se dio cuenta que por mucho que lo deseara, no habría forma de ahorrarle la tristeza así que contestó con sinceridad porque es lo mínimo que dos amigos siempre se tienen -si, lo hizo

Steve miraba al suelo y entre las piedras del camino pareció buscar los pedazos en que parecía que su corazón se había partido al caer. – Ya lo suponía

-Steve … ella fue quien vino a mí… y yo no podía negarme … jamás hubiera podido

El capitán se mordió los labios – La vas a cuidar ¿verdad? ¿Cómo yo quería hacerlo antes de que me volviera un idiota?

-sabes que lo haré

Un repentino sarcasmo proveniente de la furia que lo invadía por dentro hizo a Steve preguntar sonriendo -¿Y ninguna partícula Pym te hará cambiar de parecer?

-No hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer o me separe de ella, se lo he prometido aun y cuando no era necesario porque tú, ella y yo lo sabemos. ¿Steve? Si tuviera que ir por el mismo camino para encontrarla, lo haría de nuevo… No hay más partículas para mí y si encontráramos una, no sería yo quien la tomase para cambiar lo que tengo ahora.

-Ese fue mi error -suspiró Steve -Me tome la libertad de pensar que estaría bien sin ella… que pendejo. - Steve se movió y de buenas a primeras le ofreció su mano a Bucky -Entonces se acabó para mí.

-¿Steve? Necesitas saber algo más

-¿Qué? ¿podría haber algo que empeore hoy mi día?

Bucky pensó entonces que mejor sería ahorrarse lo que iba a decir, pero ya era tarde

-Voy a casarme con ella … no puedo vivir así, bajo las reglas de este mundo nuevo … ¿Me entiendes?

Bucky tenía razón, esa confesión debió ser ahorrada porque Steve pareció doblarse como si el viento invisible lo hubiera golpeado en las costillas -¿Le has preguntado?

-Lo haré lo antes posible

-¿Por qué la prisa?

Bucky decidió que ahora sí, mejor era callarse, pero Steve lo conocía tan bien que lo adivinó

-ahhh Bucky … tienes suerte de que no tenga el maldito escudo ahora conmigo – y dicho esto golpeó un árbol cercano tan fuerte que le rompió una asta.

-Steve, es la mujer que amo y tengo cien años… voy bastante tarde para ser feliz; antes de ella, no había nada para mí y hoy no tengo razones para esperar más a nada y tampoco quiero cosas parciales. No soy fan de lo platónico.

-No, tu vas por todo … -Steve rió irónico -Al menos uno de los dos no resultó tan idiota luego de cien años… cuídala Bucky.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? -preguntó él

Steve lo miró y sin decir nada se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa mientras sonreía -No sé, voy a necesitar tiempo antes de decidirme, pero estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-claro – le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde tomaría después un auto. Ambos se despidieron y Steve se alejó pensando en el contenido de su bolsillo. La pequeña y diminuta cápsula que había llevado consigo desde que estuvieron en la zona 51 y pelearon con los elfos obscuros. No sabía que haría con ella pero aún tenía tiempo de pensarlo, lo único seguro hasta entonces era que unos minutos antes le había importado un demonio llevarla consigo, su intención de usarla se había vuelto nula y ahora, después de escuchar lo que Bucky le había dicho, extrañamente, seguía sin encontrarle un uso razonable. Todo eso estaba pensando justo cuando Natasha lo alcanzó en el auto.

-Lo siento mucho Steve

-Estaré bien

-Sabías que pasaría, pusiste demasiado ahínco en esto

-y resultó ¿No?

-¿Vas a usarla?

-¿Qué cosa?

-la partícula Pym que llevas en tu bolsa

-Nat… esta porquería me hizo ver el error que cometí, por buscarla perdí lo que ya tenía, de hecho, es la cosa más peligrosa, después del diario de Peggy, que he tenido conmigo. ¿Sabes que? Tómala.

Nat se quedó paralizada de asombro -¿Qué haces? -Steve le extendió en ese momento la capsula que había llevado todo ese tiempo consigo

-No la quiero

-¡Steve!

-Algo me dice que el anciano tenía razón cuando hablé con él he hice ese pacto

-¿Que dijo?

-me dijo que "ella" me estaba esperando en el futuro y que vendría a mí como un escudo cuando yo sintiera el final.

-¿Quién? ¿Cuál final?

-no sé Nat … pero aún estoy lleno de energía y algo me dice que ese momento no ha llegado.

-¿Vas a volver a esperar?

-si lo haré … ella esta ahí Nat, en mi futuro y aún no sé cómo ni cuándo… pero sé que estará ahí. La conozco demasiado bien

Nat abrazó a Steve … -"parece que voy a tener que sufrir contigo hasta que eso suceda cabeza dura" -Steve se dejó abrazar com un niño que había caido de un árbol y aunque el dolor que sentía no disminuía, sintió que latía tan fuerte que le bastaría para esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Continuara….


End file.
